


Memoirs of the Underground

by DemonSaya



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 94,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaya/pseuds/DemonSaya
Summary: In which a bra is stolen and Sarah stumbles through a doorway.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah Williams loved to cook and she was quite good at it. She liked making dinner, she enjoyed creating cakes and cookies, and she even relished coming up with her own recipes, regardless of the outcome. However, she loathed the cleaning process that was required after her forays into creating these culinary delights. As Sarah was currently possessed of a consuming impulse to go downstairs and whip up her famous seven layer chocolate cake this abhorrence was a bit of a problem at the moment. Gigantic gooey cake equaled an equally large mess that she simply did not have the energy to clean up. 'Well, it is midnight after all...' she mused, 'give a girl a break.'

This quandary is what had her still sitting up in her room rather than going downstairs to do said cooking in her step-mother's kitchen. Oh, that chocolate called to her! But, she really didn't want to have to clean up the mess she'd undoubtedly kick up in her whirlwind of movement through the room. Perhaps she'd make due with one of Toby's favorite cans of chicken noodle soup, she was hungry enough.

Unfortunately, she knew if she did, that's still one bowl, one spoon and a pan that would require washing.

So, instead she did nothing and lay on her bed, pretending she didn't hear the errant growling in her stomach. Pretense, after all, was something she was very good at. Always had been, as a matter of fact. Her father liked to joke that she was born to strange sights, and she wondered idly, if her father really had any idea about just how strange the sights she was born to really were.

'Highly unlikely.' She thought with a grin.

Now and then he'd jest that she was destined for a life of adventure, but she'd never told him that she'd already had the escapade of a lifetime five years ago, long before entering college, and even before starting her first job. In fact, she'd go as far as to say that despite her sometimes boring life, the urge to go adventuring again only hit her gently now and then, a subtle pang in her heart.

Her father also teased about her ability to find beauty in the ugliest of figurines, and find light in the even darkest of pictures. She grinned, wondering what he'd think if he ever met Hoggle, her dearest, oldest friend from her time in the Underground. The first true friend she'd ever had. Sure, he was old, cranky, and was deathly afraid of the sovereign ruler of the Labyrinth, but he had gotten her out of some very tight spots.

Like the Humongous. Sarah thought fondly of that moment in the Goblin City when she had seen the terrifying guard brought low by the dwarf. He was so much braver than he gave himself credit for...

She smiled, rolling onto her side, looking at the single bookend on her desk. She'd found it about eight years ago at a yard sale, and the other had been nearly broken, so she took the single whole one home, not knowing that it shared a face with someone who would one day be her best friend. In fact, her friend of five years had noticed it a few times and given her a look of perplexed puzzlement. She simply smiled and waved it off.

That same desk was strewn with gauzy silk scarves, glittery costume jewelery, Mardi Gras beads (earned on a trip to New Orleans, not that she'd ever tell her father HOW she got them), her music box, and that curious figurine that resembled a certain Goblin King. Her gaze focused on the wild mass of platinum blond hair and for the umpteenth time, teased around the few memories she had of the egotistical, slightly fascinating, overdressed megalomaniac.

As she stared, she caught sight of something rummaging in the dark through the top drawer of her dresser out of the corner of her eye. She frowned, sitting up slowly. She grabbed the cord on the light by her bed, giving it a swift jerk. The light came on, and she found a Goblin, for it was too small to be much else, stiffen and turn slowly towards her. Big, wide watery eyes stared at her, planted in the middle of a rather frog-like face. She didn't take a moment to notice how petrified it looked. Instead, she acted.

She lunged for it, reaching for it's ankle, but it dove head first into the back of her drawer. She reached her drawer, driving her hand into it, but it only hit the wood at the back. There was no Goblin was hiding amongst her intimates. She frowned faintly, digging a little harder, trying to find any hint of how exactly that Goblin had gotten into, or more importantly out of her room.

Oddly, she found nothing.

With a shrug, she simply decided they must be able to get in and out in similar fashion to the Goblin King. Essentially poofing in and out of existence, perhaps with a shower of glitter, or the faintest hint of that (rather enticing) manly scent. She took a moment to inventory her underwear, making sure none were missing. As she turned, she noticed that her closet door was slightly cracked and with a shrug, she pushed it closed till it latched fully.

Well, now that she was vertical, she noticed that chewing hunger in her stomach all the more.

She sighed, patting her belly and deciding that she should just go on downstairs, help herself to a sandwich, and see what was on the television.

She snatched up her bathrobe, wrapping it around herself, and headed towards the door. There was the faintest flickering light from the lower level, telling her that her six year old brother was out of bed, and quite possibly as hungry as she. With a broad grin, she crept downstairs, finding her brother was indeed sitting and watching a movie featuring a large scaled monster destroying a city. 

Ah yes, her brother's intense love for monster movies strikes again. Then again, she'd probably only fed his love of monsters with her nearly constant tales of her trip through the Labyrinth. For whatever reason, thirteen hours of pain and misery made a damn good story in hindsight.

She leaned against the doorway. “Hiya, Toby.”

He let out a startled cry and whirled on her. “Don't do that, Sarah!” He whispered fiercely. In his lap was a bowl of popcorn. He was munching on it by the fistful.

She grinned, going over and sitting down beside him. She divested him of the bowl, and leaned towards him. “What ya watchin?” She asked, feeling like the cat that cornered a canary.

He huffed. “Two hundred channels and the only thing on at midnight is telemarketing, TV Evangelists, and porn. They should show something better for spring break!” He complained. “But there's a Godzilla marathon, so I guess it's not hopeless.”

She looked at him, startled. “Toby, how do you know what porn is?”

He looked at her, knowingly. “Been in dad's office lately?” He asked evenly. “Bootylicious just got added to his collection.” He looked at her. “I'm six. I'm not stupid.”

Sarah covered her mouth to keep from roaring with laughter and made a mental note to tell her dad he needed to relocate his collection because her baby brother had managed to find it. Then, she paused. “Wait, what were you doing in Dad's office? You know he doesn't let you play in there...”

He frowned deeply. “I heard giggling. I went in to see what was going on. All of his cabinet doors were open. Drawers too. Three of his videos were on the floor and the rest looked like they'd been flipped out every which way. Weird. I figure it was our home gnomes.”

“Or hobgoblins.” Sarah muttered. “I just caught one in my underwear drawer.” .

“Why do you think they steal stuff from here, anyways?”

She scowled. “Beats me. But I know where it goes. Did I ever tell you about the junk heaps outside the city walls in Underground?” She asked softly. She saw his eyes light up and knew she had his attention. There was something she'd almost call disbelief in them as he turned the idea over in his head. Toby always enjoyed her tales of the Underground.

“Junk heaps?”

“Yeah. Piles of...junk. Pots, pans, the odd television set, and a few old toys. Seriously. Piles and piles. It was like a garbage mountain range.” Sarah explained.

“Mount Trashmore?” He joked, giggling.

“Yup.” She laughed at his pun, seeing the disbelieving expression on his face. “I really never told you about that part?”

He frowned faintly. “Somehow, I'm beginning to feel like you gave me a highly edited version of your trip.” He complained, glowering at her.

She choked. He stood staring at her, blond hair askew with his hands on his hips... and that glare. Thirteen hours in the presence of his His Royal Arrogance . Only thirteen hours - at age one! So why was he doing the impression to end all impressions, t-shirt and baggy sleep pants non-withstanding? “Stop that. You look just like the Goblin King, Toby. Really. It's creepy-”

There was a shrill giggle from upstairs.

They both froze.

Sarah fumed. “If those creeps are in my freaking underwear drawer again, I swear by all that's holy when I get my hands on their stinking backsides... I'm going to kill 'em.” She was up in less than a moment. “Toby, wait here. I should be back soon!” She took the stairs three at a time, and just as she opened her door, she saw a trail of lacey objects lying on the floor and clutched in a small green hand was her brand new lilac lace bra! She let out a shriek that sounded like steam leaving a tea kettle. “Oh that is it! You little bastard, that's my best bra!” She screamed, chasing it as it darted into her closet.

She dove, missing it's ankles by about an inch. She crawled into her closet, and crawled and crawled. Sarah blinked. Wait a minute, her closet wasn't that deep. Frowning, she crept forward again, and then stretched her arm out in front of her. What the hell? She tried to look behind herself, but the space was too cramped. With a shrug, she began moving forward again, since it appeared that the only way to go backwards really was to go forwards. After a few minutes, she noticed that the closet was growing brighter, rather than darker. Where the hell was this going?!

She crawled farther still, noting that the sensation of something soft under her fingers. It vaguely reminded her of moss on a tree log. Bright light appeared before her as she turned around the last corner and she winced as her eyes had become adjusted to the intense darkness.

She crept out of the tunnel and gazed at her surroundings, stunned. Spread out in a lush valley was a small, peaceful looking village. In the field nearby, there was a charcoal brazier and at least thirty people. Between those people, Sarah caught sight of a small goblin with her pale lilac lace, two hundred eighty dollar bra trailing behind it. The wonder of the view died in an instant. “You cretin, give me back my bra!!” She cried, chasing after it, wishing desperately that she'd had the foresight to bring some kind of weapon.

Many people in the small group looked up and backed out of her way, as though to prove they were not a 'cretin', nor did they possess her 'bra'.

She picked up such great speed on the way down the hill that she was quite unable to stop. She ran, headlong into a tall woman with long, honey colored hair. Both cried out unintelligibly in surprise as Sarah bowled the woman over, rolled head over heals herself, then, finally, came to a stop. She'd rolled at least five feet and now had a pain in the ass where she'd flipped over a rock, and a wicked headache. She swore viciously. “Little bastard...when I get my hands on him!” She stood, rubbing her backside, turning to apologize to the woman she'd just knocked over.

She blinked and gaped in disbelief.

The woman's head was tilted back in laughter. Holding her sides, and practically guffawing. Sarah chuckled faintly, and allowed the amusement of the onlookers to give her perspective of how, exactly, she must have looked - tearing down that hill in her fuzzy slippers and with her bathrobe over her pajamas, screaming her head off, and shaking her first. She began giggling at the mental image , the forced herself to apologize. “I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to run into you.”

The woman waved off her concern. “Trust me, dear, if that Goblin has been in your intimates, bowling me over is the least of your concerns...” She laughed, accepting a hand and standing. “My name is Morghanne.” She wiped the grass from her palms and offered her right hand in greeting. “I'm Sarah” She stated, shaking the woman's hand firmly. Sarah tried not to look jealous as she noted that the skin was smooth, clear, and freckle-free. The exact opposite of her own.

There were murmurs of interest and speculative looks among those gathered. Sarah looked around. “Where is this?”

Morghanne stepped back, extending her arms, in a stance that looked both remarkably inclusive and hospitable at once. “This is Wiccadale. Come and be welcome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jareth has an older brother and hangs nobles over the bog by their ankles.

Sarah nibbled on the 'fairy cake' she'd accepted, only after being assured that it didn't contain actual fairy. Her concern drew laughter from many of the crowd. It wasn't her fault. Beastly little things or no, she didn't really fancy nibbling on miniature humanoids with wings.

It was explained to her that they were in the process of celebrating a holiday, one called Ostara, which although though it was at it's height today, still included another day of celebration to go. They told her that it was a celebration of the marriage between the Maiden and the Young Lord; whoever they might be, however, Sarah had no clue. She decided to sit with her new acquaintances, and take in the festivities, since by now her brother was likely sleeping.

Then again, she didn't really know that time passed the same here as it did Above. For all she knew, she'd been away for days, in which case, she'd be apologizing profusely to her family for scaring them.

She'd been telling a few of the smaller children of her exploits in the Labyrinth, none of the frightening parts, like the oubliette, or the cleaners, or even the Bog of Eternal Stench. Instead she spoke of other things, like the doors of Lies and Truth, and the little Caterpillar at the entrance who had shown her how to enter the Labyrinth. They listened to her in rapt silence.

Morghanne rescued her, just as she was running out of child-friendly material. Sarah joined the 'adults', who were getting rather drunk and bawdy, and they taught her a few sea-shanties. She found herself, oddly enough, at home in this rather strange group. After at least an hour of singing and a couple of glasses of ale the women began grilling her on the details of her trip through the Labyrinth, and they were NOT interested in the 'child-friendly' version.

In fact, she got the distinct impression that they were hoping for something a little more X-rated than her peach dream.

As if the Goblin King himself wasn't bawdy enough. Sarah thought wryly, remembering that he wore his pants especially tight, rather low slung, and showed more chest than a stripper in Vegas. She wondered if that was his 'child-friendly' costume and quickly stopped her imagination which threatened to consider what he may wear for adults. It must be the ale.

“Was he very bold?” One asked, looking prim, but sounding devious. There was a thirst in her eye. What was it with these women and that...guy?! Sarah would have liked to say that she didn't understand the allure, but she did. It was those damn pants. She laid the entirety of the blame on his habit for wearing criminally tight breeches. Yes, those little scraps which in her world could barely be called leggings. They were so tight, they were practically indecent-

“Look, she's blushing.” One of women laughingly pointed out. 

Sarah sputtered. “I am not blushing-”

“Definitely blushing.” Agreed another female voice with humor.

“I guess that answers the question!” Another laughed.

“That...person was the most insufferable, rude, arrogant jerk I've ever met!” She objected.

“That doesn't mean he isn't hot.” Another pointed out. “Looks excellent for his age, so I hear...” The leading insinuations were going to make Sarah go quite deaf. “And from what I understand there's nothing wrong under that codpiece either!” piped up a small voice playfully.

Sarah choked on the bite of cake in her mouth. She stared at the person who'd uttered that last bit and blinked. She was old enough to be Sarah's grandmother. The woman just winked at her.

“Was he really that terrible?”

Sarah looked up as Morghanne spoke, seeing a faint smile on the woman's face. Sarah pondered that question. Her instant, perhaps even conditioned response was a resounding 'yes', however, as she considered, she found that despite acting the part of the perfect villain, he hadn't really been nearly as bad as he could have been. “I suppose not, now that you mention it. I guess...in his own way, he was generous.” She allowed. “But let's face it, when I wished away my brother, the last thing I expected was...”

“The male embodiment of lust and female fantasy to waltz in to taunt you with a voice like sin?” Morghanne offered helpfully.

Sarah pouted. “You make it sound like you know him.”

“Of course I do, Sarah.” She smiled at the girl. “ I've met the Goblin King. Most of the residents of Wiccadale have.”

She looked up at the woman, who waiting patiently for Sarah to ask what was on her mind. Her demeanor suddenly made Sarah wonder just how old she was and where she was from. “You wished away a child too?”

“Yes, but I failed to complete the Labyrinth. But since I truly loved my sister, the Goblin King...was as you said, generous. He didn't turn my sibling into a Goblin as I thought he would. Instead, he asked her what she wished... and she wished to be with me. So, here we are. I've been repenting for my sin for a long time.”

Sarah felt a nervous trembling in the pit of her stomach. Had she failed, would she and Toby be living here with these women? Would she have been allowed to live in peace with her baby brother in this village of people that she felt comfortable with, or would he have done as he threatened and turned him into a Goblin?

“From what I understand, the King almost never turns anyone into Goblins anymore. Too many of those already. For a several years it seemed, there were new children here every day. The poor man, I don't think he fancied having that many of the little buggers to watch over! They mean no harm but they aren't the smartest lot..” The older woman explained wisely.

Sarah felt as though she were desperately grasping at ground that was crumbling under her fingers. It was as though everything she knew about the Underground and the Goblin King was being tipped upside down. She lowered her gaze to the cake in her hand. These women had been honest with her it appeared. She gathered her courage to try and return their honesty. “To answer your questions, yes, he was bold. He was terrifying, and beautiful and the megalomaniac jerk stole three of my thirteen hours.” She complained, frustrated. “Pardon me if my fifteen year old self didn't pay much attention to the assets you mention when I was a bit busy-”

“Oh Sarah, don't misunderstand, we're only asking questions because, at the time, we weren't paying much attention either.” Morghanne laughed brightly, then slapped her thighs. “Now, Mistress Sarah, would you care to join us in a dance?”

That snapped Sarah out of her reverie. She inclined her head. “I'm really not much of a dancer.” She warned.

“This really doesn't take much skill, dear. If you've played Ring around the Rosie, you can do this.” She stood, offering her hand. “Come along, Sarah. Those woodland eyes of yours say that this is something you were meant to do. Perhaps if you enjoy it, you can join us in the Beltaine Fire Dance in a few weeks.”

Sarah's face brightened and she nodded, taking Morghanne's hand and joining in the circle of dancers. The dance started out slow, then grew quicker and quicker with each breath, each moment, following the beat of the drummers that stood on the outside of the circle.

It was wild, and felt wonderfully reckless and exciting. She enjoyed the feeling of the new experience and her desire for adventure finally felt fulfilled. With abandon she tilted her head back and laughed with joy into the dark air. Faster and faster they spun, separating hands, and spinning wildly, a dance of freedom and empowerment. Everything felt fresh and wild and new, perfect for the celebration of Spring, Sarah realized. Ostara or, as she was used to,, Easter.

She didn't see Morghanne's surprised expression, nor the surprise of the others present. She never noticed that her joyous, lilting laugh brought pleasure to the others that were inside the circle. Soon, other laughter followed, and for the first time in a very long time, Sarah felt as though she was among friends. She spun wildly in the circle, arms thrown wide, face turned up at the sky, watching the moon make it's journey.

She didn't notice the power being drawn into the circle for being caught up in the dance for she was a part of it, after all. Nor did she notice the tension in her stomach, or the way that she seemed to radiate light, like a miniature star in the field. To an observer it would appear that her fellow dancers also had begun to cast a warm and radiant glow, though not as bright as Sarah had begun to radiate. Caught up in the sheer joy and beauty of the moment these oddities simply escaped Sarah's notice as she whirled about in abandon. She felt like a sprite and she reveled in the unanticipated yet marvelous experience.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jareth was scarce in the mood to celebrate but, as the king, one was forced to attend formal events regardless of one's dismal mood. As the small town of Wiccadale celebrated Ostara, far from Jareth's tower at the center of the Labyrinth, so did the Fae and the creatures of the Labyrinth. The Sabbats were a time of power for the Fae as well as a wonderful excuse for a gathering. Of course, Jareth thought wryly, there was barely an event he could not remember the court celebrating with as great abandon and excess as possible. So he had opened his castle as duty required for a massive, lavish gathering full of feasting,dancing and gaiety. He had provided a boon of ale and a feast for his subjects as well, as tradition mandated. 

However, the host, the elusive Goblin King, seemed to care naught for any of these festivities.

Many of the the other Fae had told him over the course of the evening that he had not been himself lately. They advised him that he should use the Sabbat as an opportunity to search for a bride. Jareth smiled politely and told them with great detail exactly what they could do with their opinions. Perhaps governing the goblins did not give one much opportunity to practice tact he mused. No great loss, that. His personality was not well suited to the polite smiles and false friendships common among the court.

He pondered the seeming increase of interest among his peers in his marital status. True, he was a king and thus expected to produce and heir at some point... but the persistence and pressure was extremely annoying. In Fae culture, taking a permanent mate is rare, and it was quite common that even after selecting a fellow Fae to bear their progeny, most would continue to take lovers. Immortality has the rather unfortunate effect of jading the best of men. Most of the Fae of Jareth's acquaintance had never felt deeper emotions than the seven deadly sins. Indeed the 'seven deadly sins' were considered by some of his friends as a convenient list of possibilities to consider when looking for an amusement to pass the time. Why those 'sins' were considered deadly in the world Above was completely beyond most of the Fae,. To them there was really only one 'sin', a folly which few had ever embraced.

To fall in love.

Jareth, was rather proud of himself for keeping his heart hidden from his fellow Fae for so long. Unfortunately, he suspected that somewhere in his lineage, there might have been a mortal or two tangled in the branches of his family tree. After all, he often felt things that were supposedly impossible for the haughty Fae race to experience.

In fact, among those hateful things humans called 'matters of the heart', he had managed to find himself quite lost. Simply the thought of one mortal, someone who should be cowering in the presence of his esteemed self, caused him to seclude himself to his room for hours on end. Inside he felt like a naïve schoolboy with his first crush, but these feelings he kept firmly to himself as he presented his mask of indifference to his subjects.

Jareth scowled faintly, staring out across the landscape of the Underground. Most of his goblins were already quite drunk and were currently passed out in the kitchen, or in various other out of the way locations he had provided to them for their festivities...several of them with their arms thrown tightly around the errant chicken that had wandered into the Underground through one of the secret entrances. Ah, they were imbeciles but they were his imbeciles, he thought, almost fondly.

“Jareth.”

He looked up, turning towards the Fae approaching him. “Nuada...” He said quietly. He prepared to kneel, but the other Fae simply laughed.

“Now, Jareth, we've been together too long for you to kneel to me in servitude.” The man joined him at the rail, a broad grin on his face. “Besides, I know that's always been a bone in your throat, little brother.”

“You are the High King of the Fae while I am simply the Goblin King.” Jareth replied, looking at his older brother, who looked remarkably like him, save several minor differences. Rather than having the odd brown eye, his brother's eyes were both green, not moss green like Sarah's, but a bright emerald. His hair was flaxen, rather than nearly silver, and worn pulled back in a leather thong. It was a regal look, suitable for his brother, who'd always been the better behaved of his father's sons.

“I may rule the Fae, brother, but none would dare say that being the Goblin King is simple.” Nuada replied with humor. He rested a hand upon his shoulder, a grin upon his face. “All have a healthy respect for you.”

Jareth turned towards his brother, the frustration evident upon his porcelain features. "If I command such respect as you say, brother, then tell me... why ever do these fools dare to question when I shall choose to wed? Do they believe I do not know my own mind?"

Nuada laughed, amused at his haughty brother's frustration. "So that is what has the great Goblin King sulking in the shadows? If it eases your mind little brother, even though I rule at the high court I still am constantly assaulted by the pressure to wed. It is a part of life I suppose... after all what lesser noble can possibly pass up the opportunity to see his daughter wed to a king? " He laughed. "It seems a minor obstacle to them whether one cares for the chit or even whether she pleases the eye." He continued dryly.

Jareth replied tersely, "I see you know of what I speak. So, tell me oh wise older brother... have you yet found a successful rejoinder to this clattering which stills their tongues?"

"Only this, little brother... that I've many years left to rule, you as an heir should I be killed and that I am king and shall choose a bride when I find fit to do so."

"And does this ever actually work?" Jareth asked derisively. "I am sorely tempted to begin making examples of those who feel they cannot keep their tongues. Perhaps if a duke or two were to be flung in the bog..." He mused, a look of devious mischief alighting on his handsome face.

Nuada laughed. "Nay brother, I fear the political implications of you causing several of our highest courtiers and their fathers to carry the eternal stench. Perhaps the suggestion would not go amiss, but the actually doing is another thing entirely." He considered Jareth's question. "Ofttimes reminding the pushy ones of exactly who is king will shut them up for an hour or two. It can provide some peace." With an expression of shock and intense curiosity, he suddently became quiet. "Jareth, whatever is that?" He asked pointing over the fields of the Labyrinth and indicating a brilliant glow in the distance.

Jareth frowned faintly, looking towards the the glow. And stared. In his roughly three millenniums of life, he had never seen such a brilliant glow coming from the village. “Those are the fields around Wiccadale...” Jareth said calmly, pretending he didn't feel something pulling at his heart as he gazed at the warm light.

“That's not what I meant, Jareth, and well you know it.” Nuada sounded genuinely concerned. “That radiant light...Only creatures born from dreams and wishes glow like that. Wiccadale is a human village. They may glow a bit because of their time living within the wild magicks of the Labyrinth, but, that...” He pointed at the star that was obviously dancing on the ground. “That's magic. Only real magic glows like that.” Nuada paused, a faint smile on his lips.

The Goblin King took a steadying breath. “Wiccadale lies in the Shadow of the Labyrinth. I shall investigate tomorrow...It might simply be a Fae forgoing Tradition.” He sighed, rubbing his temples. “Morghanne should know something.” He saw Nuada's expression of distinct interest and smirked. “Unless you'd rather go interrogate the girl...”

Nuada blushed. “She's an attractive mortal.” There was a trace of defensiveness in his voice.

Jareth rested his chin on his palm. “Figures. The men in our line and mortal women...” he muttered, tugging at a few strands of his wild hair. He noticed the expression of interest on his brother's face and swore silently, but quite viciously.

“Voice of experience, little brother?”

Jareth's expression became one of cool indifference, although he felt like he was probing his own wounds intentionally. “Last time I checked, I was a male.” He muttered, glancing at his brother from the corner of his eyes.

“As to the mortal woman...what's her name?” Nuada noticed the nearly cold expression on his brother's face and his eyes widened as he recognized it for what it was. Jareth was hiding behind a mask, a sure sign that he was in pain. “Oh, little brother, don't tell me...”

Jareth began speaking quietly. He was amazed that his voice remained smooth and calm, betraying nothing. “It was five years ago, she was a runner.. She conquered my Labyrinth with every step she took, and...” He saw a startled understanding on his brother's face. Quickly, he looked away. “She was just a child of fifteen years. Nothing I did could distract her. After all, I had managed to cast myself as the villain in her story, and she shall never view me as anything else.” Just facts, nothing else. None of the details, no confession. 'Simply words, that is all,' he told himself. Unfortunately, that children's nursery rhyme was wrong. Words could harm just as efficiently as a well thrown stone.

“You have not spoken of this with anyone.” It was stated more than it was asked.

“Would you?” Jareth turned those mis-matched eyes towards his older brother, an eyebrow arched raising nearly to his hairline.

Nuada considered that and then shrugged. “No, I suppose not.” He looked at his brother, seeing the defeated slope to his proud shoulders. “Her name? Or does this stick like a bone within in your throat, as well?”

Jareth closed his eyes. “Her name was...Sarah.” He said finally.

“She must have been quite something to turn the head of the Goblin King.” Nuada said evenly.

He closed his eyes, putting a hand to hide his mouth, which twisted into a grimace. “I don't wish to speak of this any longer.” Jareth said, his voice turning cold, emotionless. He had settled his court mask down over his face. The years of perfecting this cool indifference were the only reason he hadn't shattered yet, especially since he felt so very brittle. He glanced towards Wiccadale seeking a distraction and remembered his brother's words. Something that was magic, something made from dreams and wishes. Something like the Fae, but not Fae. Very curious indeed. He saw the glow fading slowly, but the bright light had long since disappeared. He took a deep breath, turning back towards the ballroom behind them.

Nuada looked towards his brother, nodding. Once his brother got that tone, there was little likelihood of getting anything else out of him. “Very well, little brother. Tell me how things go in Wiccadale.”

Jareth nodded shortly in reply. As Nuada left, a Duke began moving forward, his arm at the waist of his daughter, who was flushed, and twittering. Jareth watched them approach, and wondered how badly relations between the Goblin Kingdom and the Duke's land would actually suffer if he tossed the insufferable twit into the Bog.

After all, what fool would dare approach the Goblin King when he was in a sour mood. Perhaps his goblins were not so very stupid as they appeared. Even the most imbecilic goblin would never dare approach him when his mood was so clearly dark.

Hm, perhaps not a dip in the Bog after all...but that didn't mean he couldn't be certain this particular Duke wouldn't bother him again...

A wicked smile turned up the corners of his lips.

He'd just remembered something he'd often forgotten. Being the Goblin King may not be easy or simple. In fact, it may be more headaches than he often wanted to get out of bed to worry about, but by jove, sometimes it was a lot of fun...

Later that evening, Jareth was in much better spirits, and a Duke and his daughter were curiously missing. Nuada cornered him. “By any chance have you seen that blasted Northern Duke, from the wetlands? The one pushing his horrid daughter on any male with a pulse...”

Jareth felt a mischievous smile turn up the corners of his lips. “Yes, they're hanging around somewhere, I imagine...” He said in a, god forbid, nearly chipper voice.

The Fae King's eyes widened. “Oh, Jareth, please tell me you didn't bog them...”

That grin didn't falter. “Of course not. I know what kind of political havoc that would wreak dear brother. As I said...they're hanging around...” He conjured a crystal and leaned close to his brother, displaying it to him with a very satisfied glint in his eyes.

Nuada choked, stared for a moment, and took several calming breaths caught between the urge to indulge in a fit of hysterics or, heaven help him, giggle. “Brother dear, so just how long do you intend to dangle them by their ankles over the Bog?”

The crystal vanished and Jareth slipped his thumbs into the waist of his pants, beginning to strut away. “As long as is necessary for them to get the point.” He said calmly, wandering off among the crowd.

Nuada pressed his lips together hard, then bit a knuckle while moving with great speed towards the nearest exit, where he could indulge in the urge to laugh that was clawing at his throat. Well, at least Jareth could be relatively certain that that particular Duke would never, ever bother him again.

It made Nuada almost want a Bog of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jareth finds out Sarah has visited the Underground

Sarah yawned big, idly thinking that was the best nights sleep she'd had in ages. She sat upright, stretching and smiling sleepily.

“Sarah, you have fifteen minutes to get ready for work or you'll be la~ate!”

Toby's sing-song cut through her bright mood and she tore out of bed as fast as possible, not noting there were grass-stains on her bathrobe, or leaves in her hair from her unfortunate tumble. She did however, notice that she ached everywhere.

A moan of pain escaped her and she hurried into her bathroom, turning on an almost painfully hot shower. She tossed the clothing off without a care, and sighed in pleasure as the powerful spray punished her back. She lathered her soap on her hands, humming the song she could remember from the night before lightly as she washed herself.

Wow.

She blinked, and grinned at the memories of the night before. Alas there was not time to waste... she shrugged and continued getting ready, hurried through her shower, brushed her teeth, applied her make-up, and then headed back to her room, wrapped in a fluffy towel.

“Okay, maybe the Underground is better than I remember. Last night was...fun. Really fun...” She stretched, and opened her underwear drawer. She pulled out her lilac lace panties and dug around briefly for the matching bra.

After a moment, a shriek of rage shook the house.

“My bra!” She screamed, suddenly remembering what sent her scrambling down the hill above Wiccadale in the first place. Her father burst through her door moments later and she shrieked again, throwing the nearest thing to her hand at him. Which happened to be a rather heavy gargoyle figurine.

It hit her door as he shut it. She paid no attention to the muttered apology on the other side.

It took her several seconds to calm down, before she grabbed another bra, putting it on, grumbling about her precious bra. It wasn't just any bra. It was her two hundred eighty dollar La Perla bra. Two hundred eighty dollars, snatched away by those annoying little goblin hands...

When she got her hands on the little bastard that had her bra, she thought...she'd kill them, grind them into meat and then she'd make that into sausage, bring it's head back to life, and then feed the Goblin Sausage to itself. She sighed loudly, feeling slightly better after her viscous revenge fantasy. She pulled on a rose pink blouse, her cranberry blazer and black pencil skirt, then thrust her feet into her crimson pumps.

On her way to the car, she grabbed her black clutch bag and slammed the door shut behind her, still muttering dark evil things about goblins, and all the different ways she would kill them.

Robert Williams looked towards Toby, who was calmly eating a plate of pancakes. “What was that about?”

Toby swallowed the mouthful he was currently chewing, washing it down with a large gulp of milk. “Some goblins stole her underwear.” He explained evenly. He pretended he didn't see the completely flabbergasted expression on his father's face and went back to eating his pancakes.

Karen walked into the room, fastening an earing. “Robert, have you seen my rose silk stockings?”

Robert cleared his throat. “No, dear.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jareth woke in an exceptionally sour mood. His head ached, and the Goblins sounded like they were getting into the ale early. Again. He tried not to think about the mound of paperwork waiting for him. Instead, he rolled over to face out the window and stared out at the cloudy day.

Either it was a coincidence that it had been cloudy every day for a week now or it would appear his semi-symbiotic relationship with the Labyrinth was causing the local weather to reflect his mood.

He sighed and dragged himself out of his bed. He then conjured some some suitably dark clothing which suited his dark mood as well. He looked at himself in his ornate full-length mirror and frowned, then used his fingers to fluff his hair, and sighed softly. This was precisely why he didn't speak of Sarah. It left him in a bad mood for days, which required he remove himself from view of his peers until he sufficiently had his mood under control. Of course this meant burying himself in his work, which he detested. It also meant the casual arrogance and innate self-confidence which he usually exuded from every pore of his body naturally would end up being forced, for at least today.

Bloody hell! It had been five long years and still the insufferable girl vexed him terribly. That he must force himself to act the part of the irresistible and cocky Goblin King to keep up appearances-an appearance that had always been as natural a part of himself as breathing-irritated and frustrated him. This odd loss of self-confidence of course had everything to do with the fact that his incredible powers of seduction, his superb powers of manipulation had simply completely and utterly failed to effect the girl one bit... the only girl that he had actually cared one way or another-whether she responded to him or not-in well over a thousand year! Blast that female!

It just shouldn't have been possible that he should fail. He was the embodiment of female lust and fantasy. No women before her-and few men even-would have refused what he had offered. Yet, when he offered it to her, she'd completely ignored the offer, and maintained her focus, upon a small insignificant child!. 

He shouldn't give a toss about her anymore.

So why did it still bother him, five years after she rejected him?

A crash of thunder sounded in the distance, and Jareth peered out his window, noting that his temper had soured to the point that a nasty storm was now brewing outside. Time to set aside these thoughts. It would not do for the denizens of the Labyrinth to have cause to wonder what was wrong with their King.

He growled faintly, and moved to his door, deciding that terrorizing a few of his subjects might just perk up his day. However, when he stepped into the hall, he immediately noticed two Goblins in a nasty fight over what appeared to be a scrap of lilac lace. The Goblin King moved towards them, noting that they were, in fact Gip and Gnarl. Gnarl had been in the castle for decades, and was widely considered the King's right hand by the goblins. Of course, this was not his sovereign's point of view on his status. Indeed, to his eyes Gnarl was merely an imbecile he saw every day as opposed to those which moved about more frequently.

Gip, he remembered was new to the castle. He had been quite excited on his first visit when was that? Ah yes, the eve of Ostara...he remembered the little thing appearing from nowhere pale, drawn, and out of breath.

“Precisely what is going on here?!” Jareth snapped, stepping forward until he towered above the two small creatures.

Gip reflexively released the flimsy piece of lace. “Your Highness!! “ Gnarl appeared surprised, then continued with the ease of a politician. “We're oh so sorry to have disturbed you, your Majesty...” Gnarl continued soothingly. “Little Gip was just handing over his entry fee...” Suddenly, the Goblin realized what he'd said and bit his hand hard enough it bled.

“Entry fee?” It dawned on him, Gip's recent visit for the first time, the bit of lace between Gnarl's greedy fingers... Why ever should he be surprised at what these creatures came up with next? Jareth held out his hand and watched Gnarl struggle with himself. It was as though he couldn't bring himself to release it. “You have less than a second, or it's to the Bog.” The scrap of lace was shoved into his hand and he lifted it, staring at it in curiosity. “Why, pray tell, are you charging ladies undergarments as a means to get into my castle, Gnarl?” He asked amicably.

Gip's lower lip trembled.

“Well, we always test the Goblins before they're allowed into the castle...” Gnarl said, trembling in his boots. “This was Gip's test, because he's a very young Goblin-”

“Wrong answer, Gnarl.” With a wave of his gloved hand, Gnarl disappeared and the King turned his gaze towards Gip. “Would you care to answer what this test was, Gip?”

Gip began crying. “Gnarl made me do it...I didn't want to...He said if I ever wanted to get into the castle I had to bring him a bra from the Lady-”

That got his attention and lightening flashed, punctuated by a crack of thunder. Which, Lady? “Perhaps you should clarify yourself, Gip...” Jareth warned darkly.

“The lady, the pretty one that conquered the Labyrinth...” Gip sobbed. “First he didn't tell me that the Lady's house I were goin' to was anyone special... but then when I came back the first time without the prize Gnarl told me who she was and he said I'd never, ever get to come in the castle if I didn't go back and get what he wanted. And, there was Ale...” Gip's voice broke off miserably as he struggled for the courage to explain himself despite the knowledge he would certainly follow Gnarl to the bog within moments. “He made me go back and wait, til the lady left the room...I...got the bra like Gnarl said...but the Lady came back!! She was very angry. She chased me, Highness, all the way back to Underground. I escaped through her closet, but she followed before the door closed behind me! I don't know how she seen me! Or how she seen the portal neither! I didn't mean to let her in, highness, I didn't! Oh please, oh please don't Bog me, sir!”

Jareth massaged his temple, not noticing until it was too late that he had used the hand the bra currently rested in. He took several deep breaths.

Sarah had been in the Underground for Ostara.

During the Ostara celebration, something had shone brilliantly in the vicinity of Wiccadale, something his brother seemed to think was a magic made of dreams. And, Sarah had followed a Goblin into the Underground. “I have one more question, Gip.”

Gip nodded, trembling. His face tear-stained and resigned.

“I am aware there is a portal to the entrance of the Labyrinth beneath the Lady Sarah's bed...Precisely where does her closet bring one to, Gip?”

Those big eyes watered. “W-where the failed runners go. To Wiccadale...”

Jareth closed his eyes and sighed. “Thank you Gip.” He said quietly. He straightened and looked down at the small Goblin. He stuffed the undergarment in his pocket and arched an eyebrow. “Go see to it that my carriage is readied. Evidentially the time has come that I speak with Lady Morghanne.”

Gip nodded, beginning to head away, when Jareth addressed him once again.

“And Gip, your honesty has saved you this day. Do not try my patience again.” He glanced out the window, smirking when he noticed the sky clearing. And all because of a brassiere.

Unable to believe his luck, Gip ran to do as he was bid.

Jareth headed out of his castle, not noticing that as his mood had changed, so changed his clothing,. Shimmering threads of silver and gold and the faintest trace of glitter spread across the fine black velvet overcoat. He knew this sensation. He hadn't felt it in ages, but the feeling was there regardless. Excitement.

It had been years since he'd heard anything of Sarah. Hoggle refused to speak to him about anything except business and Sir Didymus steadfastly maintained it would be ungentlemanly to speak of his lady without her knowledge. It had been quite maddening over the course of these five years, knowing that the traitorous scab, the oaf of a yeti and the little knight visited her frequently at her invitation yet still having no knowledge of how the girl was fairing Above. At last, he had found someone who might yet give him that knowledge he sought. Yes, Morghanne definitely required a visit. 

He would have to look his best.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Word came long before the King arrived. Morghanne did as was expected, making sure the town was presentable before the man's arrival. The villagers gathered behind her, and she stood, her back straight, not entirely certain why the King of the Goblins had suddenly chosen to reappear in their lives. He had given no hint of a reason behind his visit.

It certainly didn't bode well for her sanity.

She watched his carriage roll up and when he stepped out, she dipped into a deep curtsy. “Your Highness.” She greeted, trying to pretend that same deadly fear wasn't choking her again. Please, for the love of the Goddess, don't let him be coming for Selena again...

Jareth noticed the way they trembled and stepped down, an indifferent mask in place. “Morghanne.” He said easily. He took her hands, pulling her upright. “Morghanne, my dear woman, how very pleasant to see you once again. I trust you can spare a moment to speak with me in private?.”

The brightness in those eyes frightened her. “My Lord, may I ask why do you wish to speak with me?”

He smiled, nearly enjoying the shiver that snaked up the backs of the women and men present. “I require information that I believe you may possess. It is in regards to your celebration last eve...and the events prior...” He released her, sweeping easily towards her home. “Over tea will be acceptable.” He stated calmly. 

Morghanne wrung her hands together nervously, moving towards the door, keeping her back straight. Somehow his manner troubled her greatly. He had that cat-that -ate the canary grin, he seemed extremely pleased with himself. Normally the Goblin King kept to himself, isolated in his castle. At least he had for the past...five...years.

A sudden realization crept over her and a wry smile turned up her lips. Evidentially, the change in her disarmed him. His face went oddly blank, and when the door had closed behind her, he dropped the facade altogether. “Quite a stir you caused last night. The Fae at the castle couldn't help but comment upon your your little light show.”

“My light show?” Morghanne asked, smiling and going about making the tea.

“Then this morning I find two of my goblins playing tug of war with a woman's undergarment...” He rested his chin on his palm, watching her out of the corner of his eye, waiting, hoping for a weakness. She was standing upright, her back straight. Morghanne may have never feared him, but she always had a healthy respect for him, and he knew he intimidated her. “One is going to be spending the next few days soaking up the sights and smells of the Bog of Eternal Stench...The other, however...”

Morghanne set a cup of tea on the table before the King, sitting in a chair across from him. “The other?”

“Gip is very young, and while he knows the rules, he doesn't always know the consequences of his actions...and he's the unfortunate goblin who stole those underwear. He does, however, understand what happens if he does not yield to his King.” He inclined his head. “He says the exit from Above he used wasn't far from here. In fact, he says he ran right through town...”

“I seem to recall something like that...”

Jareth snarled softly. She was playing elusive with him. That made him cranky. He stood slowly. “Morghanne, did anyone else come through that exit? A girl, perhaps. From Above?” He lowered his voice to a deadly croon. “One that glowed, perhaps?”

Morghanne's hand stilled. She lifted her gaze, realizing that she was on dangerous territory. She set her tea cup down, frowning faintly. “Please sit down, Highness...” She said softly. She folded her hands in her lap, her face gentle. “From your words, you know the story. So what is it exactly, that you need from me?” She inclined her head, her eyes soft.

His hands rested fingertip to fingertip and he peered at her over them. “Just a name.” He said quietly.

“Something tells me you want a great deal more than a name, my Lord Jareth.” Morghanne smiled sympathetically. “I shall tell you what I can, Highness.” She sipped her tea and sighed, lacing her hands around the small cup. “We were setting up for the celebration. As you well know, we have a little festival, with food and music and dancing. Up the hill we heard someone shouting.”

Jareth felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile and forced his indifferent mask back into place.

Morghanne had the good sense to pretend she didn't notice. “It was a young lady. She ran headlong into me, fell head over heals and we landed in a heap.” She sipped her tea to hide a smile, noting the look of intense interest on the King's face. “We introduced ourselves. She said her name was Sarah. She asked where she was. We invited her to celebrate with us. She consented and told the children a few tales from the Labyrinth.” She saw something bordering on dismay in his eyes and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. “Nothing that would frighten them. And she was quite careful to not mention you...”

He coughed politely, hiding his quirking lips behind his own teacup. “Do go on...”

She smirked. “We rescued her from the children's questions and the men looked after her for awhile, teaching her a few songs, then the ladies had their turn.” Morghanne lowered her gaze. “Mostly the women were grilling her about you in fact. She blushes delightfully.” She paused briefly. “You left a rather poor impression, My Lord.” She said softly.

His cool, indifferent mask slipped back into place. “Did I?” He asked, as though he truly didn't care.

“I believe the words she used were rude, insufferable, and arrogant.” She said, sipping her tea primly. She saw him slump slightly. “Although she did say that you were generous in your own way.” That perked him up. Huh. Interesting. “Then we danced. The rest of us...didn't expect what happened next. It was like dancing with-”

“Magic.” Jareth said quietly. “We could see it all the way to the Fae Ball. That's a few miles from here.”

She cringed. “Oh, dear...” She said softly. “I think it's best if we don't mention this when Sarah returns...”

He straightened. “She's coming back?!” He demanded.

“Well, yes.” Morghanne frowned faintly. He looked upset. “She enjoyed the celebration. We invited her to join us on Beltaine as well. It's not for awhile, so something may come up for her-”

“Nothing will come up, Morghanne.” He said quietly, standing. “If Sarah made a decision, nothing will change her mind.” He gave a jaunty little half-bow. “I thank you for the tea and the for the information, Morghanne. My brother sends his regards.” He noticed the faint flush on her fair face. Good, now he wasn't the only one who would be spending the next few weeks wondering.

“Please, send him mine as well.” She bowed slightly. 

He lifted her hand, pressing a light kiss upon the soft skin. “Thank you for your assistance, Morghanne. Perhaps I shall forgo Fae Tradition and visit you on Beltaine as well. Perhaps I could convince Nuada that it would be more entertaining to visit my subjects than a remain within a stuffy old Ballroom...” He released her hand, smirking at the way her blush had darkened and spread, and then moved towards the door, his stride brisk. He was going to have to keep his eyes out. 

After all, if Sarah had found one entrance, she may find others, and not all of the entrances led to some place as safe as the Labyrinth, or Wiccandale, or even his castle. There were dark, dangerous places in the Underground, places where his influence held less sway.

He swept past the others, his steps light for the first time in five years. He climbed into his carriage, settling on the soft bench. She was back. Whether she liked it or not, Sarah had wandered back into his life, and she wasn't a child anymore. He closed his eyes, wishing he could see her. Perhaps...perhaps now...

He conjured a crystal in his hand, sending a desire towards it. Blast. It remained dismally blank. He bared his teeth. Fine. The magic that she used to separate them still worked at keeping him out of her life. That was for now but, now he knew she couldn't keep him out forever. And if his Goblins could go Above and she could use the entrances, then it was only a matter of time. Sooner or later, he would see her and when that happened, the magic she'd used to banish him would shatter.

Anticipation tingled, he noticed, with a wry smirk. He rested his chin on a fist, grinning quite uncontrollably. It was looking to be an excellent year...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sarah gets drunk and collapses in Jareth's arms.

For the past two weeks, Sarah had been lying in wait. She'd tried extremely hard to get into Wiccadale the evening after her first foray, looking forward to spending more time with Morghanne. Yet, it seemed the harder that she tried, the harder the entrance resisted her.

So instead, she resolved to wait until she heard that telling noise, that giggle that said that the goblins were in her home again, up to their usual mischief. After all, if she got into the Underground, she was sure she'd be able to get to Wiccadale some how or other. Perhaps a good Samaritan would give her a ride there. And if not, she was just going to have to wait until another one of the little cretins got into her closet.

Waiting had been tedious. Get up, and depending on the day, school then possibly work, then stake out. Lather, rinse, repeat. However, somehow Sarah knew tonight would be different. Tonight, she felt that curious tingle in her abdomen. Anticipation. When one of those little sneaks tried to come through a door in her house, she'd be ready. Toby was over at a friend's house and Karen and Robert had gone out to a party. The house was empty of everyone except her.

Many more things had gone missing around the Williams house since the fateful night that little creep had stolen her bra. Her step-mother's rose silk stockings, her brother's favorite t-shirt, the lilac panties which matched her bra, and strangely enough, her old plastic crown and a cat-toy Merlin was oddly fond of.

Over the past few days, she'd been taking note of all the different places the goblins seemed to pop up.She'd been trying to find a rhyme or reason, so that she could understand how, exactly they were getting into her family home. With the help of her brother, she'd made a map of what she assumed were portals. So far, she'd mapped nearly half the house.

They were getting in everywhere - from kitchen cabinets to her bedroom closet. Even her father's office, specifically the porn cabinet. 

Sarah massaged her temples, trying not to imagine the small creatures gathered in front of a TV watching pornographic videos. After all, once upon a time, at least some of them had to have been little children. She frowned faintly, wondering if they were still as impressionable as her brother was. And again, she wondered what the fate of she and her brother would have been, had she failed to complete the Labyrinth.

With a heavy sigh, she headed down the stairs, preparing to collect the clean laundry from the dryer. Laundry basket on her hip and a weary expression on her face, she headed down the stairs into the basement and opened the dryer, eyes widening as she realized that she was looking one of the little green bastards dead in the face.

It looked at her, midway through putting it's rather over-sized foot into her father's sock. It cracked a grin and dove into the back of the dryer.

Sarah dove in after it. She popped through what evidentially was an open window and tumbled down onto the street below. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sebastian had never particularly cared for Wizard City. It was a seedy place, filled with dark corners in which the unsuspecting often met their unfortunate and untimely end. Unfortunately, it was also the closest city to his home. Seeing as his lovely, pregnant wife was there, he didn't want to be away for any longer than was absolutely necessary.

According to his aunt and several other, equally reliable sources, the only remedy for pissing off a pregnant woman was a sizable box of fudge. The search for said fudge is what put him on the street of the finest Chocolatier within the rather vast city. Now, he was leaving, heading back to where he was comfortable, where he was happy, back to the carnal carnival known as the Den of Iniquity.

He'd barely gotten ten feet from the fudge shoppe, when a goblin streaked past him wearing the most horrendous pair of socks he'd ever seen. Less than a second later, their was a shriek and something fell on him. A rather heavy something, which knocked into his back, sending him spilling onto the cobble-stoned streets of the City.

He grunted, twisting around as whatever had landed upon him scrambled off. Once the weight was gone, he found himself looking at a young lady, not much older than his wife, dressed in a snug shirt and loose denim pants. Her brown hair hung haphazardly around her face, several strands hanging in front of her moss-green eyes. What startled him the most, however, was not her unusual fashion sense, it was the sudden, startling awareness that this creature was mortal and most likely not a resident of the Underground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah scrambled off the unfortunate soul she'd landed on and found a man rubbing his backside in pain. “Uh...sorry,” she offered. Why was it that lately whenever she came into the Underground, she managed to injure someone? Was she really becoming that big of a klutz?

Bright hazel eyes glared up at her. “You should look before you leap,” the man said, standing and dusting himself off. His hair was black, and he stood a full head taller than her. Since she was 5'6”, this guy had to be at least over six feet tall. His fashion sense also reminded her a disturbing amount of a certain Goblin King. Huh.

“Uh, I'm Sarah. Didn't mean to land on you,” she apologized nervously. She looked him over the best she could. “You're...not hurt, are you?”

He looked at her, frowning faintly. “I'm fine. Whatever is a mortal like you doing in the Wizard City?” he asked, his brow knitted together in something caught between confusion and genuine concern.

Sarah looked around, blinking. “Is that where this is?” she asked. She couldn't see much of the city besides rather grubby looking streets, with equally grubby looking stands. Then, returning her gaze towards the man who stood in front of her she asked, “Are you going into the city?”

“Actually, I was leaving. And I'm in a hurry.” He glanced around, noting several people had already pegged the confused mortal as a potential victim and sighed heavily. “You should come along, Lady Sarah. It's best if you don't stay here any longer than necessary.” He offered an arm in a gentlemanly fashion and noted the surprise on her face. “Something wrong?”

Sarah had been trying to reconcile the differences between this man, who was obviously a gentleman, and the only other man she knew that dressed like him. She grinned, taking his arm. “You know, I have no idea who you are, but you're a heck of a lot nicer than the only other guy I know that dresses like you.”

A frown graced the man's lips as he led her from the city, pausing and seeming to relax faintly once they'd fully left the city. “Am I?”

“Yeah. But your manners suck. You should introduce yourself,” Sarah pointed out.

The man stared at her in mute shock, then shook his head. Just great, another tiger disguised as a mouse, he thought, glaring down at her. “My name is Sebastian,” he said after another moment.

“Nice ta meecha,” she said, grinning.

Sebastian straightened his billowy green shirt, and sighed, frowning faintly. “Now, maybe you should answer my question. What was a mortal like you doing wandering around Wizard City?”

She frowned at the word mortal, but shrugged. “A goblin was making off with my father's socks,” she said, as though it would explain everything. “Although I don't think it was the same one that stole my bra.” She went quiet, musing this, never noticing that the man stared at her in shock.

“Wait, wait...” He held up a hand to get her attention. “Why are goblins stealing your personal items?”

“Hell if I know. I haven't caught one yet in order to interrogate it. As soon as I find out, I'll be sure to let you know, though. Along with half of Wiccadale, provided I can find out why before May first.”

The man came to a full halt. This little trusting human had been regularly visiting the Underground? He stared at her for a full minute, then appeared to shake off his shock at her bizarre revelations. “Okay, Lady Sarah, we're nearly there. You might want to brace yourself, especially since I know this is your first trip to the den.”

They walked up the street and Sebastian pulled away, spotting his precious wife up the street aways. He spread his arms and the well rounded pregnant woman ran up to him, throwing her arms around him. He sighed, fully relaxed for the first time since Sarah had met him.

Sarah inclined her head as they both turned to look at her.

“Sebastian, who is this?” the woman asked with a slightly country accent, which suited her appearance.

“I'm Sarah.” She stepped forward, offering her hand and smiling brightly. “I fell on Sebastian, he has been very kind in keeping me out of further trouble.”

The woman stared at her, stunned and looked at Sebastian, who merely nodded. “Indeed she did. I could use a drink and a bite to eat.” He pulled a box from his pocket and set it in the lady's hands. “Your fudge, sweetheart.” He kissed the woman's forehead, then moved into a nearby courtyard.

Sarah watched him go, turning her smile towards the pregnant woman.

The woman looked a little lost for words, but before she could find them, a man placed an arm around Sarah's shoulders.

The invasion of her personal space caused a flush to light up her cheeks.

“So?” The voice attached to that body said in such a way Sarah could hear the smirk on his lips before she turned to look at the man. Yup, he was dressed nearly identically to Sebastian. Was that the fashion here among men in the Underground; loose, low cut shirts, and pants so blisteringly tight they look like you'd have to shed a layer of skin to remove them? Sarah felt a flush wash over her when the man brought his mouth near her ear. “First time in the Den?”

Sarah swallowed hard, suddenly feeling with unerring certainty that she'd followed Sebastian into a field of predators. But dammit, she was Sarah Williams, and she didn't balk in the face of predators, not even ones that wore embarrassingly tight pants. She straightened and found bright blue eyes staring at her from under sandy blond hair. “The den?” She was proud that her voice didn't quaver. Maybe she'd underestimated the Underground last time. Wiccadale was obviously warm and welcoming, but this place...

“The Den of Iniquity.” Bared teeth, reminding her of a certain Goblin King, made her insides do somersaults, and greatly distracted her and prevented her from thinking clearly. The man didn't step back as she expected but instead he took her hand, shaking it, his teeth still flashing a Cheshire Cat smile.

She was suddenly feeling like a particularly tasty bird cornered by a cat.

Suddenly, there was the sound of someone getting smacked on the back of a head with a hand. A dull thunking sound, and the man whined. “Lynnea! That's not nice!” The once powerful seducer now seemed more like a petulant child.

Lynnea-which happened to be the name of Sebastian's pregnant wife-shoved him out of the way. “Teaser, stop thinking with your cock and go take a cold shower so that it might go into hibernation!” The woman said crossly, then turned back to Sarah, who had a hand over her mouth and was looking mighty pale. Lynnea frowned in concern, putting an arm around Sarah's shoulders and led her into the courtyard.

“Who...ah, who was that?” Sarah asked, feeling a little weak-kneed.

“That was Teaser...he's part incubus,” the woman explained, guiding her to a chair and sitting down with her. “So, I'm certain Sebastian would have asked, but...what brings you here? Don't mind my saying this, but you're a little out of place. What part of the Underground are you from?”

Sarah yawned, the past few sleepless nights beginning to catch up with her. “Actually, I'm not from the Underground,” she said calmly, not noting the eyes that snapped towards her like she was a fresh meal. “Goblins have been breaking into my families house and when I caught one at it not long ago, I followed it. I ended up near Wiccadale that time.”

Lynnea put both of her hands over Sarah's mouth and waved a tall, grumpy looking man. “Philo, could we get your specialties and a mug of ale?”

“Lady Lynnea, you shouldn't be drinking,” he responded reproachfully.

She glared at the man in such an irritated manner, the man cringed. “It's not for me, you over protective lout, it's for Sarah.” She looked towards Sarah, and sighed. “I swear, you get a little swollen with child, and every man in your life is telling you what to drink, eat, how to sleep, and whether or not it's okay to have sex!” That last part was said in a particularly grumpy tone and Sarah suspected she'd figured out why Sebastian had been nearly two miles away, buying fudge for his lady.

A bowl of bread and cheese was set in front of them, and a basket of stuffed mushrooms beside that. A mug of ale was stuffed into Sarah's hands. Sarah sipped it, liked it and took a heavy swig. Then, she reached over, grabbed a bread roll and stared, open-mouthed at it.

It looked like a penis.

“They're called Phallic Delights. Don't worry, it's just bread. It goes good with the cheese.” Lynnea sounded so calm. Sarah felt herself respond with a somewhat choked sound .

“And what are these?” Sarah asked curiously, pointing towards the plate of mushrooms.

“Stuffed tits.”

Sarah closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, then failed to withhold her laughter, rocking her head back and guffawing in disbelief. It was insane, ridiculous, impossible. How had she managed to wander into the bordello district? Or, in reality, she supposed it was more of a bordello town. She dipped the bread in the cheese and bit it, wiping a tear from her eyes. “This is actually pretty good despite the umm...oddly appropriate name. Anything else I should know?” Sarah wondered aloud, leaning back in the chair.

Lynnea smiled at her, and shook her head. “You're doing better than I did, my first time here. I got drunk on half a glass of wine, and after that my memory gets a little blurry. I do, however, remember Sebastian wearing the same look he often does when he has gas,” Lynnea said. Sarah roared in laughter. A short time later, Sebastian approached, speaking harshly with Teaser about something. Teaser was trying his damnedest to look innocent, which seeing as he looked like a boy from her college, he did surprisingly well. Unfortunately, now that she knew what he was, he wasn't fooling her.

Sebastian and Teaser were a strange pair to look at. Sebastian looked somewhat swarthy, with his dark hair and hazel eyes. He wore darker clothing, black pants and a forest green shirt. He was kind of like a bad influence, the kind of boy you don't bring home to your mother. Meanwhile, Teaser, with his light hair, bright eyes, and boyish charm seemed like someone your even Karen would think was respectable. Until, of course, he set those powers of seduction on them, as she'd quickly found out herself.

The two men joined them and they began to tell her about the town, about the people in town, including grumpy old Philo, who ran the courtyard, and the small restaurant attached. They told her about the creatures that were in the town, some of which Sarah had sometimes even heard of, and others Sarah didn't know existed. After several glasses of ale, Sarah had long since started feeling pleasantly numb, and was verging closer towards stone drunk than even on the night she'd spent at Wiccadale.

“So, we've told you about us...what about you?” Teaser leaned towards her, his breath rushing across her ear.

Sarah inclined her head. “Well... this is my third trip to the Underground. Awhile ago, I went to Wiccadale.” She smiled, leaning towards Teaser and that smile turned a little malicious. “Although, the first time I was here it was to run the Labyrinth. Tell me, does the Goblin King set the fashion trends everywhere in the Underground? I swear, you look like you raided his closet.”

The room went oddly silent but Sarah didn't notice because the bees living in her ears were growing louder and a few of the more bawdy songs she'd learned the night in Wiccadale were scratching at her throat to be sung.

She decided, after a moment, that she liked the Den. She liked Teaser, Sebastian and Lynnea. Heck, she even liked grumpy old Philo. She finished downing the glass of ale and smiled broadly. “Who wants to hear about the Labyrinth?” she asked, to a roar of approval. Or perhaps that roar was simply in her ears.

Either way, it was pleasant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The past week for the Goblin King had been almost dismally quiet. Jareth had sent his brother a suitably vague correspondence about what he had learned regarding the events in Wiccadale. He smirked as he imagined the stricken look on his face when Nuada read the part where Morghanne sent her regards. 

Or perhaps not stricken so much as wearing that small, secretive half-smile that graced his brother's face whenever he knew a particularly juicy bit of information, coupled with the blush he got whenever the young witch was mentioned. Yes, that sounded about right.

Jareth closed his eyes, tapping his brow with a long, gloved finger, trying to figure out why the air felt charged this evening. The week had been dreadfully dull. There had been no runners, no wished-away children, and the goblin's had been making themselves scarce. Even Gnarl had yet to drag himself back from the Bog. Although, he supposed it was possible that the idiot simply got lost. Gip, however... that young goblin was making himself quite useful. He'd proved an adequate Mail Goblin, and with his speed and an intelligence almost unheard of among Goblins, he navigated the majority of the Underground quite well. If Gip had not been placed on probation for his foray into the Above which led a mortal, namely Sarah, into the Underground, Jareth would have been quite happy to make the Goblin a very important figure among their little society.

Like Ale taster. Or perhaps, he considered, he might even place the lad in charge of the room where the casks of ale and wine resided.

He pulled his thoughts away from the small goblin. That tingle in the air bothered him. It caused a stirring in his blood. Something had changed. Something was here that should not be.

Yet, he could not identify what or where exactly that something was. He stood, feeling frustrated and out of sorts and decided to take his vexation out on those who needed it the most. He stormed downstairs from his study to his throne room, where the goblins were, Lord and Lady help him, singing. He stepped in then paused, and waited for them to notice him, meanwhile noting several things which were very out of place.

The scene in his throne room was... unusual to say the least. One goblin danced about with a pair of lace lilac panties worn over its head, its long ears peeking through. Another of the chorus had a pair of socks pulled up nearly to his knees. One had pink silk stockings stretched over its head, the legs trailing behind him as he chased a chicken around the room. Yet another was wearing a tacky plastic crown with a gaudy purple jewel set jauntily upon itshead.

Jareth smiled amicably, not showing the fury welling up inside. “Just where did you get those delightful garments?” he asked, unsurprised when they answered without looking to see who they were speaking to.

“Lady's house. She has fun stuff,” answered an inebriated goblin who obviously could not see his king through the lacy underwear pulled down over his head.

One goblin clad in a bright green shirt and decorated with the visages of four anthropomorphic turtles looked up at him. As recognition dawned, his eyes bugged in fear and he let out an unintelligible shriek when Jareth suddenly plucked him from the floor holding him by the collar of said shirt.

Jareth saw intense fear in the creatures eyes and felt the faintest stirring of pity for the creature. No, wait, he thought - not pity - anticipation. “You ridiculously stupid creatures. Despite my repeated warnings, and despite Gnarl's extended stay within the bog – do you mean to tell me...” The Goblin King paused for greatest effect. “You've still been traipsing up to the Above, specifically into that girl's house, and divesting them of their belongings?!” He threw the goblin and it rolled several times across the floor while the other goblins cowered before him.

“It's just...we like to see how...young Toby's doing...?” one said.

Another, named Dribble, was the picture of shame, from the funnel on his head, clear down to those ridiculous argyle socks. “Toby's faborite shirt on Squabble...” he muttered.

Jareth put a hand over his face. “I see...”

“Started kindergarten this year...” Squirt mumbled.

“Almost four feet tall...” the one in the pink stockings said.

“Besides, never got caught 'fore tonight-” Dribble uttered, then realized what he had said. He looked up nervously and saw Jareth, whose expression had edged towards understanding, now looking at him in fury.

“You got caught?”

“Takin' socks from their tumbler...” Dribble mumbled, terrified.

Jareth rubbed his hand across his face in frustration. Gods, what do you do with creatures that are stuck with little more than the intelligence of a small child. “And who, make I ask, caught you, Dribble?” Jareth asked coldly. The goblin was shaking in his socks.

“L-Lady Sarah...” Dribble stuttered nervously.

The breath rushed out of him. “And did she follow you through the...tumbler?” His voice was cool, emotionless, his face as blank as the goblins had ever seen it. It actually caused them to shake so hard they could no longer speak. After all, when their king was so angry that he had schooled his face into that carefully blank expression, it never meant good things for the goblins. Or anything else for that matter.

Dribble swallowed hard, knowing silence would hasten and worsen his punishment. “Y-y-y-ye-yes...”

Jareth's mind was in a whirl. Dribble was on duty for the beginning of the evening to guard the entrances around Wizard City. She was probably still there, since the gates there were tricky to access from this side. Suddenly his earlier feeling of unease made sense. Jareth's voice settled into a gentle croon. “I will be departing the castle for a short time. I expect that by the time I return, every single article which you have stolen shall be placed in my chambers. When I have returned I shall deal with the lot of you.” He swept from the room, concealing the concern which had arisen inside him.

Wizard City was not the safest place for a mortal to be running around, and without any certainty of her location, it looked like he might have a long night ahead of him. Unless...

He transported himself outside into his Labyrinth and placed his palm against the stone . While Wizard City was outside his domain, it was just outside of it. It was possible he'd be able to sense her location, particularly since, as the Conquerer of the Labyrinth, she remained somewhat attuned to it. He concentrated and let himself commune with the structure. If only he could sense -

Stunned Jareth jerked his hand back breathless. What the devil was she doing there?!

Calming himself, he closed his eyes for a moment. I occurred to him that it served her right to have the pants scared off of her. Perhaps the silly chit would learn that jumping into portals with no idea of where they led was not the wisest behavior. Regardless of this rationalization, he was concerned for her. Besides, he had been secretly awaiting her promised return for Beltaine. He disappeared with the faintest hint of smoke and glitter, and reappeared on the edge of the Wizard City. The Den of Iniquity, like most of the towns which thrived in the Labyrinth's shadow, was full of self-sustaining, fully cognizant adults. Unlike his goblins, they did not need a Fae 'baby-sitter' very often as did those who lived directly under his nose.

As a result, he'd visited the place as seldom as possible.

He walked through the streets, ignoring the Succubi blatantly attempting to catch his eye. There was a rather sizable crowd around the courtyard entrance of Philo's, and he suddenly knew that's where she was.

“Sing it again!” someone cried.

Jareth moved closer and slipped through the crowd. Once at the front of the crowd he stared for a long moment at the scene before him, in shock.

“I've already sang it three times!” Sarah bobbed and weaved a bit, obviously about to pass out. The Goblin King would have moved forward, but he was actually curious what exactly she could have sung to catch the attention of all these people. There were jeers from the crowd and she rolled her eyes, staggered, and nearly fell off the table she stood upon. “Okay, okay!” She sighed in exasperation. “I'll sing...”

Then, she began singing the bawdiest song Jareth had ever heard in his considerably long life. That included the ones the goblins sang, and heaven knew that when they wished it, they would and could peel paint off the walls with their voices and lyrics.

Jareth saw the people listening rolling in laughter, including a well rounded pregnant woman who was sitting between two Incubi at a table not far away. He covered his mouth with his hand, hopefully wiping the traces of a smile away. He focused curiously on the woman who'd replaced the girl he'd known.

The five years had clearly been good to her, he thought. Her lightly freckled face glowed alight with joy and-quite probably-intoxication, and those moss green eyes were bright and filled with mischief. The innocence he'd seen before had obviously faded, if the lyrics she sang loudly were any evidence at all. He could see the faintest blush upon her cheeks, which while possibly caused by consuming what he could only assume to be a great deal of ale, he supposed could also, possibly, be due to embarrassment about singing this song to a room full of strangers.

Then, as he watched, her eyes rolled up in her head, the mug slipped from her fingers and she began to tip forward. Jareth moved forward, catching her easily as she fell, his eyes no longer amused. The courtyard went very quiet and he shifted his grip on Sarah, hoisting her over his shoulder. A glance around found many pale faces and three genuinely concerned ones. “Sebastian,” Jareth greeted a familiar face amongst the three who appeared to know Sarah.

“My Lord...” the incubus greeted in return, bowing shortly - a tad shorter, in fact, than was truly proper. There was a twinge of tension in his hazel eyes. “Where are you taking the lady?” he asked worriedly.

Jareth considered the question, then, he smiled mockingly. “No harm shall come to the Lady Sarah, save that which she has caused herself.” He inclined his head, daring anyone to challenge him. The slightly younger incubus started to rise, looking remarkably as if he wanted to. “I wouldn't if I were you,” Jareth warned lightly, his smile turning cold. Then he vanished, taking Sarah with him.

Lynnea frowned, looking up at Sebastian in concern. He simply squeezed her shoulder.

Jareth reappeared in his chambers, flopping the girl – turned - woman onto his bed and stroked her hair back from where it had fallen loose around her face. He drank in the sight of her like a man dying of thirst. She'd barely changed. A few inches taller, her lips lightly colored with peach colored gloss, her hair just a little longer and she had acquired some lovely curves with age. She was still so beautiful.

He should return her to her world, here and now.

Jareth was not prone to brooding, nor was he prone to pining. As the formidable Goblin King, he was accustomed to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. He had seldom been denied anything he desired. Except this girl – woman - his mind reminded him as his eyes swept over the curves which had filled out since last he had seen her. He clenched his hands into fists, stalking across the room.

He considered her ensemble for a moment, deciding she'd be more comfortable in something else. With the snap of his fingers, there was a faint poofing sound. When he looked back, she no longer wore the jeans and t-shirt she'd been wearing. In its stead was a much smaller, much shorter t-shirt which was curiously emblazoned with the name “Ziggy Stardust”, and pants which were electric blue and cotton. What bizarre nightware the girl owned.

Jareth scoffed. What kind of name was Ziggy, anyway? Perhaps he should bestow it upon the next Goblin unfortunate enough to irritate him.

He would have to speak with her when she woke, although he suspected she'd be in something of a sour mood. If she was planned to continue with these adventures, she had to understand the consequences of her actions. Of course, he thought with a smirk, she would most certainly proclaim that there being consequences to her action were...not fair. He settled himself on the settee across the room from her and closed his eyes. He promised himself he would, as much as possible, be generous.

Regardless,he thought, remembering somewhat fondly a confrontation in a tunnel and a defiant girl with glittering eyes, this was not a conversation he was particularly looking forward to having.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sarah and Jareth compromise.

Sarah's return to the world began when piercing light from the sun outside the window hit her dead in the face. A ragged moan of pain escaped her lips and she curled into a fetal position, pulling the pillow over her head. 'Hm, Karen must have switched fabric softeners...this smells good...' she pondered idly, while realizing perhaps it would be less torturous if she didn't think at all. The throbbing behind her eyes was so intense it made her wish she had a swift way of ending her life.

“Ow...” she mumbled, knowing with glaring certainty she didn't want to open her eyes. She rolled her back to the window, desperately wishing that she could go back to sleep, but that intense throb caused tears to gather in her eyes. “Ow...dammit...” she moaned, finally throwing the pillow away and digging the palms of her hands into her eyes. “Oh god...I'm never drinking again, I don't care if it's the last thing in heaven or on Earth...”

“Allow me,” a soft, cultured and very familiar voice offered.

She felt a leather clad finger gently touch her forehead and her eyes popped open, a chill of something between fear and excitement settling into the pit of her stomach. Then again, that twisting sensation could, she thought, simply be her stomach longing to void what she'd consumed the night before. As the pain faded, one golden eye and one blue drifted in her vision. Her breath caught as she stared up at her arch nemesis for the first time in five years. “You're the Goblin King.” She realized immediately that she'd just managed to say something completely stupid and wanted to hit herself.

As she stared as his elegant face she saw her comment had resulted in that same arrogant, mocking smile she remembered so well from the night five years ago, when she'd first said those words. He withdrew his hand, stood up and walked away from her. His lithe body clad in those wickedly tight dark gray pants, and that ridiculously over-worked white poets shirt.

“I'm still sleeping.” Sarah realized suddenly. Of course, this was a dream! “Let's see...” She pinched herself as hard as she could and blinked in surprise. “OW! Wait, that means-” She glared at Jareth. “How did I get here?!” Her voice was just a hair away from hostility.

He turned back towards her, not looking at her face, his own a cool mask. “How do you think, my dear girl? Did you think you would wander the Underground and I wouldn't hear of it? I learned of your presence in one of the less savory areas of the Underground and went to assure your safety. I arrived to find you standing on a table singing the most obscene song I've ever heard in my life.” He smirked faintly. “Which considering my age and the company I keep, is saying something, my dear.” He flipped a hand as if to indicate that wasn't important, which to him, it probably wasn't. “You passed out, and to put it simply I brought you here, made sure you were comfortable and watched over you so that you wouldn't choke on your own bile in your comatose state.”

Sarah glanced down, saw the outfit she was wearing and blushed darkly. “How did you get my pajamas?!” She screeched.

He eyed her figure, clad in the loose cotton pants and that too small t-shirt, with the obscenely large print reading “Ziggy Stardust”. He inclined his head, a wicked smirk turning up the corners of his lips. “Isn't your real question, how I got you into them?” He let that hang on the air while watching her go from angry red to embarrassed. Ah, Morghanne was right. Her blush was simply delightful.

Sarah had begun sputtering when the look of amusement on his face died. Instead, his face was extremely serious, almost frightening.

He began pacing around her, his hands tucked behind his straight back, his eyes not meeting hers. “You can imagine, I'm sure, my surprise to learn you were traipsing around the Underground. Sneaking in through the secret entrances to dally around...”

Sarah scowled. “It's not like I didn't have a reason-”

“Your reason is irrelevant. This is twice now that you have crept into my territory without invitation. There are reasons those entrances are not advertised, and you are putting a great many people both above and below in danger. This is unacceptable, Sarah.” He stopped, looking at her, his face an unfamiliar mask. “This has to end before irreparable harm is done.”

Sarah crossed her arms, wondering what it was about this man that always managed to infuriate her. “That's-”

“Not fair?” He asked, turning and facing her fully, getting well within the acceptable six inches of her personal space. “Now you know better than to say that, precious. You learned that your first time in the Underground.”

She stood, so that she'd have the illusion of being on equal footing. She glared up at him, arms crossed over the word Ziggy, making eye contact. “You want me to stop seeing my friends in Wiccadale and the Den?” She asked coldly, pretending she didn't feel her insides jumping in excitement at being this close to him. It had been ages. God, that's what she smelled as she was waking up?! The bed had smelled of him she realized! Cinnamon, spice and everything nice...yum-my.

He saw the coldness in her eyes mingling with heat and something he could almost recognize and moved even closer, staring at her, his chest bumping her arms. “You are to stay out of the Underground,” he confirmed. “Completely. No more little excursions. Ever.”

She inhaled deeply, preparing to yell, and then realized that she had something much better to say. “Make me,” she said evenly, her head tilting to the side with her attitude. She saw the faintest flash of surprise on his face before it was hidden behind a mask.

Jareth took a deep breath, trying to maintain his calm. Would this insufferable chit never make things easy on him? Then again, he had always liked a challenge. “Sarah, this is no time to be stubborn-”

“I'd say it's the perfect time. What part of 'you have no pow-”

His hand flattened over her mouth and he gave her a glare. His lips were twisted into a frown of disapproval. “If you say that, I'll do more than make you stay home, I'll also seal up the portal your little friends have been using to visit.” He said coldly. “I've been as generous with you as I can allow myself to be.”

She glared over his hand and then shoved it away. “Is that what you call it? Oh, Sarah, long time no see. Here, let me prove that I'm still an overdressed, arrogant, self-absorbed, preening control freak!” She snapped, stepping away from him, throwing her hands up in the air. “You know what Goblin King, you can take your generosity and stick it into whatever orifice you'd like!” She walked around the bed, looking for her clothes from the night before.

He listened to her barrage of words quietly, grinding his teeth together, trying to keep from throttling her in his frustration. He placed a hand over his face, counting slowly to ten before he spoke again. He would have to tread carefully, if he didn't wish to alienate her completely. “Would you be willing to compromise?” He asked, his voice cool and detached. Inside, however, he was Mount Vesuvius on the verge of an eruption. If she didn't accept his deal, he would toss her out of the Underground and seal all the entrances she'd made in her home.

She paused, looking towards him, frowning. She crossed her arms. “Compromise?” She snorted. “You?” She may as well have tried taunting a statue. She got no response at all.

He looked at her, his face calm. “It's not unheard of, precious.” He taunted after a moment. He tapped his cheekbone, then removed his hand from his face, beginning to pace. “The only allowance I am willing to make is this, give me one week. I will learn the destination of the entrances in your home. I will mark the ones you are permitted use of, and those are the only places in the Underground I'd better ever find you.”

She blinked, seeing the frustration in every movement of his body. She eyed him uncertainly. “You're saying I can come back...visit my friends?”

He stilled, looking towards her, seeing puzzled confusion in her gaze. He suddenly felt a little trapped and did what made sense to him. “Do you wish me to change my mind?” he said coldly, his eyes narrowing as he stepped towards her. It galled more than a little that she didn't sop his ego by stepping back, or even cowering a little. Instead, she set her hands on her hips, stepping forward to meet him, looking up at him with that stubborn set to her mouth.

“Okay, Goblin King, you've got yourself a deal.” She thrust her hand towards him. She shook his hand firmly, then held her hand out. “Now, can I have my other clothes and an opportunity to change, so I can go home?”

Mild amusement flickered through his otherwise impersonal gaze, and he waved a hand, a smug grin turning up the corner of his lips at the shock on her face when she saw her pajamas were gone, and she was once again clothed in the white t-shirt and blue-jeans she'd been wearing the night before. She blinked, looking up at him in surprise.

He leaned closer. “Close your eyes, Sarah.” He said softly, his voice a pleasant rasp not far from her ear. “And count to ten.”

That damn smell of his swept under her nose again and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to tell herself that she wasn't feeling a tingling in the pit of her stomach from his proximity and praying that he couldn't hear her heart beating. “One...two...three...”

Jareth watched her count and lightly touched her forehead and watched her slowly disappear. “I'll see you very, very, soon, precious...” he murmured softly, bringing his lips close to her ear moments before she vanished completely.

Sarah's eyes snapped open and she found herself standing in front of her house, looking at the front door. Her jaw sagged and she scowled, knowing the insufferable jerk was laughing at her from his castle. With a heavy sigh, she tested the doorknob, pushed the door open and was nearly tackled.

“Sarah Williams, where on Earth have you been?”

Sarah was jerked into the house by Karen. Her step-mother looked furious. “Uh...Morning.” She said calmly, waiting for the inevitable explosion. It came swiftly and with great strength.

“'Morning'?! Your father and I come home last night and you're gone, and no one knew where you were! Where have you been?!” Karen inhaled, about to start in again and blinked. “You...you smell like...beer!”

Sarah wanted to swear soundly and wondered if the Goblin King would mind terribly if she wished her step-mother away. Or begged him to reorder time for her.

“Young lady, have you been drinking? You do realize you're underage?”

Sarah took several soothing breaths. “Karen-”

The woman gave her a slashing look. “Go to your room. You're restricted to that room, except when you're watching Toby.”

Struck dumb, Sarah stared at her, jaw gaping. Then, she charged forward. “You're grounding me?” Sarah asked, stunned. “I'm twenty years old, if I want to stay out all night, it's none of your business-”

“You're drunk-”

“No.” Sarah corrected. “Right now, I'm quite sober. Last night I was drunk. I was in no shape to drive, so a...an acquaintance let me stay with them.” She glared at Karen. “And the last time I checked, you weren't my mother. You certainly never made an attempt to be anything remotely like a parent to me.” She turned her back on the woman and stormed up the stairs.

“Sarah-”

“Stupid little creeps stealing my underwear-” She stopped, swore viciously and then slammed her door. Dammit! She should have asked the Goblin King to reclaim her missing underthings. She paused, frowning. Then again, he might charge more than they were worth to get them back from him...

“Evil little...” She muttered, but was unable to think of a word to describe their behavior before throwing herself down on her bed. Her pillow muffled her final word.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been three days since she was grounded by Karen. Even now, whenever they were in the same room, Karen was shooting her disapproving looks and whispering harshly to Robert. Sarah had the distinct feeling that she was attempting to pressure her father into doing something.

Sarah had taken to avoiding her step-mother whenever possible. If she wasn't working she hid in her room, and during meals she entertained herself by speaking to Toby and ignoring Karen's insinuations about her alcohol consumption. Her father tried to inquire about it and Sarah deftly fended off his questions. She was beginning to wonder if she could wait a whole week before going back to Underground.

She'd made a deal with him that she wouldn't attempt to visit until he found out where all of the entrances in her house went. Still, he'd had gone back on deals before, and he'd really given her no proof that he would let her into the Underground. In fact, for quite awhile there, it had sounded as if he didn't want to let her come back at all. How could she know for sure he wouldn't do what he had done before. She scowled, remembering how after she'd been told she'd get thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth, the dirty cheater stole three of them.

She closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths. There was no proof yet that he'd broken his promise, but she really needed someone to talk to. She sat in front of her mirror and sighed heavily. “Hoggle? Ludo? Sir Didymus? Are you there? I need to talk to you...”

Hoggle's face swam into her vision and she sighed in relief. “Can't righ' now, Sarah. King's calling us.”

She lowered her head. “Oh...” She said softly. She tried to give him a smile, but wound up looking rather pathetic. “Later then? Maybe tonight?”

“If we can get back in time.” Hoggle shook his head. “King's been funny lately. Funny as Jareth can get, I guess. Goblin's have been real busy too. Dunno why, tho.” He noticed the sad look on her face and firmed his spine. “Screw Jareth, wha's wrong?”

Sarah laughed, weakly. “Later, Hoggle. I'd hate to get you into any more trouble. Go see what that over-dressed peacock wants.”

Hoggle grinned, nodding, then disappeared from sight.

Sarah sighed, looking at her clock. She had her acting class tonight. They were going to be discussing Shakespearian plays. Although she adored them, she truly wasn't in the mood today. She considered calling in sick, but that meant dealing with her step-mother over dinner, and that wasn't something she was looking forward to doing again today.

So, instead, she set out a comfortable t-shirt and her nicest jeans, dressing and stared at herself in her mirror, snatching her brush and dragging it through her hair with a resigned sigh. She really wanted to go speak to someone in the Underground. Maybe calling the other's would work.

“Morghanne?” She asked quietly.

There was nothing. “Sebastian, Lynnea, Teaser? Anyone?” Still nothing. She looked down. She was getting so upset, she was mere moments away from calling the Goblin King of all people. But since Hoggle and the others were going to see him, she suspected that he was busy as well. She slumped in her chair, tugging on her hair. “God, this sucks...” She mumbled, tossing the brush down and standing, grabbed her messenger bag and heading to her car.

Karen stopped her on the way. “Sarah-”

Sarah took several deep breaths. “Yes, Karen?”

The woman's lips twisted into a frown. “Where do you think you're going?”

Sarah took a deep breath and glared at her. “Did you look at the calendar? It's Tuesday, which is my theater class, which obviously means I'm going to school-”

“Dinner is in ten minutes-”

She smiled amicably, putting her hands on her hips. “So what? Your cooking always tastes like dog food regardless. I'll get a bite to eat on my way to class.”

“You're grounded, you'll eat with the family.” Karen snapped, reaching towards her.

“Karen...” Sarah interrupted angrily, “I'm not going to sit at the same table as you. I'm tired of your condescending tone, your insinuations that I'm an alcoholic, and your implications that had I gone to the school of your choice, I would never have done it. If I wanted to speak to an egotistical know-it-all, I'd talk to that guy.” She turned on her heel, heading towards the door again.

“What guy?”

Sarah swore viciously, turning and seeing Karen had her arms crossed over her chest. “Someone I knew awhile ago that I ran into the other day. Besides that, it's none of your business.” Before Karen could say anything else, Sarah was out the door, in her car and heading down the street. When she reached the school parking lot, she closed her eyes and indulged in a loud scream of fury.

A kid walking past her car jumped and began moving away faster.

Sarah closed her eyes, taking several deep soothing breaths. She let her head drop back to the head rest, idly wondering what ramifications there would be for wishing herself off to the Underground. She certainly was sick enough of being here. Maybe she could take Toby with her - no, maybe Karen wouldn't notice if her own son disappeared from under her nose, but it definitely would hurt her father.

She couldn't do that to him.

It was rather tempting, though...

She smiled wryly. As if she and the Goblin King could live in the same realm and not eventually kill each other. There was no helping the fact that she was attracted to the man, but his attitude was in desperate need of a makeover.

She paused, considering that. In reality, she didn't have the right to talk about him in such a manner. She had spoken to him five times, tops, and while their conversations were hardly civil, he had always been honest with her. The things she noticed most about him during each of their interactions with each other were his expressions. While his arrogance and self-confidence always flowed freely from him, there were other times, when she'd see a flash of...something else, just seconds before it was hidden behind a mask of indifference.

Even five years ago, that last confrontation, she'd said those words and his face had gone from persuasive to emotionless, almost cold. Like a marble statue.

In incredibly tight pants.

She shook that thought from her mind, opening her eyes before her mind was able to conjure the image of him strutting across that dark bedroom. Deep down, a secret part of her felt very bad for his royal highness's family jewels. She couldn't imagine that was particularly comfortable for them...

She groaned in frustration, fisting her hands in her hair. “Stupid little gits. If they'd just left my underwear alone, I would have been quite happy to not have to think of that guy as anything other than the villain he'd been in my memories. I would have been better off.” Especially since now that she wasn't an innocent fifteen year old, and was thinking with a woman's mind, she found herself drastically more interested in what was hidden beneath said pants.

It didn't help that the scent of him had made her want to rub up against him. It was like catnip, sweetly spicy, and so sensual. It made her want to do very not-ladylike things involving a pair of cuffs and a feather duster.

Dammit.

Sarah shoved her improper little fantasies out of her head, suddenly very aware that she was caught between dreading and longing for the Goblin King's visit later that week. Hm, she'd have to make sure they had chocolate sauce in the fridge, her inner voice muttered and Sarah put her head in her hands, groaning in despair.

Heaven help her, she was having erotic fantasies involving handcuffs, feathers, and chocolate - featuring the Goblin King!

She shook the lingering fantasies out of her head and got out of her car, heading towards the school. She took out her book of Shakespearian plays, and flipped through to the one they'd be working on that day. She'd read Cymbeline two years ago, for fun, acting out the part of Imogen in the park she'd always played in. She quite enjoyed it, despite it being in true fashion of all Shakespearian tragedies.

But at least it wasn't Romeo & Juliet.

She skimmed it once again, humming a song as she went, unaware that she was being watched by a barn owl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jareth watched the class gather from the shadows, his eyes falling upon Sarah as she entered, looking weary and worn. From what he'd gleaned from Hoggle, the dwarf was in a hurry to return to where he could contact the girl and didn't appreciate being sent on an errand. Jareth didn't bother telling the little fool that the errand he was completing was for none other than the girl Jareth was currently watching.

The goblins had located all the entrances in her house, and when they'd told Jareth all the locations they went to, he'd suffered from the deep urge to cast every one of the goblins rambling at him into the bog. There were no less than forty-two entrances in her home. Every single dark corner had been turned into an entry into the Underground. Their blue print had stunned him, because it wasn't simply that there were many, it's that more than half of them could drop her in places that were within his own castle.

He supposed it was simply the result of there being two powerful dreamers in one house. He wasn't about to start babbling on about things like fate or the like, simply because he knew after so many years, fate was something that was controlled by the person, not some whimsical god or creature that caused things to happen. Fate was a man's excuse for failing.

Jareth would not blame his failings on anything but where the fault truly lie. Squarely on his own shoulders. It was not fate which led Sarah to speak those words that spat on the strange feelings he'd only begun to notice. Fate did not order Sarah to follow the goblin into her closet, hence revealing the secret entrances. Destiny was not to blame for his inability to have a civil conversation with the frustrating vixen who was sitting on the opposite side of the class from his darkened corner.

No, it wasn't fate. He had failed to capture enough of her interest to leave her curious, wanting, five years ago. He'd been remiss in disciplining his subjects for unexpected forays into the Above, which led to the mortal finding her way back to the Underground. His inability to understand her made him temperamental, which led to conversations which were on the edge of being actual arguments, without the raised voices.

Well, perhaps without his raised voice.

“Alright, class, Cymbeline!” The teacher practically bounced into the room, standing in front of the circle of desks. “William Shakespeare, who wants to start us off, today?” Jareth shuddered. The man was almost...perky.

“It's a romance!” one student said.

“It's a tragedy!” argued another.

Sarah leaned back in her chair, flipping through the pages of the thin book before her. “Actually, it's both. It has elements of romance and tragedy. Imogen marries Posthumus, against her father's wishes, leading to Posthumus being sent into exile. It has all the hallmarks of a Romantic Tragedy. It touches on innocence, jealousy, and let's not forget, the evil witch step-mother dies in the end...” Sarah muttered that last part with an especially sharp stab of venom.

Jareth arched an eyebrow in amusement from where he stood. He knew he should have watched her entering the house the day he sent her home.

“Very good, Sarah.” The instructor said, standing. “Alright, everyone, flip through, find your favorite part, and we're going to recite them. Who would like to begin?”

Jareth tuned out the droning of the students stumbling through the lines of the play, many obviously uncomfortable with the rhythm, the syntax. The class went around the circle, but Jareth's eyes remained trained on the lovely Sarah Williams, who was calmly reading from her book, only glancing up when they changed to a different scene. He could tell she was paying attention, her lips moved silently along with whoever else was speaking.

When the circle got around to her, she flipped her book open to a page and began.

“Fear no more the heat o' the sun,  
Nor the furious winter's rages;  
Thou thy worldly task hast done,  
Home art gone, and ta'en thy wages:  
Golden lads and girls all must,  
As chimney-sweepers, come to dust.”

Jareth blinked in surprise. There was none of the awkward breaks, none of the hesitance in her speech. A part of him could see her where he first saw her, standing in that park, speaking these words as easily as she breathed. He smiled faintly, closing his eyes to listen.

“Fear no more the frown o' the great;  
Thou art past the tyrant's stroke;  
Care no more to clothe and eat;  
To thee the reed is as the oak:  
The sceptre, learning, physic, must  
All follow this, and come to dust.

Fear no more the lightning flash,  
Nor the all-dreaded thunder-stone;  
Fear not slander, censure rash;  
Thou hast finish'd joy and moan:  
All lovers young, all lovers must  
Consign to thee, and come to dust.

No exorciser harm thee!  
Nor no witchcraft charm thee!  
Ghost unlaid forbear thee!  
Nothing ill come near thee!  
Quiet consummation have;  
And renowned be thy grave!”

There wasn't a sound in the room, save the sound of the book in her hand flipping closed and the screech of her chair on the floor. Jareth opened his eyes, his eyes finding her again easily.

Finally, the professor spoke. “You've been practicing, Sarah.” The man said, approvingly.

A grudging grin turned up the corners of her lips. “Perhaps a bit.” She agreed.

That's my girl, Jareth thought, then blinked, wondering where that came from. She wasn't his, and at this rate, it was unlikely she would ever become such. Jareth closed his eyes, sighing softly, and leaned back into the shadows, fading, becoming part of them. For a moment, he thought she was looking at him, but there was no shock on her face, just the faintest hint of suspicion. He smirked when she stared at the corner he was hidden in a little longer than a 'passing glance'.

Clever girl...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sarah breaks her promise and Jareth doesn't think before he yells.

It had now been five days. She hadn't had an opportunity to speak with her friends and was beginning to feel choked by the inability to move freely in her life. Toby had even noticed, during the last night she baby-sat him. He'd asked about it, and she'd deftly evaded his questions by telling him about the Goblin City. That story kept him sufficiently distracted until he went to bed.

Unfortunately, thinking about the Labyrinth reminded her that she couldn't go find someone to talk to in the Underground, at least not for two more days, at which point, Sarah would assume that Jareth has gone back on his word. The idea that he might made her very uncomfortable. He could seal up the entrances and she wouldn't know until she attempted to use one.

Currently, Sarah was tuning out her creative literature professor, instead pondering the rough mock-up she'd done of her house. She only had two confirmed entrances at this point, which bothered her, making her want to go see where else she could find. The dryer dropped her, rather precariously above the street in Wizard City, and her closet, which set her at the hills above Wiccadale. While there were signs of Goblins all over her house, these might be the only two entrances. But hadn't Jareth implied a third?

The one her friends used.

She wanted to pace, just to get rid of her nervous energy. She should have demanded less than a week. He couldn't know what it's like, stranded away from any real friends, only having your brother to have a conversation with, because God only knew, if she told Karen or her father about her problems, they'd check her into the nearest loony bin.

She closed her eyes, slumping in her seat, then finally snatched the paper up off her desk, standing. “Restroom,” she said shortly, then headed for the door, the map tightly clenched in her fist. There had to be something in common between the two. There had to be. They both had doors, yet a goblin had disappeared from her drawer, which didn't.

Goblins in cabinets, in closets, possibly under beds as well?

She hid inside a bathroom stall, slamming the map against the door, marking any place that was shaded, hidden, any place that might be a doorway between worlds, and as she stood there, a sudden realization came to her. If every dark corner in this world were a doorway to that world, her wall locker could be an entrance.

The idea was too tempting.

Sarah shoved the map into her pocket and tore through the halls, finding her locker, and she quickly spun the combination, praying that she was right, dreading getting caught. Because there was no doubt that she'd get caught this time.

She opened the door slowly, staring at the dark space behind her spare clothes. Swallowing hard, she slipped her hand between those clothes, taking a steady breath, until she was reaching so deep that her shoulder was at the entrance of her locker.

Holy crap.

She took several deep soothing breaths, unable to stop herself from dipping her head in, and pulling the door closed behind her. She reached her hands up, testing the height of the passage. Evidentially, she could stand at her full height in this one. She moved forward, breathing deeply. The faint smell of flowers tickled Sarah's nose and she continued moving, stopping when she reached a door, which was white and painted white, with bubbled glass insets. Sarah rested her hand against the glass, taking a deep breath. Jareth would be furious with her. She was going against her word, but...

She was lonely. She wanted to have a conversation with someone, she wanted to find a place where she could find a little peace, a little freedom from living in her parents house.

It galled more than a little that she was being told what to do on two different fronts. Above, Karen was ordering her around as though she were still only fifteen, not a twenty year old woman. Then again, as long as she lived under the woman's roof, it was unlikely she'd be able to do what she wanted until she was out on her own, which wouldn't be for another year at least.

Then, his Royal Arrogance controlling when and where she entered the Underground. Okay, she understood that not all places were safe, it was the same in her own world, but there was more good than bad in Wiccadale and the Den. She hadn't been in Wizard City to get much of an impression, but nothing bad had happened to her there, either. Besides, if she popped into a place that wasn't friendly, she'd just quickly take the exit back and never return.

Her hand found the doorknob, and she took several steadying breaths. He might decide to not let her go exploring at the last minute, he might seal off the entrances. She needed new material to tell her brother about, and she wasn't going to let the overdressed jerk known as the Goblin King tell her how to live her life.

She took several soothing, deep breaths and pushed open the door. She stepped out, finding herself standing inside a vast sprawling place, with small little temples, houses, a river rushing by down near a hill, and a sense of peace worked through the tension that had been lacing Sarah's muscles together so tightly. She felt herself unwind for the first time since she'd last been in the Underground.

The land around her seemed to radiate a sense of calm, and she found herself closing her eyes and shutting out the sights, she sounds of the birds, even the sensation of the wind on her face, focusing everything on that sense of calm, embracing it, drawing it into herself. She blanked her mind, taking several deep, soothing breaths of the clear air.

It was wonderful.

She moved farther forward, stepping down the hill, slowly, feeling that deep sense of peace all the way to her core. She found a large, well shaded tree and sank down in the fragrant grass. She leaned against the tree, staring off into the distance, letting that soothing environment reach into her, and for the first time in days, she found herself able to think. The clearest, most noticeable thing that came into her mind was that she wasn't happy.

She was chasing her dreams in her world, she was able to touch them every day, yet she still wasn't happy. She was living with her beloved baby brother, the brother she'd saved, but he was all she had. Her father had the illusion of supporting her, but when it came between her and Karen, he nearly always found himself on the side of her step-mother. She had no real friends, because she was considered strange. No one to talk to who would understand, no one who loved her.

She was lonely. She'd accepted that fact years ago, had lived with the knowledge that she would never fit into her own world. Toby, who was so like her, was unlikely to fit in either. She felt tears in her eyes and wiped them away. Until she followed that goblin into her closet, she'd resigned herself to the knowledge. But then, towards the end of March, during the Ostara Celebration, she found herself in Wiccadale, in the Underground, and now she found that life, the life in Above, harder and harder to swallow.

“You seemed troubled, miss.”

The quiet, amicable voice caught her attention and Sarah opened her eyes, finding a man sitting beneath the tree as well. Evidentially, she'd been so deep in her thoughts, she didn't hear him approach. His face wasn't old, but he wasn't young, either. His brown hair was lightly silvered at the temples. He rather reminded her of a benevolent clerk. “I suppose you could say that,” she agreed, twiddling her thumbs.

They lapsed into silence, and Sarah sighed after a moment, turning towards him. “I'm Sarah. I'm not from here,” she said after a moment.

The man smiled, the crows feet around his eyes deepening. “That goes without saying. My name is Yoshani,” he extended his hand in greeting and she shook it.

“I'm really that obvious?”

“Your...sense of fashion is unique to you, would be the polite way to put it,” he explained,his tone amused. “In the Underground, even in Sanctuary, clothing such as those are not worn.” He closed his eyes. “Many people wander into Sanctuary when they need solace, Lady Sarah.”

She smiled weakly. “Sanctuary, huh? Yeah, I guess that fits it.” She lowered her gaze. “I come from the Above, or at least, that's what Hoggle always called it. I wished my brother away awhile ago, and ran the Labyrinth the first time. It was...it was the first time I'd ever made a friends. I'm not like others in the Above. Too much imagination, too many dreams. I could hear a story and make it a part of me, of my life.” She looked into the distance, sighing softly.

“Sounds like a wonderful way to live,” Yoshani said quietly, watching her as she lapsed once again into silence.

She thought for a long moment, considering her words carefully. “I've always thought that, too. Anyways, I reclaimed my brother and returned home, and I've been there ever since...until a few weeks ago. I caught goblins in my room and followed them into my closet, which let me out in a place called Wiccadale...” She looked towards him, tears in her eyes. “It was like I'd found myself in the place I was meant to be. They welcomed me into their fold, let me participate in their celebration...”

She took a shuddering breath, holding back her tears. “I think that's when I started to realize I wasn't happy. I always had my friends in Underground, but besides Toby, I didn't have anyone in the Above. I'm chasing my dreams, and I enjoy doing that, but...I'm alone. I don't have anyone special.” She leaned her head back against the tree. “Last time here, I made a deal with the Goblin King. I promised not to come for a week, and that I'd only use the entrances that he said were acceptable, and safe...”

He examined her for a long moment, frowning. “You went against your word?”

A tear escaped her control and she wiped it away. “I couldn't help it. I had to get away. I feel so trapped, so smothered. My step-mother grounded me for being out all night and come home smelling like ale, and the Goblin King banned me from using entrances for a week...But I had to escape that, just for a little while.” She lowered her eyes, unable to look at him. “I find myself needing these trips, simply to get away from my life Above. I waited for five days, but I can't even talk to my friends in the Underground, because his Nibs has them off on some errand...”

“His Nibs?” Yoshani asked puzzled.

She blinked, then blushed. “The Goblin King, sovereign of the Labyrinth, insufferably arrogant peacock...” She mumbled in explanation. 

“Oh, you mean Jareth-”

Sarah slapped her hands over his mouth. “I really don't want to talk about him. It brings up a whole separate bunch of issues that I don't have time to get into right now.”

Yoshani arched an eyebrow as she took her hands away from his mouth. “What exactly does 'his Nibs' mean, regardless?”

“You want the abridged version, or the long one?”

“Since you don't have much time, I suppose it's best to hear the short version.” He leaned back against the tree, amused.

She grinned, combing her fingers through the soft grass. “His Nibs is used like a title, in reference to someone who is self-important, but usually not in the presence of the person it's referring to.” She heard a soft chuckle leave the man beside her and shrugged. “It suits him.”

“Indeed it does,” Yoshani said, standing. “Now, Lady Sarah, I believe you could use a little relaxation and quiet, and quite lucky for you, we currently have a bard residing with us. Come along.”

Sarah smiled, and stood, dusting her pants off. “That sounds quite enjoyable, sir,” she said, following him as he moved away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jareth stared down at the the blue print which was spread across the desk in his study and massaged his temples. It was detailed. Very detailed. The rooms were marked by the activity that occurred there, as well as the person who resided inside it. Every entrance was now marked. The forty-two he'd had two days ago had increased to fifty-eight, and more than half let out into varying places inside his castle, the Goblin City and the Labyrinth. There was the entrance into Wizard City, three into Sanctuary, five into Wiccadale, and two into the Den. She also had an entrance into the Capitol of the Underground, the city of Tir Alain, plus several others that would dump her in various other locations in the Underground.

Earlier that day, he'd checked with the leaders of each respective entrance, verifying that they did not object to the errant visitor from the Above, enduring the mild teasing from his brother in Tir Alain, while shooting back as many insinuations about Lady Morghanne as he could in the time allotted. No one had any problems with Sarah visiting, although he noticed during his visit with Honorable Yoshani , that the holy man had seemed troubled by something. Yoshani was one of a handful of denizens of the Underground who was on a first name basis and was not required to use an honorific.

This was because Jareth had known the man since he'd been in school. Yoshani, was a calm, centered and patient man. He'd had to be, since he had acted as Jareth's private tutor. After ten years of instruction from him, Yoshani had left the school and retired from teaching, settling into a quiet life in the oasis of the Underground, which was called Sanctuary.

And a Sanctuary it was. Jareth had often found himself seeking the peace and quiet of the lands there, using it as a place of retreat, when the stress of his life grew to be too much.

Wearily, he rubbed his brow. This task of mapping the Williams family home had taken more effort and man power than he thought it would. He'd gotten little sleep, always tense, fearing where the next entrance would lead.

There was always a risk that some sick, twisted human would manage to create an entrance into the Dark City, a place the opposite of Tir Alain, where the dark, twisted creatures of the Underground resided. Wizard City was full of horrible people and creatures, but it paled in comparison to the Dark City. Fae that were too dark for normal society were cast away from the general population to live their life out in that darker side of the Underground, where the creatures of Nightmares lurked.

Kobolds, dark elves, Banshee, even Vampires called that city of ever-twilight their home. Periodically, it was required that he take a trip there, but he never went without adequate guard and a sufficient magic store at his disposal.

Fortunately, however, there were no entrances to that place within her home.

He closed his eyes, carefully folding the blueprint, slipping it inside his overcoat, preparing to slip into her room, leaving it on her desk. That wouldn't do, however, if she was there. With a wry smirk, he summoned a crystal, finding Sarah's face smiling peacefully. Unfortunately, when he saw her companions, the crystal shattered in his fist.

She was here!

He felt his fury grow and he disappeared in a whirl of smoke and glitter, appearing at the edge of Sanctuary, startling a few people who were basking in the calm of the land. Unfortunately, the calm failed to affect him. She'd broken her promise. She'd accepted his terms, had shaken on their arrangement. And she'd broken her word. He couldn't remember feeling this furious with a creature before. It appeared Sarah would always bring out the worst in him.

He moved swiftly through the beautiful land, his cape swirling behind him, black and menacing. He heard her laughter and a snarl left his throat. He reached the small pagoda she sat under, speaking quietly to who he recognized as Aiden, a Fae bard, and his former mentor and teacher, Honorable Yoshani. His eyes fell on her and he managed to keep himself from lashing out at her with his magic, but only just barely.

Yoshani met his gaze and there was a resigned expression upon the man's face. The priest stood, moving towards him, blocking his view of Sarah. He bowed shortly, but respectfully. “Lord Jareth,” he said calmly, but there was the faintest hint of worry in that kind gaze.

“When I came here earlier today, I noticed your unease, however, I did not suspect that you were hiding such a visitor...” Jareth said coldly.

Yoshani straightened. “I saw her visit in a dream last evening,” he explained quietly. “When you mentioned visitors from the Above, I caught a glimpse of dark fury swallowing the land.” He saw the intense anger inside Jareth was not being calmed by the land. “Do not spill your fury there, Jareth,” Yoshani said quietly. “You will dull the peace of others who have come here seeking solace. This is the purpose of Sanctuary, as you well remember. How often during your training, and since the beginning of your reign have you come here to find that, yourself? Lady Sarah-”

“Yoshani, do not preach the ways of this place to me. I know them well enough,” he said in that coolly indifferent voice, before moving past the priest, and up towards where Sarah was speaking quietly to Aiden.

Sarah felt the temper heading towards them and looked up in time to see Jareth step under the overhang.

Aiden stood, moving towards Jareth, opening his mouth to speak.

Jareth held up a hand. “Make yourself scarce, Aiden. I must have a word or two with Lady Sarah...” His voice took on that faint mocking edge. From his peripheral vision, he watched Aiden slump, and then he left, resting a comforting hand upon Sarah's shoulder. When they were alone, Jareth stepped towards her in a menacing fashion.

Sarah stood, taking a deep breath, feeling very small inside the pagoda, which Jareth's fury seemed to fill. “Uh, hi?” Evidentially, that wasn't what he wanted to hear, because he advanced upon her, his face furious. She flinched, but refused to cower. Within seconds, he was standing a hair's breadth from her, and Sarah was forced to look up to meet his furious gaze. “I'm-”

“I did not give you permission to speak,” he said, his voice icy. “You agreed to my terms. One week of obedience should not be unreasonable, even for someone as willful as you.” He saw there was pain in her eyes, but barely registered it. “You did not hold up your end of this bargain.”

“Obedience?! You know what, you overbearing jerk-” She poked him in the chest, ignoring the shiver produced by the feel his cool skin against the tip of her finger. “I waited five days, no sign, no word, unable to contact my friends, should I need them! You gave me no hint that you might stick to your side of the deal either!” She flattened her hand, shoving him away from her. “You can't control me, Goblin King! Or don't you remember what I said when I saved Toby?!”

He grabbed her wrist, holding it in a powerful grip, his lips twisted into a angry frown. “Would you listen, you spoiled little twit?” He asked icily. He saw the shock and anger in her face and attempted to calm himself. His anger would only make things worse. He closed his eyes, trying to let the calm from the surrounding soak into him. “Those entrances you've found are secret. Unknown. I am the Guardian of those hidden pathways, and I take my job very seriously, precious.” He opened his eyes, seeing for the first time, her pain and frustration.

She felt her lower lip trembling, but refused to cry. Not in front of him. She wouldn't. She was stronger than that, dammit! “I'm sorry...” She whispered. “I just needed a place to think.”

He lifted a hand to her hair, gently pushing a stray strand back into place. “Sarah, you have been fortunate during your excursions. Very fortunate, I'd say. Not every entrance into the Underground leads to a place where there are benevolent spirits. There are dark, dangerous places here, and the creatures who live in those places would see you as a victim. These cities where my influence is non-existent, where if they were to discover your heritage above, they would destroy you, find the entrance to your world, and wreak havoc upon those with no means of defense.”

Sarah closed her eyes tightly, lowering her face and bit her lip, trying to prevent her tears from falling.

Jareth watched her curl up into herself and moved to touch her. “Sarah...”

She backed up a step, turning her back to him. “I get it,” she said quietly. She began walking back down the hill, taking several soothing breaths, trying to collect herself, to find that peace inside herself once again, but that calm had shattered. “I'll stay where I belong.” Her lower lip trembled and a sob choked her, but she didn't make a sound.

“I didn't say you had to-”

“Obviously I do. I wouldn't want to cause you any more irritation than I already have,” she bit out, feeling numb with shock. A tear fell down her face. Dammit, she hadn't meant to cry. She bit her lip harder, tasting blood. “I'll just stay out of your way...It's better for everyone involved...”

He moved forward, resting his hands on her shoulders. “Sarah-” She brushed his hands off her, but in doing so, Jareth saw the tears on her face, and blinked, stunned. Never, in all the time he'd known her, she'd never shown him her tears. He found himself at a loss for words. “Why are you crying?”

She clenched her jaw, wiping the tears away. “It's nothing, Goblin King.” She began moving away from him.

“I must disagree.” He caught her arm, stopping her, yet she refused to meet his gaze. “I've stood opposed to you before and despite the suffering you endured, you did not shed one tear. What pains you so that you do so now?” He caught her chin, easing her face up. “Precious-”

A hand across his face silenced him. Tears stood in those murky, moss green eyes. He stared down at her, startled. His hands fell away from her, reaching up to caress the place she'd struck him. She gave him one, final, tear-filled glare, then ran down the hill, disappearing inside a building with a white door inlaid with glass.

Jareth watched her go, ignoring the strange unease in his chest. He tried to tell himself that it was truly best that she didn't return. He would no longer have to worry if she'd stumbled accidentally into one of the less savory corners of the Underground. She would live out her days in the ease and safety of the Above. No other creatures would find their way to her.

Although all that work for nothing made him rather wish to choke her.

Damn it, if she'd only done as he'd asked...

Moments later, Yoshani appeared behind him. “Where has Lady Sarah gone?” The priest asked quietly, his voice genuinely concerned.

Jareth glanced away. “She has returned to her home,” he said with quiet calm. His voice did not echo the discord inside him. “Where she belongs.” Where she was safe, where she was with people who cared for her. He would leave the portal within her mirror open so that she may continue to see her precious little friends from here, but the others would have to be sealed.

“Is that truly what you think, Highness?”

The question caught the Goblin King off guard. He slanted a curious look towards Yoshani, frowning deeply.

Yoshani smiled faintly, slipping into his 'teacher' mode. “Ofttimes, Jareth, a being is born in one place, and ends their journey in another. The Underground is filled with people with stories similar to her own. Sometimes, the journey takes great pauses, before continuing on again, as is the case with Morghanne. Other times, it becomes a cognizant decision, or comes with the realization that a person is no longer happy with what life has given them.”

Jareth took a deep breath. “Enough riddles, Yoshani,” he said coolly. “Be clear.”

“It is not proper for someone to speak of someone else in the presence of another. And being a holy man, you know anything she tells me must be held in the highest confidence. Suffice to say, Lord Jareth, that she is suffering from a great discontent from her life in the Above, and needed a place in which to organize her thoughts.” He smirked faintly. “Which reminds me of someone else who often frequents the same oak which I found her beneath.”

Jareth closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, grimacing in distaste. He'd botched this meeting, he realized, regretfully. He had let fear and temper speak before he knew her reason for disobeying him. “I must return to my own residence,” he said quietly. “If Sarah arrives again before I have had an opportunity to speak with her, do contact me. This time I shall make an attempt to leave my temper at the castle.”

“A wise choice. Both you and Sarah must think.” Yoshani watched as Jareth disappeared in a whirl of smoke and sighed, shaking his head. “You stubborn fool...”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jareth pines and Toby follows a goblin into the Underground.

As Sarah entered her home, she ignored Karen's words altogether, sweeping past the woman, barely heard her father's concerned call, barely saw her brothers worried face. She was nearly blinded by tears as she burst into her room, slammed her door and then stopped, staring at her disheveled room. She closed her eyes, picking up her clothing, folding it and placing it back in her drawers.

She didn't get angry, didn't yell, simply moved mechanically, trying not to notice the dull ache in her heart. She wiped the tears from her face, sitting in front of her mirror. She opened her mouth to call her friends, but couldn't find the heart to do so at that moment. She slowly dropped her gaze to her still stinging hand and felt her tears begin fresh. She was so tired. So tired, empty, and angry.

Could she really blame the Goblin King for what had just happened? She'd known going in that there was a high chance that he would be furious with her. She'd known the likelihood of getting caught was even greater. Yet, she'd lied to herself, and gone regardless. He'd given her the chance to visit whenever fancy should strike her, and she'd spat on that. She'd chosen to believe he would go against his word, she'd been too weak to keep herself back for two more days.

But she'd desperately needed those few precious hours in Sanctuary. Needed them so that she would later be able to deal with her life here.

However, His Royal Arrogance didn't know that. He'd made his demands, and she'd failed to obey. What else could she expect from him? He was a king, and probably saw her as a lowly peasant. It was probably just another part of him that was as natural as breathing.

She sighed, flopping down on her bed, cradling her hand against her chest. She hadn't meant to hit him, but he simply wouldn't shut up and let her leave. And she'd been so angry. He'd touched her face, and then she nearly lost control of her emotions completely. She eyed that figurine on her desk, the miniature replica of him, feeling deeply confused from her reactions to the man.

He was still as he'd always been. Terrifying, beautiful. His brilliant eyes flashing between hot and cold, indifference and that strange heat. Arrogant, stubborn, dangerous, dark, wonderful. She swallowed, closing her eyes tightly. For whatever reason, every time she saw him, she felt uncomfortable, inferior, and being treated as he treated her – invading her personal space, giving her that superior smirk, and then in the next breath, treating her like she was still just a little girl. The knowledge that the reason she felt that thrill in her body whenever he was close was due to attraction didn't help her mental state in his presence, either.

A glance towards her calendar said that there was two weeks till the Beltaine celebration on May first. Which meant there could be as many as two weeks until she could go into her closet with the express purpose of visiting Morghanne, and her friends in Wiccadale. Perhaps if she asked the older woman, she'd be allowed to stay with them. It was far enough from the Goblin City and him, perhaps he wouldn't object.

However, Sarah suspected that it would be best for her and everyone else involved, if she went and asked him before doing so. For a moment, she entertained the idea of going now, but considering her remaining frustration with the Goblin King, that probably wasn't the best idea. Instead, she'd wait a few days, until her calm returned.

Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been several days since he'd last seen Sarah in the Underground. He'd been checking in on her regularly, viewing her in his crystals, as well as going to see her while she slept, trying to deny the uncomfortable sensation in his chest whenever he noticed she looked unhappy. Was her life in the Above truly that difficult?

He was, in short, baffled. She had thrown away the Underground, himself, and all they collectively had to offer her, to live miserably with her family? It made no sense to him. Lord and Lady knew if she'd used the right words, he couldn't have gone against her will. A simple 'I wish' from her, and he'd have tossed Toby wherever she wanted, including the Bog of Eternal Stench, his affection for the boy be damned.

He'd offered her everything, and she'd tossed it away. Her expectations continued to weary him, to wear him down. Everything he could do for her, he had done, again and again. When she'd desired to return to the Underground to visit with her new friends, he'd compromised, even after she'd gone against their agreement, he'd still wanted her to continue her trips if they made her happy. The map he'd made for her of the safe entrances in her home still sat upon his desk. He found himself quite unable to destroy the thing.

Truth be told, he knew the real reason he wanted her continue her trips was mostly due to his own desire to see her again. As long as she came through those doorways, he stood a chance at drawing her gaze, at stirring something besides anger within her.

His skin still tingled from the places hers had come into direct contact. Even where she'd struck his face. He often found himself reaching up to touch that place. It was truly a pity their first true contact had to be something as angry and violent as it had been. Perhaps, had he kept his sometimes volatile temper in check, she would have spilled her problems and worries to him, as she obviously had to Yoshani and Aiden. Oh, and he couldn't forget Lynnea and Sebastian. And of course Morghanne. And Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and the hulking yeti, Ludo.

In fact, it seemed the only person whom she knew in the Underground that she didn't tell of her problems was himself.

His own attitude was not helping matters. It galled more than a little that every insult she'd ever hurled towards him was startlingly accurate. It was part of the nature of being a leader to expect obedience, but she was not one of his subjects. He should not expect it from her. Yet, her inability to listen and do as he asked - just once - frustrated him. It could have been any place she stepped into, and knowing where the door is doesn't mean one makes it back home alive.

When he'd seen her in Sanctuary, in the back of his mind a voice said she could have wound up anywhere. She hadn't even used one of the entrances in her home. No, she'd wandered in from her school, from a place where it wasn't simply her and her brother's dreams creating influence. Heaven help her, she could have wound up in the Dark Lands.

His fear had fed his fury, and once again he'd successfully painted himself as the villain in her tale. The cruel, evil Goblin King, who forced her to remain in her own world, against her wishes. The one who separated her from her friends, the one who treated her like a child, rather than an adult woman, capable of making her own decisions, whether they were foolish or not. When he'd finally noticed her own considerable anger, it was too late. He'd done the damage, and doubted it could be repaired.

And so he sat, pouring over his correspondence, trying to take his mind off of the girl who'd managed to wander back into his life.

Unfortunately, the latest goblin squabble about livestock or varied other trespass were not distracting him well enough. Perhaps he should go and expend some of his considerable frustration upon his subjects. They would cower, bow, grovel and he could toss them into the Bog, regardless.

He conjured a crystal, seeing Sarah sitting in one of her classes, scribbling away in a notebook, looking so weary. “Oh, you precious thing...” He murmured, his eyes caressing the curves of her face. Those enchanting freckles, soft, peach-glossed lips. He sighed softly, gazing at her visage. Suddenly, a horrible realization gripped him and he dropped the crystal on the desk, where it landed with a dull thunk, and backed away from it, horrified. He watched her face flicker out of view and closed his eyes, feeling deeply and distinctly irritated.

He was pining.

With a resigned sigh, he combed his hair back from his face with one hand, and stood, hoping he didn't completely snap from the tension in his body. He vanished from his study, reappearing on the edge of Sanctuary, knowing he needed the peace he could muster from the place, just as Sarah had undoubtedly needed it the other day.

He quickly found his favorite spot beneath an ancient, tangled oak. He sat, imagining the tension draining from his body, sinking into the ground, leaving nothing but peace in it's place. It was an effective form of meditation he'd learned during his training, approximately two millennium ago.

“I did not expect to see you back so soon.”

Jareth looked up, finding Yoshani looking at him, his hands fisted, his face tense. “My behavior on my last visit was reproachable, Honorable Yoshani.” Jareth said respectfully. He saw the older fae relax and recognized the man who'd taught him meditation while he'd been a youth, rather than the tense, impersonal fae who'd leaned over him before.

Yoshani arched a fine eyebrow, sitting on the ground, leaning against the tree as well. “However, given the ability to go back, I suspect it would have been the same.”

The king looked towards the river. “Perhaps.” He allowed. “I find myself in a quandary.” He put a hand over his mouth, hiding his deep frown.

Concern filled Yoshani's face and the man examined the fae lord's face, then leaned back, frowning faintly as well. “Do you wish to speak of it?”

“It could cause more problems than it may solve.”

That did not sound like the arrogant king that he knew. In fact, Yoshani was quite certain he'd never heard the Goblin King sound so awkwardly uncertain. “Jareth, speaking problems aloud can release the tension behind them, which can cause peace as well.”

Jareth laced his fingers together, resting them against the bridge of his nose as he began to speak. “I was pining today.”

Yoshani stared at him, unable to believe his ears. Everyone knew Jareth, the Goblin King, had never lacked company, being High Prince of the Fae, and heir to his brother's throne should the older fae die before Jareth. Any number of ladies in the Underground would happily warm his bed, so who could the man be pining over-Yoshani's eyes widened further, stunned. “Over Lady Sarah?”

Jareth glanced out of the corner of his eyes, finding the shell-shocked expression on his former mentor's face oddly reassuring. He began gazing into space again. “As you well know, it's not my want to pine over any creature, much less a mortal who happens to bring out the most volatile parts of my nature. There is, simply put, something about her. I worry, fret, and, Lord and Lady help me, I pine. I hate pining. I'm a king. King's do not pine over things.”

Yoshani took a deep breath, uncertain how to tell this particular fae what was the most likely thing afflicting him. “Jareth, I've known you a few millennium at least. I believe I have the answer you seek, however, I do not believe you will like it.”

“I'm going mad?” He sounded almost hopeful.

“My dear boy, you've been mad as long as I can remember. It's simply part of your nature. This...this is akin to madness, and I've no doubt you'll question my own mental faculties after I tell you...” Yoshani rubbed his mouth and sighed.

Jareth glared at the man. “Tell me and be done with it.”

A small smile, and Yoshani rolled his eyes. “Jareth, you sound like you're in love.” A small shiver worked through the priest when the sovereign's face went frighteningly blank. “I know, the 'L' word and all that. It's not unheard of among the fae. I wondered when she told me you were going to allow her to roam in and out of the Underground, through only 'permitted' entrances.”

The King turned his face away, so Yoshani wouldn't see the distress on his face. “Have you ever tried to stop her once she's got her mind set to do something, Honorable Yoshani?” The thick cynicism in his voice was punctuated by a chuckle from the holy man.

“No. However, I'm of the opinion that a person should be permitted to make their own decisions. I did, however, get the impression that she was at least as mule-headed as you.” Yoshani laughed at the offended expression on Jareth's face. “Come now, Jareth. The reason you're pining is because she's not like the fae women in the Underground. It's because she doesn't hang on your every word - she fights you, resists you. In short, she's a challenge, and you've always been fond of challenges, Jareth.”

Jareth rubbed his chin, pondering that information. “An interesting theory. I shall keep it in mind when next I deal with her.”

“Will there be a next time?”

“She's arranged to celebrate in Wiccadale during Beltaine,” Jareth said wearily.

A long pause. “I see.”

“Yoshani, she glows like a star during the dance.” He leaned his head back against the tree. “It's like she's magic.”

“Perhaps she is.”

He looked towards his mentor, startled at the suggestion. “I beg your pardon?”

“Sarah has an air about her. The reaction of creatures with magical blood is like a feline to catnip. It's almost drug-like. Similar to the effects the fae have over humans.” Yoshani examined the grass to look away from Jareth's intense expression. “Few humans understand that the fae have dreams and wishes as well, and every now and then, those take a shape.”

Jareth stood abruptly, moving away.

“Jareth?”

The Goblin King paused a moment, glancing at his mentor. “I shall return at a later date. I have much I need to think about, and there's a sense of anticipation settling over my Labyrinth. Something will happen soon, and I must be there to face it.”

“Lord and Lady watch over you.” Yoshani offered, as Jareth vanished, approximately ten feet away from him. “And may heaven help you if I'm right...” the holy man chuckled, moving away from the tree.

Jareth entered into his throne room, finding his goblins singing in a drunken manner, once again, with intimates worn on their heads, in various manners, and he groaned, massaging his temples. They were singing a rather obscene song involving chickens and train tracks and ale, which made him desire to cast a silencing spell over the entirety of the room, for at least a little while. He took a deep breath. “SILENCE!” He commanded easily, watching as the entire place went quiet.

Good, at least these little cretins would cower and obey him. “Where on earth did you get that scrap of lace about your ears?”

They all went oddly silent. Jareth waited patiently, then waved a hand, conjuring one of those pairs of underwear into his hands and examining them closely. A tasteful, low cut, lace confection, and they smelled faintly of female. He arched an eyebrow. They'd been worn recently. “I will ask again, and this will be the last opportunity you all receive.” He twirled them on a finger. “Where did you get these?”

“L-l-lady S-S-Sarah...”

Jareth conjured the other three pairs of lace intimates to his hand and cast the four goblins who were in possession of said intimates into the Bog of Eternal Stench. He closed his eyes, placing a hand over his mouth, sighing heavily. He desperately needed something to break up this day. He moved towards his throne, sitting upon it, getting comfortable and pondering the panties in his hand. They would inevitably go towards the rather sizable collection of things he would eventually have to return to their owner.

If only he could figure out how he could face the insufferable chit again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah was unhappy.

That fact had become excruciatingly clear as days had passed, and as a result, Toby was unhappy as well. She didn't give him the details, but she'd been telling him her tales of the Labyrinth more and more, looking more lonely and frustrated with each passing day. That made him very upset.

Sarah had, after all, always been his biggest supporter. When he'd declared at age four, he wanted to be a super hero, his mother had scoffed and his father had merely smiled indulgently. Sarah, however, had sewn him his very own costume, complete with giant foam sword, and then played with him, playing the villain, or side kick to his super hero, even a damsel for the hero to rescue. She wasn't merely humoring him. She'd throw herself into their games, stories, plots.

Then, when the bullies picked on him during his first few days of school, it was Sarah who met him afterwards, her baseball bat tucked under her arm, and a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

It became gruelingly clear that although their parents cared in their own way, they didn't really understand. They had sacrificed their imaginations in order to get along in society. In many ways, he knew that the way he and Sarah lived was much more honest to themselves. Still, he'd heard his mother and father arguing often enough over the choices that Sarah had made and was beginning to dread the time when he would have to make those decisions himself.

There had to be a way for him to help his sister. Before, every time she spoke of the Underground, she spoke with a twinkle in her eyes. Until a few days ago. Now, her words were laced with misery, and he knew something had changed inside her. It was like something was trying to smother her light.

A shrill giggle broke through Toby's thoughts and he paused, inclining his head. He recognized the sound. That was just like the sound when Sarah had disappeared for several hours a few weeks ago. She'd called them hobgoblins. He grabbed the flashlight he kept near his bed and stealthily crept from the warmth of his covers.

He glanced beneath his bed and saw little, odd-shaped heads moving around. He flicked on his flashlight and they stared at him, stunned. “Hi.” He said, grinning.

They dove back into the darkness his flashlight didn't seem to extinguish. Without thinking, Toby lunged forward, catching one's ankle, and blinked as he was pulled into a hole that he didn't know existed beneath his bed.

He let out a startled cry as he fell through the hole and saw a stone floor coming up to meet him. What was it his sister had told him about falling? Oh, yeah, go limp. He protected his head and let himself fall against the floor in a tangled mass with the goblins, who were swearing violently.

“Quiet!” A stern voice ordered, drawing Toby's attention. He found himself staring at a rather angular face with with mis-matched eyes looking back at him from underneath heavily slanted brows. Around his face was a halo of wild blond hair. He wore a billowing white shirt, tucked into painfully tight looking pants.

Toby knew with unerring certainty who he was looking at. “You're the Goblin King.” Toby said, sufficiently impressed.

Jareth arched an eyebrow. Well, that's a rather pleasant change, he thought with mild amusement. He examined the boy for a long moment, frowning. The boy was familiar, but Jareth couldn't place where he knew him from. “And you're mortal.” Jareth stood, moving towards him, frowning deeply. He noticed the goblins beneath him trying to play least in sight and his face became cold. “How did you come to be here, boy?”

“I heard giggling under my bed. I'm clever when I want to be, and I caught them before they could get away. I grabbed one's ankle...and fell under my bed.” Toby stood up, dusting himself off. “My sister told me about you.” He said, and watched the man's eyes sharpen towards him.

“Your...sister?”

“Yeah.” The boy extended his hand. “I'm Toby.”

Jareth took the boy's hand, shaking it, before it suddenly dawned upon him where he knew this boy. Toby had a sister, an older sister. She'd told him abut the Goblin King. “I am called Jareth.” He bit out. “Perhaps you could tell me, young Toby, why and how members of the Williams family keep tumbling into the Underground?”

Toby noticed something lace clenched in the Goblin King's hand. He withdrew his hand, frowning deeply. He could recognize that color. Now and then, he'd helped Sarah fold the laundry, so he knew well enough what his sister's underthings looked like. “Might be better if you told me why you have Sarah's panties.” Toby arched an eyebrow, setting his hands on his hips, in what Sarah called the 'King Pose'.

Jareth choked, seeing the spot on impression the boy was doing. He sighed, shaking his head. “It's a rather long story.” He said evenly.

Toby grinned. “I have time.”

The Goblin King put a hand to his face, and ushered the boy into the nearest dining room, hoping to distract him with some food. That way he wouldn't be forced to tell the long story he rather didn't want to tell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sound that woke Sarah that night was the scream of her step-mother, and the sound of running feet. She sat abruptly, trying to understand what was going on. A glance towards her alarm clock told her it was half after five. Slowly, she stood, wrapping herself in her bathrobe, and staggered down the hall. “What's wrong?” She mumbled, noting she was standing at the entrance to Toby's room.

Karen had her face pressed against her father's chest, sobbing. Robert looked towards Sarah, his face worried. “Toby's gone...missing...” He explained quietly.

Sarah felt shock course through her and she stepped into the room. A glance around it caused nagging suspicions to begin clawing at her chest. His bed covers were pulled partially off and under his bed. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She knew, with glaring certainty that she wasn't ready for this. She was about to go against her word again, and Jareth would be furious.

She stared at the way those bed covers pulled and mentally tallied down yet another entrance to the Underground as confirmed. She could see his flashlight had rolled from under the bed, casting the entire area in darkness. “Calm down, Karen.” Sarah said quietly. “I know where he's gone.” She took a steadying breath.

Robert's eyes sharpened and he fixed his daughter with a look. There was an expression of extreme dread on her face. “Sarah, where's Toby?” He asked calmly.

She smiled in a pained manner. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” She said, getting onto her hands and knees, moving towards his bed. “I'll be back soon. Wish me luck.”

“Good...luck?” Karen was still hysterical in his arms, and he couldn't find the words to ask his daughter what she was speaking about. He heard her thumping around under his son's bed. “Sarah, the monster's under the bed are just a myth-”

“Ah, there it is.” Sarah muttered, and then she tumbled forward down through the hole, barely hearing her father asking what she was talking about.

Robert glanced under the bed when it went oddly silent and stared in shock. His daughter was no where to be seen.

Sarah landed easily and looked around, trying to get a feel from her environment. Goblins were strewn all over the room, sleeping cuddled around chickens, some swilling ale from leaking barrels. She swallowed hard. Of course. Her brother would manage to lead her into the heart of the Goblin Kingdom, once again.

Goblins looked up from where they were waiting, and then their voices rose. “It's the lady...” That whisper rippled across the room until voices rose in song, or celebration, or something else, but Sarah found herself baffled. “Uh...has anyone seen my brother?”

“Toby with the King.” One said from the corner, looking at her with wide, frightened eyes.

Sarah focused on that small goblin, her lips turning down into a frown. “I've...seen you before...”

It swallowed hard, wringing it's fingers out. “I'm Gip.” It said, patting it's chest. “Stole the lady's pretty underthing.” It's eyes raised, and it looked so contrite, Sarah found she couldn't get angry. “I is sorry.”

Sarah knelt down, gesturing for the goblin to come closer. “Well, then, Gip, I suppose that means you owe me a little favor.” She said, smiling. It's eyes widened when she didn't yell. It's eyes got watery and it moved towards her, gripping her sleeve.

“What can I's do for the Lady?”

She patted it's head. “Could you bring me to your King? I need to return my baby brother home.” She watched it nod so rapidly, she wondered if it's little head would fall off. Then, it began pulling her towards a large door she didn't notice before. She gave a half-smile, allowing the small creature to lead her, finding her irritation with the goblins as a whole fading.

Other goblins followed in a parade behind her. She was led through long corridors, until Gip stopped. He peeked his head into the room, grinned toothily at her, and opened the door, holding it so she could enter.

Sarah blinked, walking into a room with hundreds of bubbles floating on the air. In one, she saw the familiar face of Lancelot. She moved slowly forward, delighted at the whimsy inside the room. Each bubble had a different image in it. It was such a wonderful bit whimsy. She backed through the room, turning every few moments, until finally, she bumped into a hard body.

She swallowed hard, taking note that her head was resting between shoulder blades, and then that sweetly spicy scent swept under her nose and she swallowed hard, turning to face the man behind her.

Jareth looked surprised to see her. There wasn't a trace of anger in his face. In fact, there was something akin to relief. She found that surrounded by those surreal bubbles, she was having a great deal of trouble looking away from his beautiful face. It was like this ethereal creature had come to welcome her.

Here she stood, dressed in cotton pants, and a slightly undersized t-shirt, emblazoned with 'David Bowie: Live from London' across her breasts. Her terry cloth robe was gaping wide, and her pink rubber flip flops were old and worn. She felt horribly under-dressed, yet he was looking down at her as though she were the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He wore a lovely cream silk shirt, with that strange, horned medallion about his neck. Black wool breeches covered his legs and his feet were encased in black leather boots which rose to just short of his knees.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she suddenly remembered standing in such a manner, looking at him like this in her ballroom dream. He reached towards her, as though to touch her face and all she could do was stare. What had she come here for again, she wondered. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, opening her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by another voice.

“Sarah!”

It felt as though a bubble popped. Like in that crystal ballroom, she turned, remembering why she was in the Underground to begin with. A sigh of exasperation left her as she found her brother among the bubbles. “Toby...” She said, moving towards him, folding him into a tight embrace. She hoped her little brother wouldn't notice the way she was shaking. She closed her eyes, pressing her face against his hair.

“You always told me about the Underground, but I never imagined it was so cool!” Toby cried, excited. He was like a bouncing ball of light in her arms. “Jareth showed me the Labyrinth, the Fieries, and let me meet Hoggle and Sir Didymus. He said that Ludo is visiting family and couldn't make it, but-”

“Toby, I could quite happily choke you right now...” She whispered into his hair, pushing him away, shaking him gently. “Why would you do something like this?!”

“Something like what?” He looked at her, frowning faintly.

She closed her eyes, searching for her patience. “Dad and Karen are terrified. They think you ran away or were kidnapped. This is not a good way for anyone to start the day.” She cupped his face. “Why did you come here, Toby?”

He inclined his head. “I heard the goblins giggling underneath my bed...” He said quietly. “I was thinking about how sad you'd been lately, and I heard them...and I just wanted to find out why you were sad now. You always used to be so happy whenever you'd talk about the Underground. It's like something sucked all the happiness out of you!”

Sarah hugged him tightly, squeezed her eyes shut. He was trembling, his blue eyes wide and tear-filled. “Oh, baby...” She whispered, resting her cheek against the top of his head, stroking his hair. She saw movement in her peripheral vision and glanced towards where she saw several goblins speaking to the Goblin King, emphatically swearing that they didn't let her in, that it wasn't their fault.

As she watched, his eyes moved towards her and she felt that strange tremble in the region of her chest her heart was when his intense gaze met hers. She swallowed hard.

Toby sniffled, drawing her attention back to him. “I...just wanted to make it all better. I thought if I could find out why you were sad, I could make it better...”

More movement in her periphery and Sarah noticed Jareth was moving towards them again. She swallowed hard again, trying to return her attention to her distraught brother. “What makes you think I'm unhappy, Toby?” She asked quietly. Okay, granted, she was, but she hadn't realized she was broadcasting her upset so vocally.

Toby scrubbed his eyes. “I heard you crying.” He accused quietly, his lower lip thrust forward. “And you sound like you're upset whenever you talk about your friends here...” A tear fell down his face.

Sarah's eyes softened and she gently brushed the tear from his cheek. “Toby, the Underground isn't a place for children.” She said, as gently as she could.

“Yet you've been coming here to frolic on a regular basis.”

The mildly amused voice of the Goblin King caused her hackles to raise and she turned towards him. “I've simply been attempting to reclaim what's rightfully mine!”

He raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms, a faint smirk pulling at his lips. “And what is that, pray tell?”

“A bra that costs more than ninety percent of the clothing in my closet, and the matching panties!” She snapped, glaring at him viciously.

“Jareth has them.”

Sarah stopped, looking towards her brother. The boy was scrubbing his eyes. Slowly, her eyes moved back towards the Goblin King, who'd gone oddly still. Her nostrils flared. “I beg your pardon...?” She asked, her voice quiet, dangerous. Were the goblins stealing her intimates for none other than the same villain who'd taken her brother five years ago.

“Jareth has them.” Toby said, finally looking up. There was a little snot dripping from his nose. “I saw him with them when I got here...”

It took several long, deep breaths before Sarah was calm enough not to choke someone. She used the edge of her bathrobe to wipe her brother's nose and then wrapped her hand around the small boys. She needed to go. She had to leave, or she'd likely lash out and who knows what would happen then. The goblin was sorry, but looking at the dispassionate face of their King, she suspected he felt no remorse about the theft.

What infuriated her more was the knowledge that two weeks ago, when she'd first seen him again, he likely already knew that her things were being stolen. A goblin was stealing her father's socks, so likely a goblin had told him she followed it, and that's how he knew she was there. He would have seen those socks, been curious enough to ask. The goblins were so petrified of their king she had no doubt the poor sop would have told him.

Jareth watched her expression darken quickly. He hid his dismay behind a indifferent face, cursing her brother silently for shoveling some of her frustration upon him. In fact, it appeared as though he'd be catching the vast brunt of it. “Sarah-” He nearly winced. His tone was not as cool as he wished.

“Save it.” She said evenly, standing, turning her back on him and moving towards the door, dragging her brother along. “Come on, Toby.” Her hands were shaking. The spell she'd been under in that room burst just like a bubble. Her mind simply kept turning her new knowledge over again in her head.

She tore through the hall, throwing open doors, looking for an exit, any exit. She didn't even care where it went. Her home, China, even the Bog of Eternal Stench. As long as it wasn't here. Her frustration was mostly due to her worry for Toby, but it was undeniable that Jareth did, in fact, have those particular articles of clothing, and hadn't mentioned that they were within his keeping.

Jareth followed along behind her. “What exactly are you trying to accomplish, Sarah?” He asked, his voice still that even, neutral tone. He looked as though he wished he hadn't spoken when Sarah whirled on him. Her eyes were dark with fury, her lips pulled back into a snarl. He swallowed soundlessly, finding himself wondering if in her current state, she might actually attempt to sink her teeth into whatever flesh was easily accessible.

“What does it look like, Goblin King?!” She bit out. “I'm looking for the nearest exit so I can get the hell away from you.” She was too angry to notice the faintly wounded expression that flashed through his eyes, moments before it was covered with that cool gaze. She took several deep breaths, turning away from him and moving further down the hall. She barely heard her brother speaking to her. She could barely see through her fury with that...pervert!

It was the kindest word she could find for the Goblin King at the moment.

'To think I actually fantasized about him,' she scoffed mentally, as angry with her hormones as she was with the sovereign ruler of the Goblin Kingdom.

Jareth ground his teeth together, trying to think of a way to ease her fury. Any way. “If you'd say your right words, I'd be happy to transport you...” He said through his teeth, which caused his voice to sound tight. She stopped so fast, he nearly bowled her fully over. He found himself, once again, standing nearly chest to chest with the girl for the second time that evening.

“I don't want your help.” She said evenly. “Right now, I don't want to have anything to do with you.” She clenched her jaw, taking a deep breath. “And I'd drink from the Bog of Eternal Stench before I'd owe you a favor. So you can keep your charity, Goblin King.”

Toby, who was watching the entire exchange, didn't miss the look of startled pain before the Goblin King hid it behind an uncaring mask. His eyes widened and he looked up at his sister, who couldn't see through her fury to realize she was cutting this man with words. “Sarah...”

Before Toby could say another word, Jareth waved a hand, indicating he didn't care. “Suit yourself, precious.” He said evenly, disappearing in a whirl of smoke and glitter. Toby frowned deeply. Was it just him, or had there been the faintest trace of despair in the Goblin King's voice.

Sarah didn't hear him. Instead, she set her sights on Gip. “Gip, could you do me another favor?” She saw the fear on the little goblin's face and winced, wishing she'd held her temper. “I'm not angry with you, Gip-”

“It's not the King's fault. King not know until he take 'em from goblins...” Gip said quietly.

She took a steadying breath. “Please, Gip, I just want to go home. Could help me?”

Looking resigned, and knowing that the sovereign would likely toss him headfirst into the Bog should he say no, the goblin nodded. “Exit in kitchen pantry...” Gip said quietly, leading her, moving like a puppy who wasn't certain it's master wouldn't kick it.

Sarah closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She'd still neglected to demand her belongings back. She'd completely forgotten. She'd lost her temper, and in her hurry to get away from the Goblin King, she'd data dumped the reason she was angry in the first place. A glance towards her brother found him looking pensive. Odd, her brother didn't wear that kind of expression particularly often. “Toby?”

He looked up at her, confused. “I...I think you hurt him, Sarah...”

Sarah set her jaw. “I don't really want to talk about it right now, Toby. That bra that was stolen was not cheep. It cost most of my paycheck that week, and it's one of the few indulgences I've allowed myself since starting college. If it was any other one, I wouldn't care. That one is special. It's got super powers.” She saw the slight frown on her brother's face and ruffled his hair.

“What kind of super powers does it have?”

She pondered for a moment. “It brings me luck.” She said after a moment. That, and made her feel powerful, female, confident, sexy. She smiled faintly at the confusion on her brother's face. “You might understand when you're older...” She said softly.

Gip stopped opening the door. “It goes straight back, bends left. Ends in Toby's closet.” The goblin was looking at the ground, as the goblins usually did when dealing with their King.

Sarah knelt, taking Gip's hands. “Thank you, Gip. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I imagine dealing with your king's temper every day is bad enough. You shouldn't have to deal with mine as well.” To her surprise, the goblin straightened, withdrawing his hands.

“J-Jareth a good King. He an honest King. Treat goblins kinder than many. He knows how we are, how we are not. We fear him, but he a good king. Better than last.”

Chastened, Sarah lowered her eyes. “Then I'm happy for you, Gip.” She cupped his face, pressing a light kiss against his forehead, then released him, standing and taking her brother's hand, walking into the pantry. They walked in silence, but before she opened the closet door, Toby spoke.

“Sarah, why can you forgive the ones that stole it, but not the person who had it last?”

She blinked at the question, looking down at her brother, who was frowning faintly. “What?”

“I don't know why the Goblin King had your panties. I just know I saw a pair sticking out of his pocket. He never actually told me why. It's not like he took them...so why are you mad at him?”

Sarah frowned, feeling uncertainty clawing at her chest. Finally, she shook her head. “It's hard to explain, Toby. Come on, Karen and Dad were at wits end when I left...” She turned the knob and blinked. The house was silent. A glance towards the clock found it was a quarter to five, meaning Karen wouldn't even be out of bed for at least ten more minutes.

“Where are they?” Toby asked confused.

Sarah swallowed hard, suddenly realizing what had happened. The Goblin King had reordered time. “It's nothing, Toby...” She helped him back into bed, sitting on the edge. “Okay, now I need to say something. I need you to promise me that you're not going to actively try to get into the Underground any more. Not alone. If you want to go visit your goblin friends, you have to come get me and have me come with you.”

Toby looked up at her, seeing the urgency on her face. With a sigh, he nodded. “Okay, Sarah...” He agreed.

Sarah stood, walking to her room, closing her door and leaning back on it. A heavy sigh escaped her. Evidentially, there were several things she needed to think about.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sarah and Jareth try to set their pride aside.

Jareth sat at his bedroom window, staring out across the Labyrinth as the sun rose. The crimson and pink reflecting off the walls of his Labyrinth was beautiful, but he took no enjoyment from the view. His mind rested on that infuriating girl who'd taken up so many of his thoughts lately. He didn't want to think about her, would love to simply forget.

When he'd first returned to his room, he'd attempted to sleep, laying, fully dressed upon the white silk bed covers. However, every time he'd closed his eyes, he saw her, staring up at him, her moss-green eyes going from bright and shining to furious. He'd quickly abandoned that endeavor, in favor for a cool shower, before tackling the rapidly diminishing correspondence upon his desk.

He supposed anyone else would find his reactions to the girl amusing. However, Jareth was anything but. He found himself dwelling more and more on the words Honorable Yoshani had spoken. In love. He'd always felt that strange interest in the girl. She was attractive, and watching her pretend to be so strong when she'd run the Labyrinth had been amusing. By the time it was all over, he had wanted her to stay, desired her for himself.

When had that happened? Over the course of her ten hours in the Underground, five years ago, why had that interest sharpened? She was lovely, true, but in his three thousand years, he'd seen lovelier women. Was it possible that it was simply as Yoshani had said, that because she challenged him, didn't give in easily, that he craved her?

Well, in truth if he ever managed to capture Sarah's heart, his life would be anything but boring. Challenging, perhaps. Even mind-boggling. But never, ever boring.

He smirked faintly, then it dropped off his face as quickly as it had appeared. A glance towards his bed found the pile of William's property which had been accrued over the past month. Several of Toby's shirts, pairs of socks and stockings, and what had to be half of Sarah's intimates drawer. On the very top of the pile was the article of clothing which had sent these events in motion.

He'd spent several evenings pondering the garment. It was lovely, tasteful, made from a high quality lace. He quite enjoyed imagining it on her, of course, curled up among the pale silk upon his own bed. Her lovely curves wrapped like a present in white and lilac, just waiting to be opened.

The dreams and desires of a man who had been denying himself the thing he most coveted. It wasn't lust; it wasn't that simple. No, things regarding Sarah rarely were 'simple'. More often, they were frustratingly complex, convoluted, and agonizing enough to give him a headache.

Ordinarily, his mood would be enough reason to cast the entire castle-full of Goblins into various oubliettes, or perchance the bog, yet this morning, he couldn't find the energy within himself to lash out at the idiotic creatures, even should they deserve it. He needed all he had to maintain the illusion that all was fine, that he didn't feel the wounds she'd inflicted with her words on her last visit into the Underground.

That pile of things were the last tie he had to her. And today, he would sever that tie, destroying the reason she was visiting the Underground. Lord and Lady, he hadn't realized this would be so difficult for him. There was that temptation to wait until she returned to give these things to her, just to see if perhaps he could patch the damage which had been done.

No.

He conjured a crystal, peering into it, seeing the face of Sarah, laying back on her bed, her hands tucked behind her head, seeming to be staring up at the ceiling. She appeared deep in thought, those beautiful eyes conflicted, puzzled even. He would love to have the ability to take a peek into her thoughts, to know if she were truly angry with him, but even the king of the goblins did not possess such power. After a seemingly short while, she got out of bed, silently yelling at someone, her expression turned towards annoyance. He chuckled faintly, setting the crystal down on the bed beside the sizable pile of her belongings.

No, he would not give her the chance to use those words again should he fail to anticipate her mood once again. He would slip in while she was away, leave her property on her bed. Deep down, he knew he should seal the entrances in her home, to prevent salt from being rubbed into his wounds. He really couldn't stand the cycle of intense hope followed by crushing defeat. However, he was too stubborn and arrogant to believe that she would be able to resist him forever.

Besides, who knew what kind of lasting changes the wild magicks of the Underground had already had upon her at this point. There may come a time when she could no longer live among the humans in the Above. So he would leave her doors open, and should he feel her in the Underground, should he see her or anything else, he would simply let her do as she wished, return when she wished.

Since she did not want anything to do with him, he would stop imposing his will upon her.

He rubbed his temples, standing, moving towards the door to his room, when a strange sensation whispered over him. That pulling sensation which told him that someone was about to call to him. He conjured up his most intimidating garb, the armor of the Goblin King, and headed towards his throne room. His goblins were silenced as he entered. “Take the doorway in the southern Oubliette and go to the Above. A child is about to be wished away.” He waved a hand, casting a hand full of them where the call was coming from.

Then, transformed into his owl form, flying away.

Alas, but the work of the Goblin King was never done...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a sound verbal lashing for skipping class and not returning, Sarah was allowed to return to her seat. She'd expected it, perhaps even wanted it. She didn't like being yelled at, but it came as a firm reminder why she needed to not return to the Underground any more.

She'd hoped the ass chewing she'd received would encourage her to desire to be a part of 'real' life, rather than openly pursuing the life she'd been on the verge of making in the Underground. Truth be told, she was trying her damnedest to avoid running into Jar-the Goblin King again. A part of her brain, which had been becoming increasingly vocal, chastised her for not hearing his side of the story about her bra, but she had been so furious, even if he'd had a reasonable reason for having them on his person, she likely wouldn't have heard.

This troubled her. She'd learned while caring for Toby to be very flexible, even patient. What was it about the man that made her mentally shut down? Was it those sharp, intense eyes? Perhaps it was how he could always act unaffected which infuriated her so badly. Or that scent, which was enchanting and distracting all on it's own. Heaven help her, it was probably everything, including those damn pants.

He drove her nuts, and now he was driving her to distraction. Okay, perhaps she'd indulged in a dream or two as a young lady, but now it seemed those dreams were beginning to plague her on a nightly basis. Yes, she supposed, having the eyes of a woman instead of a girl seemed to make the difference.

A frightening thought came to her. If she'd wished Toby away when she was older, would she have, possibly, taken what he was offering at the end? She swallowed hard, a dark flush sweeping over her cheeks. She needed to speak to someone. Anyone would do at this point. But who could she talk to? Her first instinct was Morghanne, but she scratched that idea. She liked Morghanne, but she knew Morghanne was intimidated by the Goblin King and she needed someone who wouldn't balk in the face of his power.

Which only left one option.

When class ended, Sarah scooped up her belongings, heading towards her wall locker. As she moved through the hall, she tuned out the students which were heading home. Her throat was threatening to close. She would find out now if Jareth – the Goblin King, she corrected – had been angry enough at her last departure to seal the entrances behind her. 

She took a steadying breath, opening her wall locker and the first thing that caught her eyes was the long, emerald green costume which hung there, a remnant from her acting class. She swallowed hard, pulling it off the hanger and then stuffed it into her bag. A quick glance around found the hall mostly empty, and no one watching her. She took a deep breath and reached between the other things hanging in her closet. She had mentally prepared herself for the possibility that it would be closed.

She even expected it.

However, her hand extended well past the wall and her breath became shorter. She pulled her hand out, staring at it, confused. Why? Why hadn't he closed off the entrances? He'd been furious with her for using them, had even implied that if she didn't do as he instructed, he would send her home and seal them up behind her.

Shaking off her confusion, she simply climbed into her wall locker, closing it behind her. She moved deeper, stopping when she found herself in front of that same white door with glass inlay. With a weary sigh, she pulled the dress from her bag, pulling it over her head, straightening it, glancing down at herself. It would have to do. At least it wasn't as obvious as her other clothing.

She pushed open the door, carrying her bag with her, glancing around. That twisted old tree near the river was unoccupied once again. She moved towards it, glancing around, seeking the measure of peace that Sanctuary had provided before. She rested her hand against the ancient wood and caressed it, a slight frown upon her face. “Hello, old friend.” She said gently. “How are you today?”

“Fine, although I do resent being called old.”

The voice startled her so badly, she yelped and dropped her bag. She glanced around the edge, finding Yoshani sitting there, a book in his hand, and an amused expression on his face. “Yoshani!” She gasped, turning her back to the tree and sliding down it, weary. “You scared the liver out of me...”

“Really?” Yoshani moved around the tree, sitting beside her. “Perhaps we should put it back?”

She found herself grinning reluctantly. Then, it slipped off her face. “I...didn't think I'd be able to get back here...I thought Ja-the Goblin King would have closed the door tight behind me...”

Yoshani arched an eyebrow when she stumbled over her own words, nearly saying his former students name. “I've known Jareth many a year, and most of the time I still don't understand why he does the things he choses to do.” He said vaguely. He saw the interest in Sarah's eyes and arched a mental eyebrow.

“How many?”

He suddenly had the sensation she was about to pump him for information. He would have to be as vague as possible. “Quite awhile.” He said, seeing the frown on her face.

“That's not a number.”

“More than ten, less than a million.” He watched her jaw drop and smiled. “Sarah, something you should understand before you start coaxing information out of this 'old' male, is that I will not tell you anything that he has told me in confidence. I'm one of the few people I know whom Jareth respects. I would even go as far as to call him my friend.”

“Drat.” Sarah mumbled.

Yoshani chuckled, leaning his head back against the tree they sat against. “You remind me of a student I had a long time ago.”

“Student?” She looked at him, tilting her head to the side.

“Indeed. I used to be an instructor at the Undergrounds most prestigious academy.”

“Well, what did you teach?” She watched the faint smile playing around his lips and wondered if there was more to this story than he was letting on.

“Meditation and prayer.” He shrugged, closing his eyes. “The student of whom I speak was bright, clever, but very easily frustrated, and often disappeared during his other classes. Usually he'd come here, to this very part of Sanctuary and soak up the peace until he was ready to face the world again.”

Sarah chuckled. “Guy after my own heart.” She said, not noting the startled expression which flickered over Yoshani's features briefly.

'Oh, Lady Sarah, you say that in jest, but you have no idea, do you,' he thought, schooling his expression.

“So, what do they teach at this School?” She asked.

“What you might expect. Reading, writing, language, arithmetic, history, poise, deception, a few other things.” He motioned vaguely.

“Wait...classes in deception?” She asked, incredulously.

“Quite. Deception is an important part of life in the Underground. Especially among the fae. I'm dismayed to admit it, however, my kind would stab someone in the back just as soon as share a handshake. It's worst among those in powerful positions, as Jareth. Showing true emotions in front of anyone is a sometimes very fatal mistake.”

Sarah lowered her eyes. “That really sucks.” She said quietly. “I mean, how can you trust someone, if you're not certain they're not going to hurt you? It seems...really painful.”

Ah, so she was learning. “There is always a risk. Honeyed words can come in the form of lies hiding a truth greater than one would expect. Trickery can actually sometimes be the greatest trust which can be alloted. In truth, life in the Underground is often a lonely existence.”

Sarah lowered her eyes, frowning faintly. “But in Wiccadale and the Den-”

“Ah, I wondered when those might come up...” Yoshani looked towards her. “Places for those who would otherwise not have a place.” He explained. “Jareth had those two locations built by the goblins to suit those who would reside there, to bring others like them together.” He saw her stunned expression and smiled faintly. “The towns which lay within the shadow of the Labyrinth are often places of great joy, peace, and a greater truth than is oft found in the Underground. Then again, Jareth would know one or two things of being isolated.”

Jareth? Lonely? She frowned, puzzled by this idea. Okay, granted, she could see him as solitary, but she'd always considered it to be voluntary. She never even considered the idea that he might desire the company of another. “Then why doesn't he marry and pop out a few goblin babies?”

“I believe the phrase would be 'looking for the right lady'. Besides, while many fae women would gladly marry him, few would deal well with the responsibilities of a sovereign of the Goblin Kingdom. I think Jareth knows this, so he's waiting. He might eventually spawn an heir on one of them, but even that is unlikely. The fae have ridiculously long lives, and for a fae, he's still considered young.”

She frowned faintly, looking towards him. “You know...I never thought about him like that. I mean, the only impression he's ever offered is an arrogant and over-bearing...”

“That's to be expected, Sarah. You barely know him.”

Sarah laced her hands together, frowning faintly. She'd found that measure of peace she was looking for, but now she had even more to think about, and if she didn't head back soon, Karen would be wondering what happened to her again. “I should go...” She said softly.

Yoshani stood. “If you'll permit me, I'll return you to the doorway.”

Sarah smiled, nodding, faintly. “Okay.”

As they walked, Yoshani pondered the situation with Jareth and Sarah. It would appear that she had been thinking of the Goblin King more since her last visit, if her nearly speaking his given name was any indicator. When they reached the door, he stopped her before she moved through. “I can understand wanting to better understand someone, Sarah. However, I must request that should you have more questions about Jareth, you ask him. I cannot break his confidence. The things I've told you today are merely theories of my own. Keep them to yourself.”

Sarah smiled. “I wouldn't risk bringing his wrath down on you, Yoshani. You're too good kind to me for me to get you in trouble.” She grinned towards him. “Besides, whatever you say to me is between you and me, and has nothing to do with the Goblin King...”

He saw her conspirators smirk and couldn't help flash one of his own. This girl's personality was infectious. When she was gone, he sighed, deciding the time had come to inform Jareth of her visit. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah considered the information on her trip home, wondering if that was Jareth's reason behind letting her continue use of the doorways. She gave everyone a careless wave as she entered the house, heading up to her room.

Karen stopped her. “You're over an hour late!”

She took a soothing breath, turning towards the woman. “Class ran late, and I stayed after a little longer, talking to a friend.” She said coolly.

“You could give us the respect of picking up the phone and-”

“Karen...” Robert sounded weary. “Give Sarah a break. She's been having a hard time lately, and his grounding isn't helping.”

The woman sputtered. “Robert Williams! If you don't support me and my decisions, how is she supposed to respect me as her mother!”

Sarah looked her dead in the face. “Karen, you're not my mother. I hate to say it, but it's true. You came into my life long after my mother had made me who was, and you've never really understood who I am. I like you, truly I do, but I can't look at you as a mother...”

The woman glared at the two of them, and Sarah felt proud of her father for the first time in a long time, as he stood beside her, rather than taking Karen's side. After a moment, Karen sniffled and left the room.

Sarah turned towards her father, hugging him. “Sorry to make things difficult for you with her...”

Robert patted her back. He said quietly. “Go on upstairs. I'll patch things up with Karen.”

She smiled, nodding, heading up the stairs, disappearing into her room. She looked around, then went very still, eyes wide with shock. There was a rather sizable, yet neatly folded pile of clothing resting on her bed. She recognized items from her brother's, father's, and step-mother's closets, and there, at the top of the pile, laid with distinct care was her lilac lace bra and panties.

She moved towards the pile, puzzled. It hadn't been there that morning. She picked up the bra, and blinked when she saw a carefully folded sheet of blue paper resting beneath it. Setting the lilac lace aside, she picked up the small square, unfolding it gently. It felt brittle.

When it was opened, she blinked, spreading it over her desk. It was a detailed blueprint of her house, with arrows pointing at several locations around it. Suddenly, she realized she was looking at the doorways into the Underground.

Sarah bit her lip, feeling tears welling in her eyes. The guilt from taking her fear for Toby out on Jareth was nearly choking her. She closed her eyes, taking several calming breaths and she knew she had to find a way to apologize to him.

She looked at her face in the mirror, taking several deep breaths. “Goblin King?” She asked, wincing when her voice broke. There was nothing, not the faintest ripple in her mirror. “Please, I need to talk to you? Goblin King?” It wasn't working. There was still one other option. Still, she'd never actually spoken it before. “J-” she paused, uncertain. “Jareth?” She whispered, closing her eyes.

Nothing. No sound, not even the errant fleck of glitter implying that he might be there. He wasn't coming. She bit her lip, hard. He was probably angry with her. After all, she'd been more than a little harsh last time she'd seen him. She'd even said she didn't want anything to do with him. Had those words really hurt him, as Toby said? If what Yoshani said was true, it was more than possible.

Quietly, Sarah moved about her room, putting her own belongings away, and then returned the other items to where they belonged. Oddly, everything smelled freshly laundered. No, not odd. It was him again. He'd made sure their belongings had been cleaned before returning the pilfered items. She closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths, leaning against the door to her room once it was safely closed behind her. The map beckoned her, and she walked towards it, taking several deep breaths. There had to be an entrance into the castle from inside her room.

She looked at the map, noting that while half the pathways in her home did lead to the castle, the only one in her room was the one in her intimates drawer. She closed her eyes, making a decision. She pulled down one of her costumes, changing out of her street clothes and into the long, cream cotton dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, sighing. It would have to do. She hung her 'do not disturb' sign, locking the door to her room from the inside and opened her closet door.

She moved into the tunnel, taking a deep breath. Maybe it wasn't Goblin City, maybe it wasn't as close to his castle as other places, she didn't really know. However, it was closer than her home, and maybe he could hear her from there. She moved forward, determined, and smiled in triumph when she saw the light from Wiccadale at the end of the tunnel. She dusted off her knees, standing and smiled in the direction of the town.

Her smile vanished in less than a second.

Fear grabbed her and she began running down towards the town. Pillars of smoke rose from the smoldering ground, half the town was nothing but rubble, and the rest was quickly burning. “Morghanne! Selene! ANYONE! Is anyone here?!”

A pained moan drew her attention and Sarah ran towards it, finding, to her dismay a small goblin, charred, bleeding, tears running from it's eyes, snot from it's nose. “Oh, God...” She dropped to her knees beside it, gathering the small body close to her chest.

It looked up at her through milky eyes. “Phear...” It patted it's chest, smiling. “Bad ones not find entrances. Phear stop them.”

“Where are the townspeople?!” Sarah asked desperately.

“Know not. Lady of Wiccadale smart. She sees. Bad ones pillaged town...would have killed everyone, blood and bodies everywhere...no blood, no bodies...” Phear began having trouble breathing and frothy blood dribbled from it's mouth. “Tell...King...Phear do good job...”

Sarah hugged the small creature, tears falling down her face as little Phear, the brave goblin who'd defended the entrances to the Above, died in her arms. “Goblin King...where are you...?” She whispered, rocking the tiny body back and forth.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The last person had taken his dreams instead of the child, giving him ample time to deposit Sarah's belongings in her room. That young boy was still in the throne room with the goblins, while Jareth tried to find a place for the boy. It was deeply irritating to find so many people who wished away children who were not even goblin material. No, this child was simply spirited, talented, bright. And the child's care-giver had gotten sick of dealing with the child and merely wished it away to return to the ease of single, child-free life.

It looked like another child for the families in Wiccadale to raise. He closed his eyes, putting a hand to his face, sighing heavily. He would need to go and-

A tearing sensation in his chest caused him to start, grabbing the medallion, which suddenly burned as though it were on fire. He knew this feeling. It had been decades since last he'd felt it, but he had never forgotten the sensation from the first time he felt it. One of his goblins had met a violent end.

He stood abruptly, fury gripping him. Few beings would dare harm a denizen of the Labyrinth. All of those were dark creatures. He sent out a flicker of his power over his lands, frowning when an answering flicker came back from the general vicinity of Wiccadale. He opened his eyes, and a bubble floated in through his window. He reached for it, and as it set upon his hand, it burst.

“Goblin King...where are you?” The choked voice was unrecognizable, yet made something inside him twist in pain. Then, a moment later, another bubble entered, bursting almost immediately. Emotions in this one, pain, fear bordering on terror. And his name. His given name. This time, he was able to pinpoint the location of the call. He disappeared immediately in a whirl of smoke and a shower of glitter, appearing at the edge of Wiccadale.

He looked around in horror. Wiccadale was a peaceful town. Those who resided here had no form of defense, save Morghanne's powers, which had developed after her centuries in the Underground. He prayed silently that her warning came soon enough and that he wouldn't find a collection of dead villagers somewhere nearby.

The soft sound of sobs broke through his shock and he moved quickly towards the sound. In a little dip in the land, he found a young woman embracing a little goblin body tightly to her chest. He approached slowly, eying the woman with caution. When she looked up, his heart broke. Her face was streaked with tears, shed for a creature most would as soon kick as sympathize with. “Sarah...”

Her lower lip trembled and he had to watch as her tears began fresh. “G-goblin King...He's...dead...” She whispered, lowering her head so that he wouldn't see the tears on her face any longer.

He knelt beside her, gently resting a hand upon her shoulder. “Yes, precious, he is,” he said quietly. When she began sobbing, he was shocked to find her face suddenly pressed against his chest. “This is why I did not wish you to run about the Underground unchecked, my dear.” He said softly. “It's not always a safe place...” He allowed himself to put his arms around her shoulders, embracing her, attempting to offer her comfort.

Sarah sniffled, trying to get control of herself. The first thing she became aware of was that her cheek was resting against a fine, silk brocade vest; it had become damp from her tears. That snapped her out of her mental pain and now that she was aware, she could smell that enticingly spicy male scent which accompanied the Goblin King wherever he went. She breathed the scent deeply, unwilling to pull herself from the comfort he was providing.

Jareth heard her sobs slow and gently caressed her hair, murmuring words of comfort into her hair. He was shocked she hadn't struggled to get away from him yet, but wasn't about to complain. However, the body of the goblin would need interred before much more time passed, else scavengers would come after it. He slipped on his cloak of arrogance and pulled back after a moment. “As much as I'd like to sit here holding you all day, I'm afraid we must return Phear to his family.” He watched her wiping her face on the dresses sleeves and conjured a handkerchief, offering it to her.

She took it, drying her tears, then blew her nose, a loud honking sound, which she was too distressed to feel embarrassed about. She handed the hankie back to the Goblin King, which he accepted with a grimace of distaste. He made it vanish with a flick of his wrist, turning back to Sarah. “Come along, precious.” He put an arm around her and they vanished with a puff of smoke and glitter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which several of Jareth's towns were attacked.

The goblins had been having a blast until there was the faintest puff of smoke and they were showered with glitter as their sovereign appeared in the center of the throne room. It took them a moment to stop twittering and to notice the Goblin King's arms were around the lady, and in her arms...

A collective wail of pain went up among the goblins. They moved forward, crying, reaching towards the small creature's body, and a rather rotund goblin ran forward. “Phear!” It shrieked in misery, pulling the dead goblin from Sarah's arms. It tilted it's head back, releasing an anguished cry, then tucked it's ugly face against Phear's shoulder.

Sarah watched, heartbroken. “Who...?” She asked Jareth quietly.

He stood slowly, helping her to her feet. “Phear's father, Payn,” Jareth explained softly. “Phear was his oldest son.”

Her tears filled her eyes fresh and she felt her legs trying to give out beneath her. She would have collapsed if not for the strong grip the Goblin King had on her. She fisted her hands in the brocaded silk, biting her lip to prevent the tears from falling down her face.

“Gip!” Jareth's voice was strong, commanding. When the teary-eyed goblin moved forward, standing proudly before his King.

“Yes, highness...” The goblin trembled a bit, seeing the barely tempered fury in Jareth's eyes.

“You are to go to Tir Alain and seek an audience with the High King.” Jareth said in that coolly indifferent tone he used when he was on the edges of his control. “You will notify him of the attack on Wiccadale, and then you will return.” He turned towards the other goblins. “Dribble, contact the Master of the Guard, and inform him that the guard shifts of the pathways are to be doubled. Two goblins each shift. As for the rest of you...” He eyed the others. “You are to investigate this attack and see if any other doorways have been threatened, any other towns attacked. When you have your information in order, you will report to me.”

With those words, the Goblin King lifted Sarah into his arms and swept from the throne room, moving unerringly towards his study. “It's alright, precious, breath slowly. You're starting to panic...” He murmured, trying to calm himself with her presence. When they were closed in the study, he set her in his chair, moving quickly towards the bottle of brandy he kept for the harder days. He called in two tumblers and poured in four fingers in each before he pushed one into her hand.

“I'm too young to drink...” She mumbled.

He arched an eyebrow. “It didn't stop you last time, darling.” He said, before taking a large swallow of the amber liquid and grimacing at the taste. He watched Sarah contemplate the glass and sighed. “You are on the verge of snapping. All this is to do is to calm you. Sip it. Slowly.”

She lifted her eyes to his, then looked back into the glass. “If...If I'd gone sooner-”

“You likely would have been caught up in whatever trouble killed him. Then, I would have had two dead bodies to bring back, and I'd be infinitely more furious than I already am.” He threw back the last of the brandy and saw her still hesitating. “Drink it, Sarah,” he said wearily. “Just this once, do as I ask you.”

She looked at him and lifted the tumbler to her lips, sipping the liquid. She must have inhaled as she swallowed it because she began coughing, the breath stolen from her lungs. He gave her a few good whacks on her back before she was able to breath again. “It...burns...” She gasped, resting a hand on her chest.

“Perhaps, but it takes the edge off on bad days.” He stopped thumping her back and began stroking it. He had not expected to see her there in Wiccadale, and he'd be lying to himself if he said that part of his own need for the burning liquid was because he'd realized how close she'd come to being massacred as well.

“I'm scared...” She mumbled.

He looked towards her, surprised. “Whatever for, my dear? You're far safer now than while sitting in that little burrow in Wiccadale.” He watched her shake her head and frowned in puzzlement.

“My family...Phear...he said that he didn't let them find the entrance...why would they be looking for the entrance? It leads to my parents house and if they did that to a goblin...” He watched tears fill her eyes and slide down her face. “What would they have done to my baby brother?”

He caught the tear that slid down her face, brushing it away gently. He didn't want to answer that. “It really depends, my dear. However, considering what some of the creatures in the Underground do to mortals, killing him would have been kind.”

Her expression was one of complete horror and he sighed patiently. “Sarah, you are in a realm where your greatest dreams and darkest nightmares exist side by side. It is part of the Underground's balance. There is no such thing as a world without darkness.”

She shuddered and he gently stroked her hair to soothe her. “Why would they be looking for the doorways to the Above?” She asked, her voice trembling.

He sighed, shaking his head. “I fear that I am as confused as you. It would take a great deal of research and far more resources than I currently have to learn such a thing...” He put a hand to his mouth, tapping his cheekbone with a long finger. “I can only infer that they need something Aboveground which they do not have here.”

She sipped the liquor again, frightened. “What if there's another entrance...what if one will lead them right into my home-”

“Highly unlikely.” He stood, beginning to pace restlessly. “The doorways which you have been using, all fifty-eight that my goblins discovered led to your house, were pathways created by you or your brother. It is an ungodly amount, to be sure.” He muttered darkly when he saw the stunned expression on her face. “These paths can only be created by a creature with an incredibly intense imagination or a genuine connection with the Underground.”

“Are you saying I made those entrances?” She asked, wide-eyed.

“Yes, Precious. The one in your mirror was created when you wished to hold onto the friends you made in the Underground. The others have been made over the years which you resided in that house.” He waved a hand in impatience. “Your dreams, your longings, desires, were so powerful they carved a path between two worlds, waiting for you to discover them.”

She sat silently for awhile, turning the small glass in her hand. “Waiting...for me.”

He tensed, wondering what else she read into that statement. “By the time most have reached your age, they are no longer capable of finding or using the doorways. They require the dreams which made them. In all my years, I've never before seen two such intense dreamers within a single family.”

There was a sharp rap on the study door and Sarah jumped, squeaking. He smirked in mild amusement, heading towards the door. He opened it, finding a teary-eyed goblin. “Report.”

The goblin swallowed reflexively. “Boil bring notice from Den and Sanctuary...” It said, offering the envelopes to Jareth with trembling fingers.

He took them, looking down at the small creature. “Did you encounter any of them on your way?” At the creatures nod, Jareth frowned deeply. “How are the others in your party?”

“Living. Hurt, but alive.”

Jareth nodded shortly. He walked back into his study, closing the door behind him. He sat on the window ledge, looking at the small envelopes and took a steadying breath. One attack upon his people meant this was random. More than one would mean open war with whoever was attacking, and no one within the shadow of the Labyrinth or Tir Alain would dare attack him. Which left the Dark City. He contemplated the letters, tapping his cheekbone, trying to smother his concerns.

“They wont open themselves...” Sarah pointed out softly.

He looked towards her, smirking. “You'd be surprised, precious.” However, she was right, they must be opened so he could retrieve the knowledge within. Pointless speculation would do no one any good. He conjured a small, sharp dagger, cutting across the top edge of the first, which had Den of Iniquity written in Sebastian's masculine hand.

He'd known Sebastian for years. The part incubus had been his junior in school, his Fae father insisting that the boy attend, to get a handle on his magic before it destroyed him. He was closer to Sebastian than many of his peers for several reasons. They both held sway over dreams, and they both had that troubling thing which they'd once jokingly called their heart condition.

Jareth tugged the folded paper from it's envelope, unfolding it. “Damn.” He muttered.

“What is it?” Sarah asked quietly.

“The Den of Iniquity was attacked as well. They defended the town but there have been many injured...” He rubbed his face, sighing heavily, gesturing with his hand, sending the letter to float on the air until it fell upon the smooth surface of his desk, then he began opening the other.

This one was written in the familiar and graceful scrawl of his mentor and former teacher, Yoshani. With a weary sigh, he settled to read it, relief filling him as the words made sense in his brain. “Sanctuary is safe.” He said quietly. “Morghanne and Selene are hurt, but they arrived in Sanctuary alive, and are being treated.” He looked towards Sarah, who was pale with shock. “Precious?”

“Is this...is it my fault?” She whispered, her eyes lifting to meet his. There were tears in them still. “Is this because I came back?”

Oh, Precious, he thought, getting off the window ledge and moving towards her swiftly. She was crumpling, folding in upon herself. Gently, he caught her chin, lifting her face. “This is not your doing.” He said calmly. “Every few decades those in the Dark City attack a city with an entrance and I lose a goblin.” But never more than one city at a time. That they would attack several did not bode well, especially considering they were ones Sarah had visited.

She sniffled, and he sighed, drawing her against his chest, putting his arms around her. “Do not weep, darling.” He murmured against her hair. Her tears made him feel powerless, as though there was nothing he could do. “I implore you.”

She lifted her face, looking up at him. He was well within the six inches of personal space usually demanded, and she found herself wondering if he might kiss her. Against her will, her eyes moved towards his lips and she gulped hard. When she looked back at his face, his eyes had darkened slightly, warmed. Her breath hitched and for a moment, she didn't wonder. She knew he was going to kiss her.

Then, he gently set her away from him and she felt an ache in her chest that had nothing to do with the death of a goblin, nor the fate of her friends. Quickly, she looked away so he wouldn't see the pain. When his hands fell from her arms, she turned away from him fully. For an instant, when her eyes had met his, she'd wanted. She'd wanted him and it galled more than a little that he didn't seem to feel the same. For just an instant, his eyes had said he wanted as well, but he pushed her away.

She bit her lip.

“I must get a report from Sebastian.” He said, his voice sounding cool, sterile. As though he hadn't just held her, as if he hadn't violated her personal space and left her wanting him to violate it for a little longer. “I shall return at my first opportunity.”

She nodded, but didn't speak. She wasn't certain that she wouldn't yell if she did. She didn't see him reach out to touch her, and evidentially think better of it, letting his hand drop to his side. The silence had stretched on long past the point of being 'comfortable', when Sarah turned and found herself alone in the Goblin King's study.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Dark City was a dreadful place. It was like a malignant disease, growing and growing, extending past it's original borders as more and more creatures which were too dark to live within the cities that rested inside the light. Kobolds, Banshee, Vampires, and Fae that were deemed too evil to live among the mischievous, but otherwise benevolent spirits which resided in the other kingdoms and cities.

Even the darkest city that was within the shadow of the other Underground Kingdoms feared the creatures which lived in the shadow of the Dark City. It was a realm of ever-twilight, where the sun never rose above the horizon, a place that twisted the spirits of the creatures which might accidentally wander into it. The most pure, the most innocent, would be corrupted so swiftly, they would not know what happened until it was too late.

It was a place synonymous with hatred. The land was so malignant, so evil, that to walk upon it and be unchanged, one would have to be darker, more evil than the land itself.

Within that horrible place, there were, in fact, several creatures which were tarred by that brush. Among them, were a few Fae, who'd walked willingly away from family and others like themselves, voluntarily entering the city, where they quickly rose through the ranks of power. Within years, these men who were so twisted by their actual nature that the city could not twist them further, were in control of the entire city, every other creature fearing their existence.

“Another lovely day in the Dark City.” A voice spoke that was disturbing enough to the ear that it was synonymous with illness and death. The man who the voice belonged to went by the name of Maren, his eyes were honeyed gold, set into blackened skin. His hair was the color of ice, an almost blue shade of white. He was dressed in regal, black armor.

“Indeed.” Another voice agreed. This voice had a dark, seductive voice, which promised pain in greater parts than pleasure. The owner of the voice, known as Balor, was of similar coloring as Maren, with skin the color of rich mocha, hazel eyes, and hair the color of a turbulent sea. “And the day of our ascension to power over the Underground draws near.” Long, dark nails rested upon the guard rail, and a flowing stormy blue silk shirt billowed in the dry wind.

The final of the three did not speak, standing instead in the shadows. This one was frightfully pale, with arching brows, pale, gold-kissed hair and eyes such a pale blue, they were almost indistinguishable from the whites of his eyes. He was dressed in shades of pale gray, making him seem almost like a star amongst the darkness of the land. He watched his companions closely, mistrustfully. Trust was foolish in a place like the Underground, however it could be fatal in the Dark City. This one's name was Varden, and he was the oldest of the three.

“Have the other races guaranteed their assistance?” Maren asked, turning towards Varden.

Varden finally spoke, his voice quiet, like a whisper on the wind. “The kobolds and banshee have agreed. The incubi and vampires hold out.” He moved forward, reaching forward, touching that soft, blue-white hair, stroking a few tendrils with obvious affection. “However, they too shall give in before long.”

Maren smiled in amusement. “Wonderful.” He turned towards Balor, not objecting to the way the other was playing with his hair. “How go the plans on your end, old friend?”

That dark voice chuckled. “We've located those who have the power to bridge the gap between worlds. There are two. In one house. Spilled blood from but one would ensure our power in both realms. And if we control the Above, the entire Underground will fall into our shadow as well.”

A frightful sounding laugh left the man's lips. “Delightful.” He purred. “Then on Beltaine we shall make our move. The three of us, will naturally have to pay attendance to the Fae ball which is held in Tir Alain. It would be a shame to ignore our invitation after all of our hard work...”

A grumble of disapproval. “Must we, cousin?” Balor asked, his eyes dark in upset. “Being near all that,” he shuddered, “light.”

Varden spoke in answer. “If Maren says we must make an appearance, then we must. Sources say we hold the greatest chance of securing one of those who can travel between realms to the East, in Tir Alain.”

Maren smiled in amusement. “Very astute, as usual, my dear Varden.” He turned, moving to enter their Keep, the massive, dark castle at the center of the city. “Send out scouts to our entrance. Have them lay in wait. Tell them not to strike until we send them the signal.”

Both of the other men bowed deeply, then vanished into the darkness of twilight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jareth stood at the entrance of Sanctuary, resting his hand lightly upon the shields he'd placed around it. His lips were turned in a deep, petulant frown. There were wear spots on the shield. Someone would have had to attack it with great ferocity to cause such weak areas. Attacking with magic at that. This troubled him greatly. Closing his eyes, he fed the magic of the shields from his own strength, feeling the shield strengthen. When it was at peak efficiency once again, he stepped back to examine his work. Something must have been attacking regularly to create such wear in such a short time.

His worst suspicions were being confirmed. The Dark City was growing active, and attacking the locations Sarah had visited. None of the other cities under his control had been attacked. Only these three. If they'd learned that there was someone who could pass between worlds, that meant Sarah was in great danger. He closed his eyes and steadied himself. The Beltaine celebration would be in a little less than a week. 

Damn and blast.

He entered Sanctuary, moving towards the large medical center that was not far from the entry. His movements were swift and sure as he walked, pushing into the building and finding Yoshani standing near one of the sick beds, whispering ancient spells. He wasn't feeling patient, but he didn't wish to interrupt the spell, as it could have a rather terrible backlash upon the injured person upon the bed.

After nearly ten minutes, Yoshani, who was soaked with sweat stopped, slumping slightly. Jareth moved forward, grasping the man's arms, preventing him from collapsing. The holy man looked up, eyes slightly unfocused. After a moment, they sharpened, looking at him. “Jareth.”

Without a word, he led the man to the nearest chair, forcing him to sit. “How many injured?”

“Too many. Morghanne's warning was barely soon enough. If it had taken her another moment to have the vision, there would have been a slaughter,” he said, sounding weary. “Kobolds have wickedly sharp claws, and can nearly sever bone without effort. Morghanne took the worst of it, because she was staying with the wounded to make sure they made it to safety. Her magic is strong, but her ability to shield is not as yours. They destroyed it with a few hits. They would have killed her if she hadn't made it inside Sanctuary after it shattered. Selene is already running around with the other children that weren't harmed.”

“She probably barely understood what was going on.” Jareth said quietly. The moans of the wounded were everywhere around him. “I would not have learned until you sent notice, had Sarah not stumbled into Wiccadale moments after this took place.”

Yoshani's eyes flew wide. “Is Lady Sarah safe?”

“She's shaken. She came upon one of my goblins as he lay dying. She's resting at the castle until she is sound enough to return home.”

“You will return her home?”

Jareth closed his eyes. “At this point, I might seal every doorway between here and the Above as well.” When he opened his eyes, they were weary. “Wiccadale was not the only place attacked. I've received word from the Den. It, too was attacked. Only three places, Yoshani. Each one a place Sarah visited since she discovered the entries.”

“Even Sanctuary?”

“Probably shortly after the attack on Wiccadale. The shields were strong enough that there were only a few locations which had grown weak. This does not bode well, however. If they know of Sarah, they know what she can do, and you know why they want her.” He looked away, troubled. “I fear what may happen if they get their hands on her or her brother.”

“You care for them very much, don't you.”

It wasn't a question. Jareth looked towards Yoshani, his eyes murky with unspoken emotions. “Contact me when Morghanne regains consciousness. I will need to speak with her, and at that point, I will check the shields here again. If they attacked once, they likely will again.”

Yoshani stood, nodding. “Safe journey, friend.”

The Goblin King set his hands on his mentor's shoulders, feeding the man's magic with his own. “Do not overtax yourself, Honorable Yoshani. The people here need you more than you know.” He turned, sweeping from the sick house, heading towards the edge of Sanctuary once again. Between one step and the next, he was walking on the main street of the Den.

He stopped, staring at the destruction, then closed his eyes. Unlike Wiccadale, the Den was full of demons of varying kinds. Bull demons, partial incubi and succubi, near the swamps were the Merry Makers, and several other, very self-sufficient and strong races.

The attacking party hadn't stood a chance.

Opening his eyes, he moved into the town, shielding moments before bright blue lightening lashed out, seeking to strike and harm, if not kill outright. Moments later, the attack fizzled out and Jareth moved forward once again. He knew who had attacked him and he knew why. He entered Philo's courtyard and found it had been set up as a temporary clinic. Many creatures were sitting in chairs or stretched out on cots set in the dirt.

Sebastian looked at him, eyes wide. “Highness...” He moved forward, preparing to kneel, but as he tried, his legs gave out and he collapsed.

“Don't bother.” Jareth said evenly. He surveyed the damage around him and saw Lynnea moving around, bandaging wounds and saying a quiet prayer. In one corner, he saw the bodies of those whose wounds had resulted in death. He set his jaw and tested the magic in the Earth beneath him and felt his fury grow. It had been nearly tapped dry, and not merely by those residing here. The kobolds had stolen magic from the land which did not belong to them. He dropped to a knee, helping Sebastian stand and set him in a chair, meeting his gaze. “How many?”

“More than half the town wounded. Three critically, but not dead yet. About nine dead.” Sebastian said quietly. “They came at us hard. Nearly fifty of them, Jareth.” Those hazel eyes rose to meet his own gaze. “This was not an unorganized raid. This was a calculated attack.”

“They were tapping the magic in the land,” Jareth said quietly. “Where's Teaser?”

Sebatian closed his eyes. “Critical. Lynnea is doing all she can, but if we're attacked again, we're screwed. Most everyone used all their reserves defending the town this time. And the land...if anything else is pulled from it, it wont be part of the Underground anymore. It'll break off and-”

“I'm aware of the consequences.” The sovereign checked his own reserves and sighed. “I can put a shield up, but it wont be nearly as strong as the one around Sanctuary.” He turned, surveying the injured again. The shield would feed the magic in the land, and each would grow stronger, provided that the town were not attacked once again. “The entrances?”

“They nearly got through one.” The incubus shuddered, looking towards his pregnant wife. “The goblin defending it went berserk, knocked one of their heads clean off their shoulders. I didn't know there were so many of your goblins hiding around the town.”

“I instructed them to increase their guard numbers. Wiccadale was attacked first, and there was evidence of an attack upon Sanctuary.”

Sebastian paled. “Wiccadale and Sanctuary are peaceful places, why would they-”

“Because Sarah went there.”

That quieted the man before him. “Jareth, why are they after her?”

The Goblin King sighed. “Why do you think? The Dark City is seeking a way to gain access to the Above. For what reason I know not, however, these attacks imply that they need Sarah for this.” He sighed wearily. “I must return to my castle.” He straightened. “I will enclose the town in a shield before I go.” He turned, heading towards the edge of town. He would have just enough for a shield and one jump to his castle, and then he would have to rest to recuperate his power. He was already feeling extremely weak as it was.

When he reached the edge of the town, he set his hands against the air, forming a bubble of air that went around the edge of the town. He took several deep breaths, and closed his eyes, checking his strength once again. Just enough. Barely enough. He took a step, and when the next foot fell, he was standing in his office.

It took a great deal of mental fortitude to make himself walk towards his chair before he collapsed. He closed his eyes, resting a hand over his face. He was so weary and he wasn't certain his mind was truly ready to accept the reality that he was on the edges of a war with the Dark City.

“Are you alright?”

He opened his eyes and saw Sarah standing by the window, looking out at the sunset. Her face was stained from tears, red and swollen. He found he couldn't place a mask on his face with her. He sighed, shaking his head. “No. I am tired. Angry.” Afraid, his mind offered. “Three of my towns have been attacked, and ten of the people I have responsibility for were killed by kobolds.”

“Kobold?” She turned towards him, her eyes confused.

He sighed, leaning his head back. “Dark goblins. Once, perhaps, they were like my own, but they've become so twisted and evil that they no longer reside as part of the Goblin Kingdom. They are denizens of the Dark City and they are terrible, cruel, vile little things.” He prayed she didn't ask the question he could sense was on the tip of her tongue.

Sarah looked at his face and saw the warring emotions and lowered her gaze. “The doorways? Are they okay?”

He lifted his head and smiled weakly. “They are safe, precious. My goblins may be small, but they are vicious when they are guarding something. I'm afraid you tasted but a small portion of the goblin army during your trip through the Labyrinth, and they were told not to harm you, but to stop you. Facing something which genuinely intends them harm, or something which would use a gate to the Above to create havoc, they can be quite cruel.”

Sarah's brow furrowed and she inclined her head. Then, the eyes widened. “Is there a door from the Dark City to the Above?!” She moved towards him swiftly. He looked at her once again, and frowned.

“I sincerely doubt it. I would know, since I am the Guardian between the Above and the Underground. I may not always know where in the Above the door leads, but I know when one opens here.” He frowned deeply. She was trembling, eyes wide with fear.

“You said that they're created by dreams. Not everyone has happy dreams. Some people dream dark, twisted things, and deeply desire a taste of that. How can you be sure that some sick person didn't dream up an entrance to a place that you have no control? What if,” She swallowed, turning very pale. “What if someone in the Dark City is the Guardian of the doorways there?”

He stood, moving towards her. Her lower lip was trembling. “Sarah, I see dreams. Not just yours and your brothers. Every dream. If I ever saw a dream dark enough, evil enough to open a doorway there, believe me, I would destroy the dreamer. It is not possible.” He cupped her face, searching her eyes. “You must rest, precious. You are frightened and saw something terrible today.”

She closed her eyes, lowering her head. After a moment, she nodded. He caressed her hair gently, and put an arm around her shoulders, guiding her from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Toby and Sarah become guests of the Goblin Kingdom

The door he opened led into the biggest, most lovely bedroom she'd ever seen. The bed was large, made of dark wood, currently covered in sheets of blue and pale silver. Great arched windows overlooked the twisting Labyrinth, framed by massive midnight velvet curtains. She turned, looking at him in curiosity, finding his eyes on her. “What room is this?”

He glanced away. “For the duration of your stay, this is yours.” He said quietly.

“Oh, I couldn't possibly-”

“Sarah, it would please me if you would accept the room, rather than insisting on something else.”

He sounded so weary, a surge of guilt ran through her. She lowered her gaze. “Then...thank you.” She said, softly. When she raised her gaze, his eyes were upon her once again. She hesitated a moment, before continuing. “Is there something...I can wear to sleep?”

“Anything in the wardrobe.” He turned, heading towards the door.

“G-Goblin King?” She asked, her voice a little uncertain.

He glanced back at her, not facing her completely.

“Could you – I mean, would you mind...um...” Finally, she seemed to wrap her mind around what she was trying to say. “I'm still scared. Would you stay? Until I fall asleep?”

His eyes widened at the request and he turned. He waved his hand, creating a changing screen on one side of the room. He sat upon the comfortable settee in front of the window, pointedly turning his back to give her some privacy.

Sarah opened the wardrobe, finding lots of clothing, but none of it was female. Breeches, comfortable looking silk shirts. She glanced towards the man's back, as she finally realized that this was his room. He'd given her his own room for her to rest in. It was possible that it was the only habitable room in the castle, but she was more than certain he could magic one-

She examined the weary man closely, noting that he seemed drained, and idly, she wondered if he hadn't over-taxed himself. That would explain why he'd given her his room. But he could have simply sent her home. If he was tired, why didn't he simply send her-

“Precious, I understand that it is overwhelming, however, I must ask you to hurry yourself.” He said quietly. “I am quite tired and before I may retire, there is much I must do.”

She felt a twinge of guilt, pulling down a baggy poets shirt, and disappeared behind the screen. She changed out of her clothes, setting them over the top of it, pulling the shirt over her head. When she stepped around the screen, she saw Jareth standing, closing the doors of the wardrobe.

When he looked towards her, his eyes widened and he stared at her for a full minute before forcing his gaze away. He moved towards the bed, pulling the covers down for her. “Here-”

“Is this your room?” She had to ask. She had to know why he would sacrifice his own comfort for her. It couldn't be anything, really. She saw him go very still and slowly he turned towards her. “Men's clothing in the wardrobe, masculine furniture, and you seem to know the most comfortable seat in the room.” She said, smiling slightly.

“Does that bother you?” His voice sounded cold, sterile. She saw that indifferent mask on his face, and remembered what Yoshani had said about them hiding behind masks to hide their true selves. The fact that he was hiding once again told her that she was hitting upon something that bothered him.

She shook her head, smiling. “No. It suits you.” When he relaxed, she saw him offer his hand, intending to help her into bed. She set her hand into his own, meeting his gaze. “I just don't understand why you didn't just send me home-”

His eyes sharpened, and he gripped her hand tightly. She felt a shiver of fear work through her and swallowed hard. He was afraid. He would never admit it, but he was frightened. Her brow furrowed slightly and she would have touched his face, but she realized what she was doing and her hand dropped to her side in a boneless manner. Without a word, she let him help her into the bed, and pulled up the blankets.

“Just rest, Sarah.” He said softly, leaning over, gently pressing his lips against her forehead, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. When he pulled back, her eyes misted a bit and before he could leave her side, she grabbed his hand. “I came back to say I'm sorry.”

He rested a finger gently against her lips. “I should have returned your belongings long ago.” He said quietly. “It is no fault of your own.” His eyes were gentle, almost kind.

“I shouldn't have taken my fear for my brother out on you. It's not like you took him.” She paused, grinning a bit, hoping to lighten the mood. “This time.”

His lips quirked just a bit into a grudging smirk and he smoothed her hair down. “Are you still afraid?” He asked, his eyes searching hers for a long moment.

She felt a sudden surge of weariness and realized he was spellbinding her. “You dirty...cheat,” she mumbled. “You cast a sleep spell on me.” She felt herself falling asleep and she opened her eyes one last time. “I feel safe here.” Then, she was whisked off to her dreams.

Jareth stared down at her peaceful face, gently brushing her soft hair back from her closed eyes. His heart ached at the words. Leaning forward, he gently brushed his lips against her temple, then retreated to his study once again, sitting at his desk, pouring several fingers of brandy into a snifter, sipping it, letting the liquor burn down his throat.

Her concerns regarding an entrance in the Dark City were not unfounded. None too many creatures could access the Underground from the Above, nor could many of those Underground could use those entrances to the Above.

Kobolds were different.

Once upon a time, they'd been goblins, so they had the same power, the same ability to use those secret doorways. If those creatures had discovered the secret pathways in only those cities, it was possible they'd locate more.

However, if they were after the locations Sarah had visited, the only reason was because they'd heard of someone who was not a goblin who could travel between those realms. Which meant someone from within his own kingdom was a turncoat. He closed his eyes, shuddering. If they'd found the doorway in Wiccadale, it would have dropped them directly in Sarah's room.

He did not wish to imagine what they would have done to her. Or worse yet, had they merely kidnapped her, taking her to the Dark City, what that environment would have done to her. He would have to shield her. They would have to be his best. He could shield Toby as well -

His breath caught and eyes widened.

Toby.

He did an internal check of his well of magic, finding it still too taxed to use his transport magic. He was going to have to go the long way. He moved down the hall, entered the kitchen pantry and stopped at the exit to Toby's door. It was cracked ever so slightly, and he could hear a soft voice speaking.

“I'm sure Sarah is simply out with friends, Toby.”

“But she always tells me my bed time story!” Toby objected.

“Well, I could read to you, if you'd like-”

“But you don't know about the goblins, dad! Sarah tells me about the goblins!” He sounded so enthused, Jareth found himself smiling faintly.

There was a long pause and then, Mr. Williams spoke again. “Then why don't you tell me about them?”

Another pause as Toby seemed to consider this. “I guess.” The boy didn't sound convinced. “Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who always had to take care of her baby brother.” Jareth covered his mouth, wondering if this was her version, or if Toby was embellishing. “One day, when the girl was angry about being forced to care for the baby, and angry with her parents, she called upon the goblins for help-”

“Toby, does Sarah tell you this story often?” Robert interrupted, sounding disturbed.

“Daddy, if you keep interrupting, I wont be able to finish the story!” Toby chided. “Anyways, the girl wished the goblins would take the boy. The girl didn't know, however, that goblins did exist. So she was shocked when the crying stopped, and her brother was gone. Then, the goblin's King arrived, and he was very intimidating. He advised the girl to simply forget her brother, and go back to her room of childish things.”

“'I can't do that, I have to have my brother back,' she said, and the Goblin King said that if she truly wished to have her brother back, she would have to fight her way through his huge, twisting Labyrinth. She accepted, and started her journey,” Toby paused dramatically, and then grinned. “I'll tell you more tomorrow.”

Jareth and Robert both gawked at the boy. The Goblin King covered his mouth to prevent his insane laughter from informing them of his presence. He heard Robert muttering something about his daughter's stories in a mildly irritated voice, and when the door shut, Jareth pushed open the closet.

Toby sat upright, staring in surprise. “Jareth-”

He was across the room with a hand over the boy's mouth quickly. He spoke in a quiet whisper to the boy. “Your father is still in the hall, do not raise your voice.”

There was a knock. “Toby? Everything alright?”

Jareth released the boy's mouth so he could answer. “Yeah, dad! Fine.” When the door down the hall closet, Toby turned towards the Goblin King, his eyes concerned. “Sarah's missing.” He whispered. “She came home, but she wasn't at dinner, and she's not in her room!”

He considered for a long moment. “She is at my castle.” He said calmly. “Do you wish to see her?”

Toby jumped out of bed. “Ready when you are!” He said, his eyes shining brightly. He stuffed his hand into Jareth's, dragging the man towards the closet. “So, why is she with you, anyways? Last time, she wasn't very happy with you.”

The man sighed, wondering how much he should tell the boy. “She came into the Underground to visit her friends in Wiccadale, and had the misfortune of witnessing something rather unpleasant.” He saw a shrewd look in the boy's eyes and sighed. “There's a possibility that she and you are in danger. It is safer in my castle than in your own world at the moment.”

Concern filled the boy's eyes. “Why?”

“Various reasons, dear boy. Let us hurry. I must request that you do not wake her. She has had a rather long day, and-” His words were cut off when they exited the pantry, running directly into Sarah. He caught her arm to steady her and looked at her in surprise.

“SARAH!”

Her attention went immediately to the boy who had thrown himself into her arms as soon as he realized who he'd walked into. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping her arms around her brother gently. “Toby...” She whispered. She looked up at him, and he forced his face into an expression of neutrality. She stared up at him for a long moment before she spoke. “Thank you. I was worried for him.”

You and me, both, precious. He watched her stand, lifting the small boy in her arms. “You are supposed to be sleeping...” He said, his voice weary.

“Spell wore off.” She said lightly. “Next time, you should try a stronger one.”

He saw the fire in her eyes and smiled in amusement. “I'm afraid it has far less to do with the power of the spell and more to do with my current limitations. Spells do not come for free, precious.” He glanced at the Labyrinth's time-piece. “It would appear that it is later than I suspected. Off to bed, you two-”

“You take the bed.” Sarah said, her voice tight. He looked towards her in surprise.

“I must object to my guests sleeping on the floor-”

“Sarah, where'd you get this shirt?”

Both Jareth and Sarah stopped speaking, looking at the boy who was picking at Sarah's shirt lightly. “Pardon?” Sarah managed weakly.

“It's not yours. It's too big...” He looked from Jareth to Sarah, who was wearing nothing but that shirt, and her cotton panties. Understanding filled his eyes. “Oh.”

Jareth managed not to smile at the raging blush which covered her cheeks. “You and Toby will take the bed, as I mentioned earlier, I have much to do-”

“You're so tired, you can't even cast a sleep spell on a mortal!” She glared at him. “I'm not going to sleep on that bed, when you need the rest more than I-”

“Why don't we all just sleep together?”

The two feuding adults looked at the boy, stunned at his audacity to suggest such a thing. Jareth barely managed to wipe the smirk off his face. “It...is a large bed.” He agreed, meeting Sarah's gaze. If her face had been red, before, now it was crimson.

“Toby, that is a highly inappropriate suggestion-”

“Why?” Toby seemed unconcerned. “It's not like he's going to make a move on you with a kid in the bed, and if it's a big bed, there's no reason not to.” He shrugged like it was no big deal. He saw the deer-in-the-headlights look his sister wore and patted her cheek. “Please? I'm really tired, and I just want to go to bed.”

Jareth knew she would cave before the first word left her mouth. She'd developed quite the weak spot regarding her brother, hadn't she? He fought back the smirk turning up his lips when she sighed. “Okay, Toby, we'll sleep together...” She lifted her gaze, looking at Jareth, who wore an mask of indifference, but there, around his eyes were the faintest crow's feet, his eyes twinkling in amusement. “Is that sufficient?” She asked, sounding a little tart.

“Quite sufficient.” He gestured for them to continue down the hall. He heard soft, muttered, swearing behind him, which made him smile. Then, he sobered. They would have to remain here until this mess was sorted out. There was too great a risk that an entrance to the above would be discovered, and she would be left unprotected. Even if he sent a task force of guard goblins with her, there was no real way of knowing which was the turncoat. When they reached his room, he opened the door, holding it open for Sarah and her burden. Toby was already lightly dozing in her arms.

He watched in silence as Sarah set him upon the bed, crawling in beside the smaller boy, her face tense. He moved near her, touching her shoulder gently. She jumped, whirling, eyes wide. He had to tell her. She was in danger. He just didn't know how.

She stared up at him for a long moment, and began to relax. “I have to stay, don't I?” She said quietly. “Toby does, too.”

He smiled sadly, reaching up, brushing away a few strands of hair from her face. “I'm afraid so, my dear.” He said softly. “Until I know why the Dark City is seeking the entrances, until I know for certain that you are in no danger.” He caressed those silky strands between his gloved fingers, contemplating them for a moment in silence. “At my side is where you will be safest.”

She didn't look away from his face. “My safety is important to you...” She said softly.

“Very.” He agreed. He could not meet her gaze. If he did, she'd likely see the reason she was so important. “We both need our rest.” He said after a moment, lifting his gaze, feeling sufficiently hidden once again. “Sleep well, Sarah.” He dropped the strands, moving swiftly around the great bed. He stripped off his shirt, but rather than divesting himself of the rest of his clothing, he simply removed his boots, crawling into the bed and turning on his side, facing away from the Williams children.

After several long moments, the bed shifted under Sarah's weight as she stretched out as well. He glanced from the corner of his eyes, finding her curled up with her brother, an arm protectively around the boy. His eyes softened, saddened. Yes, for now, she had to stay. However, a time would come where she would be safe in the Above once again, and then, she would leave him once again.

Wearily, he closed his eyes. The least he could do was make certain that her stay in the Underground would be as pleasant as possible. He sighed. Beltaine was days away. He knew the annual celebration was held in Tir Alain. She hadn't seen the fae capitol city yet. Perhaps he would schedule her and her young brother a tour. With that, he drifted into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah woke before the sun was fully up. The room was cast with purples and oranges, and Sarah found herself leaving Toby's side, moving towards those great arched windows. She heard shifting behind her, and found Toby had snuggled towards the only other source of bodily warmth in the bed. A soft grumble came from the sovereign, even as he hugged the young boy against his side.

The faintest smile turned up her lips as she watched, but fell away soon after. It was hard to believe that so much happened yesterday. She'd been in class, had gone through her locker to see Yoshani. The man had given her the cryptic advice to ask Jareth her questions, but somehow she knew the man would not really give her a straight answer. Unfortunately for the Goblin King, his responses while he was still asleep were telling.

The slightly grudging acceptance of any warmth against his side, told her that he'd been sleeping in that huge bed alone. How long? From what Yoshani had said, the Goblin King could have his bed kept warm by any number of women in the fae courts. The holy man had suggested that he was perhaps waiting for the right person to make his Queen.

She moved closer to the bed, gazing down at the man in the purple and orange light. His face was peaceful, making him look far younger than he did in his waking hours. Those lines which cut into his face seemed to add more mystery and charm than detract. High, sculpted cheekbones, a long nose, those strange markings around his eyes. That smell which swept up to her nose.

This was the first time she'd seen the man when conflict hadn't been thick in the air. Even upon their reunion, while she was noticing all she could, the air had been heavy, distracting her from the little details. As he slept, however, she found she was able to drink in everything. His skin was smooth, unmarked with the exception of his eyes, all the way down to his chest. The muscles there were prominent, but not bulky, giving him a slender appearance, more like a swimmer.

His hair, which was pale as starlight at the tips, darkened to a honey-colored gold at the root. His wide lips, which were ordinarily twisted into a smirk, were softly parted, as though in invitation. She glanced towards his eyes, and a startled gasp escaped her. They were open and looking right at her, confusion swirling in the mis-matched depths.

“D-did I wake you?” She asked, playing with the sleeve of the poets shirt – his poets shirt – just to give herself something else to look at.

There was a long moment of silence and she looked up, finding his eyes upon her with a strange, unfamiliar expression within them. Time seemed to still and she felt color rising to her cheeks as he simply stared at her, wearing only his shirt and her panties. She swallowed hard, forcing herself to speak again. “J-” she barely caught herself, starting again. “Goblin King?”

That expression died at her words. Left in it's place was that cool indifference he was so skilled at. She realized in a moment she'd actually hurt him. She opened her mouth to speak, but at that same moment, he sat fluidly, those silken sheets slipping from his naked chest like water. The words caught in her throat and she blushed, turning from him. His breeches were riding just at his hips, giving her an ample view of his chest and toned stomach. She gulped when she heard him get out of bed.

He swept past her on the way to the wardrobe, giving her the first view of his naked back, which was just as well-defined as his front. She forced herself to speak after a long moment. “Have I offended you?” She asked softly. “Angered you?”

He turned, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. “It is simply irritating to be called by one's title every day of one's life.” He said calmly. “Are you afraid that by speaking my name I will have some form of power over you?” He opened the wardrobe, selecting a wine red silk shirt, fresh undergarments and breeches, then turned to face her. “Come now, Precious. This can hardly be the first time you've seen a half-naked man.”

Sarah swallowed hard, lifting her gaze, and speaking without really thinking. “No, just the first time I've seen one that looks as good as you-” Her brain caught up with her mouth and she covered her mouth, horrified at the candid comment.

It didn't seem to bother the man who stood on the other side of the room from her. In fact, he seemed mildly amused by her words. His lips were edging towards a smirk, as he tossed his clothes over his shoulder and headed towards a connecting room.

After he was gone, Sarah took several moments to smack herself upside her head, even as she heard water begin running in the adjoining room.

Meanwhile, Jareth was considering this little tidbit of knowledge she'd unintentionally given him. His lips had turned up into a rather insane smile, deeply pleased with the knowledge that she was not completely immune to his certain...charms.

There was the faintest tap on the door and before he had an opportunity to answer, the door to his room swung open, revealing a still half-asleep Toby and Sarah, who was walking him towards the toilet. “Sorry to interrupt.” She said over his shoulder. “I just didn't think you'd want my brother to wet himself in your bed.”

Ah, and her 'big sister mode' was back in full force. Jareth smirked faintly. “Quite alright.” He reached for the large cotton towel, wrapping it around his waist as he retrieved his clothing. “You two should bathe, and I'll have a goblin find some clothing for the two of you.”

Sarah opened her mouth to object and he knew she was going to mention her own dress. “Precious, that dress you wore yesterday is stained in goblin blood. Perhaps you were unable to tell in the little burrow or the darkness of the throne room, but it is black. The goblins will launder that dress before you will put it on your body again.”

Sarah had gone slightly pale at the mention of the little goblin who'd died and now Toby was piping up with questions. Jareth swore viciously. He took two steps across the bathroom, resting his hands on Sarah's shoulders. “Are you alright?”

She looked up at him, then nodded. “I'll be fine.” She said after a moment. She said it in such a way that it was as though she were trying to make herself believe it.

He gave a short nod, heading towards the door. “Take your time. It could be quite awhile before something acceptable is located.”

“Tell them not to steal anything!”

Her call as the door shut caused him to chuckle. The little bastards wouldn't have to. He happened to be in possession of several of the best goblin seamstresses in the entirety of the Underground. He changed behind the screen, hearing the tub being filled and smiled faintly. He could hear Sarah speaking to her brother, s he straightened his shirt, and moved quietly towards the bathroom, resting his ear against the door frame.

“Really?! Pirates?!” Toby's excited voice came back.

“Aye! A horrible lot they were, and they kidnapped the princess!”

Jareth covered his mouth to prevent them from hearing his chuckle. What manner of story was this?

“What did the pirates want with the princess?!”

“She had a medallion, which was actually ancient Aztec gold, which they'd stolen long ago. You see, the gold was cursed, and when they stole it, they became the walking dead! Whenever moonlight hit them, they appeared as disgusting, decomposing skeletons!”

“Ew! Gross!” Toby began giggling. “Cool!”

Sarah laughed and Jareth found himself leaning against the door, closing his eyes, drinking in the sound. It was a wonderful sound.

“Keep going, Sarah!” The boy insisted.

His excitement was actually rather infectious, however, Jareth had some things which he needed to take care of. Regretfully, he left the door, even as he heard Sarah start up her story once again. He swept up Sarah's dress, staring at it for a long moment. He'd scarcely recognized it when it had been on her the night before, covered in goblin blood, but now...

It was the dress she'd worn that first time he'd seen her. He found the irony to be extremely amusing. He carried the dress with him, off to find his master seamstress.

The old, frog-like goblin sat there, surrounded by her apprentices, while teaching them how to sew basic things. Jareth stepped through the door, smiling faintly when movement within the room stopped. “Bella.” He greeted casually.

The female goblin stood, dusting off her dress. “Lord Jareth.” She dipped into a deep curtsy, which was echoed by her apprentices. “How may I be of service?”

He eyed the younger goblins, who were all looking up at him with the faintest fear in their eyes. “Your apprentices may leave. The Journey Maids have permission to remain.”

The lowest level apprentices scrambled to their feet and were out the door in mere moments. Jareth watched them go with the faintest twinge of amusement before turning back to the female before him. “I find myself with two guests in need of appropriate garments.” He saw the speculative expression on the face of the old goblin and arched an eyebrow. “You have questions?”

“They are above my station to ask.” The goblin, Bella, said with that strange dignity she possessed.

“Indeed.” He smirked. “One is a young man, age six. I believe you acquired his measurements while he was here on his last visit.” The faintest smile upon the goblin's face. Ah, the seamstress had an affection for the young lad as well. “The other is a lady-”

“The lady.” There was a knowing look on that old, frog-like face.

The goblins always referred to Sarah as such. “Yes, the lady.” He smirked in amusement. “Thirty-eight bust, twenty six waist, thirty seven hip, approximately five foot six.” There was a long moment of silence. “They will each need a simple garment in the next half-hour, as well as traveling outfits, day wear, evening wear, and one formal set apiece. Send the colors to the cobbler, tell him one for the young man, and a size six for the lady.” He glanced at the dress in his hand, and saw them looking at it speculatively.

“Sarah is the one who found Phear.” He said calmly. “She held him as he lay dying, gave him comfort.”

Tears danced in one Journey Maid's eyes. Bella's eyes misted as well. They would know how rare it was for any non-goblin to show a goblin comfort. “Then the lady shall have our best work, as well as the young lord.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah left the bath, finding a squat goblin in a plain dress laying out two sets of clothing on the bed. One was a fine cream colored dress, the other a pale blue shirt, and small navy breeches. At the bottom of the bed were two pairs of shoes. Toby let out a whoop, running forward. “Hi, Bella!” The boy hugged the goblin female, who chuckled softly.

“Hello, young one.” She patted his head lightly, then turned towards her. “Lady Sarah, I am Bella, Lord Jareth's seamstress.” She gave a curtsy, and Sarah found herself a little uncomfortable, but she dipped into one as best she could in her current dress. The frog-like woman looked surprised. Then, she smiled. “The lady should not curtsy to a servant, even one in an honorable position. Our King told me what you did for Phear. Should you need anything else from the seamstresses in the castle, we will do our very best to accommodate you.” 

Sarah lowered her gaze, her eyes misting at the second mention of the young goblin that day. When she lifted her gaze, she saw Toby looking between them confused. “Thank you, Bella.” She said softly.

The small creature dipped into another curtsy, and then left the room.

When she was gone, Toby looked towards her. “Who was Phear? I didn't meet him last time.”

Sarah walked towards the bed, lifting the dress. It was soft silk, with such careful work, she couldn't even see the seams. She slipped the dress over her head, finding it fit like a glove. “He was guarding the entrance I use in Wiccadale.” She said sadly. “But Wiccadale was attacked, and Phear...was killed.” She closed her eyes at the painful memory. “He was dying when I found him. But I really don't understand why anyone acts like I did anything for him. I couldn't...I couldn't save him.”

Toby looked up at Sarah, surprised to see her face twisted into an anguished expression. He remembered the Goblin King's words from the night before and realized this was what Jareth was talking about. She'd been there when the goblin died. Knowing his sister, she probably had done everything she could to make the creature's passing more gentle. When Merlin had been dying, she'd stayed out with the dog all night, in the rain, gently petting it's fur, just so it wouldn't be alone.

He pulled the shirt on over his head, pulled on the underwear and breeches, then glanced towards his sister. “I don't think you did nothing.” He said looking up at his sister, who was pulling on some stockings and adjusting the dress ever so slightly. She paused, looking at him, her eyes still slightly teary. “Goblins aren't cute. Most people wouldn't go anywhere near them, right? I mean, I think they're great, and you like them, too. But still, I bet they don't have people comfort them when they're dying.”

Sarah considered that for a long moment.

After a moment, the door opened, and Jareth appeared, holding a piece of paper, skimming the note carefully. His eyes lifted after a moment, and his eyes flitted briefly over Toby, then moved to Sarah. She met his gaze, her own slightly pained. She noticed he stared at her for a long moment and shifted slightly in discomfort. “Is something wrong?”

“I have received an invitation from the High King to the Beltaine celebration-”

“I was invited to spend Beltaine with Morghanne-”

Jareth smiled faintly at her objection. “I am aware.” He said easily. “I have contacted Yoshani, and he says that he will bring her to Tir Alain with him.” He glanced towards Toby, who looked excited. “This will be Toby's first Sabbat, and it seems only considerate to make it a memorable one.”

She shifted uncomfortably. “H-how do they celebrate there?”

His smile edged more towards annoyance than amusement. “The Fae are an extravagant race, which is rather fond of excess. This means, precious, that there will be a rather overworked ball, with lots of courtiers, lords, dukes, and princes. Every one of them will try to out show the others by wearing equally overworked garments, with over-quaffed hair, and far too many ornaments adorning whatever they are able to drape with diamonds, pearls, et cetera.”

Sarah's lips twitched slightly and she remembered the man in front of her was rather fond of over-worked garments himself. As if he understood the faint amusement in her eyes, he arched an eyebrow. “Believe it or not, precious, I am actually one of the more casually dressed in these situations. It is not socially acceptable to wear leather to such an event, or I'd be much happier about going, myself.”

“You could always blow off the invitation.”

He hid a faint smile behind the letter, but his eyes crinkled faintly at the side. “As I am certain that would annoy the High King, I'm afraid that is quite impossible. Although I have been threatening to show up decked out in leather for years.”

“So why don't you?”

Jareth's eyes snapped towards Toby, who was busying himself with the shoes he was pulling on. When those bright blue eyes lifted and looked at him, they were filled with mischief. “Pardon?”

“If you like leather, and you're more comfortable in it than what they consider 'appropriate', wear it. Isn't formal wear more about cut anyways?”

“Toby-” Sarah was covering her mouth.

The boy just shrugged. “I'm going to go find breakfast!” He bolted past Jareth, eyes shining, smiling happily. 

When he was gone, Jareth chuckled. “That boy is like a ball of sunlight,” the Goblin King smiled fondly.

Sarah inclined her head, smirking faintly. “So are you?”

“Am I what, precious?”

She gave him a wicked smile. “Going to attend in leather? Just think of all the scandalized looks you'll be given. I think it would be highly entertaining.” She walked past him, towards the door and heard him chuckle. She turned, arching an eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

“You two are a bad influence on me.” Jareth accused lightly. Sarah grinned, inclining her head. “Come along, you minx, let's get you fed.” He offered his arm and Sarah arched an eyebrow, slipping her arm through his.

“Very well, sir.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nuada was getting deeply tired of the procession of constant guests for the party it was now his turn to throw. Unlike many of the Fae, his tastes had kept the ball room from being too overworked by the staff. It had been overworked during construction by his mother and father, regardless. He greeted Duke and Duchess after Lord and Lady, all the while wondering how he had managed to get through this the year prior and retain some level of his sanity.

He had thought the trail of guests had finally ended, when a carriage arrived, with a squat creature in the at the front, steering the awkward contraption. He went very still, eyes widening in surprise. While he remembered inviting the Goblin King, he did not expect his younger brother to take him up on the offer. He moved swiftly forward as his brother left the carriage.

Jareth straightened, shooting him a mischievous smile. “Thank you for your invitation,” he said with a jaunty, almost disrespectful bow. When he straightened, he turned, offering a hand to someone else who was leaving.

A pale, lightly freckled hand rested upon his brother's glove, before a lady dressed in a rich emerald velvet traveling gown left the carriage, her hair worn down, unlike many of the ladies of the court. Suddenly, realization whipped through the High King and he flicked a glance towards his brother. She was mortal. The girl turned, assisting a young blond, equally mortal, boy.

Jareth turned towards his brother, seeing the man had already recognized them for what they were. “This is Sarah and Toby Williams, on a temporary visit to the Underground.” Recognition flickered into the man's gaze, and the Goblin King smirked ever so slightly, covering up his unease. “As they have not had the opportunity to visit Tir Alain, I decided to bring them with me. You do not mind?”

“Why of course not, dear brother.” Nuada said when he found his breath. He waved a hand, sending several servants to see to the rather copious amount of luggage he was certain accompanied them. “Shall I have the room adjacent to your own set up?”

Jareth felt Sarah's eyes upon him when Nuada had called him brother and smiled faintly. “Naturally.” He turned towards his companions, seeing Toby looked like he was ready to go plunder already, and Sarah was wearing a delightfully surprised expression. “Why don't you two go on to your room? I must speak with the High King.” He said, his eyes amused.

Sarah looked at him for a moment longer, then her lips twisted into a purse and she shrugged. “Okay.” She said, moving past him, gesturing at her brother. “Toby! Come on!”

When she was gone, Jareth looked towards Nuada and waited. As soon as the door was shut, the man stared at him, slack jawed. “That's her?!” The man asked in a lowered voice. “My dear brother, she's positively enchanting! However did you let her go?!”

A snort. “That, dear brother, was Sarah on her best behavior.” He laughed at Nuada's stunned expression. “I never let go, Nuada. I buried myself within my duties in order to drive her from my thoughts, but believe this, I have not let go.” There was the faintest hint of warning within the words.

“Brother, as lovely as your lady is, I have no intention of...barking up that tree, so to speak.” The High King frowned faintly, noting another coach heading up the drive. “Damn, and I thought my job was done for the day...”

Jareth chuckled faintly. “Not nearly.” He leaned back.

“You must be pleased, regardless. You have a companion for this celebration, at least. That should at least give you relief from the offers of marriage.” Nuada glanced towards him, smirking faintly. “And from your correspondence regarding the eve of Ostara, you will get to see her glow firsthand this evening.”

Jareth gave a vague smile. “You sound almost envious, brother.”

“Only to the knowledge that I, once again, will suffer the near constant recommendations that I 'settle down' and 'make an heir'. Honestly.” He scoffed. “Do you wish to know how many I've had today alone?”

“From my experiences at the last gathering, I would say 'too many'?”

“How long must this last?”

“Until you use one as an example and dangle them over an incredibly unappetizing bog by their ankles. That is surprisingly efficient.”

Nuada tilted his head back, laughing. “I am still in awe that you did such a thing. I'm even more stunned that I received no complaint regarding that. Not a single word.”

“I told them if they bothered you with it, they would not joining these parties for fear that someone would smell them.”

He gawked at the Goblin King, who looked rather pleased with himself and then laughed. “Jareth, you most certainly have a way with...” His attention was drawn to the cart approaching and he blinked in surprise. “Would that be Honorable Yoshani?” He asked in surprise.

Jareth smirked, leaning against the wall. “He's bringing a few guests who were most interested in seeing Lady Sarah.”

The door opened and the man descended, dressed in his robes of white and sky blue. He turned, offering his hand to the others who were within the coach's cabin. Jareth watched his brother closely while Morghanne stepped from the cabin and down the small steps. He looked somewhere between stricken and stunned.

“Brother, I could happily choke you.” Nuada said, not looking away from the lady, who was dressed in browns and golds.

“Really? You look like you should give me a medal.” Jareth patted his brother on the shoulder, his eyes amused. “How many years have you hoped she would accept just one invitation to these parties?”

Nuada glared at him. “Jareth...”

“Thank me later.” Jareth chuckled as he walked past him. He wandered up the stairs, finding Toby was already opening doors and exploring rooms, changed into a sturdy jacket and pants. Sarah had insisted that he have at least one pair of romping clothes, so that he would not damage any of the fine garments which Bella had made him.

“Do try to stay out of too much trouble, Toby.” Jareth said in passing. “Not all of the fae will tolerate a nosy human.” He said lightly.

He found Sarah in the study between their rooms. She had already changed, and was sitting comfortably on a chaise lounge, reading a book. He smiled, closing the door soundlessly and moving on to his own room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The days leading up to the celebration were wonderful. Sarah often found herself in the company of the Goblin King, who she discovered was actually a delightful companion. He was intelligent and clever, and wound up rescuing her several times from what would have otherwise been an incredibly boring dinner. It had upset her, at first, that Toby was not allowed to sit in on the dinners, instead, being forced to take dinner with the other children. However, he was developing friendships with several of the fae children, as well as Selene, who Morghanne had brought with her.

When Jareth was not with her, she found herself in the company of Morghanne or Yoshani, even Nuada, who seemed deeply curious about her. He was attractive, but oddly, didn't cause the same unease as the Goblin King, who she found occupying her thoughts more and more.

While she rarely had a moment to herself during the day, she found Jareth always had something to do after dinner and after Toby was in bed. Whatever that was, she had no idea, but she valued the few moments of peace each night.

This evening, she had curled up with a book that she'd been reading these past few evenings, delighted to find the faintest hint of romance woven around the story of action and adventure. The events centered around a princess who had been kidnapped and was held hostage. Her lover fought his way in from the outside, trying to save her before she suffered the fate of being sacrificed. But of course, the damsel was not in particular fond of being in distress, she was trying to fight her way out. Sarah knew the princess would fight even to her last breath.

She must have fallen asleep reading, because the next thing she knew, she felt the sensation of being gently lifted and a sweet, spicy scent filled her nose. She unknowingly curled closer to the man that held her, resting her head on a strong shoulder.

Jareth looked down at the woman, his gaze softening. He carried her through the side door, gently placing her upon the bed beside her brother, then brushed her hair back. Her lips were turned up in a gentle smile as she slept, and he saw a book in her hands. Curiously, he tugged it from her slack grip, glancing at the title.

He smiled, recognizing the title as one he'd read in his youth. Two strong characters. It was this story which had led to his desire to have a strong queen, someone who could stand on her own. When he'd first met Sarah, she'd, while he'd watched her fight through his Labyrinth, he'd been certain that it would be her. However, Sarah...

Sarah always fought against him, probably would. That was mostly fine. It was how he preferred her.

He sighed, leaving the room and closing the door gently. He set the book beside the chair Sarah always used in the evenings, then walked into his own, leaning against the door. Tomorrow would be Beltaine, which would mean celebrations would begin early. It would require several of what he could only call costume changes, the ball of course, being the final event of the evening.

He remembered Toby's suggestion and a broad, wicked grin turned up the corners of his lips.

Let's see what the lady Sarah thought about leather.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Fae celebrate Beltane

Sarah sprayed her drink from her mouth. “All day?! This celebration is going to go on all day?!”

Jareth managed to only just hide his amusement. He found himself very relieved that he hadn't been standing before her when he told her that. “Indeed.”

She looked at her drink, sipped it and then set the glass down, contemplating this. “But...why?!”

He made a vague gesture. “I did mention that the fae were rather fond of excess, didn't I? And since it takes a great deal to wear them out, they enjoy their excess for as long as is possible.” He chuckled at the stricken look upon her race. “Relax. The ball itself does not last all day. It will run until shortly before midnight, I suspect.”

“What...else happens?”

He saw the faint curiosity in her eyes and drug another chair beside her, leaning back in it, his thumbs hooked in the top of his breeches. “Well, there is usually a parade of some sort, at some point there will be a festival in the town where the fae will go drop unsorted amounts of coin on trinkets and nibbles, then there will be a brief reprieve around one, because most fae aristocracy will not lower themselves to dance among the commoners.”

She frowned. “The commoners have a dance? At one?”

“They dance around the May Pole, precious.” He saw the surprise on her face and chuckled. “Around three thirty, the party-goers will likely commence besieging my brother's lovely ballroom. The first song will play a hair after five.”

“Why don't they dance with the other fae?”

She looked so delightfully confused. “Because, my dear lady, they are snobs.” He saw the surprised expression on her face and laughed outright. “Do the wealthy commonly consort with commoners in your world? Or do they hold their parties far from the eyes of 'common folk'.”

Her eyes looked sad. “I never understood that, though. If one does not have contact with one's people, how can one rule well?”

He touched her face lightly with his leather gloved hand. “An excellent point, precious. You would make quite the queen one day.”

She blushed, lowering her gaze. “I'm no princess. Only a princess becomes a queen.” She pointed out.

He hummed, smirking broadly. “You're a princess in your stories.” He teased lightly. He saw her flush darkly and lightly tapped her nose. “Did you teach Toby his story-telling skills? When I picked him up from his room, he was telling your father about 'the goblins'.” Her expression leaned towards complete horror. “And of course, the Goblin King who kidnapped the young boy and took him to the castle beyond the Goblin City.”

She lowered her face, blushing. “He likes that story.” She said quietly. “I told him the truth of it long ago.”

“He must like it. He remembers it quite well.” He gently tapped her chin. “You and Toby will likely desire romping clothes for the first half of the day. They will be more comfortable and far easier for you to move in.”

“Are those yours?” Sarah teased lightly, flicking the ruffled edging on his sleeve.

He smiled wickedly at her. “When I'm romping, I only wear skin.” He said lightly, then headed for the door, having received his reward of that wonderfully brilliant blush. “I'll return later. Is Toby with Selene again?”

Sarah watched him go, trying to erase the deluge of mental pictures that suddenly assaulted her. She patted her forehead gently. “Bad brain! Bad brain!” She whispered fiercely. The images weren't going any where. “Dammit, he probably said that, just so I'd have to deal with these mental pictures for the rest of the day.”

There was a faint tap at the door and Sarah moved towards it, cracking it open. Her eyes brightened. “Morghanne!” She held the door open, letting the other woman in. “How are you feeling this morning?”

The woman stepped in, hurriedly, shutting the door behind her. “Oh, I'm in deep trouble.” She muttered, looking rather skittish. “Nuada asked me to allow him to escort me today. But I can't do that, it would give the fae the wrong idea. Like that I was trying to get into his favor...”

Sarah blinked, arching an eyebrow in her confusion. “Come on, we'll talk in my room. I've probably got about two minutes to get dressed, before Jareth turns up again, and he doesn't always have the decency to knock.” Her voice was tart with annoyance. She opened her wardrobe, pulling out her old cotton dress and jeans, pulling the jeans on and the dress over her head, waiting for Morghanne to embellish, but the woman simply paced. “If it makes you feel any better, Jareth has cornered me into him being my escort.”

“Yes, well...” Morghanne shrugged slightly. “That's different...” She sounded so miserable. “This is...”

Sarah noted the pale flush on the distressed woman's face. “What's different about it?” She caught the woman's hands, helping her sit so she would stop needlessly pacing. “What's the worst that could happen?”

“I could wind up telling him that I love him.” Morghanne muttered, unable to look at the girl.

She blinked, stunned. That was not what she was expecting. “You're in love with Nuada?”

The other woman moaned in misery. “It's not like I want to be! He's just so...so...” She got this kind of dreamy look on her face and Sarah smothered a giggle.

“Yeah, I get it.” She said, smiling at her friend. “If it makes you feel better, Nuada might be distracted by Jareth's taste in clothing for the function.”

Morghanne's eyes sharpened towards her. “Why do you say that?”

Sarah coughed politely. “My brother has suggested that Jareth go comfortable. Evidentially he considers leather more comfortable than velvets and brocades.” She saw the scandalized, disbelieving expression on her face and laughed. “Well, in reality, I kind of dared him too, telling him to just think of the looks he'd get.”

Morghanne smiled knowingly. “I don't think it's the expressions of the other fae he's looking forward to.” She said, her eyes warm. “The Goblin King seems quite enamored with you. He actually came to see me not long after Ostara.” She saw confusion and disbelief on Sarah's face and smiled at her, taking her hands. “He had already known you'd paid a visit to the Underground.”

“He just wanted me to stop using the doorways...” She mumbled, hiding a blush.

“He seemed far more interested in your impressions of him than your use of the doorways.”

Sarah lowered her gaze, frowning faintly. But if that was true, then why had he asked her to stop visiting the town? If she stopped visiting the Underground, she certainly wouldn't see him. So why would he ask her to stop if he wanted to see her? Why would he care what she thought of him?

“Now Nuada...I have no idea why he would suggest that. I came here with Honorable Yoshani, I should technically attend the ball with him, however...” She moaned helplessly, flopping back on the bed. “Why would Nuada ask me such a thing?!” She played with her fingers, frowning deeply. “It's not like we could be together, regardless...”

Sarah's eyes sharpened, focused on Morghanne. “Why would you say that? If you love him, why would you say such a thing?”

She sighed, looking helpless. “The fae would never accept their king taking a common mortal for a wife.” She closed her eyes, her brow furrowing slightly.

Another voice broke through their conversation. “The fae have no say over who their king takes for his queen. If they objected, I could tell you how Nuada would deal with them.”

Sarah looked up as Morghanne attempted to jerk into a seated position. Jareth was leaning against the door, smirking faintly, while Toby and Selene looked on in interest. “And how is that, Goblin King?” Sarah asked, arching an eyebrow.

He moved forward, looking down at Morghanne before offering a hand so she could pull herself upright once again. “My brother would likely ask me to toss them into the Bog.” He saw the amused look on Sarah's face and smirked. “Nuada tells me he's asked for the pleasure of your company this evening and you played 'coy'.” He examined Morghanne's blushing face and his smirk broadened. “You should accept. It would prevent him from being assaulted by the fae court offering every female old enough to bear progeny to him.”

Sarah caught sight of a possessive flash that went through Morghanne's eyes. “Go on, Morghanne. You should be resting. Or you wont be able to enjoy the ball this evening.” Sarah shooed Jareth out of her way, hugging the woman, putting her lips near her ear. “I think you should accept too. He just might surprise you.”

“I think I will.” Morghanne said back, leaving the room.

“You know, I could have you tossed into an oubliette for shooing me.” Jareth said, his eyes lit with amusement.

“Yeah, but then you'd suffer the same fate you were just suggesting Nuada would have at the party tonight, so I figure you'll wait at least until tomorrow.” She said smartly. She watched his smirk broaden.

“Fair enough, precious.” He said, offering his arm. “Shall we go look in on the festivities?”

She smirked, walking past him and taking her brother's hand, her brow arched in faint amusement at the way he frowned and pretended to be annoyed with her. She could see the suppressed laughter in his eyes and wondered what it would sound like if he truly laughed. She'd heard his condescending, mocking laughter before, but never a real laugh.

Jareth moved forward, taking her free hand in his own, pulling her from the room. “Keep that steel spine of yours, my dear. You will be needing it.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was nearly three o'clock before Jareth was able to collapse into a chair in the privacy of his own room. Where the devil did that girl get her boundless energy?! And her brother? A shudder worked through him. Most of the fae had retired around one to get a nap before the ball that evening, but not Sarah. Of course not. She wanted to dance around the May Pole, right along with the commoners.

She'd even managed to get Nuada and himself to join in on the festivities. Her face had been alight with laughter, her eyes shining, as she spun around that pole, holding the ribbon in her hand. Jareth closed his eyes, putting a hand to his face. She'd been lovely.

With a sigh, he forced himself to stand. Really, he'd like a nap. He was so exhausted from trying to keep up with his lady, all he'd like to do was throw himself among the silken sheets and take a brief rest. However, he had roughly thirty minutes to make himself presentable before everyone would begin to their siege on the ballroom downstairs.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair and cringing at his own smell. It had been sticky and hot outside today. In the morning, it had been pleasant enough. However, as the day drug on, the air grew more and more sweltering. He shrugged out of his silk shirt and threw off the rest of his clothing as quickly as possible, before retreating to his private bath, throwing on the water to cold, moaning blissfully as he stepped into the icy spray.

Throughout the day, he'd managed to ignore the disdainful expressions on the majority of the fae faces when they'd realized that Sarah and her brother was mortal. Nuada and Yoshani had been diverting Morghanne and Selene's attention as well, preventing their knowledge of the fae opinions. He'd seen Sarah catch several women point and giggle at her behind their broad fans, but to his surprise, rather than getting angry with them, she smirked, slipping her arm through his, as if to point out: Yeah, I'm mortal, and I'm with him.

He would be lying if he said the attention was unwelcome. He took great pleasure in the near constant contact he'd had with her today. It was as though she were finally relaxing in his presence, which gave him some mild hope for future headway which might be gained during her stay here.

He finished washing himself with a mildly scented soap, knowing there was little point in applying any scent today. The perfumes and pheromones which the female fae would undoubtedly douse themselves in would likely be so thick, no one would notice his lack of smell.

Still...

He stepped into his room, eying his appearance. Sarah would be there. He would have to dress the part if he expected to gain any further leeway with the lady. He pulled open his wardrobe, setting his clothes out on the bed. The midnight blue silk slipped pleasantly against his fingers and he smirked broadly at the rest of the clothing he'd laid out.

Those two really were a bad influence on him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Morghanne had split from Sarah when they'd reached her room, ushering Selene off, and leaving Toby with his sister. “Come on, squirt, let's get you dressed.

“Are you going to wear a pretty dress?”

Sarah laughed, holding the door open and closing it behind her brother. “After I get cleaned up, yes, I suppose I will. Will you help me get dressed?” Toby nodded enthusiastically and they went to get cleaned up.

Sarah, wrapped in a dressing robe, helped Toby get dressed first. It reminded her of a miniature version of Jareth's clothing from her peach dream. A sapphire velvet jacket, with gray watered silk shirt, and black breeches and small boots. She found a tub of glittery wax on the table and grinned, applying some to his hair, giving it a spiky appearance. “There ya go, you're all done!”

Toby grinned, looking at himself in the mirror. Then, he turned, bowed and offered his hand. “May I have this dance, my lady?”

She laughed, accepting it. “Yes, good sir, you may!”

They both dissolved into laughter, heading towards the wardrobe to pull out Sarah's dress. It had been carefully wrapped in paper, and Sarah had not been allowed to peak at it since it arrived in her room the day before. Bella had been wearing a faint smile when she delivered the dress. Now, like a child at Christmas, she tore the paper open, finding herself staring at a lovely dress of pale gold silk sateen, with embroidery around the top shirt, and layer upon layer of white and gold tulle underskirts. The bodice was decidedly sleeveless and she turned it, finding it laced up in the back with lovely silk ribbons. The heart shaped bodice echoed the embroidery that was on the skirt. She swallowed hard, dropping the dressing gown and she slowly pulled the dress on, holding it at her chest and turning towards the mirror. It was a dress fit for a princess.

“WOW!” Toby rushed over. “Here, I'll help with the laces.” He tugged at them lightly, reminding her of all the times they'd helped each other get ready to play their games in the park. His face was alight with excitement to attend his first ever formal ball.

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror, wondering what the Goblin King would think of her in this dress. She wasn't even certain what to think of herself in this dress. It fit her like a glove. The seams were so skillfully sewn, they weren't visible. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes and turning her head slightly.

“Sarah?”

“Hmm?”

“I'm done. You should put on the rest.”

She glanced back, testing her ability to breath, relieved that while it supported her breasts, it didn't remove her ability to breath freely. She dug through her wardrobe, finding the lovely matching shoes. She slipped into the white stockings, and then the shoes, then reached for the tiny white satin gloves, slipping them onto her hands, before fastening them at her wrist. “Where are your gloves?”

“Right here.” He looked down at them, curious. “What's the big deal about the gloves, anyways?” He muttered.

“I don't really know, but since for all we know, it could be quite rude to not wear them to a social function, you should put them on.” Sarah found a shawl, pulling it around her shoulders and glanced towards the ornate clock which hung on the wall. “We should head out, Jareth should be waiting.”

Toby looked up at her in surprise, then grinned. “You said his name.”

“What?” Sarah looked down, perplexed.

“You called him Jareth.”

“I did not.” She frowned, suddenly uncertain. “At least...I don't think I did...”

“You did.”

“Dammit.” She turned towards her brother. “You'd better not tell him!”

Toby grinned broadly. “I wouldn't say a word!”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The dark carriage rattled along the ground, it's occupants barely noticed the harsh bumps. “How are preparations going?”

“They should find the doorway this evening. There is practically no one guarding it, and with the prior attack and the celebration tonight, their guards will be down.” The man impatiently flicked his dark gray hair from his face. “Must we really attend this? It is the city of light, after all. And that bore Nuada will be there.”

The last occupant spoke finally, that whisper-soft voice crooning from the corner. “There are two with the ability to use the doorways within that city. Our best opportunity to obtain one will be this eve. The party will provide the cover we require to remove one from the premises unnoticed.”

“And if that equally boorish Goblin King is there?”

“Then we will kill two birds with one stone.” Maren laughed, and the flowers on the side of the road died in the face of that laughter, shriveling into little more than black twigs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The halls were filled with fae descending the main stairs to enter the vast Ballroom. At the base of the stairs, waited two rather impatient fae aristocrats, one dressed in royal purple velvet and black silk, the other wearing a much more devilish midnight silk and black leather.

“You've been threatening me with it for years.” Nuada tugged at the black ruffle at his collar, glaring at his brother, who leaned against the wall using his elbow as a prop. One hand was on his hip, the other burrowed into his hair. “Why, pray tell did you decide to wear leather this time?”

Jareth smile toothily. “The lady Sarah and her brother are a bad influence on me. They essentially dared me to do it.” 

Nuada put a hand to his face. “I should have know.”

“I believe her exact words were: 'imagine all the scandalized looks you'll get'.” He watched two fae give him such looks and his smirk broadened. “My imagination is great, but it truly doesn't hold a candle to reality.”

The High King choked on a laugh, looking towards his brother. “You're enjoying this, aren't you!”

“Very much so.” Jareth confirmed, glancing up the stairs, waiting for one lady in particular. He didn't wait long.

His breath left him in a rush when Sarah stepped into his vision. Her gloved hand rested lightly on the balustrade and he, unashamed, let his eyes sweep over her, drinking in the sight of her hungrily. Her hair was pulled back from her face, the ends hanging in soft curls. She wore minimal make-up on her face, but he could detect the faintest trace of gold glitter across her cheeks. Her breasts her pushed to greater advantage by the bodice of the dress, and he found his throat going a little dry as he stared up at her. Finally, he pulled his eyes from her lovely frame, wrapped so deliciously in gold, looking up into her eyes.

Sarah felt heat rising to her cheeks when she locked gazes with the Goblin King. He looked like sin. Sin gift wrapped in silk and leather. His crown of platinum hair was streaked with black, with the faintest hint of glitter amongst the soft strands. His leather waist coat was long in the back, trailing down to the floor. Around his throat was a cravat of midnight blue silk, with a gold and amber pin. There was the faintest hint of blue lace around the collar of the vest he wore beneath the coat, and his legs were clad in tight black leather pants. There was the faintest midnight ruffle peeking beneath the cuff of his coat.

It should be a crime to look that good.

She gulped, glancing towards her brother, who was grinning and chatting, completely oblivious to the tension in his sister. When she lifted her gaze again, she found his eyes still hungrily devouring her. It was flattering and embarrassing to command such attention from a king. When she reached the bottom step, she did a modest curtsy, for no other reason than to tear her eyes from the gaze of the Goblin King.

He took her hands in his, his lips turned up in a devastating smile. “I really must give that old goblin a raise.” He said, releasing one hand and having her turn so he could view the entire effect. “You look positively delicious.”

Sarah blushed, but forced herself to meet his gaze. “You don't look too shabby yourself, highness.” She said, managing to keep her tone light. She heard the abrupt laugh that left his lips and looked up at him, surprised to find herself very pleased. She breathed in that sweet and spicy scent and found herself examining every line on his smiling face.

Nuada moved forward, his expression amused. “I understand I have you to thank for my brother's choice in fashion, Lady Sarah.” He said, his tone light, and not at all reproachful.

Sarah gave him her best 'innocent' expression. “Whatever do you mean, High King?”

“You've encouraged my brother's already thriving ability to piss off most of the court. Would you like to hear what he did to the last duke who attempted to arrange a marriage with his offensively irritating twit of a daughter?”

“His favorite threat being the Bog of Eternal Stench, I can guess.”

Nuada tilted his head back and laughed outright. “She is delightful, brother.”

Sarah coughed, glancing up the stairs. “Incoming.”

Everyone's gazes moved to the top of the stairs, except Jareth, who was watching his brother in interest. Ah, it was always delightful to see that kind of 'deer-in-the-headlights' look on the older male's face. He glanced up, smirking. Nice job, Morghanne.

The woman was dressed in rich emerald silk, with several flowers woven into her long, honey-colored tresses. At her side was little Selene, wearing a dress matching in color if not in cut, with wild flowers woven into her own hair as well.

A glance at Toby saw his eyes shining as he looked upon the younger lady of Wiccadale. Jareth nudged Sarah, gesturing with his chin towards the starry-eyed youth. Sarah got a wistful look on her face and he wondered what was going on within that complex little head of hers.

When Morghanne and Selene joined them at the bottom of the stairs, each man linked arms with his respective lady. Sarah saw Yoshani standing off to the side as she entered the ballroom, at Jareth's side. He turned, his lips turning up in a small smile and he gave her a slight nod. She wasn't certain if it was approval or amusement on his face, but he looked pleased, regardless.

She slowly looked back towards the man at her side, her eyes viewing his almost stoic profile. He was wearing one of his masks again. Confused, she returned her gaze before her, even as they stepped onto the vast expanse of dance floor. They stopped in the center, and Sarah turned towards Jareth, looking up at his face, seeing that cool neutrality on his face. She leaned forward, her face completely serious. “Your codpiece is showing.”

The mask shattered and a snort left his nose, as he struggled to maintain a straight face. Nuada seemed to be having similar problems. Morghanne bit her lip, an obvious sign of withheld laughter. Meanwhile, Toby leaned towards Selene and whispered, “what's a codpiece?”

Maintaining her serious expression, she let him pull her to his chest, resting her hand delicately in his own. She rested her other lightly on his shoulder, suppressing a shiver as his other arm stole around her waist. A sideways glance found the others had assumed similar positions. A waltz began playing and Jareth swept her across the floor. Now that the music covered some of the sound, Jareth leaned towards her, dropping his voice to a sensual purr. “You minx, I know very well what is and isn't showing, and you can believe me when I say that had mine been showing, my brother would have never let me walk into this room.”

Sarah grinned. “Sorry, it's just that whole 'indifference' thing doesn't work on you. It makes you look constipated.” She teased lightly, watching his lips pull into a broad smirk. She gasped when his hands pulled her closer to him and she could feel the entire line of his body against hers. She swallowed hard.

He watched the color rise on her cheeks and leaned close, listening to the way her breath hitched slightly. Her pupils dilated and he searched them for a long time, that smile never leaving his lips. “You're so lovely when you're being devious.” He teased lightly, spinning her easily, chuckling when she was in her place again, a dazed expression on her face.

He refused to release her for several dances, until Sarah finally insisted she needed a drink, some food, and a five minute break. He barked out a laugh, ushering her towards a table, letting her make selection of the nibbles on the platter, then helped her find an open seat.

Now that the room had stopped spinning, Sarah found Jareth was approached by several fae females with offers of dances, eyes promising things far beyond what should take place on at a ball. She was surprised that he rejected each offer, instead, remaining at her side, casually informing her who was who, and which duke deserved a trip to the bog care of his foot.

Sarah found his company delightful, and it came as something of a disappointment when he declared he had to 'make the rounds'. Morghanne rejoined her, as did her brother and Selene. From where they sat, Sarah found she could follow Jareth with her eyes, although she made an attempt to be discrete, several times, their eyes made contact.

“Foolish mortals!” Twittered on nearby fae female, who was pretending that she wasn't being loud enough that everyone in the area could hear. “They dance with Kings, think they are side by side with their equals. They do not belong here!”

Morghanne lowered her face, pretending not to hear, but Sarah wasn't about to take that laying down. She rested a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder, restraining him. “Don't you worry about them, Toby.” She said in a firm, audible voice. “They're probably just sore because the High King and Goblin King aren't paying them any attention.” She lifted her chin, glancing at them from the corner of her eyes, making sure they heard her.

A sound like steam leaving a kettle left one's lips and she moved forward. Sarah rose to meet her. “You little mortal bitch! Do not speak of them so casually! They are to be feared, revered! They are the crème of fae society, and you're just a common mortal wench!”

Sarah inclined her head to the side, her lips turning up in a small smirk. “And all I see when I look at you is a spoiled little fae bitch. The Goblin King doesn't have much use for the likes of you, save bog decorations-”

A hand across her face silenced her and the room went oddly silent. Sarah straightened, testing her now tender cheek. A glance found the Goblin King striding towards her, his expression of fury aimed at the young fae lady before her. She lifted a hand. “Jareth, I can handle this.” She said calmly. She turned back to the girl, seeing a startled expression in her face. “What? Didn't know I was on a first name basis with him?” Sarah curled her hand into a fist. “Now, say hello to my little friend.” With every ounce of strength in her body, she slammed that fist into the woman's nose.

You could have heard a pin drop, however, the sound which broke the silence was the sound of applause, from three fae gentlemen. Jareth, Nuada and Yoshani were all grinning at her, clapping. Sarah gave a modest curtsy and returned to her seat, seeing Morghanne smothering her laughter behind a hankie, her brother and Selene grinning at her.

Nuada turned, seeing whispers of discomfort and disdain go up among the crowd. “Everyone is entitled to their own opinions,” he said in that calm voice of his. “However, if someone again insults a guest of the High Court, they will be stripped of their status and exiled from my city. You shall not return again. These ladies,” he gestured towards Morghanne and Sarah, “are my valued guests. They will be treated with respect.”

There was again, silence in the ballroom. “I'll second that motion.” Jareth said in a jovial manner, a minute later. “The next who insults my mortal friends, I'm afraid will be sent head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench, diplomatic relations be damned.” He clapped his brother on the back, moving back towards Sarah. “You've had your break.” He said, offering his hand, a wicked smile on his lips.

Sarah gave a dramatic, put upon sigh. “Someone, save me from my overbearing escort!” She joked, letting him pull her to the dance floor, regardless. She felt his arms go around her and couldn't help the shiver of excitement that worked up her back. His gaze held her own, spinning her around the floor until she was dizzy and breathless, then eased her into a more steady, slow dance. “You look pleased with yourself.” She said, her lips turned into a faint smirk.

Jareth looked down at her, his eyes warm. “Well, it only took five years, but you finally said my name.” He said, leaning close, bringing his lips near her ear.

She blushed, lowering her gaze, nervous. “It's not the first time.” She mumbled, unable to meet his pleased gaze. His breath rushed across her ear as he laughed and she shivered slightly.

“Ah, precious, but it is the first time you've said it in front of me.” He felt the shiver and smirked, pulling her fully against his chest. “And watching you face off against my kind is so remarkably stimulating. Although I imagine the insufferable chit's father will be demanding blood. Did you break her nose, dear?”

“I hope so.” She said, her lips turned into a smirk. “She had the nerve to call me a bitch.” 

“Shame on her. Shall I bog the twit for you?”

She pulled back, seeing the amusement dancing in his eyes and a small giggle left her lips. “Are you trying to be a bad influence on me, Goblin King?” She teased, not looking away from his eyes.

“And if I am? Perhaps I'd like to entice you over to my side of the line.” He leaned forward, putting himself close to her face. He wanted to kiss her. To catch those pretty little lips with his own. However, he had a feeling that would not be prudent to do so in public. The music stopped suddenly, and Jareth looked up, finally breaking eye-contact.

Sarah blinked, looking towards the entrance, her hand tightening in Jareth's. Three men stood at the door, dressed from head to toe in black silks and velvets. One had icy-white hair, amber eyes and skin dark as night. He was flanked by a man colored with mocha skin, dark gray hair and hazel eyes to one side, and a pale skinned man with ice blue eyes and pale blond hair. “Who are they?” She asked softly.

Jareth's arm tightened at her waist. He could see Nuada crossing the floor, his face a cold mask. “He is required to invite every fae, however, there are always a few we'd prefer not to see here. Dammit, why would they come here this time?” He gripped Sarah's wrist, leading her towards Morghanne, his gaze icy, the warmth from a moment ago only a memory.

“Jareth?”

He put her on the chair beside Morghanne, standing between her and the unexpected guests.

Ripples of discomfort were coming off the crowd, and Sarah found herself growing sick to her stomach. Yoshani was crossing the floor rapidly, placing himself between the mortals and the dark, almost frightening guests. Jareth gave the priest a nod of approval.

After a long moment, Nuada moved aside, and the guests swept in. Jareth felt himself grow rigid when one of them moved towards him and his company. “Ah, Lord Jareth...” The whisper-soft voice crooned. “How fares the Goblin Kingdom?”

Jareth bared his teeth in an unwelcoming smile. “Well enough, Lord Varden.”

Sarah noted the way the Goblin King stood, and realized with a sinking feeling that these were the men from the Dark City. Those pale blue eyes locked on her and she managed to keep from fainting.

“What an enchanting creature you've found, your highness...who might this be?” Varden moved past Jareth, lifted her hand, placing a kiss on the back. Sarah to notice of the gloves on his hand had demonic symbols on them. She suddenly was thankful she was wearing gloves of her own.

She straightened her back, glancing at Jareth. At his short nod, she answered. “Sarah.” She said, her voice calmer than her insides.

“Well, then, Lady Sarah, would you give me the honor of a dance?”

Jareth gripped the man's wrist, his eyes furious. “She will not.”

Sarah saw everyone in the ballroom looking at her expectantly. She set her jaw, standing, pushing back the chair. Dammit, she was a Williams, and a Williams doesn't baulk in the face of massive mazes, stinky bogs, or bad guys in tight pants. She certainly wasn't going to play coward behind the Goblin King. “It's fine, Goblin King.” She said, her voice carefully neutral. She saw the startled expression on his face and gently, she set her hand over his.

Jareth released the dark Fae, turning towards Sarah. “Don't do this.” He said softly, keeping his voice so only she could hear him.

She turned her hand in his, giving him a gentle smile, which was only for him. “I'm not afraid of them, regardless where they're from.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, then slipped that calm mask over her face again, turning towards the other Fae. “Very well, Lord Varden, I suppose you've got yourself a dance.” She released the Goblin King, stepping away, but his hand caught her shoulder one final time, and he put his lips against her ear.

“Do not let him spell bind you, precious. And stay within sight.” With those words, he released her.

“Keep an eye on Toby.” She said softly. At his nod, Sarah allowed the other fae to lead her to the dance floor, placing an acceptable amount of distance between herself and the man. The man tried to encourage her closer, but she held her distance, giving him a biting smile.

“Where are you from, Lady Sarah?”

She inclined her head, locking eyes with him, not letting him read her words. “Why does that matter?” She asked calmly.

“It's merely polite conversation.”

Sarah didn't believe a word he said. “I come from near Wiccadale.” She said calmly, both lying and telling the truth at the same time.

“However did you meet the Goblin King?”

She felt the urge to tell her story, but bit it back, smiling coldly. “It is none of your business how I met Jareth. He invited me to the celebration, and I accepted.”

There was a puzzled frown on the man's face. It was covered quickly enough, and she felt as though someone were poking around in her head. It felt cramped and uncomfortable. “And your brother?”

She pulled her hands from the man, stepping back. “I never mentioned having a brother.” She said, her voice calm.

“You look weary, would you like to stop for air on the balcony?” He set his hand upon her waist, trying to guide her.

Sarah turned out of the partial embrace, her lips turned up into a smirk. “You've been trying to spell bind me.” She said, chuckling. “Man, Jareth can call it.” She shook her head, lifting her gaze, seeing surprised alarm on the man's face. “You see, once upon a time, someone tried spellbinding me. Should I tell you what he learned?”

The man inclined his head.

“He found out I've got a lot more mental fortitude than he thought.” She turned on her heal, walking back to where the Goblin King was waiting for her. She felt so sick. She felt his hands beneath her arms and rested her head on his chest. A hand lightly stroked her hair and she found Yoshani wearing a worried expression, even as a soothing sensation wrapped around her.

The other's were up, standing around her. Toby and Selene were at the center of the circle. Jareth lifted her face, examining it closely. “You need rest.”

She shook her head. “I want to dance.” She said. “Not here. Out in the gardens, under the stars.” She turned towards Morghanne. “Like at Wiccadale. Away from this...evil.” She shuddered.

Morghanne smiled, taking her hand. “You all should come with us. Let us leave this stale party and go dance with the wind and earth.” She took Selene and Toby's hand, leading them towards the balcony.

“I go with the lady.” Nuada said, following after her. Yoshani went a moment later.

Sarah looked up at Jareth, and gave him a small smile. “Come dance with us, Jareth,” she said softly.

He closed his eyes, and she watched his mask nearly crack. “As you wish, precious,” he agreed, taking her hand in his own, leading her from the building. Neither of them noticed the three pairs of eyes watching them leave.

“How did it go?” Maren asked quietly.

Varden watched the peculiar woman with a slight frown. “The magic should have worked. I had a compulsion spell wrapped tightly around her, to coax her onto the balcony with me, but she broke the magic.”

“What?!” Balor swore. “That should not be possible!”

Maren stroked his chin, a smirk on his lips. “Shouldn't it? That form of magic works best on those who are not aware they are being bound. Her closeness to the Goblin King suggests he would have warned her of the possibility of a magic being cast upon her, or more likely, wove some kind of shielding spell around her. We need to keep a closer watch upon the mortal and her brother.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jareth watched with anticipation as Sarah kicked off the silk shoes and shimmied out of the stockings. Her bare toes seemed to grasp the grass in enjoyment. Morghanne had already divested herself of her slippers and stockings, drawing a circle in the grass with her toe.

Toby and Selene were wiggling out of their shoes as well. Yoshani had slipped his off as well. He stood off to the side with Nuada, both of them hesitating ever so slightly. They were aristocrats. While many of the fae without titles still danced in the 'faerie circles' during the holidays, those upper crust fae rarely did any longer. Only the fae who were very strong were selected as leaders, and the glow given off by them unnerved many of the lower-class.

Sarah looked towards him, head inclined in confusion. She walked towards him, resting a hand on his arm. “Are you going to join us?”

He gave her a tight-lipped smile. “It has been many years.”

“For both of us.” Nuada glanced towards Morghanne, eyes dark with undisguised longing, but they remained at the side, not looking as though they had any intention of joining in.

Sarah put her hands on her hips, arching one of her eyebrows. “And I had never done it before at Ostara, but I still did it. It's fun, and freeing, and...wonderful.” She glanced back at the circle, shrugging her shoulders. “But if you're both afraid...”

Nuada gawked at her, and looked at Jareth, who's eyes had sharpened. Sarah shrugged, walking back to the circle. “Did she just-”

“Call us cowards? Yes, she did.” Jareth bit out, his eyes looking a little vengeful. He stepped on the toe of one boot, pulling his foot out of it. He stepped on the other, then pulled his socks off, glaring at the woman with his every movement, pretending that she wasn't grinning at him in a fashion which rather made him long to strangle her. “Impertinent chit.” He muttered, moving forward.

Nuada shrugged, pulling off his boots and socks.

Jareth stood across from Sarah on the circle, his eyes not leaving hers. Her eyes were alight with amusement, and she was grinning at him, not looking repentant in the least. He gave her a biting smile, expecting her to grin. Instead, her eyes widened and he saw a visible tremble work through her body. He listened with half an ear as Morghanne invoked the four spirits, and there was an audible pulse in his blood.

The movement started then, each step punctuated by the sound of feet on the ground. He didn't tears his eyes from Sarah's face as she threw her arms out, twirling, laughing, celebrating the dance with every movement of her body. She looked so innocent, so joyous. That pulse in his blood began to throb and he closed his eyes for a moment to center himself.

When he opened them, he found himself looking at the brightly glowing face of the woman across from him. His breath caught and held, and he nearly stopped, but forced himself to keep moving. She was beautiful, glowing, laughing.

She really was born of dreams.

She was everything he'd ever dreamed of. A strong woman, who wouldn't give in easily, who wouldn't sacrifice her own dreams, but wouldn't take them handed to her. Someone who could fight against him, but also along-side him. Someone who could love creatures he'd always thought he was the only one who cared for. She could handle the strain, the responsibility of being the Goblin Queen.

Suddenly, a cry went out and his attention was drawn from Sarah just in time to see Morghanne slump to the ground. The circle broke as everyone rushed towards her. Nuada, being closest, reached her first. “Morghanne, what's wrong?”

Her eyes opened, revealing her pupil had swollen to encompass the whites of her eyes. Jareth put a hand on Nuada's shoulder. “What do you see?” He asked quietly.

“War...” She pointed behind them, and Jareth turned, seeing three smirking faces looking down at them from the ballroom balcony. “They will take the Goblin Queen as sacrifice...” She moaned in pain, turning her head to the side, her hand dropping. When she looked up, her eyes were once again honey brown, staring up at Nuada, her face pale. “There is a divergence. The path goes two ways. I...can't see.” Her eyes flicked towards Sarah, who was looking on in worry. “But there is much death and destruction. So much pain, so much blood...” Tears filled her eyes, spilled down her cheeks.

Jareth saw Sarah moving forward to comfort the woman and caught her arm. “Brother, would you see to Lady Morghanne?” His eyes moved towards Yoshani. “Yoshani, take Toby and Selene to the play room, and seal the door.” He received the quiet confirmations and he nodded shortly, dragging her farther into the gardens and out of the line of sight of the three from the Dark City.

She was still glowing so brightly.

“Jareth...you're glowing.”

Jareth turned towards her, smirking. “Magic does, precious.” He slipped a hand beneath her own, lifting it. His fingers skillfully opened the button at her wrist, and he tugged her glove from her fingers. He held that glowing hand in front of her eyes, his own alight with amusement at the surprise on her face. “You glow as well.”

She lowered her eyes, trying to remember that first dance. She remembered the faintest unease on Morghanne's face, on the face of the other adults. “But...why? I'm not magic. I'm just-”

“You are more magic than you realize, precious.” Jareth caressed those glowing fingers. “How many creatures would embrace a dying goblin? I can tell you, precious, there are precious few. With the exception of your brother, you are the only person from your realm who has traveled the entrances, not once, not by accident. Intentionally.”

Sarah shook her head. “No, Toby didn't glow!”

“Yes, precious. He did, ever so slightly. As he gets older, I suspect he will grow brighter, as well. The magic drawn up in a dance like we just participated in enters ones body, reacting to the magic already within, which is what causes that glow.” He chuckled faintly. “Many fae fear those who glow as brightly. Nuada is High King for that fear. I'm his heir, and the Goblin King for the same reason. I have never seen a mortal glow as brightly as you.”

She blushed faintly, feeling his fingers tracing along hers. “Are...are you afraid of me?” She asked, seeing the fascinated expression on his face. Her breath rushed from her lungs as she stared at him. “Jareth?”

“Would you like to know what Beltaine celebrates?” He asked, deflecting Sarah's question with one of his own. He saw her face fall ever so slightly, and continued touching that glowing hand. She hadn't pulled it away from him, and he intended to have this contact with her for as long as possible.

“Yes.” She finally answered, but was unable to hide her disappointment that he would not give her an answer to her own question.

He saw the disappointment on her face and lifted her hand, lightly kissing the back of her hand. “In times which have long since passed, it was the celebration of the beginning of summer.” He guided her through the small garden, up a high hill. “Bonfires were built to purify the land, the people in it, and in hope of a good harvest following. Over time, it has become a bastardization of what it once was, especially among the aristocracy. They are so obsessed with the idea of more and of their own importance, they have forgotten what the celebrations were once about.”

Sarah frowned faintly.

He knew he sounded a little bitter about this. “Once, boughs were wove together from juniper, putting them on the fire, to aid in the purification. The people would pass through the smoke, as a protective aid against otherworldly spirits. Once, when the line between realms had not hardened, due to disbelieving spirits, your world celebrated along-side.”

Sarah lowered her face. “I did not know this.” She said quietly.

He helped her up the last few steps of the hill, which over looked the countryside. He watched her face as her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the pinpoints of orange light nestled among the dark land. “Few do, precious.” He said, smiling faintly. “Those that do, struggle to keep the old ways alive. I am, unfortunately, socially accountable for at least one celebration per year, and the fae demand their excessive splendor, jeweled ball gowns. To be frank, had Wiccadale had not been attacked, I would have likely gone there to celebrate, and not shown my face here at all.”

Sarah turned, looking up at him, her eyes detecting a faint trace of loneliness in his eyes. “Jareth, Morghanne said you'd already known of my visit. Were you going because you knew I'd be there?”

He met her gaze and gave her the faintest smile. “Perhaps.” He allowed.

“Are you afraid of me, too? Like the other fae?”

His eyes warmed and he touched her face gently with his gloved hand. “In some ways, precious, I am terrified of you.” He admitted. “But not because of how you glow. I find that wonderfully enticing. Even from my castle in the Goblin City, I saw that glow, and I knew, precious. Somehow I knew it was you.”

Sarah searched his eyes, her face colored with the first hints of a blush. Slowly, she lifted a hand, the one without the glove, touching his face gently. It felt like electricity arched between his skin and her own and she jumped, faintly, surprised. Still, she rested her hand against his cheek, searching his face for a long moment.

Jareth met her gaze, seeing surprise and wonder on her face. He gently took her hand in his own, his lips turning up in a faint smile as he pulled her hand away. He caught her other gloved hand, flipping the small button open, drawing her glove gently from her hand. His eyes not leaving hers, he caught his own gloves between his teeth, pulling them off, letting them lay where they fell. He saw surprise on her face, and lifted his hands to her face.

She swallowed hard when she saw his hands for the first time. They were smooth, soft looking. At the tip of each finger was a black, almost talon-like finger nail. They were strange, alien, yet undeniably him. She bit her lip, fighting to keep her eyes open as his hands moved towards her face.

Gently, his fingers trailed down her cheek, his eyes roaming over her blushing face. “Sarah,” he called out to her softly, watching as her eyes slowly rose to meet his. “I am going to kiss you.” He watched her swallow hard and those mossy-green eyes fell closed slowly. Five years of waiting for this touch, five years of anticipating how it would feel, how she would taste. He wasn't about to waste it responding like an inept teenager. He cupped her chin, brushing his lips softly against hers, listening to the sound of her soft gasp before returning to her lips, caressing them briefly again. He bumped his nose gently against hers on the next pass, feeling her hands convulsively clutch his sleeves.

He continued torturing them both with the butterfly-soft brushes for several long minutes, before he finally set his lips against hers fully, gently plying her, coaxing her to response. He pulled back and changed his angle, moving closer again, listening to the whimper which left her throat. Delicious. He caressed her lips with his own longer for this pass, catching her lower lip between his, sucking it briefly before releasing it.

“Oh, god...” she whispered.

“He's busy at the moment, may I take a message?” Jareth softly taunted, grazing his lips lightly against her ear, lightly flicking the lobe with his tongue. He pressed delicate kisses along her jaw until he reached her chin, finding her eyes open, glazed with pleasure. She was so beautiful, staring up at him like that, stars in her eyes, lips parted slightly, face flushed. He caressed her face lightly, leaning forward, watching her eyes fall closed once again.

He kissed her fully this time, sliding his mouth against hers, his hands simply cupping her face as he explored the softness of her lips. His control nearly snapped when he felt her press into the kiss, her lips moving with his, her arms lifting to wrap around his neck. He moaned softly at the feel of the length of her body pressed against him. He relocated his hands to her ribs, preventing her from pressing closer still. He could now taste the faintest hint of her peach lip gloss, smell the scent of her hair. “Oh, precious...” He murmured against her lips, catching one between his teeth and gently caressing it with his tongue.

A strangled whimper left her and he shuddered at the heady sense of control. He nursed that lip gently, caressing it, tasting it before releasing it, swollen and red. Her hands fisted in his hair, pulling him closer still, and he ran his hands over her torso, purring in pleasure. 'That's right, Precious,' he thought, 'touch me. Taste me. Give yourself to what I offer you...' The thoughts were driven from his head when her lips caressed the underside of his chin, the particularly sensitive spot near his pulse point. He gasped sharply, his hands tightening on her.

Sarah blinked, looking up at him, seeing his face twisted into a grimace of pleasure. It gave her an amazing sense of power, knowing that she could cause an expression like that upon the face of the Goblin King. She kissed that spot again, shyly tapping the place with her tongue. She heard him moan and pulled back, looking up at him, seeing him looking at her with hot eyes. She could see so many barely restrained emotions in his eyes. He was so beautiful. She blushed, pressing up on her toes and lightly kissing the corner of his mouth.

He caught her arms, taking a deep breath, resting his forehead against her own. “Precious, you will be the death of me,” he murmured, slipping his arms around her, pulling her against his chest in a warm embrace. He felt her fingers playing lightly with the lace trim on his vest and closed his eyes, breathing her scent deeply. 

Morghanne's words, her warning, had frightened him, confirmed his worst fear. The Dark City was after Sarah. He had to protect her. He opened his eyes, watching the tiny bonfires winking out slowly. He would protect her.

Even if it meant letting her go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sarah goes crosses the veil and gets attacked.

One deliciously sweet step forward, at least two hundred bitter steps back.

Of course, since they had managed to get along so swimmingly during the events surrounding Beltaine, they had to have one good row immediately afterwards. When it had erupted, all those with more than half a brain had evacuated the area. Those who had to pass during it tried to move past as quickly as possible. It was legendary. It was epic.

It was hilarious, Toby thought, watching the two from where he stood, drinking a glass of juice. Hilarious and completely ridiculous. First off, they were enjoying it. That much was obvious. A spark of amusement lit their eyes, even as they screamed their heads off at the other person. How was it that furious as they were, they still managed to enjoy fighting like this?

At first, Toby just figured it was simply because they both greatly disliked each other. His sister had always painted the Goblin King in her stories as being dark, frightening, angry. He'd never been particularly inclined to think his sister every liked the Sovereign of the Goblin Kingdom. Her stories also never really implied the Goblin King felt something for the mortal girl who'd defied him.

However, since his first visit to the Underground, he'd discovered that Jareth cared a great deal for Sarah. Maybe even loved her. The boy hadn't told his sister that. He could drop subtle hints, but he couldn't tell her outright. It wasn't for him to tell. The same as he didn't tell Jareth that his sister was rapidly developing a great deal of affection for the fae.

This is what was currently both amusing and confusing him. They liked each other. A lot. Sarah had given up pretenses since the ball, simply calling him Jareth, and the Goblin King referred to her almost exclusively with endearments, even as they argued. During the argument, they'd find excuses to touch each other, but they still shouted as if they genuinely hated each other.

Finally, Toby concluded that they simply enjoyed arguing with each other. If they ever got married, it would be an incredibly volatile relationship, although maybe adult-type activities – as he was expected to refer to sex in front of his parents – would mellow them both out.

“Jareth, I have to go home for at least five minutes!”

Toby sighed faintly, turning his cup in his hands, watching his sister face off with the Goblin King. This row was rapidly approaching it's thirtieth minute. They stood nearly chest to chest, Sarah's arms crossed, Jareth's on his hips, legs akimbo, glaring at each other, both stubbornly refusing to give an inch on the topic.

“I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times,” Jareth snarled, obviously furious, but that light was behind his eyes softened the glare slightly. “You are not going back there until I am certain it is safe for you to do so!”

As entertaining as watching them fight was, it was also getting rather frustrating. He kinda wished they'd just get it over with and kiss already. Selene knew, Morghanne knew, Nuada knew, Yoshani knew. Everyone. Everyone knew that the tension between them was not due to the dislike for the other party. Sometimes they got along so well, it was almost hard to believe they'd once stood as adversaries on opposite sides of a game of mental chess. And then they'd start tearing into each other as they were doing now.

Toby watched his sister take a deep breath, something he recognized as a sign that she was losing the last of her patience, scraping for the last shred of calm and control she had left. Wisely, he backed away slightly. Jareth, who did not possess the foresight into this particular piece of body language or simply had a slightly masochistic streak, didn't budge.

“I understand that you're worried,” she said, her voice sounding calm, but it was the calm before the storm, because he could see lightening was starting to flash in her eyes. “And while I can appreciate the beauty and intricacy of the Underground's choice in women's undergarments, I'd really like it if you'd let me go home and pick up a few changes of underwear.”

Jareth watched her closely, as though measuring how much further he could push her before she would finally erupt. After a long moment, he lifted a gloved hand, setting it lightly on Sarah's cheek. Toby flinched, then blinked when the expected explosion didn't occur. He'd seen boys try to touch her like that. She'd always reacted violently to the innocent intimacy in the gesture, however, here and now, she seemed to lean into the touch just a bit. Toby was grinning like a fool and didn't care.

Another minute went by before the Goblin King spoke. “Five minutes, Precious,” he said, his voice carefully neutral, but the boy could have sworn he could see the faintest smile on Jareth's thin lips. “If you're gone a moment longer, I'll come after you and drag you back kicking and screaming, regardless of whether or not you've acquired your panties.”

The air between them seemed to relax, and Toby moved forward. He watched Jareth step back from his sister, hand dropping to his side again. “How will we get there?” He looked up at Jareth in interest, seeing a conspirators grin on his face. “The only doors I know are into the Castle beyond the Goblin City.”

Jareth leaned down towards him, his lips turned up into a broad smile. “Ah, but there is a way from here,” he said, smirking up at Sarah, eyes shining. Toby noticed the faint blush that colored his sister's face, but turned his attention back to Jareth when he started speaking again. “You see, there is a broom closet just down the hallway which leads to your very own coat closet.”

Sarah watched as the Goblin King speak to her brother, her eyes caressing the angles of his face. She knew that had they simply left that morning, they likely would have avoided the altercation altogether, however, she also knew if he came to wake them before they'd returned, he would have worried, chastised them, and probably yelled much longer about the dangers of her returning to the Above.

Jareth was still chuckling when he straightened, looking towards her. Their eyes met and the smile slipped from his lips. He faced her, resting his hands lightly on her biceps. He searched her eyes for a long moment before he began to speak, his voice quiet and serious. “Sarah-”

“I'll be careful,” she promised, smiling just a bit, to soothe his concerns. “We'll be back before you know it-”

He rested a finger on her lips, and she felt the barest tremble in it. “If anything happens-”

“I'll call.” She saw too many emotions whirling behind his eyes, too quickly to name any of them. She lifted a hand, gently brushing his hair back from his face, then pressed up onto her toes to press a soft kiss against his cheek. Her brother tugged her hand and she allowed him to pull her away from the Goblin King.

She kept glancing back at Jareth as they walked down the hall. He'd only moved enough to watch them walk down the hall. His eyes were shadowed, not revealing his true feelings, but there were tense lines around his mouth. She quickly returned her gaze to where they were walking, trying to ignore the pain in her chest, near the area around her heart. She'd never seen such an expression on his face.

No. That wasn't entirely true. She could remember one occasion where his face had twisted briefly into a similar expression before being hidden behind that mask of indifference she'd seen him wear so often. That time. When she'd spoken the words which had that had shut him from her life. She glanced back once again as they reached that door. She heard Toby pull it open and tugged the boy to a stop, unable to look away from the face of the Goblin King.

He remained where they'd left him, his mis-matched gaze still resting upon her retreating form.

She looked at him for a long moment, trying to decipher that expression before she finally allowed her brother to drag her into the closet. It had been such a short time since that ball, since she'd danced in the arms of the Goblin King. She'd learned that night that it wasn't a terrible place to be at all. In fact, she found she wished he would hold her as he had that evening again, dancing and laughing with her.

For a short time, she'd wondered if he might love her.

Which was ridiculous, of course. He was a king, and brother to the High King, whereas she was just an ordinary girl with nothing really special about her, except day-glow skin when she danced.

With a sad sigh, she walked through until she felt coats brush her face. She touched her hand against cool wood, felt around, finding a doorknob. She turned it slowly, pushing it open, a little relieved to be home.

That relief was to be short lived.

The house was oddly dark, giving that her watch read three P.M., but that could be Underground 'jet lag' from traveling from the Underground. She crept from the closet, looking around, squinting to try to make out details. She could hear rain pouring down outside, and she glanced towards a clock, seeing that it was, in fact, three o'clock, just dark because of the raging storm outside. Lightening flashed, and suddenly, the house seemed more like a nightmare than 'home-sweet-home'.

Karen's immaculate living room looked as thought it had gone through a tornado. Furniture overturned, lamps knocked over. There were table legs broken, and the coffee table, had been practically destroyed. Toby tried to step from the closet, and she lifted an arm to stop him. “Don't-”

He peered around her into the room and grew pale. “Sarah...” he whimpered, clinging to her sleeve.

She dropped to her knees, putting her arms around him. “Toby, I'm going in. I want you to go back to Jareth, tell him something has happened. I'm going to see if I can find Dad and Karen.” She saw fear in his eyes and leaned forward, kissing his forehead lightly. “I'll be okay,” she promised, then pushed him into the closet and closed it behind him.

Taking an unsteady breath, she moved towards the dining room. The table had a crack through the middle, creating a valley on the floor between the two halves. The decorative place settings lay shattered on the floor. The kitchen was in a similar state, broken crockery strewn everywhere, claw marks in the kitchen counters and cabinet doors. Food had been tossed from cabinets and the refrigerator.

She moved quickly upstairs, finding the master suit in a similar state of ruin. Her brother's room had been turned upside down. She swore, finding his small back-pack and then grabbed several pairs of underwear, jeans, his favorite shirt, Lancelot, and several other of his favorite toys, before retreating to her own room.

She closed her eyes in pain. It was as though they'd been especially vicious in her own room. She found her book bag, dumping the books from it, then frantically dug through her closet. She pulled down her favorite jeans, a baggy poet's shirt, her pajamas, then raced for the dresser. She stuffed several pairs of underwear and a few bras into the bag, feeling fear creep into her.

She could hear feet on the stairs. From the sound of things, it sounded like several pairs.

“I smell mortal!” A voice hissed in displeasure. “Female mortal!”

An impatient sigh. “It's just lingering effects of the adult mortals we found.”

“My nose is better than yours, Crumb! This is a female mortal in breeding years, not a crone!”

“Do you think it's the queen?”

Queen? What were they talking about? Sarah looked left and right, finding her baseball bat nearby. Jareth, where the hell are you?! She wondered. 

The door to her room opened and she froze, her hand wrapped tightly around the ball bat. Her breath rushed out of her as black creatures entered her room. They looked a frightening amount like the goblins in the Labyrinth, however, whereas those looked more mischievous yet benevolent, there was nothing good in these creatures. Their claws were long and looked sharp as a honed blade. Their tiny red eyes swiveled towards her, dark with malicious glee. Fear welled up inside her and she swallowed hard.

“Queen...” The one whispered, it's tone gleeful.

The other smiled, baring almost black razor sharp teeth. “I told you, did I not?”

“You nose has always been better, Glare.”

They lunged for her and she let out a cry, swinging the bat with all of her strength. It caught the one called Glare directly in the side of the head and she felt react like an over-ripe melon. Green blood and gore sprayed across Crumb's face and it screamed in rage, lunging for her as well. She swung again, catching it square in the face.

This time, the green spray soaked the top of her dress, her face, her hair.

The baseball bat fell from her numb fingers and a ragged sob escaped her. She slumped to the floor, staring at the two tiny bodies. They were children once. Like Toby. She looked down at the bat, at it's green-splattered end, trying to keep herself from panicking. She'd just murdered two children. Tears fell down her face and she lifted her blood-soaked hands to her face, sobbing.

Just then, she heard the skitter of claws on the stairs and her door opened. She grabbed the bat, lifting it, frightened, heartbroken. These frightening little creatures had once been children. Children wished away to the Underground. Tears fell down her face. I'm so sorry.

The creatures looked around, viewing the bodies of Crumb and Glare, then turned hateful eyes towards her, murder in them. She felt panic fill her and she lifted the bat in defense as they approached her. “J-”

They lunged towards her and she flinched, crying out. “JARETH!”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jareth had nearly reached his private quarters in Tir Alain when he was nearly bowled over by a sobbing Toby. His eyes widened and he felt a strange shoot of fear work through him. He knelt immediately, gripping the boy. “What is it?”

The boy tried to speak, but instead simply gasped for breath. Tiny hands gripped the sleeves of his shirt and tear-filled blue eyes met his. “Home...” He managed.

Swearing softly, he lifted the boy, carrying him rapidly to the nursery. He needed to know what was wrong, before he could do anything about it. It had not yet been five minutes, and already the boy was back. There was no evidence, however, that Sarah had returned as well. He entered the room Selene and Morghanne sat in and deposited Toby into a chair. He waved a hand, conjuring a glass of warm milk, spiked with a spoonful of brandy. He pushed it into the boy's hand and tried to calm himself.

Morghanne was looking at him in concern, and Selene had already moved towards Toby. Jareth lifted a hand, stopping them. “Toby, where is Sarah?” He asked, hoping his voice would remain calm. Panicking would only frighten the boy worse.

The boy took several sips of the drink, then stopped, lifting those tear-filled eyes towards him. “We came out of the coat closet, like you said...” He said, his voice trembling. “But the house...It's bad, Jareth.” Tears squeezed from his eyes. “Sarah...said come find you, that she'd look for mom and dad...” He flinched when Jareth swore viciously.

The Goblin King gently stroked the downy blond hair, cradling his head against his chest. “It's alright, Toby.” He said quietly. “Drink your milk. I will go look in on your sister-”

He cut off when he heard her cry in his head. Fear filled him and without another word, he vanished, crossed between the worlds, reappearing directly in front of Sarah. Thunder accompanied his entrance, and it took him less than a second to assess the situation, lifting his hands, a crystal in one, the other braced against the air as he formed a shield between them and the attacking kobolds. They hit with such ferocity that the shield strained slightly and he winced. One of the creatures was level with his face. It salivated, snapping it's teeth at him as it slashed at the shield with pure rage.

He bared his teeth at it, impressive even among the fae and let loose an inhuman snarl of rage. The sound echoed through the room and caused the creature to balk for a moment before it gnashed it's teeth again, as though trying to go for his throat.

Jareth did not take well to it trying to intimidate him. These creatures may be bastardized versions of the goblins within his kingdom, but he was still the Goblin King. Kobolds still fell under his general command. He reached forward through the invisible wall between them, gripping the creature's neck and put pressure upon it until it went limp in his hand. Then, he threw it to the floor with disregard. He saw the others snarling and salivating.

He glanced back, seeing Sarah was covered in kobold blood, but appeared unharmed. Another glance found her closet door standing wide open, the room practically destroyed. They'd found one of the entrances in Wiccadale. He closed his eyes, hurling the crystal at them. It shattered upon the ground between them and the creatures vanished.

Finally, he let the shield drop, turning towards the girl behind him. Her eyes were turned up at him, filled with tears. Her lower lip trembled even as she dropped the blood spattered wooden bat she held before her. Casting his eyes around, he found two dead kobolds not two feet from her. He knelt, drawing her to his chest, pressing his face against her hair. His lips were drawn into a tight line, even as he held her gently.

He felt her shake and her hands fisted in his shirt. She must be in shock, he thought, frowning. Her face turned towards his neck and he felt her ragged breaths against his skin. Her voice lifted to his ears. “Jareth,” she whispered, relief thick in her voice. “Are they gone?”

He stroked her hair gently, sighing. “Yes, precious,” he confirmed, closing his eyes and kissing her temple gently. “Why did you not call me sooner?”

She bit her lip. “I didn't know they were still here.”

He sighed in exasperation, soothing the trembling woman. “You did well, darling. Many would not survive the attack of one of these things, yet-” To his surprise, under his praise, she began shaking harder. He gently cupped her face, tilting it up, seeing her tears had renewed. “Precious, what's wrong?”

She closed her eyes against his confused expression. “They...were children.” She whispered. “Innocent children who were wished away. Children like Toby...” Her voice broke and she tried to turn her face away, but his hands held her steady.

“No, Precious, not like Toby.” He said gently. He watched her eyes flutter open and stroked her hair from her face. “Yes, once they were children, but only the worst imaginable children ever become goblins, and only the worst imaginable goblins transition into a kobold.” He gently brushed the tears from her face with his gloved fingers, his face sad. “Toby would never have become a goblin.”

She shuddered faintly. “It...exploded. I can still feel-”

He nodded faintly. “If you had called me, I would have spared you this trauma, darling.” He cupped her face, his eyes a bit sad. “Killing is never easy, even when it's necessary.”

She nodded, biting her lip. “They got dad and Karen,” she whispered, still clinging to him.

He swore softly, hugging her to his chest. “I will return you to Tir Alain. My goblins will be investigating this, mark my words.” He said quietly. He felt her nod and the world around them seemed to fade, returning with sharp clarity after they were in her room in Tir Alain. He tried to step back, but the distraught young woman clung to him as though he were a life-line.

Ordinarily, he would not object to the attention from this woman, but for now, she needed to bathe and rest. “Darling,” he said softly, setting her back from him slightly. “Have a bath, rest for awhile. I will send Toby down later, after you've had time to compose yourself.”

She looked up at him, seeing that from their embrace, he, too had traces of kobold blood on him. She felt the distinct urge to wretch and she reflexively released him. “I...forgot the bags...” She finally spoke after she'd quelled her unease. “With our stuff...”

He cupped her face slightly. “Do not worry, Precious.” He said softly. Then, his lips turned up into a faint smirk. “Although if you need help with your complex Underground undergarments, I'd be most happy to assist you with them.”

She flushed darkly at the comment and managed to shake her head. “No.” She glanced down at her dress, seeing the green blood staining it, and likely the undergarment beneath. She shuddered. She heard him chuckle faintly, then he moved towards the door. She lifted her gaze, shaking. “Jareth?”

He paused at the door. “Yes?”

“What...did you do to them?”

His face became that mask of indifference which he'd been showing less and less often. “They are in an oubliette, awaiting judgment.” He said calmly. He watched as she visibly relaxed and headed towards the door again, pausing with his hand upon it. He turned, seeing her standing there, looking lost and forlorn. It took a great deal of strength to leave her with that gut-wrenching expression on her face.

He would never have wished that beautiful innocence be shattered in such a way. He could see the self-loathing in her face, the grief that what she had slain had, in fact, once been a child. Perhaps not an innocent one, but a child, regardless. He sighed softly, wishing he could save her from the pain she was feeling. He heard the water turn on through the door and he leaned his forehead against it. He straightened, seeing the green smear on the door.

Swearing, he wiped the blood away, moving towards his own room. His hands, shirt, as well as his face and hair were covered in secondary transfer from holding his lady. People looked towards him, gasped and made a symbol of protection on the air between them. As though he meant them harm. Hah! His thoughts were presently too concerned with Sarah Williams.

Just as he reached his room, Nuada strode towards him, took a single look and checked his strides. “Brother, I just spoke to Morghanne-”

Jareth lifted a hand, pushing open the door to his room. Once they were inside it, he put a powerful sound shield around the room, then conjured a bowl of clean water, soaking a rag in it and cleaning off his hands, face, and chest. “What did she tell you?”

“Toby returned from the Above, in tears and terrified. What happened, Jareth? Why were they even there?”

The Goblin King rested his hands on the vanity table, closing his eyes. “Kobolds have infiltrated the Above,” he said quietly. “More accurately, the Williams home. They took the entrance from Wiccadale, and there were more than a dozen.” He looked towards his brother, feeling old beyond his years. “Sarah arrived to retrieve some personal belongings, found the place in shambles. She sent Toby to get me, and went to search for her father and step-mother.”

Nuada moved towards him, wide-eyed. “She went into that house alone!?”

Wearily, he sighed. “Yes, and gathered a few necessities, and then...in her room, was attacked by two kobolds.” He saw concern on his brother's face and gave him a weary smile. “She is fine. She fought the first two herself, but went into a bit of shock. She managed to call me when the others arrived. I sent them to an oubliette for now.”

“What will you do?”

Jareth sighed softly. “I will do what I must. First on the list is make sure Sarah is mentally sound, before I return to my castle.” He stared at himself in the mirror. “However, before that, I must take a bath.” He scrubbed his face with his hands. “I will not upset her by letting her see the blood of those she killed again.”

Nuada studied him for several long minutes before nodding. “Very well. If that's what you feel is best.” He patted Jareth on the back lightly and headed from the room.

“Nuada,” Jareth called quietly. He straightened, turning towards his brother, his face serious. “War is coming. You should let your lady know of your feelings, before it is too late.”

The older Fae smiled faintly. “Is that not advice that should come from the older brother?” The man turned again, still wearing that faintly amused smile. “Best wishes and safe journey, brother.”

When the man was gone, Jareth stared at himself in the mirror for a long time. The bastard was right. There was too great a chance that he could lose her again, too great a chance that something could happen in the following days.

With an impatient sigh, he cast off his clothing, moving quickly towards the shower. He only now noticed that his limbs were shaking, heart still racing. Just a second later, and he would have been too late. He'd seen what kobolds could do to mortals before, and that many would have released her spirit from the flesh if he'd just been a second late.

He closed his eyes, taking several steadying breaths. He felt sick. She couldn't know. While she'd seen what they'd done to a goblin, she'd never seen what they could do to her. He'd not taken her to the Den after the attack there for specifically that reason. He turned on the spray, stepping underneath, letting the cool water beat down upon him. He desperately gulped for air, trying to set aside his panic.

He braced his arms against the wall of the shower, taking soothing breaths. The danger was over, for now at least. She was in her room, distraught, but safe. He hadn't lost her yet. He let the water beat down on him, watching the green blood swirl down the drain.

They had her family. There was only reason to take those important to her. He gnashed his teeth together, frustrated and angry. When he returned to the Williams home, he would place a shield around the house, preventing any creature from entering or leaving. He hated to do such to Sarah, but he could not have her wandering off there, away from him once again.

There was a cracking sound near the shower and he turned, seeing Gip there, eyes wide and panicked. While ordinarily forbidden from taking advantage of their teleportation powers, during emergencies, he generally permitted it. Few goblins had the ability to go such a distance as the Goblin City to Tir Alain, however. He was going to have to have a long conversation with this one. “What is the problem, Gip?” He asked quietly.

Tears filled and ran down his face. “Crunch and Squeal...died.” He said, tears in his eyes. “Deadly nightshade in ale. They were supposed to guard Wiccadale the eve of Beltaine, they were found today, dead on the edge of the doorway. It's open, highness! They've broken through to the Above, to the home of the Lady!”

Jareth fisted a hand. Poison meant the Kobolds had not killed his guards this time. If it was poison, it was someone clever, someone who knew goblins, knew the entrances. He let his head hang, taking a deep breath. “I know they have infiltrated the Williams home, Gip.” He said, quietly, soothingly. He shut off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist before he turned towards the small goblin. “Is everyone else accounted for?”

“Gnarl still not back from Bog.” Gip said. “Besides that, yes.”

Gnarl. The one who set the events regarding Sarah Williams spiraling out of control. The one whom had been collecting women's undergarments. Like that lovely scrap of lilac lace. Jareth moved quietly towards his room, pondering this. Even an extremely stupid goblin would have found his way back from the Bog by now. Gnarl was not a stupid goblin.

He opened the wardrobe, pulling down a fresh black shirt and slipped it over his head. How else would the Dark City have learned of the existence of someone who could travel between the worlds in the first place? Most of his goblins were greedy, however, few would sink so low as to betray their king. Gnarl had always been a little hungry for power, which was why he'd always stuck close.

Yes. It fit.

He finished dressing, then turned towards the goblin, who was standing, teary-eyed. “After these matters have been sorted, you and I must speak, Gip. For now, however, you must return to the Goblin Kingdom.” He watched the small creature nod, blinking back tears. “Contact the Master of the Guard and tell him that the Kingdom will soon be embroiled in a war, and they need to be at their peak.”

Pride shown in the small creature's eyes, and Jareth knew the little one knew he was being given a special task, one that Jareth would ordinarily do himself. “After they have been roused, see to it that a room is prepared for Sarah and Toby.”

“Yes.”

Jareth considered the small creature after a moment. “We will return within the week. Make sure things are prepared before I step across the threshold.” The warning was obvious. Gip knew he wouldn't tolerate failure, but the small one had always been eager to please. The goblin nodded it's head so fast, Jareth wondered how it didn't fall off. “Now you may leave.”

There was an audible cracking sound again, and the small, green creature was gone. Suitably freshened up, he headed out, walking past Sarah's door, only pausing to lean against it. All was quiet. He headed towards the broom closet, deciding to conserve his energy. Casting magic in the Above was always more draining than casting here, and he didn't truly know what waited for him.

Before entering the doorway, he fortified his personal shields, then moved easily through the darkness. When he entered the house, he found the thunderstorm had died down to a dismal trickle. The clock read six o'clock.

He swept his eyes around the room, viewing the chaos. It was wise that Sarah sent Toby back. Simply seeing this traumatized the boy enough. They had both valiantly tried to keep the danger from Toby's knowledge, wishing for him to not face the trauma which Sarah was undoubtedly going through. Sarah, however, was a grown woman. Toby was still just a child.

He paused at that thought. Yes, Sarah was a grown woman, physically, however, she had maintained an almost child-like innocence with that vivid imagination. He moved through quickly, finding her room had been the most abused. Most of her figurines and toys were destroyed. Yet, hidden beneath a pillow, he found a small book with a red velvet cover. Somehow, this book had escaped the destruction. He lifted it, turned it and stared at the front. Silently, he opened it, finding the book well loved, the faintest yellowing of the pages present. The corners had little folds, marking her place. He flipped through it, finding his eyes softening as he looked at the tiny book.

Finally, he closed it, holding it against his chest for a moment. “You really loved this story, didn't you, Precious?” He closed his eyes, sighing heavily. Finally, he scooped up the two bags which rested in the pool of kobold blood. A wave of a hand took care of the blood, and opening the shoulder bag, which was carelessly stuffed with Sarah's delicates, slipping the small book inside.

Having retrieved what he sought, he lifted a hand, calling some magic in. Most of the Above was drained of the majority of it's magic, the inability to believe causing the steady decline. However, inside the Williams home, where two intense dreamers lived, the magic was rich. “Everything as it was before.” He said quietly. As the room began repairing itself, he set himself about putting a shield around the home. No more nasty surprises.

Then, he turned from the suddenly repaired and blood free room, leaving it empty. Between one step and the next, he was gone from the Above and standing before the door of Sarah Williams. Slowly, he pushed the door open, finding her laying face down on her bed, hair still damp from her shower. She was dressed in a chemise, her face buried into her pillow, dark hair spilling around her. “Sarah,” He called.

When she turned towards him, he felt his heart lodge in his throat. Her eyes were red from crying, and her eyelashes clumped together with moisture. Her cheeks were ruddy, and he could see now that she was having trouble catching her breath. She must have been crying her eyes out the entire time he was gone.

Silently, he moved towards her, sitting down on the bed beside her. “Oh, Precious,” he murmured, cupping her cheek gently. She sniffled, trying to turn her face away, but he rolled her onto her back, lifting her up and pulling her gently to his chest. “Why do you weep,” he asked, holding her gently.

Her hands lifted, clutching his shirt. Rather than answer, she shook her head, pressing her face against his chest. He hated to see her distraught like this. He would rather argue as they had that morning. Sighing deeply, he tilted her face up, examining her closely. “Ah, darling, I wish you would tell me...” He murmured, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. He watched her eyes squeeze shut and let his eyes sweep over her face to those soft lips. Perhaps...

It would either calm her or anger her. Either way, it suited him. He shifted his grip on her, using one finger to gently caress her full lips. Those murky green eyes opened, filled with sudden awareness and uncertainty. She tried to turn her head away, but he slipped his hand in her hair, holding her head still. He searched her face, seeing that confusion, that innocent expression he first fell in love with.

“Jareth...?”

Her voice was thick with tears, and her eyes still shone with her emotions. And she was beautiful. He lowered his mouth to her face, holding her still even as she attempted to retreat. Gently, he brushed his lips over her eyes, catching a released tear with his tongue. He felt her shudder in response and swept his lips across her forehead, down her nose.

A watery giggle escaped her.

He paused, pulling back, seeing the faintest smile on her face.

“Are you going to do this every time I'm upset?”

Every time suggested that he'd always be there to do it. His chest warmed until it felt as though there were a fire inside. Rather than answering, he stroked a finger along her jaw, watching her eyes fall shut. “Love, if it will take your mind off what grieves you, I would do anything.” He murmured, leaning forward and finally capturing her soft, sweet lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had taken nearly an hour for Morghanne to get Toby calmed down. The brandy Jareth had spiked the first glass of milk with had probably helped, and the arrival of Honorable Yoshani in the nursery had helped as well. It was, however, not until Nuada came up a full half hour later, saying that Jareth and Sarah had returned that calm truly settled over him.

After being told that his sister required some time to compose herself, he'd been whisked off to the kitchen for milk and cookies. He and Selene had consumed their snack with vigor, and then began gossiping like two old ladies about the little romances blooming around them. Morghanne and Nuada had been seen, standing very close together in the hallway, discussing something with lowered voices. Jareth and Sarah had been attached, practically at the hip since the ball.

Honorable Yoshani watched over them, amused, remembering all too well how well children could read adults, even when the adults involved did not know their own feelings. Then again, he supposed it was easier to read people in general when you were not woven into that person's situations. As a priest, that was often his job, to maintain an objective perspective, listen to everything, and give the best advice he was able from the perspective of a third party.

Once the snack was over, he escorted the pair back towards the nursery, allowing them to briefly stop by Sarah's room so Toby could verify that she was alright. The boy peered through the cracked door for a moment, smiled broadly, then pulled the door shut. Those mischievous eyes turned towards him and his breath caught in his throat.

He could very well be looking at Jareth himself.

“They're okay. I'll leave them alone for now.” He turned, heading farther down the hall. Yoshani glanced towards the door, arching a fine eyebrow.

They?

He felt a grin tugging at the corners of his lips and guided Selene and Toby back to the nursery. The boy was right. For now it was best to leave the two love birds alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When his lips first met hers, she knew she was lost. Like last time, they moved with skill and precision, his lips gentle and sensuous at the same time. His hands were tangled in her hair, not letting her retreat, always urging her forward, closer and closer to him. She began returning the kiss before she fully registered the feel of his mouth against hers.

Slowly, feeling slightly disembodied, she moved her hands to his chest, at which point he tensed. His kiss stilled until she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. At that point, he relaxed and his hands slipped from her hair, his hands trailing lightly down her sides.

She couldn't suppress the shiver that started at her head and ended with her feet. She jumped slightly, when his tongue ran over her lips, and pressed lightly at the seam between them. Her body decided that it was probably a good idea to let him stick his tongue in her mouth and she moaned softly, granting him entrance. He tasted like dark chocolate, like temptation, like...

There was no real word to describe how he tasted.

His hands had slid up her back, between her shoulder blades and along her arms, before he extracted her hands from behind his neck. His hands turned and his fingers laced through hers, although he did not allow any more space between them than they already had. She sighed softly as his tongue caressed hers, enticing her to play as well.

Shyly, she moved her tongue against his, gripping his hands tightly in her own. How did he managed to be so gentle and so passionate at the same time? She felt his hands tighten on hers as she chased his tongue back into his mouth. She heard his moan and suddenly, she felt the bed beneath her and he was leaning over her, his hands still locked with her own.

Her eyes snapped open as every warning bell in her body went off all at once. She went rigid and the man who was kissing her so artfully, paused, pulling back, looking down at her, his chest heaving. His eyes were tortured, pained beyond belief, yet heated and filled with desire as well. As she watched, he lifted himself from her, practically tore off his gloves and then leaned over her once again. He hesitated for a long moment, before his fingers lightly trailed over the skin of her face.

She closed her eyes in response, unable to stop the moan that left her. It wasn't her fault. It simply felt like he'd taken electrodes and drug them across where he'd touched her. It had been like that the first time during Beltaine, just before he'd kissed her, when he'd first revealed those black-nailed hands to her, but she'd put it aside as being the magic of the evening. However, now, the sensation was just as powerful, just as potent. She forced her eyes open, seeing that strange look still in his eyes. “Jareth,” she breathed, reaching up to touch him as well.

He dropped his forehead to hers, letting her fingers slide along his hair, his cheekbones, his nose. He bit back a whimper when those enticing digits ran across his lips. “Sarah, you precious thing.” He sighed, catching her hands and holding them in his own. He removed himself from on top of her, settling down at her side, looking down into her face. “We must leave Tir Alain.” He said softly.

Comprehension filled her in equal parts with apprehension. The Goblin Kingdom left few buffers between herself and it's King. Not that the buffers here were doing a particularly good job.

He must have seen the uncertainty in her gaze because the pain in his eyes grew more noticeable. “I'm about to go to war,” he explained softly. “I know it is easier for you, here. You have your friends to occupy some of your time.”

She looked up at him in surprise, feeling that strange ache in her chest. “Jareth-”

Gently, his fingers rested against her lips. “You need not explain, darling.” He said, his voice weary. “You have given more than I can expect one as willful as you to give. If it would please you, I will invite your friends to stay for awhile.”

She stared up at him, seeing that weary acceptance. She felt an odd guilt at the surge of relief which shot through her. Slowly, she lifted her hands, pulling his away from her mouth. “I do enjoy your company.” She insisted.

He smiled fondly, dipping his head and caressing her lips lightly with his own. “There is no need to sop my ego, Precious.” He then raised off of her and left the bed altogether.

Stunned, she stared at his back. “You...don't believe me.” She said after a minute.

He paused, not turning to face her. His silence was as good as confirmation.

Her jaw sagged and she turned away from him, surprised at how hurt she was. She felt as though he'd betrayed her. Just as she was falling for him, he did something like this. There was nothing she could do. If he chose to not believe her, he wouldn't believe her. She bit her lip, feeling the urge to lash out, to hurt him back, but that wouldn't solve the problem.

The silence stretched on between them and she finally stood, turning towards him. “Thank you for trying to cheer me up, Goblin King.” She said, keeping her voice cool, sterile. Indifferent.

She saw him tense and he whirled to face her, his brow furrowed in confusion. She kept her jaw set so that she wouldn't cry, bit her lip so it wouldn't tremble. She watched understanding dawn upon him and she forced herself to turn away. He'd hurt her, but that didn't mean she had to let him see.

His hands touched her shoulders and gently pulled her against his chest. She remained stiff even as his arms wrapped around her. “You are angry.” His voice was matter of fact. When she remained silent, he sighed, his forehead dropping onto her shoulder.

She swallowed hard. “You don't believe in me.” She accused softly.

“Do you believe in me?” He asked, his voice slightly mocking.

She remained quiet for a moment, considering this. Then, when she felt his hands tighten, about to push her away, she finally spoke. “I trust you.”

His breath rushed across her neck as he choked with a disbelief filled half-sob. He pressed his face against her hair, and then he turned her towards him, searching her face. That cold mask she'd worn when she'd thanked him was gone, and he found himself faced with truth. Her face was defiant, her eyes wide and innocent. Her lips were turned into a frown, but she didn't move away from him, standing close. His eyes softened and he leaned forward watching her eyes. He saw anger flash in them, but he captured her lips, regardless. A moment later, he pulled back, staring down at her in surprise.

She lowered her gaze, looking away. “Is it strange? The idea that I might enjoy spending time with you?”

“Not strange,” he said, combing her silken hair with his bare hands. “I can't believe you because I have wanted to hear you say this for so long.” He pulled her against his chest, pressing his face into her hair. For a long time, he simply held her, drinking in her presence. Then, after a long moment, he pushed her away from him, his face serious. “You should get dressed. Your brother is very worried for you.” He brushed her hair back, then edged her face up, caressing her lips with a chaste kiss.

She nodded, stepping back, not looking at him. She heard him sigh quietly, and then he headed towards the door between their rooms. “Jareth,” she called quietly.

He paused, his hand on the handle.

“I do, you know. Enjoy your company, I mean.” She saw him visibly relax and he glanced back at her, his lips smiling. She couldn't see his eyes, however. It was as though he were hiding from her once again. “Really.”

“Thank you, Precious.” He said quietly, then left the room.

She felt discontented from his seemingly impersonal response. With a helpless sigh, she moved towards the massive wardrobe and pulled out her romping dress. Towards the back, she could still see that sheen from the pale gold dress. She shut her eyes tightly and closed the wardrobe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Toby is kidnapped for collateral.

The trip returning to the Goblin City was tainted by that encounter. Sarah had given Morghanne and Selene kisses on the cheek, Yoshani a warm, friendly hug, and the High King an impudent curtsy before climbing into the carriage. After that, she spent the majority of her time staring out the window.

Jareth could have quite happily killed the priest for receiving that hug, an embrace he'd been denied since his rather foolish actions in her quarters. Of course she would be displeased with him. He'd snogged her practically senseless and then essentially accused her of telling him a lie within moments afterwards.

Several times, he'd attempted to apologize to her for the unfortunate way the encounter ended, but every time he attempted to reach out for her, she drew back. What ground he'd gained during their time in Tir Alain and since she'd come to the Underground had been lost. Now he was about to become embroiled in a war with the Dark City, and Sarah would no doubt avoid contact with him in any way possible.

If that was what she wished, he would do so. He would invite her friends from before, perhaps Sebastian and Lynnea and Teaser, and let them entertain her. He would call upon Hoggle and Ludo and Didymus and let them have the pleasure he was denied. The pleasure of her presence – her company.

Periodically, Sarah would turn her attention to Toby, and whenever he spoke, she'd focus on him, listening to him as well. It actually was a tad unnerving, that guarded gaze fixing him every time a word left his lips. He found reasons not to speak, pretending to sleep, pretending to be so deeply engrossed in thought he didn't hear. She did not directly address him and he found he could not find the words to draw her back from where she'd run. He was growing so tired of their constant struggle. He loved arguing with her, but only as far as the edge of her genuine anger. Without meaning to, however, he'd stepped square into a quagmire of hurt and discontent.

Dammit all.

Upon arriving at the castle, he called a goblin over, directing it to guide Sarah and Toby to their room. He tried not to look at Sarah as she was led away. He could feel her gaze upon him, regardless. He moved swiftly to his study, closing the heavy door with a wave of his hand. As much as he longed to patch things up with her, no doubt that would not work. He penned up three notes to her oldest friends from the Underground, called Gip into his office and gave him the correspondence.

Once the small goblin was gone, he set his head in his hands, contemplating the current situation with the  
doorways. The kobolds had succeeding in locating a single doorway. They'd successfully passed through it and managed to gain access into the Above. They had been searching for something in her house, there was something they didn't have which they wanted.

Collateral.

This went all the way up. They were going after Sarah or Toby, or worse yet both. Sarah already had a dismally broad streak of nobility, and if they offered a trade, he had no doubt she would offer herself up in their stead. Damn her good heart.

There was a faint knock at the door and he looked towards it in fury, wondering who would dare interrupt him in his private study. The door pushed open, admitting young Toby, followed by Sarah, who was standing quietly behind her brother. Toby wore a serious expression and walked towards Jareth. "Sarah...said that we can't go back home." His eyes were shimmering with tears.

Jareth sighed, scrubbing his face before he stood, moving towards the boy. "I'm afraid that's true." He said, dropping to a knee, putting himself at the boy's level. "When Sarah went back last time, she was attacked, if I had been a moment later, it could have been very bad."

Toby's lower lip quivered. "They've got mom and dad, don't they."

Damn child was perceptive. He might hide the truth from the boy, but he found he couldn't lie to him. "Yes, Toby. It is very likely that they do." Jareth expected the boy to crumble. Instead, something very different happened. His lower lip firmed and he scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Now you know, Toby," Sarah said, her voice gentle. She lifted her gaze, looking at Jareth, seeing him looking at the boy with an expression between pain and admiration. "Go on, why don't you go see what Leumpy has in the kitchen."

Toby glanced from her to Jareth, then nodded. "Okay."

When he was gone, Jareth fixed her with a look. "Why did you tell him, precious? I was trying to protect him from this, you know that."

"No, Jareth, you were keeping him ignorant. Just as you would have kept me. If you could have kept me from knowing the danger, you would have." She watched his face contort in anger and pain and moved towards him, pressing her hand against his cheek, looking him directly in the face. "I'm not a fragile maiden who must always be protected."

He sighed softly. "I am aware of that, darling. You have a rebellious streak a mile wide. It is one of the things I've always admired in you." He took her hand, pressing a soft kiss on the back. "You must forgive me for my deplorable behavior in Tir Alain." He said softly, regretfully. "It is hard to believe that you might enjoy my presence. I was your childhood villain five long years ago, and I have not exactly done much to put myself in your good graces since you've returned to my life."

Sarah heard his sincerity and wrapped her hand gently around his. "Jareth..."

He searched her eyes for a long moment, then pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her hair. He felt her go slightly rigid, but she didn't push him away. "I've made so many mistakes with you, Sarah..." he breathed. He heard her sigh and her cheek came to rest on his chest. His inner child did a rather psychotic happy dance and he pulled her closer.

There was a soft knock upon his door again and he called a crystal, finding Gip standing there, twirling the crystal, another image came upon it, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus waiting in the throne room. Gently, he put her away from him taking her hands in his. "I have a surprise for you," he said, smiling somewhat impishly at her, to mask his hurt.

She blinked, inclining her head.

Gently, he pulled her from the room and turned towards Gip. "Go find Toby in the kitchens," he directed. He pulled Sarah through the castle, releasing only one of her hands, keeping the other in a tight grip. She'd undoubtedly pull away from him once she saw her surprise, regardless. With a wave of a single hand, the throne room door opened and Jareth forced himself to release her hand, gesturing that she should go in first.

He watched, pained as she stepped into the room. The moment she set her eyes upon her friends those moss-green orbs lit up with joy. She let out a whoop, running across the room and throwing her arms around them each in turn. He smiled weakly, turning to leave the room.

"Jareth?" Sarah called, her voice full of laughter and happiness.

He turned half-way towards her, not wanting any of them to see the pain he felt. Always second. To her friends, to her brother. Her villain because she needed it at fifteen, her friend and protector now because that's how she wished it. She enjoyed his company perhaps, but she did not love him. Not yet. "Yes, Sarah?" He asked, amazed that his voice remained calm and didn't show the turbulence inside him.

"Thank you."

He smirked. "You're most welcome." He said, managing to cover his hurt with his usual, nearly mocking drawl. As he left the room, he passed Toby, who looked at his face for a moment longer than Jareth was truly comfortable with. Then, the Goblin King returned to his study.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toby frowned faintly and paused after he passed Jareth, watching him go. His lips were twisted into that arrogant smirk, but his eyes were filled with pain. When he saw Sarah playing and laughing in the throne room, he instantly understood why. Things had been tense between the Goblin King and his sister since the day she'd gone through to the Above the last time. It didn't make sense. They'd been making out, sitting on her bed and now they were scarcely speaking.

He wanted to follow Jareth, ask him what was wrong, but he was curious about Sarah's friends, and while he'd met them before, it was brief. Now was an opportunity to really interact with them. He moved forward into the room and smiled sheepishly at them. "Hi Hoggle." He waved.

The dwarf looked towards him, smiling. "So, you turned up a'right after all." He sounded particularly smug. "Let's see that impression again, lad."

Toby knew what was expected and put his hands on his hips, and threatened to toss the nearest goblin into the Bog of Eternal Stench. Sarah covered her mouth, hiding her laugher, then swept him into her arms, spinning him around.

They laughed and talked in the throne room for a long time, until finally they spilled into the castle gardens to play a game of hide and seek. Toby wandered down a long path in the miniature Labyrinth that was the garden and blinked when a small door opened for him, as though inviting him to enter. He peered inside, stepping through the doorway. The door shut behind him, but he didn't mind. He was surprised that the garden abutted a wall of the Labyrinth

He wandered those twisting pathways, contemplating the expansive thing. He could feel it's pulse, it's breath, as though it were alive. In curiosity, he set his hand against it and watched as pathways opened, as though enticing him within. It felt...excited, like a puppy coming up to meet a friend. He moved forward in curiosity, his hands trailing over the pulsing stone.

Sarah never mentioned this. The Labyrinth was not merely stone. It was alive, a conscious entity. Was it possible she didn't know? She would have told him if she knew. She would never have left out such an important detail about this place. Her stories were always so vivid, one part personal experience, one part brilliant imagination.

Thinking about Sarah and Sarah's stories, of course led to thinking about Sarah and the Goblin King.

He did not understand their relationship. Every time they were together, the attraction between them was visibly palpable. He could see, perhaps more clearly than those deeply involved that looking at Sarah caused Jareth both pain and pleasure. Toby knew his parents loved each other. He'd seen that again and again, in the way they dealt with each other but while they acted nothing like them, he had the strangest feeling that Jareth and Sarah were in love, too.

"Why are they so stubborn?" He mused aloud, then jerked his hand from the wall when a tingle went up his palm. He felt...emotion? From the Labyrinth?

He rested his palm against it again, curious.

That tingle shot up his arm again. "You're trying to...talk to me," he smiled in delight. The tingle grew stronger, affirming his suspicions. "Wow...Did you try to talk to Sarah last time?"

A despondent sensation, almost as though the stones were pouting. Toby giggled. "I suppose she was a bit distracted."

Suddenly, all went still and red-hot fire swept up his arm. Toby jerked his hand away once again. He didn't understand, he was confused. The walls swept open, creating a path back to the gardens. "But I want to stay a bit longer-"

Something hard and heavy met with the back of his head and Toby collapsed in a heap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jareth stared down, watching Sarah frolic with her friends. Her beautiful face was alight with excitement and joy, and he deeply wished he would be welcomed into her fold to play with her as well. As he watched, however, that joyous glow faded from Sarah's face. A moment later, fire raced through the stones at his feet and pierced his body. Alarm.

What had just triggered the Labyrinth's alarm?!

He vanished from his place, reappearing at the epicenter from which the warning had originated. The Labyrinth had always warned him of things. Those alarms were triggered when someone was in mortal peril or when someone was getting too close to the inner wall. During Sarah's run in particular, he'd been too distracted by various things to hear the one as she broke through to the inner sanctum. Or perhaps at that point, the Labyrinth no longer viewed Sarah as a threat.

Who knows.

Jareth looked around the area, searching for what had set off the alarm. A broad, bright path led from the gardens to here. He could see gravitational blood drops leading off away from that path. Red blood. His heart caught in his chest. He thrust his hand against the wall, closing his eyes, pulling the memory from the stone.

Footfall sounded behind him. He turned, finding another path opening of it's own volition, leading Sarah directly towards him. Hoggle and her friends were at her heals. Sarah saw him and ran towards him, gripping his shirt. "What was that, Jareth?! What..."

She felt it, too, he realized. Meaning the Labyrinth had already recognized her as it's sovereign. Gently, he grabbed her arms. "That, precious, was an alarm. A warning." How was he supposed to tell her this. Just come out with it, he supposed. "Sarah, they've got Toby." He felt her legs give out beneath her and gripped her arms, pulling her against his chest, holding her. He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his face against her hair, cursing his own inattention.

Damn them. He was going to kill them all...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Consciousness did not return to the boy gently. His head throbbed and he desperately wanted nothing more than to curl up and go back to sleep. Unfortunately, there was something bony poking into his shoulder and he was being jostled up and down. He bit his lip, slowly opening his eyes. He saw black, worm eaten armor, black skin, and a smell wafted up to his nose that caused bile to rise in his throat.

UGH!

He heard them talking and closed his eyes, pretending to still be unconscious.

"Heir weigh more than it looks." One of the creatures muttered to another.

"Heavy little bastard."

Laugher rang out. "Be lighter with fewer limbs."

A loud, authoritative voice spoke up. "No harm. No good to them harmed. They want him alive."

There were several moans of disappointment. "Just a stupid human. Just a stupid mortal. Mortal not so important. Boy doesn't glow like queen."

Queen?

"Stupid fae. Think girl-queen will open doorway to above. Not matter if she does. Above not important. Above just full of useless mortals. Not even good for sport hunt." One bemoaned.

Girl-queen? Holy Goblin King, they meant Sarah! The realization made him swallow hard and he had to fight hard to keep limp. The knowledge that these creatures were ordered not to harm him gave him little comfort. They were going to ransom him to get Sarah. Just like they intended on doing with his parents.

That thought made Toby Williams very, very angry.

"Okay, full stop! Set the mortal brat down. We rest, then move. Darkness falling anyways. Too hard to navigate Labyrinth in the dark."

He was roughly tossed to the ground and bit his tongue from the impact. Blood filled his mouth and he swallowed it, not letting any fall between his lips. He kept his eyes shut, pretending to still be unconscious, keeping his body limp on the ground.

One prodded him with a long finger. "Think we broke it with rock? Mortals fragile creatures."

"Nah, just sleeping. See, still breathing." Another said. "Let's move away. Mortals smell bad."

He heard the sound of footsteps moving away from him and he cracked his eyes, taking a glance at his surroundings. From the looks of things, they were just outside the outer wall. Not outside of Jareth's land, thank god. If he could sprint to that wall-

The ground beneath him pulsed and he bit back a gasp. The stones. The ground that ran beneath him was still part of the Labyrinth. He closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. An escape, he thought. He didn't care how, he didn't care where. Just an escape. A doorway that would get him away from his captors, that would put him inside the inner wall. A quick way back to the castle, that closed behind him, so they couldn't follow. A longer path for them.

When he opened his eyes, he saw another small doorway. The creatures obviously hadn't noticed it. They'd been too preoccupied with getting rid of his weight. He swiveled his eyes towards the creatures, shifting slowly, getting his feet beneath him, preparing to spring forward.

"Brat! You're awake!"

One of them shoved a hand into his hair, and he bit his lip, whipping his head around and biting down on the creature's arm as hard as he could. Then, he twisted, driving his elbow into it's groin. It howled in pain and a vile tasting substance filled his mouth. He spit the flesh from his mouth and sprang forward as the creature released his hair.

He heard shouts of alarm behind him, and something grabbed the back of his jacket as he reached the door. He let the creature pull it off his back, and made good his escape through the doorway, just as it closed behind him. He turned, pulling a face at them, then turned, running down the clear, straight path.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah lay in her bed, hands fisted in the sheets. She'd cried too much lately. Too many tears, too much pain. Between the events last time she went home, to Jareth's conflicting messages, to being trapped from going anywhere really. This last bit was too much.

Her friends were gathered in the room with her, however, Jareth had gone back to his study. He explained that he would have to contact his brother. Still, she couldn't help but feel that he should be there, with her, trying to convince her that everything would be okay. Right now, she was having a great deal of trouble believing that, and he wasn't doing anything to change that opinion.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hide her frustration with the man. When he kissed her, it was like she was the only other person in the world, and then he put that mask on whenever she tried to bridge that gap between them. That damn stupid mask.

She'd gotten better at reading his eyes, because those beautiful orbs hid nothing of himself from her. His mouth, however never spoke what he was thinking, and he could slip into that cloak of cold as easily as she could count to three. What would it take for him to see that she wasn't lying to him. She did care. He was important to her. He'd been acting the part of a knight since she'd returned to the Underground, shielding her and her brother from harm, escorting her as gentlemanly as he was able during Beltaine. His hands never strayed to touch anything which might make her uncomfortable.

Now, however, he was separating himself from her, putting as much distance between them as he was able.

She wanted to scream in anger and frustration. She wanted to pin him against the wall in his study and kiss him until he understood. She didn't want him to build that wall between them once again. Not once she'd finally knocked down the one around her own heart. Not now that she finally understood these sensations running through her.

How had it happened? How had the man who'd tormented her for ten hours in her youth suddenly become so important to her? Why had her heart felt as though it had broken at his inability to believe – to really believe in her?

The answer was so glaringly obvious, it caused a palpable pain in her chest and she curled protectively around her self. Her friends called out to her in concern, but she couldn't hear them. Hoggle shouted something, and she heard him leave the room. But she couldn't bring herself to care. She cared for Hoggle, she truly did, but it wasn't his comfort she longed for right then.

She wanted the gentle care Jareth had given her when she'd been attacked. She wanted his concern, the comfort of his arms. She wanted him at her side.

Suddenly, her door burst open and it scared her so badly, she jerked upright, whipping towards it. She saw Jareth standing there, his face expressionless. No concern, nothing. Just that insufferable indifference which made her want to scream. She felt herself begin to crumple and turned away from him, pulling her blanket up over her head. She didn't care if it was juvenile.

She didn't want him to see her tears.

His voice came softly. "I have had the goblins make rooms for each of you. Go to them now. I will see to Lady Sarah." Even his tone had no feeling in it whatsoever. She flinched.

She didn't want him here if he didn't want to be here.

She heard the sounds of her friends saying they'd see her later but couldn't bring herself to speak. The door slammed shut and the room was silent for a long moment. She refused to check and see if he was still there, refusing to hope that he was.

There was a soft sigh, and then the sound of hard-soled boots moving across the floor. The bed sagged beside her, but she didn't turn towards him. "Sarah, I'm doing everything in my power to find Toby, you must understand that at least..." His voice sounded weary.

She squeezed her eyes tighter shut. She didn't speak to him, unable to reveal all of the dimensions behind her grief. She heard a patient sigh and suddenly, an arm was wrapped around her waist and she was pulled, blanket and all, against what could only be his chest. His chin rested atop her head and he simply held her, one arm pillowing her head.

"Oh, darling, please don't lose hope. Trust me, believe in me-"

"It's hard to believe in someone who doesn't believe in you." She wanted to swear when she realized what she'd spoken. The man behind her went very still, and she curled farther into herself, biting her lip.

She heard him swear and suddenly, he was rolling away from her, his arm still beneath her head, but only that piece of him in contact with her body. "Blast..." He whispered, his voice quiet, but cross. "Sarah is that what has you so upset?"

"Not only that," she admitted. She heard him sigh and suddenly, the blanket was pulled away from her face, those mis-matched eyes looming before her. Close. Too close. She wanted to back away from the intensity of his gaze, but there was only bed beneath her and nowhere to go.

"Then, darling, perhaps you should tell me what else."

She wanted to look away, tried to, but he simply caught hold of her chin, stilling her movement. Her breath sobbed out of her. "It's...just been too much..." she finally whispered. "I've been here for two weeks now, I think..."

"That would be my estimate as well." His voice was soothing, gentle. The hand that held her jaw moved and smoothed back into her hair.

"First...it was Phear, and then Toby and I were stranded here...Then at the Ball...and then in the Above, and now Toby..." She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to turn away, but he gently held her head still. "And the person who got me through everything before this suddenly wants nothing to do with me." She felt ashamed for admitting the reason for her pain. She finally turned away from him, tears filling her eyes.

His hand, encased in leather, gently caressed her face, drawing her attention. She opened her eyes, turning towards him, hesitant. Those eyes searched hers for a long time. "Forgive me, Precious." He murmured, gently stroking her cheek. "I had much to prepare, and precious little time to accomplish it in. A few nasty pit falls await those creatures should they ever re-enter the Labyrinth."

She bit her lip, looking away. "Jareth-"

"Sarah, there is no place I'd rather be than at your side. You must known that, darling. You must." He gently eased her face back to him. "You are in danger. Very great danger. They took your brother, they took your family, that is certain, but you are their aim. Would that you might allow me to use my magic to shield you."

She stared up at him, seeing the pain on his face. As though he expected the idea to be rejected. "If –" she cleared her throat when her throat tried to close around the words. "If it's what you think needs to be done, I have no objection." She saw surprise cover his face and then he did something she never thought she'd ever see.

An honest smile turned up his lips. There was no arrogance, no seductive edge. Just that smile, which rendered her completely speechless. The expression turned back the clock – not days but years – making him appear much younger than he could possibly be. The lines from stress were gone, and there was a light of happiness in his eyes. The truest expression she'd ever seen on his face, and so unexpected. So perfectly wonderful.

He sighed wistfully after a moment, stroking her hair. "Close your eyes, darling." His voice was so wonderfully warm and gentle.

She took a deep breath, letting her eyes fall closed. His gloved finger lightly touched her forehead and she felt a thrum of power fill her. It smelled of ozone, of magic. There was the faintest hint of that sweetly spicy scent which always followed him. It felt like his arms were around her, like he was surrounding her with himself. She resolutely kept her eyes closed until his fingertip fell away from her head.

Jareth's upper body slumped against her and she felt his arms wrap tightly around her. "This shield will take thirteen hours worth of constant magical and physical bombardment. Hopefully, should they capture you, this will give me enough time to reach you."

Sarah lifted her arms slowly, wrapping them around his back, holding him gently. "Jareth, I'm scared. What if they...hurt my family?"

His lips gently kissed her temple. "Darling, if you let their actions frighten you, they will be able to use that fear against you. You are a strong woman, and I need you to believe in me, as well as in your family. Believe that they will be okay."

She shivered, fisting her hands in his shirts. "I wish I could see them. To know for certain that they really are alright..."

Jareth suddenly sat, lifting her into a seated position as well. "Precious, when have I ever denied you anything?" He asked softly. He whirled his hand and when it came up, there was a crystal resting atop his fingers.

Sarah looked at him in curiosity, then glanced towards the crystal.

"Think of your family and touch the crystal. It will show you whomever you wish." He watched her as she reached towards it, and she pulled her father and Karen into her mind. As soon as her finger touched it, she saw them bound, in a dark room, pale and wan. She gasped, jerking her hand away. Jareth caught her wrist, turning the crystal into her hand, his expression one of understanding.

"Adults...Mortals past their prime, can usually not handle the strain of being drawn into this world. Their minds do not handle it well, and as a result the body suffers." He said gently. "Check on your brother, darling..."

Jareth's gentle grip soothed her and she thought of her brother. She looked down at the clear sphere and gasped, eyes wide. "Jareth!" She looked up at him, surprised. "Jareth, look!"

He turned his attention towards the sphere and sucked in a sharp breath. Then, a broad, wicked grin turned up the corners of his lips. "Come along, Precious." He wrapped his arms around her and suddenly they were standing along the path Toby was cutting through the Labyrinth.

Sarah gasped, startled as a pulse shot up through her feet. She looked up at the Goblin King, who smiled at her in amusement. "What is that?!" She didn't know how she managed speech.

"That," he said, smiling in amusement, "is the Labyrinth." The wall before them opened wide and Sarah could now see her brother running towards them, glancing over his shoulder, even as the Labyrinth collapsed the path behind him.

"TOBY!" She cried, leaving Jareth's side and catching her brother in her arms. She could see blood matting his blond hair, but he was here and alive, and she found she quite couldn't let him go. "Oh, god, don't ever scare me like that again!"

She felt arms wrap around them and there was that tingle once again, that scent of magic which wrapped around her and her brother. She turned her face into Jareth's neck, even as she clung to her brother. Furious screams were growing closer, and then quite suddenly died. She decided to not look up to find out why. The world around her dipped and spun, as it always did when Jareth used his transport magic and suddenly, she and Toby were set against a soft cushion.

"Gip! Fetch the Royal Physician, now!" Jareth called, suddenly in a flurry of motion. "Dribble, get a small troop together and go into the Labyrinth. I don't care how you do it, but I want those abominations in an oubliette before the sun is down. One without a doorway."

Sarah watched him move, gently stroking her brother's back. She looked around the room, finding herself in the throne room, sitting on that curiously draped throne which Jareth favored. The goblins, seeing the boy they adored for some reason, crowded around the throne, several of them crying out, reaching towards him, touching the red blood which had soaked his hair.

"Sarah...my head hurts..." Toby mumbled against her shoulder.

She stroked his hair gently, taking a deep breath, then covering the boy's ears. "QUIET!" She demanded, and to her surprise, even Jareth stopped yelling. The room was so silent, a pin could drop and echo. She uncovered her brother's ears and spoke in a more reasonable tone. "His head hurts. I imagine every loud noise is only making the pain worse..." She managed to keep her voice calm as she spoke to the trembling goblins. "So until he's better, we all have to try to be very quiet, alright? For Toby."

The motion began again, but to her surprise, they were very nearly silent, despite the flurry of movement. She smiled in exasperation. However, when her eyes fell on Jareth, she bit her lip, lowering her face, feeling a bit shy. She heard his boots fall upon the floor as he moved towards her. When he was at her side, she glanced up, worried he was upset. She was surprised to find a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell...but Toby..."

"Darling, you managed with few words what I've not accomplished in years." He nudged her to the side, sitting beside her in the throne, an arm around her and Toby. "While that galls, I do understand their general reaction."

"I don't understand."

He chuckled, his eyes shining. "No one would dare disobey something spoken in that tone, by someone sitting upon this throne, not even my older brother. Normally, immediately following such an order, however, there are mere seconds of the requested quiet, followed by pandemonium. You softened it with a gentle command regarding someone they care a great deal about." His smile broadened. "I told you that you'd make a fine queen."

Sarah pondered this, gently stroking her brother's hair. "Toby, how's your head?" She asked after a moment.

The boy shifted, looking up at her. "Bad...Did anyone get the number of that bus, anyways?"

She laughed softly, hugging him. "I think Jareth had the driver tossed into the oubliette." She said looking up at the man, smiling shyly. "We should take him somewhere he can lay down."

Jareth tilted his head, then nodded. "Very well, darling." He reached for the boy, shifting him around to make carrying him easier. "Come along, Toby." He stood easily, one arm supporting the boy, offering his free hand to Sarah. "You as well."

She looked up at him, setting her hand trustingly in his. Together with him like this, she could almost imagine that they were a family. A real, honest family.

She didn't know when this happened. For some reason which she did not know, she trusted Jareth. The man who'd been her villain five years ago was now an important, irreplaceable part of her life. 

Heaven help her, she'd fallen in love with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Goblin King goes to war.

After his physician had checked Toby out, verifying his good health and advising them that he might suffer from mild dizziness over the following days, Jareth tucked his two charges into bed. Sarah had been looking at him, her expression curiously soft since they'd left the throne room, her lips turned in a ghost of a smile. It was a heartbreakingly beautiful expression.

Before he'd left them, he'd bent, kissing Toby's forehead and would have done so to her as well had she not gripped his pendant, pulling him down and pressing a soft whisper of a kiss to his lips, headless of the fact that her brother was watching. The brief contact had caused his head to spin and his eyes had fallen closed. He refused to read into it, however, pulling back a moment later and instructing them both to get some rest.

Now, he sat in his own room, a snifter of brandy in his hand, looking out over his lands. He could still feel the warmth of her mouth upon his. He'd tried laying down to rest, himself. It had, after all, been a very long day. However, in that massive bed – alone – he found he couldn't sleep.

The smell of her skin had faded from the sheets, from that shirt she'd borrowed to sleep in until appropriate sleep garments were made for her. She'd denied him her lips since just after her parents were taken, and now it felt as though that chaste, brief kiss had branded him. Her eyes had looked upon him as though he were something as precious to her as she was to him. She'd nearly shattered him by looking at him like that.

With a tired sigh, he whirled his hand in a circle calling in one of his crystals, staring down into it, seeing Sarah's face. Her eyes were open and she seemed to be watching her brother sleep, but those eyes were distant, as though remembering something that happened ages past. "Oh, Sarah, my love, my only." He whispered to her image, bringing the crystal to his face and kissing her visage in it.

He wanted to go to her, however the bed within her room was significantly smaller than his own. So he remained where he was, watching her face as she eventually drifted off to sleep. He continued to sip the brandy, until his glass was empty, then stood, setting the glass beside the crystal decanter. He was drawn to her. He wanted to go to her.

He fought the urge, staring down into the crystal. Finally, with a swift gesture, the orb vanished and he moved swiftly towards his bed, slipping into it, exhausted. Yet, despite this, he tossed and turned, unable to find peace enough to sleep. Swearing viciously, he stood, moving towards his wardrobe, pulling down a wine-colored silk dressing robe and wrapping the cool fabric around his body.

He moved from the room with purpose, down the hall, standing in front of Sarah's door. He took several deep breaths, just staring at the wood. Then, he pushed the door open, not thinking about what he was doing.

Her bed was illuminated in the pale moonlight. Silently, he moved within, pulling the door closed behind him. He stood at the edge of the bed, taking note that while not as massive as his own bed, there was plenty of room with it's two occupants curled up. The white of Toby's bandages was bright against the dark gold silk. He took a deep breath, moving around the bed, sitting on the edge beside her. "Sarah," he begged softly.

She moaned, turning sleepily towards him. Her moss-green eyes opened, staring at him. "Jareth...?" Her nose crinkled slightly as she yawned. "What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes. "I cannot sleep. May I remain here?" He expected the idea to be rejected. She'd done so vehemently enough when she'd first arrived. It came as a complete shock when she pulled the blankets open and scooted closer to her brother.

"It'll be cramped," she warned softly. "It's not as big as your bed."

He slipped into the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around her. His nose buried itself into her fragrant hair. His hands fisted in the soft linen night gown.

She grunted softly, sounding uncomfortable. "Not so tight?"

He loosed his grip, but only slightly. He reached up with one hand, gently petting her hair from her face. He was finally able to relax and sleep was rapidly pulling him into it's clutches. "My darling Sarah..." he mumbled even as sleep claimed him. He pulled her tighter flush against his body his arm around her brother as well. Contented with the knowledge that they were both safe, both with him, sleep finally claimed the Goblin King.

When he woke, his position had changed a great deal. Sarah had eventually rolled onto her back, and one of her arms was around his shoulders, his head resting very close to hers. On her other shoulder rested her brother's head. His own arms were still around her stomach, Toby's fisted into her shirt. He blinked sleepily, not fully registering that he was curled up against his Sarah, his legs wrapped possessively around hers, her fingers playing with his hair sleepily.

"Good morning."

He focused on her face, finding her sleepy eyes smiling at him. Oh, this was something he could get used to. Perhaps not with her brother in the bed, but definitely something he'd dreamed of for a long time. Last time, Toby had been placed strategically between them. Now, however...

He moved forward, capturing her lips in an unhurried kiss. She responded back and her hand tightened in his hair, fisting in it. The kiss could have led to his bedroom, could have led to things far more interesting than kissing, however, just as he was shifting to press the evidence of his need for her against her hip, another tired voice reached his ears.

"Sarah? I have to pee."

Jareth's head fell upon her shoulder and he heard a soft giggle escape the girl. Slowly, her arm pulled from around him and he allowed her to climb out of bed with her brother, ushering the boy into the connected bathroom. He watched her go, tracing her curves in the linen chemise. He would have been quite happy to lounge about, waiting for her in bed, where he could curl around her for another hour, sleeping or not, except he could hear pandemonium break loose outside.

Screams of pain, of rage. Jareth swore viciously, climbing from the bed, moving around it towards the door. Blast it all, what now?

"Jareth?"

"Stay here, precious." He ordered, then left the room, closing the door behind him. Goblins thundered through the hallway around him. He followed the scrambling goblins in the direction they were heading, finding himself standing in the main receiving room, staring at a brutal fight which had destroyed much of the furniture. He stepped into the room and in his most commanding voice, snarled "STOP." With a brief flick of power, he set all the doors slamming shut and wrenched the two goblins away from each other.

"Gnarl turncoat!"

Jareth found himself momentarily stunned as he stared at the scene before him. Gip, the small, sweet-tempered goblin had blood dripping from his claws. Green blood. Kobold blood. His own wounds were rather minor, oozing just a bit of black blood. Gnarl, on the other hand...

Gnarl had obviously taken the brunt of this battle. His dark green-black skin had several cuts, missing fingers, and a large bite mark on the side of his face. All of them were oozing that green blood. It spat out a mouthful of blood, snarling at Gip, trying to lunge for him.

Jareth moved forward, his gaze indifferent. He looked down at Gnarl, who had not taken his eyes off of the smaller, younger goblin yet. "I see you finally found your way back from the Bog." He said, his voice placid, but only on the surface. Within him there was a deep fury. "I've been wondering where you'd been off to, now I can see clearly. You've become a denizen of the Dark City."

Gnarl snarled at him, whirling. "King of Dark City not weak! Not besotted by stupid human female!"

Screams of rage went up around the room. Jareth inclined his head. "Why did they send you?" He asked, his voice deceptively even. He watched closely as Gnarl tried to remember why he was there. After a moment, he pulled a grimy, wrinkled envelope from his pocket and threw it at him. "I simply messenger!"

Jareth caught the envelope, never taking his eyes off the changeling goblin. He flipped it open, reading the brief correspondence and his smile turned into something even more frightening than before. He lifted his gaze towards Gnarl, that smile sending visible tremors up the creature's back. "I suppose it is because of you that Sarah and Toby have been exposed to those who rule the Dark City."

A flicker of pride. "They give me high position! Gnarl advisor!"

"GNARL TRAITOR!" Gip screamed in fury, met with the screams of the other goblins in the room.

"Quiet!" Jareth commanded. Silence immediately followed. "You foolish little creature." He kept his voice low, feeling what he could only call pity for the goblin. "They sent you here to die." He waved his hand, sending the creature into an empty oubliette, setting shields around it so he couldn't escape. He heard cheers around the room, but he did not feel like celebrating.

His suspicions had been proved right.

Miserably, he looked down at the letter, the ransom letter. Then, he lifted his gaze towards Gip. "Go get cleaned up, see someone about patching you up." He turned towards the door. He opened it with his hand, feeling the wood beneath his hand. He moved mechanically through the halls, finding himself standing in front of Sarah's door once again. Gently, he rapped his knuckles against the wood, praying she wasn't there.

This was one time he truly didn't want to see her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah heard the knock at the door and frowned, wrapping the dressing robe tightly around herself as she moved to answer it. Jareth had been gone for nearly a half-hour, so she could only suspect it was him. However, the Goblin King almost never knocked, and she found a bit of uneasiness running through her. She cracked the door and saw what she could only say as his war-weary face. She opened the door further, concerned. "Jareth, what's wrong?"

He gestured, as though to ask if he might enter. Now she knew something was wrong. She stepped aside, letting him enter the room. Once he had entered, he took both of her hands, leading her to a comfortable chair. To her surprise, he knelt to the ground before her. Okay, now he was scaring her. There was such a hopeless expression in his eyes. So much pain, so much suffering. "Jareth, what's the matter?"

She heard Toby come into the room from the bathroom and stop, however, she couldn't take her eyes off the man before her. After a long moment, he pressed a piece of paper into her hand, then released her wrists. A frown turned down her lips and she lifted the paper, reading it quickly. Then, she read it again. And again. She looked from the paper to Jareth's face and it slipped from her numb fingertips. "You were right. They do want me." She closed her eyes, taking a steady breath.

"Sarah, it's out of the question. I will not give you to them to be tortured and killed." He said quietly. "I will find another way, believe me-"

"Sarah? Jareth? What's wrong?!" Toby ran over.

Sarah swallowed hard, catching her brother's hand before he could grab the paper. "What other way? If I don't, they'll kill Dad and Karen." She grabbed the paper in her fist, crumpling it in her hand. "They'll keep trying to take Toby."

Jareth's face twisted in anger and pain. "I will not let you do this-"

"You don't have a choice!" She stood. Turning towards her brother, she took several calming breaths. "Please go see Leumpy in the kitchen." She managed. Fury raced through her. She watched her brother nod, eyes wide and worried. "I promise I'll explain later." She kissed her brother's forehead and shooed him towards the door.

Once it was shut, Jareth was before her, his face furious. "Sarah, this is not an option! They will definitely kill you, and who knows what else they'll-"

"But you've shielded me. Thirteen hours, remember? You have thirteen hours to find me." She cupped his face between her hands, looking up at him. "Don't you understand, Jareth? This is something I have to do. I don't like it any more than you do, but I...I can't just do nothing. What if they did kill Toby's parents? Who would care for him then?"

Jareth's face answered her. He would. He would take her and Toby without regards for their parents. The adults in her life weren't of importance, only she and her brother. He would raise Toby as his own son, he would care for her in whatever capacity he was able and allowed.

"Oh, Jareth..." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Their death will be on my conscience, don't you understand that? If I don't do what I can to save them...I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself. I can't just ignore what's happened to them, especially since it only happened because of me. It's my fault they're there." She watched as he turned away from her. "Jareth-"

He paced, his face in agony. After several moments, he whirled on her. "You continue to make sacrifices for everyone else in your life. When will it stop, Sarah!? You sacrificed your dreams for Toby, now you wish to give up your life for your father and step-mother?! It is fine to be selfish now and then! It's alright to fight for what you want!" He gripped her arms, shaking her slightly. "Why give of yourself for those who barely know how to care for you?!"

She realized that most of his upset was because of his fear. That made this easier. "Because I have to. I'm the only one who can. I'm just a mortal, but this is something I can do. I can save my family."

"What about-" he cut himself off before he finished. He released her, walking away, staring out the window, his back to her.

Her eyes widened. Slowly, she walked towards him, putting her arms slowly around his waist. She didn't speak, she wasn't certain what to say. She felt his hands grip hers almost painfully tight, but she didn't chastise him. A soft sigh escaped her and she pressed her face against the silk dressing robe he still wore. "I will go Jareth. I'm sorry, but it's something I must do." She felt him turn and he was looking down at her, his indifferent mask in place once again.

He was hiding from her. It saddened her, but it didn't change her decision. "Very well, Precious." His voice was cool, sterile. Still, his fury could be felt in his trembling hands. "If that's what you wish."

She closed her eyes, unable to look at the face that had been so warm, even loving, that morning, and was now cold and uncaring. She nodded, turning away from him. "I suppose I should...prepare..."

He didn't answer, striding towards the door, his hand hitting it so hard as he left her alone, it made her wince. It slammed shut behind him and finally that first cry rose in her throat. She collapsed into the chair, opening the ransom letter and staring at it. Tears fell down her face, but to her credit, she didn't make a sound. Not one sound after that initial cry left her lips.

About ten minutes later, Toby came into the room again, holding a plate of cookies. He saw her slumped in the chair and carefully set the cookies on the bed, then moved towards her. "Sarah?"

She looked up and gave him a tremulous smile. "Hi, squirt..." She saw understanding in his eyes and it broke her heart. "I'm going to go away for a bit, but I'll be okay. I promise. Dad and Karen should-" her voice broke.

Toby scrambled into her lap and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't speak. He simply held her and gave her the comfort the man in her life was denying her.

When she was finally under control, she found her messenger bag, emptying out the underwear she'd shoved into it. She found her comfortable button up shirt and her favorite jeans, changing into those. She dug through the bag a bit more, swearing when her hand caught something hard. A book.

She pulled it out slowly, finding herself staring down at the red, velvet cover. She had not packed this book. She hadn't even known where to look. That left only one person. She flipped through it, finding the page she sought.

But no one knew that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl...

She closed her eyes, holding the book against her chest. She didn't know if he loved her. He'd certainly never said the words, even among spinning the spell around her five years ago. He certainly hadn't said anything remotely like it since her return to the Underground.

She took a deep breath, slipping the book into the leather jerkin that had been made for her among the other clothes Bella had made. It seemed appropriate that when she closed the jerkin, the book lay over her heart. Shortly after she finished dressing, she heard her door open and found Jareth standing there. She blinked in surprise. He wore a black velvet shirt with a mandarin collar, but over that was some of the most elaborate armor she'd ever seen on him. A long black cape trailed behind him. There were black shoots of hair all around his head, reminding her of the eve of Beltaine, where he'd looked so dashing in his black leather and midnight blue silk.

This time however, he wasn't looking at her with those eyes filled with potent emotions, as though he were getting drunk off of looking at her. His eyes were carefully blank.

She swallowed hard. "You look as though you're going to war."

"I am." He said quietly. She felt a shiver of fear race through her. "I have contacted those who hold power in the cities of the Underground, informing them of my intentions. They have all sent word back and I have a satisfactory backing."

She squeezed her eyes shut, looking away from him. "Where are we meeting them for the trade?"

He was silent for a long moment. "The edge of the Dark City. It will take place at noon in three days time."

Three days with his cold, impersonal attitude. She lowered her face. "Alright." She agreed.

There was an impatient noise and she knew he was about to walk away when her brother spoke up for the first time since she'd begun preparing for the trip. "You unbelievable prick!"

She looked towards her brother, stunned at his language. He was standing on the bed, his hands at his hips, looking rather imposing for a six year old. "Toby-"

"She's doing her best! She's doing what she thinks is right and you're so busy sulking about her not tossing my parents to the wolves that you can't even see that she's sodding scared!"

"Toby, language!" She finally snapped. She didn't meet Jareth's gaze when it shot towards her. She moved towards her brother, picking him up and hugging him tightly. She rocked her furious, trembling brother back and forth, murmuring softly in his ear. "It's okay, baby...It's okay. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'll be fine." She felt hands on her shoulders, but refused to turn towards the Goblin King.

His breath rustled the hair beside her face and his arms wound around her slowly. She closed her eyes, biting her lip fiercely. "It would seem I'm destined to make mistakes with you. I wonder if I will ever get things right."

She pressed her face into her brother's hair. "You're not doing a terrible job right now," she admitted. She couldn't keep the grumpy tone out of her voice, but at his soft chuckle, she felt her heart warming towards him all over again. Damn him and damn her love for him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The following days were torture. They'd left a short time after his embrace in her room, piled into a carriage which moved slowly surrounded by the Goblin Army. It wasn't quite as Sarah remembered. It had turned into a massive group, easily three football fields in length. In fact, it seemed that several of them weren't intentionally fighters, wielding things such as fry pans.

Jareth merely stared out of the carriage, his face schooled into that neutral expression. Toby slept beside her, his head in her lap. "It's bigger than I remember." She said softly.

He gave her an amused look. "Is it?" He asked in a blatantly leading manner.

She felt her cheeks color and forced herself to look out the window. "I was referring to the Goblin Army, not your..." she gave him a quick once over, "various assets."

The light banter felt good after so much time where his face was twisted in that serious expression which truly did make her wonder if he wasn't suffering from digestive issues. His lips twisted in amusement and he shifted, getting more comfortable. "I am unsurprised that you believe so, Precious." He looked at her, resting his chin on his hand. "The Goblin Kingdom would be in sad shape indeed if the extent of it's army were those you dealt with five years ago." His smile took on a grudging edge. "Although I admit since then I've expanded it a bit."

She looked out across the expanse of goblins trudging along. "I feel a tad...guilty, riding while they must walk. They must be exhausted." She glanced towards him and saw the faintest softening of his expression. "I realize it's customary, however-"

"Darling, your good heart is an asset, not a hindrance. That you can empathize with a goblin, a creature most would consider horrifying, is not something to be ashamed of." He turned his gaze out the window once again. "You truly do not understand, even now. You cradled a dying goblin to your breast, giving him something he would not have otherwise had. Comfort. You cried when you killed those who would have killed you, grieved for children who would never grow up."

The praise caused her heart to rise into her throat and choke her. "Jareth-"

"You are unlike so many, so unique. Born from dreams." He lifted his gaze, smiling at her, his expression warm and for a minute, she could pretend to herself that he loved her. "A queen in your own right."

She lowered her gaze, stroking her brother's hair. She bit back tears, unwilling to let them fall. She'd already cried far too much in front of him. She found she couldn't argue with him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and lifted her gaze again, feeling that deep fondness for the man before her. "Thank you." She managed.

His lips widened into a smirk and he turned his gaze to the window. After a moment, that steady gaze sharpened. "We're here." He knocked on the front of the carriage and was up and leaving it before it came to a full stop. As soon as he did, the army stopped moving. "Wait on this side of the rise. We'll be met shortly by the High King."

Sarah felt her fear grip her and gently shifted her brother. Gently, she brushed her lips against his cheek. "Goodbye, Toby," she whispered, then left the carriage as well. She found Jareth giving orders to his goblins and she could hear the pounding of feet and many more creatures began joining them. Elves, dwarves, hulking beasts. Creatures she didn't even know existed and others whose names she didn't know. "Jareth, the exchange?" She asked softly.

He turned towards her, and she saw grim resignation on his face. "Very well, Precious." He strode up the rise, staring down.

Sarah felt her throat close as she stared down at the glistening black army. On the very edge of the kingdom, she saw a group of five people standing there, two of them looking rather out of sorts. Her parents, she realized. She turned towards Jareth, her breaths ragged.

His eyes lifted towards her face and he touched her face. "It's not too late to change your mind." His voice was painfully gentle, almost pleading.

She felt her heart twist in pain and she caught his hand. "I can't." She whispered. "Please, understand."

Her words obviously did not surprise him. He simply sighed, kissed her knuckles and released her hand. "Come along." He began moving resolutely down the hill, but did not turn and look at her again.

She knew it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to either of them. He had played the gracious host, the valiant knight as best as he was able. First and foremost, however, he was a king, a villainous, beautiful king, and that was how she liked him best. She liked that he was arrogant and selfish and childish. As long as he didn't try to hide from her, he could be the biggest prick and she'd still probably love him.

She had to tell him. There wasn't much time. Already, those on the other side were moving forward to meet them. She could see Karen had a rather catatonic expression on her face and her father looked pale and shaken.

They better not have hurt them, or she'd see how much she could damage one of the dark fae bastards.

Jareth and the dark fae who had come forward stood face to face. There was no hiding the great dislike between them. "You realize you've declared war?" His tone was cool, dispassionate. "This woman is my honored guest."

"It was her own choice to come, was it not?" The other mocked, his voice causing her to feel sick.

"Under duress of the knowledge that her family would be harmed. That is hardly a choice." There was the faintest mocking in his voice, and Sarah knew he mocked himself.

She moved forward, setting a hand on Jareth's arm. "The trade was me for my family." She said softly, then turned towards the man, trying not to shiver in fear. She kept her back straight, looking him in the eyes. "I'll go with you, just let them go."

The dark skinned man sneered, waving a hand. Against their will, her father and step-mother moved forwards. At the same pace and time, she walked forward. Jareth moved with her. "Jareth, take them back to camp. Protect them, protect Toby. Please."

He didn't respond, but she didn't need him to. She knew he would do as she requested. She stepped past her parents and Jareth stopped moving, immediately dropping a shield around her parents. He turned, beginning to usher them up the rise towards the Goblin Army.

She reached the dark skinned man and turned towards the Goblin King. She felt her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Goblin King!" She saw him hesitate and then he turned towards her. "Jareth, I love you!" Then, before she had a chance to hear his response, if he would respond or if he would sneer in disgust, she and the dark fae vanished from the battlefield.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jareth is terribly injured.

She loved him. He could scarcely believe the words she'd spoken, could hardly believe that they might actually be true. Her feelings, the same as his own. He stared at where she'd once stood, his heart aching, feeling scrubbed out and raw. Squeezing his eyes shut, he guided the Williams adults to the top of the rise, to the tent where Toby waited with a healer.

He remained at Toby's side until he received a promising prognosis for Robert and Karen Williams, then he returned to the top of the hill, staring down at where she'd stood as she'd spoken the words which had healed and killed him all at once. He simply stood there, wishing that he could believe that his ears had played tricks on him. She simply could not have said what he believed he'd heard

Yet...that earnest expression on her face as she'd called out to him, the way she'd said the words. It was as though she were begging him to believe her, to believe in her. To trust that she was telling him the truth, that she would never lie to him.

Lord and Lady, why now? Why at the moment he'd lost her once again would she say something like that to him? Was she trying to kill him? Her words had sent a surge of hope followed by a sensation of being completely crushed in mere moments.

The sound of footsteps drew his attention and he took a steadying breath. He glanced backwards, finding his brother standing there, looking down at the opposing army. “High King.” He greeted quietly, turning partially. “How is Lady Morghanne?” He found he couldn't raise his voice any higher than it was.

He felt like he'd been punched hard in the gut. He felt as he had after she'd spoken those accursed words to him. Like she'd reached deep into his chest and ripped from him a part that was necessary for survival.

“Well enough. She wishes to return to Wiccadale as soon as possible.” Jareth gave him a sympathetic look and Nuada smiled faintly. “She's made several leading comments, however, about visiting Tir Alain again soon, and suggested that those in Wiccadale would not be adverse to a visit from the High King.”

Meaning she would not be adverse to a visit from Nuada. Jareth would have smiled, but he could not muster the energy. “That is very fortunate for you, Nuada.” The Goblin King returned his gaze to where Sarah had once stood.

“What of Lady Sarah?” Nuada's voice came, hesitant, quiet. As though he could sense the discord within him.

Jareth almost trembled at the mere sound of her name. He felt brittle, as though he would crumble away in the most gentle wind. “She...sacrificed herself for the safe return of her brother's parents.” He closed his eyes, swearing softly, frustrated beyond belief. “How could she, Nuada,” he whispered, pained. “How could she say that as she walked away from me to save them?!”

The outburst must have startled the High King, because for several long moments, he could only stare at Jareth in surprise. Jareth was so obviously agitated, so angry, so deeply frustrated, and Nuada didn't have the faintest idea why. “Whatever did she say?”

The Goblin King turned away from the spot, heading towards the massive army on their side of the rise. It took him several moments to gain control of his voice, to be certain that it wouldn't tremble when he spoke. He didn't glance at his brother as he walked past, hesitating only for a moment. He paused, glancing back. “She said that she loved me.”

A hand on his elbow halted his forward movement. “Jareth...” There was such a deep concern in his brother's voice, worry for the heart and spirit of the Goblin King.

“I will not fall apart, High King.” Jareth said, his voice firm. “You needn't worry. I have thirteen hours from when she was taken to recover her. At that point, the shield I cast upon her will break and...” He didn't let himself think of what would likely happen should the shield break. “Come, Nuada. Let's go plan this battle, so I may recover Sarah Williams...

Nuada seemed to hesitate, but after a moment his hand fell away from Jareth's arm. “Very well, Jareth.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“What a ridiculous spectacle.”

Sarah glared at her captor as he shoved her back, propelling her farther down the hallway. His hands were not gentle, and she found herself hoping that the shield Jareth placed around her wouldn't break early from the rough treatment. “Yeah, well, it's none of your business how I feel for the Goblin King, is it?” She snapped, looking away, even as his hand roughly shoved her forward again. She rested her hand over her heart feeling the little book against her chest.

She was glad she'd brought it with her. Jareth couldn't know she'd brought it, she'd never showed him. She could pull secret strength from it, could pretend that she wasn't terrified.

A door opened before them and she saw the pale fae named Varden standing, speaking to the one whose skin was dark as night. She swallowed hard, stepping into the room before her escort had an opportunity to shove her again. She stood there, back straight, refusing to show these men her fear. Oh, heaven help her, she was petrified.

Varden turned towards her, wearing an expression she could only call interest. The other's was pure disdain. “Ah, yes, if it isn't the Lady of the Labyrinth...Master of the Doorways.”

She smiled faintly. “I don't go by either of those. Nor shall I respond to them.” The fae behind her struck out finally, hitting the back of her head as hard as she suspected he was able. She winced, the blow knocking her down. For being shielded, she still hurt a surprising amount when they struck her.

“Mind your tongue, mortal!”

She turned, smiling faintly at him. “Perhaps you should have asked Jareth how well I behave when someone attempts to order me.” She lashed out from where she was on the floor, kicking his crotch as hard as she could. The fae male's legs buckled slightly and she was rewarded with an expression of intense pain.

When he recovered, his hand struck her again, this time on the face. Her head whipped to the side, but this time she felt no pain, and a part of her realized that the first real strike had activated her shields. That reminded her of the face Jareth had worn when she'd allowed him to place them around her and her heart warmed. Why did he smile so rarely? It was such a beautiful thing to see, the way his face almost lit up.

“Enough, Balor.” The voice was dark, evil, eerie. It made her feel ill, like she was going to vomit. “Put her on the altar.”

Varden came forward, helping Balor move her, and her hands were fit into shackles, then her ankles. She frowned. “Huh, kinky. I'm not into the whole bondage thing, you know.” She could have sworn she saw the faintest flicker of amusement in Varden's eyes. “So, what's the deal? Blood sacrifice?”

“Maren, is there no way to still her tongue?!” the one called Balor swore viciously. “Cutting out her tongue would suffice for me!”

The darkest one came forward – the one called Maren – leaning over her, his expression one that ordinarily would have frightened her. However, she stiffened her upper lip and stared defiantly at him. His hand, wearing no gloves, reached down and cupped her chin. His touch was cold and did not give her the electrified feel that Jareth's did. “Speak again, bright-eyes, and I'll be forced to show you another use for your mouth.”

She pondered that, knowing instantly what he was suggesting. She pulled some phlegm from the back of her throat and spat a nice thick glob of it directly onto his cheek. As he leaned back, wiping the spit from his cheek, she bared her teeth, jerking on the restraints. She was surprised that all three backed away from her. “I'm not afraid of you!” Balor's hand struck her cheek once again and she snapped her teeth at him.

Maren held her face in a grip which would have been painful, if not for the shield. He leaned down, forcing his mouth down upon hers. She almost vomited in his mouth. He tasted like death smelled, like decomposing tissue or rotting vegetables. Viciously, she latched onto his lower lip, biting it as hard as she was able. She broke the skin and the fae lord's hand struck the side of her face, stunning her enough that she released him. Turning, she spat his blood from her mouth. It came as a surprise that his blood was a curious shade of blue.

“A feisty one, isn't she...” Varden mused, inclining his head. “There is no harm in responding to her query.” He leaned over her, his eyes bright with amusement. “Your fragile mortal life is at it's end. We will offer your flesh and blood as a sacrifice to our gods. When your blood falls upon the markings around the altar, a doorway shall be opened between this world and yours.”

“When that happens,” Maren leaned down, healing a bleeding lip with a single finger. “Your world as you know it will be besieged by darkness. We will take our new army of dark mortals and we will dethrone the weak little besotted fae males who are the leading powers in the Underground.”

“Jareth will stop you.” Sarah smiled faintly. “The Goblin King is stronger than any of you.”

Anger flashed through them and she saw Maren gesture towards Balor. The man lifted a hand, revealing a black-glass bladed knife. “I assure you, little queen, we're plenty strong enough to face that weak sod.”

Recklessness filled her. She had several hours left before the shield broke. She might as well injure these bastards in any way she was able, verbally or physically. A broad smirk turned up her lips as she emulated one of her favorite Goblin King expressions. That confident smile he wore when she figured he thought he knew better than anyone else. “He's stronger because he doesn't need to resort to kidnapping and trickery to defeat you. And by the way, I'm not a queen.”

Maren smiled indulgently. “Not yet, perhaps. You'll die before you have that opportunity.”

What the hell was that supposed to mean!? As she'd stated to Jareth when he'd teased her lightly about one day being a fine queen, that in order to be queen, one must first be a princess-

She stopped, her breath catching in her chest. Or marry a king. Still, that was laughable, what king would chose an ordinary mortal girl over the lovely courtiers who could bring money and more power and political ties into the lands she married into. Only one who didn't care about those things. Only one who scoffed at courtiers, yet looked at her as though she were the most precious thing in the world.

“If he's so strong, why hasn't he stormed in, and spirited you away?” Balor's voice nastily broke through her thoughts.

She looked towards him, still wearing that smirk, belying none of her turbulent thoughts. Cockily, she canted her head to the side. “Strong doesn't mean stupid. Jareth is the most cunning and intelligent man I've ever met. If he comes in to get me out, he'll make certain we both make it out alive. He wont come in willy nilly, he'll have a plan.”

Maren took the blade from Balor. “Well, too bad you wont be alive to meet him.” He brought that glass blade down as hard as he could.

Her eyes widened and she whispered a soft prayer. She knew she was shielded and she trusted Jareth, but that knife looked wickedly sharp. She couldn't control her flinch as she watched the blade come down. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip, trying not to cry out in fear.

The next sound that met her ear was the sound of glass shattering followed by a howl of rage, and her eyes snapped open as the shield around her briefly flared to life. She gave Maren a wicked smile. “What was that about you saying me being alive?”

Varden inclined his head in interest. “He shielded her.” His lips turned up into a faint smile. “Of course...” He walked away slightly, pacing back and forth, seeming to ignore the swearing of his counterparts.

Sarah let her head fall back against the altar as magic suddenly slammed into her body forcefully. She felt the shield around her strain slightly, but it blocked the attack well enough. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, pulling that beautiful smile Jareth wore just before he shielded her, his mischievous laugh, the way his hands felt against her skin, the feel of his lips against hers. A sigh left her and she whispered his name to no one in particular.

“Jareth...”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nuada stood in the front of the vast army, directing the battle plans, which was fine with him. Jareth had pulled aside her small group of friends, standing on the edge of the group, his eyes focused upon the place he knew Sarah was, the tower in the center of the Dark City.

He could just pop in and save her, however, Nuada had insisted that he was needed here for the battle, hence why he'd pulled these particular friends aside. It would fall to them to rescue his lady. He was loathe to leave something so important as the safety of the unofficial Goblin Queen to anyone but himself, however, even the Goblin King could not disobey and order from the High King.

For a moment, he could have sworn that her scent swept up to his nose. It was a delicate scent, indescribable, a scent that was hers alone. Then, a whisper caressed his ear, riding on the wind. “Jareth...”

His eyes sharpened and he turned from the proceedings fully, his eyes sharpening upon that dark tower. She called to him. That whisper was like a promise, a caress. He closed his eyes, replaying the sound in his head. “Sarah...” he breathed, not caring that he spoke her name as though it were something sacred. For him, it might as well be. He sighed softy, wondering how long the feelings had been hidden within her.

Damn, he'd been such a fool. Had he simply lay himself out for her, been her knight, rather than always, always arguing with her, he might have heard those words sooner, might have been able to give her something to fight for. 

He turned back, finding Hoggle's eyes upon him. Ludo was staring blankly up at an errant red butterfly and Sir Didymus was listening intently to be battle plan. “I have a special job for you,” he said quietly. When he began speaking, the attention of the beast and the fox goblin drifted towards him. “Within ten hours, you helped guide Sarah through the Labyrinth with her other friends. She is special to all of you.” He watched the dwarf flush darkly. “I need you to go into the Dark City and bring her back.”

Hoggle scowled at him. “Ain't that something tha's supposed reserved for the one that's in love with her?” The dwarf's snide response made Jareth smirk.

“While that is true, it will be thought of as strange by the enemy if the one who acknowledged the war is not present for the battle, which means I must remain. I will clear a path for you all to get through once the chaos begins.” He surprised the dwarf by dropping to his level, looking him dead in the eye, a serious expression on his face. “I dare not trust such an important mission to just anyone. Of all of Sarah's friends, I trust you three the most. You all fought alongside her, you've been faithful friends far longer than anyone else in the Underground.”

Hoggle seemed to straighten, as though preening a bit under the praise. “We'll bring that missy back, count on it,” he said, his eyes a bit bright. “As long as I get to wallop her a bit for makin' everybody worry 'bout her. 'Specially Ludo. The lug's been howling.”

Ludo gave a soft howl, and the nearby rocks gave a tremble.

Jareth smiled wickedly. “Lord and Lady have mercy on Sarah,” he said wryly. He straightened, glancing towards Sarah's other friends. “You have your mission. I pray you carry it out as well as you disobeyed me in her favor five years ago.” The tease was good-natured, but there was a warning in it. Jareth would not tolerate failure on this mission.

They had to bring Sarah back alive.

His lady, his Queen. His most ardent dream and desire.

Jareth snapped back to the present, finding Hoggle looking at him, perhaps a bit too closely. He cleared his throat, straightening. “You all should go prepare.” He said shortly, heading back to stand beside his brother. The older fae began the conclusion of his speech and the preparations ended a short time later.

Nuada took a deep breath, his face twisted in upset. After a long moment, the High King turned towards him. “There will be no mercy in this, Jareth. You realize this, don't you?”

“You are speaking to the Goblin King.” Jareth responded, turning towards the rise and moving away from the other King. “Since when do I know the meaning of the word 'mercy'?”

The massive army went to the top of the rise, looking down at the army of dark goblins. The creatures screamed up at them, but Jareth merely stood there, looking down at the beasts, his face twisted into a coolly dispassionate expression. The Goblin King flicked his gaze towards where Sarah's friends stood. He muttered a few soft words, putting a simple shield over them, before drawing the sword at his hip, raising it high above his head. “Let's begin this...”

He pointed the sword toward the group of screaming beasts, sending a powerful blast of magic towards them. It cut a huge path through them, and he led the charge down the hill.

Several kobolds lunged for him, eager to taste his blood, but he simply lifted a hand, stilling their forward momentum, and with a flick of his wrist, they exploded into a green mist of bones and offal. He caught Hoggle's eye once again and flicked his head, signaling that they should go now. There wasn't much time left, as it was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hoggle was a coward. He'd always been a coward, he'd always be a coward. He wasn't ashamed of it, it was simply how he had always been. He was terrified of Jareth and he didn't care for goblins either. Nothing, however, terrified him as badly as the creatures of the Dark City. They were monstrous, cruel, hideous creatures who would as soon slit your belly as look at you.

However, even as easily frightened as he was, there was no way in hell he was going to let anything happen to Sarah. Sarah was his first friend. She'd forgiven his cowardice, his betrayal, had given him so many chances until he was finally able to redeem himself. Jareth was right in saying that she was special. That made this mission easier.

Truly, what a ridiculous group to send on such an important mission. A huge beast, as big a coward as he was, an over-confident fox-goblin, and a turncoat dwarf who was far more loyal and brave for a mortal girl than he was for his own king. If this wasn't for Sarah, Jareth would never have managed to get him onto that battlefield to begin with. After all, only Sarah could bring such a useless group of individual's together and give them worth.

No matter who else held the banner of friend to Sarah Williams, they'd held it the longest, for the most meaningful reasons. This was the only reason Hoggle was running on his stubby little legs towards that awful dark tower. A tower that they'd no doubt find Sarah inside. In his grip was a short sword which he swung at creatures which came too close for his comfort. Meanwhile, nearby Ludo called the rocks, crushing as many enemies as was possible.

They could hear the battle behind them, loud and terrifying, even as they moved through the groups, destroying the creatures which got in their way. Sir Didymus, his attention fixed upon reaching Lady Sarah slashed the creatures in half with a steady hand, his little paws moving him unerringly forward. He'd left Ambrosius behind, stating that the trusty steed simply meant to much to him to be pulled into such a dangerous situation.

Besides, who knew what manner of changes they'd all undergo while in the Dark City. After all, it was a place of power, and power corrupts everything. Perhaps even Sarah.

No.

Hoggle shook the thought from his head. No, Jareth would have done something to protect her. The man may think he could hide his feelings for Sarah, however, Hoggle had known him too long. There was a look the Goblin King got whenever he thought about Sarah, whenever he said her name, that was different. Hoggle had noticed during the girl's first trip through the Labyrinth that she'd gotten the attention of the Goblin King. Completely undivided attention. Never before had Jareth interfered during a run so much, never shown his face so much.

Now, Sarah was in the Underground, seemingly at Jareth's side, until now at least, and the Goblin King's masks seemed to be shattering. That look of cool indifference, or sadistic amusement. It was as though Sarah was tearing them away one at a time, all by herself, trying to reveal whoever lay beneath.

Hoggle knew from the wistful way Jareth had said her name before giving them their mission. The warning in the fae's statement about them helping her before the battle had started. Calling them to the castle to spend time with Sarah, giving them rooms. All to make the little lady happy.

The Goblin King was in love with Sarah.

The dwarf wondered if she felt the same for Jareth.

It took far too long for their small band to get anywhere near the castle. The resistance grew more and more forceful the closer they came, the kobolds giving way to banshee, who were hard-pressed to defeat the bellowing power of Ludo. It came as a nastier shock when those bellows brought large rocks from the tower to crash down on them. Then, came vampires and incubus, who were far less interested in them than the females who were near the tower. Several had sunk their teeth into unsuspecting banshee.

Getting inside proved slightly more difficult, as the guards decided to try to stop them. They were dispatched with a few well placed strikes from Sir Didymus, who was grossly underestimated by the large fae males. They had only a moment to look stunned as the little knight of the Goblin Kingdom had dispatched them ruthlessly.

Once they were inside, Hoggle looked around for a clock. It took some doing, but he found one hanging on a wall, partially hidden behind a drapery. He checked the hour and swore viciously. “We're running out of time! We have to find Sarah!” He hissed in frustration.

They began searching through the tower, and upon reaching the third floor, Hoggle found a window, revealing the sun setting on the battle. From what he could see, the army had beaten it's way halfway through the kobolds of the Dark City. “Kick them where it hurts, Jareth.” Hoggle muttered, his expression dark.

Upon entering, they must have set off some manner of alarm, because every few floors they were being met with wave after wave of low level fae guards, who were mowed down by Ludo calling the rocks again and again. They climbed higher, and Hoggle found those guards who had yet to head down hassling a young lady who had long dark hair and could have been mistaken for Sarah. Her hair was dark, skin fair, and the resemblance was close enough that it caused his protective instincts to shoot through the roof.

He snarled viciously, slashing the man across the back of the knee's watching them give out from beneath him. He held his blade to the man's dark throat, his face furious.

Sir Didymus helped the lady stand. Ludo lumbered behind them.

“Where's Sarah?!” Hoggle snarled in fury.

The guard mumbled something about being in pain and getting a doctor, but Hoggle had no patience for that. He asked again, pressing the blade into the fae male's skin. “Where is Lady Sarah of the Above?!”

The girl, who looked to not be much older than when Sarah had first run the Labyrinth cried out. “They took her into the altar room at the top of the tower, but that was hours ago. They've probably killed her at this point!” Her eyes were so wide and frightened, and Hoggle felt a moment's pity for her.

“Get the hell out of here before Jareth gets here, or you're dead, whether or not you helped us!” He snarled, turning. Sir Didymus met him at his side, and a moment later, intense pain ripped through his shoulder. Hoggle swore, turning, finding the girl laughing madly. He could see the handle of a knife sticking out of his back and viciously ripped it out.

“You wont save her! Even if she's not dead, she'll go mad in the Darkness...no one can handle the darkness!”

Hoggle snarled viciously and threw the knife, silencing her by piercing her throat. Sir Didymus looked away, his expression pained. Hoggle felt a little shame at killing a woman, but this was war, and obviously, she had no problem with gutting any of them. Besides, he was probably doing her a favor.

The madness of the Dark City was no secret among those in the Underground. Those who were too dark, too evil weren't affected by the tainted atmosphere. However, more than one pure heart had accidentally wandered into the city, on a dare, or for some other reason, and within a day, they were tearing their hair out, screaming mad.

He turned away from the woman, who was staring up at him in shock as purple-blue blood bubbled up out of her lips, and headed up the stairs, ignoring the pain in his wounded shoulder. “Come on, we have to get Sarah out of here...” He muttered, even as he climbed the stairs.

By the time they reached the last door, at the top of the tower, Hoggle's vision was blurring from loss of blood, but he pushed forward. There was angry chanting in an unnamed language on the other side of the door, and he shoved the door open, in just in to watch the shield around the girl flare up brilliantly. It seemed to swell, and Hoggle realized what was happening, lunging forward, hoping to protect the girl who was his friend, even if it cost his life.

Even as he moved, he knew he wouldn't make it. Between one step and the next, the bright light increased, the shield swelled, and then it burst like a bubble around Sarah Williams. The darkest fae male cackled, a dark, insane sound, lifting a sharp looking glass dagger. It's double edged blade gleamed brilliantly in the unnatural light.

Hoggle pushed himself harder, tears in his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to reach her in time. All he could do was cry out in horror as the blade fell, slicing deep into Sarah's chest with a dull, ominous thunk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She barely had a moment to feel shock as the blade fell. She heard it plow through the book she'd rested over her heart moment before pain exploded through her as the blade cut through her flesh. As she lay there, eyes wide, she heard a scream of rage, horror, denial and turned her head, seeing her dearest Hoggle running towards her.

Had Jareth sent him, she wondered, a sweet smile turning up her lips. Of course. It was too bad he had to see her like this. Too late to save her, but just in time to watch her die.

She gasped in shock as the blade was ripped out and she watched as shredded pieces of paper fell all around her, ripped out by that sharp blade, torn from the book which had always been a source of strength for her. Ever since she'd found it, so long ago. A piece of her life, destroyed along with her life-wait a minute?

Her chest felt warm; hot, even. She gasped, straining against the restraints, watching those little scraps of paper flutter to the altar top like feathers. Hoggle reached her side and she could hear him calling out to her, even as the restraints were removed from her wrists. She looked towards the fae males, who were backing away from her, as though fearful. Slowly, she lifted a hand, finding her hand glowing brightly. Like it had at Beltaine.

All at once, the pain she'd felt was gone. Why? What had changed between when the shield broke and the blade penetrated her body? She looked down at her shirt, finding not even the faintest trace of blood on her clothing. No wound. Where was her wound? That knife had to have gone somewhere-

Suddenly, unerringly, she knew exactly where it had gone. She didn't know why he would have done it, but she knew what had happened. Panic filled her and she screamed, “No!” Anxiety gripped her and she jerked away from her friends, ignoring the fae males who were pressed against the far wall. She could see the army moving closer towards the tower, however, she could not see Jareth.

“Sarah!”

Her head whipped towards her friends and she saw Hoggle wearing an expression of concern. Sir Didymus and Ludo were watching the fae who only moments ago were filled with bravado, arrogance about their imminent success, and now were trembling like children. Her eyes focused on Hoggle's shoulder and she saw purple blood soaking the dingy sleeve of his shirt. “You're injured...” She moved towards him.

To her surprise, he didn't back away, instead taking her hand and patting it gently. “And you're not...”

That reminded her of why she was particularly furious with a certain fae male who was down in that army somewhere. “Hoggle, we have to go...quickly.” She said. “I have a terrible feeling that something is very wrong...I should be dead, but I'm standing here, without a scratch on me.”

Hoggle's eyes widened and he swore viciously. “No wonder he sent us. The damn fool!” He took her hand, guiding her towards the door. As they headed towards the exit, Balor moved forward, as if to intercept them. Sarah gasped in shock as Hoggle turned, lifting the short sword he carried and heaved it, point first towards the fae. The male only had a moment to react, which was obviously one moment too little. The sword sliced cleanly through his abdomen, pinning him to the wall, between a crack in the stones.

Sarah stared down at her friend in shock, flicking her eyes towards the other fae, who apparently had decided to just let them go this time. Balor mumbled something, even as blue blood oozed from his mouth and down his chin, dripping onto the sword which had impaled him.

Hoggle looked up at her, and she blinked as he set a small, sharp dagger into her hand. “You'll need it,” he said grimly. “Let's go, little lady.” He led the way down the stairs, Ludo following behind her, and Sir Didymus playing rear guard. “I've got a bad feeling about this...”

Sarah rested a hand over her heart as they rushed down the tower steps. She could not deny that she felt a terrible knot of dread in the pit of her belly. There was an intense pain in her heart, as though a part of it might be ripped away. She bit her lip, trying not to cry out in frustration. “You'd better not leave me,” she whispered fiercely.

Her only answer was a moan from Ludo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The battle was going smoothly. Jareth was a skilled fighter, which was part of the reason he'd been chosen as successor to the Goblin Kingdom. His magic was also unparalleled. Nuada had never told his younger brother, but that brilliant glow he had so admired in Sarah was strong with him as well. He would never have noticed that while he approached his prime, that glow had been growing steadily brighter. Had he been born first, Jareth would have been named the High King at an extremely young age. He had always been a force to be reckoned with as Goblin King, but he could have been devastating as High King.

Nuada viewed the battle from slightly back, where he could see everything going on, from the goblins who were dealing heavy damage to the kobolds in the front lines, to the elves facing against the banshee, whilst still remaining a part of the fray. The vampires and incubus were mostly ignoring the battle, however, more interested in the women who lived within the town. Unsurprising. Incubus and vampires were far less interested in politics than the fae, and likely would have neglected choosing a side prior to the beginning of battle.

The trolls were heaving rocks towards them, making a concerted effort to cause as much damage as possible, regardless of the side it was caused on. Nuada watched in mild amusement as yet another kobold regimen was done in by the massive boulders. Trolls were strong, but not the best artillerymen to have in a battle unless you were hoping to fail.

Yet, what drew his attention the most by far - what caused him the most concern – was his brother. Regardless of what the fae had said regarding Sarah's confession, he knew that it had shattered a part of the younger king, whether it was his control or something else, Nuada knew not. He knew he could not truly believe Jareth's promise that he would be 'fine'.

Still, Jareth slung the sword around with ease, splattered with green blood from the many kobolds he'd already laid waste to. He'd wave his hand at those who came towards him, sending bones snapping, necks breaking, and body's exploding in a shower of green gore.

The man's face was a mask of indifference as he caused more slaughter himself than anyone around him. It was a violently beautiful thing to watch. Nuada had done his fair share of the damage, however, even the more violent of the fae couldn't match Jareth's frightening skill. Still, he knew that most of that damage wrought was due to the fury beneath that cool mask, the rage at feeling powerless to protect the one you love.

Fae were a fickle race, not prone to such emotions, but when they fell in love, it was not half-heartedly. It was something they felt with everything they were, everything they had. Not much stood a chance when standing in the way of a fae lord who was besotted.

As Nuada fought, a sense of unease came over him and he turned to his brother in concern. His brother would never admit that something was wrong and he knew it. Jareth was too stubborn to rest when injured, unless there was no other option.

But Jareth had always been like that. Even with emotional trauma, Jareth would bury the pain and find something to distract him, such as this bloodletting he was currently indulging in.

As he watched, Jareth staggered a bit, put a hand over his mouth and coughed. Nuada felt a moment of shock when the hand fell away and blue blood was pouring over his brother's lower lip and chin. “Jareth!” He gasped, darting through the fray, moving unerringly towards his brother. He sliced through creatures that got in his way, barely taking the moment required to differentiate between friend and foe.

As he grew closer, he saw Jareth had called in a dark red crystal. Jareth raised the crystal over his head and with a scream of rage, of frustration, the crystal shattered in the fae king's steely grip. Magic flames burst forth, swirling around Jareth, and spiraling outwards, burning the black monstrosities to a crisp. Their screams split his ears and he winced at the sounds of their death cries.

Using his own magic, he tamped down the flames which had caught much of the ground on fire, moving rapidly towards where his brother still stood. He approached slowly, cautiously. “Jareth, are you alright?”

The question had scarcely left his lips when Jareth's grip on his sword failed and it slipped from his grip, landing with a dull thud on the ground beside him. Horror ripped through him as the younger male slumped to his knees, one hand pressing hard against the ground, another clutching his chest. Swearing, Nuada caught his brother, holding the pale-haired fae in his arms. “Jareth?!”

Those mis-matched eyes opened and Jareth stared up at him, his face still twisted into an expression of intense pain. “High King...”

“You promised you'd be okay!” Nuada swore viciously, brushing his brother's hair back from his face, as the High King tried to maintain his composure. “What the hell happened, Jareth?!”

The Goblin King took a shuddering breath. “A failsafe,” Jareth whispered, his eyes closing slowly. “I was able to save my dreams...but a price must always be paid...” He lifted his hand from his heart, idly looking at the blue stain. A faint smile turned up the corners of his lips. Despite the pain on his face, he looked genuinely pleased with himself. “I will pay any price to protect her. You understand, don't you, my brother? We're cut from the same cloth. Two sides of the same coin. Both powerful kings, both in love with mortal women...”

“Lord and Lady, what have you done...?” Nuada gasped, hugging his brother tightly, trying to calm himself, to not panic. A small goblin hand touched his shoulder and he turned towards the creature. “Get a medic!” He shouted in frustration, fear. “HURRY!” He turned back to his brother, even as the small creature ran off to locate the nearest medical person. “Jareth, hold on...”

Jareth gave that arrogant smile, even as his eyes slipped closed and he went very, very still. So pale, so frighteningly pale. So still. Nuada's face was wet. Why was his face wet? “Jareth? Wake up...” No response. “Jareth?!”

Chaos erupted on the battlefield. Goblins screamed in pain and rage, tearing into their opponents with a frightening level of fury.

The kobolds never stood a chance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sarah fights her way back to Jareth.

No one could really explain what happened next. The goblins seemed to feel the pain of their king, and it sent them flying into a rage-filled killing spree. Their opponents could only watch stunned as otherwise benevolent creatures turned into violent, ravenous, killing machines. They bit, tore, kicking and slashing at their enemies with frightening precision. Suddenly, those sweetly stupid faces were twisted into expressions of intensity as they ripped through the front lines of the Dark City's army with astonishing ease.

In the fray, several goblins snapped and hissed at Nuada, who backed away from Jareth, startled at the protectiveness, possessiveness in their eyes. A peculiar little one began shouting orders towards the goblin troops, speaking with astonishing clarity for a goblin.

It was as if the injury of their king brought out an unknown level of awareness and viciousness in the small, usually sweet-tempered creatures. No, not unknown. Jareth had known, must have known. He was their king for a reason, after all, and it caused a poignant sensation in Nuada's heart at the knowledge that Jareth's subjects were so loyal to a fae, especially one as temperamental and changeable as the current Goblin King.

After shouting off several more orders, which were, to Nuada's surprise, seemingly followed, that little goblin turned towards him, bowing slightly. “King's brother.”

Nuada looked down and finally realized who he was looking down at. “You are...Gip, are you not?”

The goblin lifted his head, proud. It tapped his chest lightly. “I is Gip.” The goblin's lower lip trembled. “King tell Gip to take care of goblins during battle if anything happen. Is okay?”

Nuada bowed slightly. “I suppose that makes you a commanding officer, young Gip.” He turned back towards the battle, watching the Goblins tear through those kobold like a hot knife through butter. “I leave the goblins to you.” He turned, moving towards the fae, who looked a tad frightened at the moment. Then again, they had never seen such ferocity among those creatures.

Neither had he, but he wasn't going to let his soldiers know this. He raised a hand, getting their attention. “My brother, High Prince Jareth has been critically wounded in battle.”

Shock and outrage went up among the creatures. Nuada didn't bother telling them how the younger fae had sustained his injury. Let them think it was simply from battle, not from using his own body to defend a mortal woman from a death blow. Every time the High King closed his eyes, he could see his brother falling to his knees in slow motion. He took a slow, steadying breath, forcing his eyes open. “I will not let this Goblin Kingdom fail in it's endeavor. The goblins will not let it fail. I ask that you rally yourselves to my brother's cause, and fight alongside with them.”

Several fae were nodding, but still so many looked afraid.

There was a tug at his cape and he looked down, seeing Gip standing there, an expression of quiet expectation on his little face. “I speak, yes?”

Nuada blinked in surprise, and then nodded, stepping back and letting the little creature step forward. He was quiet for a long moment. “People think...goblin's stupid creatures, but not King. He good man, wise man, kind king. Understands goblins when other's do not. I not ask you fight for us. I ask you fight for King. King...have things he want to protect, just like you, just like goblins. He sacrifice self for precious person. So goblins go to save his precious person. Gip not ask you understand. I don't expect it. Just...ask for back up.”

Gip looked towards Nuada who couldn't help smiling slightly at the goblin and nodding to him. With a slight nod, Gip backed away and ran on his short little legs with startling speed towards the front lines.

Nuada took his place again, and inclined his head, a faint smile on his face. “So, what say you? Shall we give the Goblin Kingdom our best, or are you all going crying home!?”

A roar of approval went up around the troops and Nuada nodded faintly in approval. “Then let's get to it.”

For the first time since the battle truly started, fae and goblin fought side-by-side, annihilating their foes. Oh, they'd fought together, but never covering one another, never backing the other group. They'd worked as separate entities on the same side, but not allies.

Now, however, fae, elf, and goblin wrought terror upon those who stood against them. Swords and magic and claws danced fiercely. The kobolds fell one after another, till the handful remaining fled in terror of the onslaught from the other side. The banshee fled soon after. The vampires and incubus weren't wholly vested in the battle and left as soon as things started to look grim. The trolls, seeing their positions being overtaken lifted clubs in defense, only to fall at the hands of the calculated viciousness of their opponents.

The last troll standing lifted it's hand, holding a blackened crystal orb. It looked at it stupidly for a long moment, before it let it drop. Every fae and elf and magic user grabbed the nearest goblin and threw up powerful shields as that crystal shattered on the ground, sending out a wave of darkness which was thick with poison.

Magical fallout.

Nuada swore as it rushed over the camp, relieved that Yoshani had arrived and was shielding the tents where there were mortals or wounded. What caused the faintest flicker of panic, however, was the knowledge that if Jareth had sustained a wound, that meant his shield around Sarah had failed, and who knew what this dark fog would do to her and her rescuers.

The High King swore softly, sweeping back towards the camp, watching as fae and elves carried goblins away from the battlefield. Already, a small group of wounded were being set up in the tent. The medical personnel ran around the large tent, but Nuada's eyes focused on the fae laying at the back of it all. He couldn't see the extent of his brother's wounds, but he could see lots of blood soaked rags in the trash.

Quietly, he moved through the tent, towards the back, finding a small group of goblins sitting, keeping watch over their king. They jumped up when they saw him approaching and would have skittered away, but he simply lifted a hand. “You need not leave your vigil.” He said kindly. “He is my brother, but also your king, and I'd imagine you're deeply worried about him.”

“Where is the lady?” they bemoaned. “Lady could wake kingy.”

Nuada sighed softly, shaking his head. “I have no idea.” He sat down in a chair beside the bed and scrubbed his forehead, cringing when he saw his hair, skin, and clothing was covered in foul-smelling green blood. It made him long for a long bath followed by Morghanne's pure, soothing presence. He stared at his brother, who'd been mopped up slightly, the blood cleaned from his skin but there were still streaks of green in his hair.

There was a tug at his sleeve and he looked over, finding another goblin, who had a bit of snot dripping from his nose, offering him a clean damp rag. “Thank you.” He said quietly, wiping his face with the cloth, then his hands.

He was weary, so tired. Darkness had long since fallen over the battlefield, and he'd been up long before the sun, or Morghanne, had risen. He'd been vague with his brother, yet wished now he'd been less so. Before the Goblin King and his lady had ever left Tir Alain, he'd taken Morghanne into his bed, shown her everything he could give her, offered her his heart.

She had not refused him, although she explained that before she could be with him, she had to make certain that there would be someone who could take her place in Wiccadale. He'd had her a suite of rooms set up, adjacent to his own, as well as a small suite for Selene. The little girl was thrilled, and had even taken to calling him older brother already.

Rather than sharing his joy, his good news with his brother, he'd been vague. Now his brother could well be dying, and there was naught he could do. His magic was not for healing. Few fae used their magic for such, and those that did wound up training for a good bit of their young lives. Both he and Jareth were impatient and stubborn, sending the down the path of destructive magics. Although Jareth had a surprising knack for shielding spells, as well as the ability to spy on people from great distances away.

Quietly, Nuada stared at his brother's still form, the way his brow was scrunched up, as though in pain. That, at least was good. He wasn't dead. Perhaps those who'd inflicted the wound on Sarah were repelled enough by iron that they wouldn't have used it as a weapon against her.

All faekind were adverse to iron. It was so vastly toxic that getting even a little of it into their bloodstream, it could kill them. It was actually why their blood was blue, rather than red. Mortal blood, human blood, was rich with iron which made it that dark red. Fae blood, on the other hand, contained copper, turning the blood a pale shade of blue.

Iron weapons were rarely used by the fae due to this. Their preferences varied, however iron was rarely one of them, except with an impetuous youth trying to prove how big their balls were. Nuada's preference was mythril, while Jareth had always preferred weapons made of bone. Even his sword and armor were bone, with ruby's accenting the crest of the Goblin King. A rather grotesque skull decorated the guard of the sword, leading down to it's crimson and black blade.

Yes, Jareth was right. They were like opposite sides of a coin. Light and shadow, yet choosing the same brand of women. Strong, willful mortal women, and while Morghanne had a more quiet strength than Sarah, both were worthy of being queens.

Nuada put his head in his hands, saying a silent prayer to the Lord and Lady that his brother and his lady made it out of this atrocity with their lives still in tact. Especially since he knew his foolish little brother would have never told the girl the depths of his feelings until he knew for certain that those feelings were reciprocated.

Meaning Sarah Williams still didn't know that she held the heart of the Goblin King in her mortal hands.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somehow, between the top of the tower, and the bottom, they'd come across more guards than they had on the way up. Sarah had heard Hoggle mutter about it several times, even as he'd divested two of them of their swords, handing her the longer of the two. She was surprised at it's weight, and it's material. Whatever it was made from, it was black. Not metal either.

The sword came in handy several times, as did Hoggle's little dagger, when she was periodically divested of the larger weapon. Gripping the small weapon, point out, and swinging her fist did considerable damage to whatever came at her, much to their surprise.

They didn't expect a fragile little mortal to pack quite so much punch.

However, just as she thought they were in the clear, they left the tower and found a staggering number of creatures waiting for them. She swallowed hard, backing away, even as she felt Hoggle move protectively in front of her. The ground beneath her trembled, and Sarah looked around, frantically. She couldn't give up now! She needed to get to Jareth. She didn't know why, but she knew she couldn't stop now. This strange, seemingly poisonous fog swirled around them and she heard Hoggle start swearing viciously.

It touched her and she felt cold. Painfully cold. She clenched her hands into fists, gasping in pain as it wracked her body. Just as suddenly as it started, however, the pain stopped, and the fog around her seemed to glow. She blinked, lifting her hand staring at it. She was glowing again?

Why was she glowing?

The ground began trembling harder.

And Ludo howled.

She swore softly, recognizing this howl. She rushed towards the large beast, gripping him. She felt Hoggle and Sir Didymus push close as well, even as the ground began to shake harder.

What she expected, and what happened were very different.

Ludo didn't call the rocks from the tower, nor from the surrounding buildings. Ludo called the rocks from the ground. Sarah stared, stunned through the thick black fog as the earth opened beneath those who were coming towards them and swallowed them all whole.

There was silence, save for the sounds of battle for a long moment. Then, Sir Didymus spoke. “My lady, what magic is this?”

“Sarah, you're glowing like a bleeding firefly!”

She took several deep breaths and she noticed that the fog around her was...dissipating. She reached an arm out, and the smoke curled away from her hand. A stunned idea raced through her.

This smoke feared her.

Her back straightened and she gripped her friends hands. “It's okay. Everything is fine. Jareth says...it's just part of who and what I am.” She looked away, a little shy. “It's okay if you're scared. Jareth said a lot of fae are scared of people who glow like this...”

She saw Hoggle staring up at her in surprise, then his face turned into a smile. “Scared of you, little lady? I ain't got nuthin' to fear from you. Have I?”

A watery laugh left her lips and she hugged her friend. “Nothing at all.”

“Let's get you back to that creep Jareth, so he stops worrying so much.”

She nodded in agreement, even as tears pierced her eyes. “Right.”

As they moved through the throngs of panicking creatures, Sarah felt an odd sensation of calm wash through her. The closer they got to the flickering lights of the camp, the more that sensation filled her. She didn't understand why the pandemonium was going on, but the fear of the Dark City's creatures actually soothed her, because if they were afraid, that meant Jareth was winning.

She rested a hand over her heart, still feeling the book against her chest. “Jareth...” She whispered softly, hoping that this strange ache in her chest was nothing more than simple worry, simply paranoia and nothing more. The ground had continued trembling, even as they left the area around the dark tower, and that caused a strange sensation of unease within her heart as well. They wanted her blood for a reason. Her blood on that altar, but her blood hadn't fallen.

Balor's blood had.

She prayed that it simply wouldn't work, that the doorway genuinely needed her blood in order to function, but who knew what the blood of a fae could do. Especially one of the dark fae. It could not have been the first time they'd attempted a sacrifice to open a doorway to the Above. What if his blood was what tipped the scales? What if-

Pondering questions like this were only making her worry harder, and she needed her wits about her. Sarah closed her eyes, taking several deep, soothing breaths.

For now, it didn't matter. For now, all that mattered was getting across this battlefield, and to Jareth's side, wherever he was.

The fog was clearing, and now that the creatures of the Dark City could see them again, their fight began afresh, Sarah using that strange, dark sword to defend herself and her friends. Using it to fight her way back to the side of the Goblin King.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“A doorway is opening!” Maren exclaimed in excitement, even as the tower rumbled around them.

Varden did not share the dark fae's excitement. He looked down at that dark, swirling vortex, feeling sick from dread. “No, this is wrong...it had to be hers, Maren!” Varden backed away from it, scooting around towards the door, shaking his head in fear. “Maren, we have to leave!”

“NO! I will go through the doorway and I will conquer the Above! I will not lose this battle, Varden! If you must flee, then do so you coward!” Maren stepped closer to the edge of the vortex.

Varden swore viciously. “Better an intelligent coward than a foolish braggart!” Turning, the pale haired fae fled from the room, rushing down the tower and away.

The leader of the Dark City scoffed. “How pointless!” He took a few more steps, standing at the edge of the vortex, laughing insanely. The darkness from within it was intoxicating. He spread his arms, letting himself fall into the vortex. The fall seemed to take an unnaturally long time.

Down, down he fell, and when he landed, it wasn't gently. He stood, brushing himself off and looking around, confused. This couldn't be the Above. This place was black as pitch, the Above supposedly had a single sun and a moon to light their skies.

There was a growl, a chittering sound in the darkness. Confused and a bit frightened, Maren whirled towards it, calling in a crystal to light the area. What he saw caused a chill to work up his spine. Kobolds. Nasty, detestable, almost wraith-like kobolds. Their bones stuck out prominently, showing that they had not fed in quite some time.

Maren backed away, his breaths unsteady. “I am your leader, come to liberate you from this place!” He declared.

One sneered at him. “Leader? Kobold have no king. Only goblins have king. Only goblins let selves be led like sheep. You no leader...” It smiled, baring it's sharp, pointed teeth. “You dinner.”

Maren let out a shrill scream as the kobolds lunged towards him, biting, tearing, ripping through his skin. Intense pain shot through him as one of his arms was shattered, and then torn forcefully off. Scream after scream was torn from his body and he could do nothing.

Then, a short time later, all that was left was a small pile of bones, the marrow sucked dry from them, meat and tendons and organs all consumed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun was rising. A new day. Now that there was more light than the bonfires around the vast battlefield, Sarah could see the true extent of the carnage. Tears filled her eyes every time they passed the tiny slain body of a goblin, and she had to block from her mind the knowledge that the kobolds were once children while fighting them.

It hurt. Killing hurt. She didn't like it, she wished she didn't have to do it, but she didn't have time to play the damsel in distress and let her friends defend her. She had to defend herself, and if that meant killing the creatures coming at them, she'd do it. She wouldn't like it, would never, ever get used to it, but she would still do it.

Sarah had several cuts and bruises by the time they managed to reach someone who recognized her. It was an incubus with black hair and bright hazel eyes. “Sarah, what on earth are you doing here?!” Sebastian moved forward, stopping when her friends branded their weapons in a threatening manner.

Sarah rested her hand on Hoggle's shoulder, dropping to her knee. “This is Sebastian, of the Den of Iniquity. He's one of Jareth's subjects,” she said softly. Hoggle looked at him in distrust for another moment before lowering the sword. She moved forward, taking a deep breath. “Sebastian, have you seen Jareth? I we've been wandering for awhile, and I haven't-” She stopped talking when she saw his face twist into an expression of unease. “What is it?”

Sebastian took an unsteady breath. His hazel eyes were clouded, and she couldn't read them. “Perhaps it would be better if you came to see yourself.”

Those words caused a ripple of unease among her friends and herself. She clutched Hoggle's hand desperately as they followed the incubus back towards the camp. As they approached, Sarah heard the moans of the wounded in the air, a cacophony of orders being shouted mixed with wails of anguish which made her sick to her stomach.

Now that she knew she was safe, she was beginning to feel the pain from her own wounds, and gnawing hunger in her stomach. Her captors hadn't seen fit to feed her, since she was simply supposed to die with the first blow. Looking back now, the stunned expressions on the faces of the two darker-skinned fae had been highly amusing, and she now understood why Jareth enjoyed antagonizing those within the fae court. She would have to tell Jareth about it when she saw him.

It took quite a while before they were deep enough in the camp that goblins began approaching her. They looked up at her with eyes bright with hope. Gip had wandered up, taking a place at her side, walking slightly behind her, a position one would expect if she were royal. She was not royal, however. She was simply mortal. She tried to have the goblin walk at her side, but he shook his head fiercely.

“Lady is special. Lady simply not already knowing. Gip thank lady, though, for kindness.” He went quiet for a moment, then looked up at her with an expression of pain. “Lady know what to do...” Then, the little goblin wandered off, making Sarah wonder exactly what she was supposed to know. They reached a large tent, emblazoned with a large Celtic knot work version of the crest of the Goblin Kingdom.

Sebastian pulled the entrance aside, but did not move to go in. He simply stood aside, waiting for her to pass. She took a slow, hesitant step forward.

“We can come with you, my Lady.” Sir Didymus offered tentatively.

She turned, looking back at them, nervous. “No...this is something I have to do alone.”

“But why?” Hoggle asked.

She smiled, tilting her head to the side. “Because that's the way it has to be.” She saw recognition flash in their eyes and leaned down, kissing Hoggle and Sir Didymus on the forehead and hugging Ludo. “I'll see you all later tonight. I promise.”

They nodded, looking mildly uncertain, but she turned away, taking a steadying breath, moving forward into the darkness of the tent.

It took a long moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. As they did, she looked around. She could make out the faintest shape of some kind of bedding, a small table, strewn with papers. His lovely armor had been set aside, laid out carefully, already cleaned to a gleaming shine.

The inside of the tent was draped with fine silks, all white. She smiled faintly, moving further into the room. However, the smile slipped away when she finally caught sight of the man laying on the bed. His eyes were closed, his face a mask of peace. His lovely hair looked as though it had been carefully washed. His breeches had been changed.

No doubt the Goblin King had been weary after battle, so him being asleep in his quarters didn't shock her. What did, however, cause a great deal of panic was the large bandage wrapped around his chest. Tears filled her eyes and she moved towards him. She dropped to her knees, feeling fine furs beneath her hands as she crawled closer to him. She took a deep breath, running her hands gently over his face.

His skin was cool, but not cold. Nearby was a bowl of water, likely from an attendant mopping him down. A moment of staring at his face, looking for any flicker of life and she rested her finger against the pulse point in his throat. It was the place she had grown fond of kissing after their first on the eve of Beltaine. She loved the feel of his heart skipping a beat beneath her lips.

This morning, however, there was only the faintest thrum of blood there, telling her that at very least, his heart was still beating.

That wound, though...

She found a pair of sheers laid next to the bed, along with a salve and fresh gauze. She took the sheers, holding them gently in her hand as she gently snipped away at the bandages. She freed the Goblin King's chest to her view and found her eyes falling on that large wound in the middle of his chest. Slowly, she drew the book from her jerkin and stared at the tear through the binding for a long minute. Her eyes teared up as she slowly, gently, rested the book over the wound and looked down.

A match.

A sob left her and she swore viciously. Jumping to her feet, she wiped her eyes, setting the scissors beside the bandages and grabbing the fresh cloth and the basin of water. She pulled the book from atop his chest and set it aside carefully, then began gently mopping the man's chest, even as tears fell down her cheeks. “You idiot, why would you do something like this?” She whispered, scrubbing her tears away with the back of her shirt. 

She didn't see his face twist into a petulant expression, one of pain, when she began carefully cleaning his chest once again. She was surprised to see that the wound was fairly blue, even with the stitches. Swallowing hard, she lifted the salve and smoothed a dollop over his skin, trying to ignore the electric tingle touching him gave her. She wadded a little of the bandages against the wound and then tried to figure out how she was going to finish bandaging him.

As she sat there, a sense of hopelessness filled her. “You were supposed to be standing.” The accusation was only half-hearted. “You were supposed to be holding me, but you're laying here, looking like you might die instead...” She sniffled, a tear falling down her face, even as she wiped it away. “You jerk, you're not allowed to die for me! Who do you think you are? My knight in shining armor? Who asked you to be that?”

There was a raw chuckle from the bed and her head jerked up, seeing amused mis-matched eyes looking at her, eyes belonging to the man she loved. “Hello to you, too, Precious,” he said, his tone a bit mocking. “Not too much trouble getting here, I hope?”

Her heart jumped clear up to her esophagus and for a long moment, she couldn't speak. When she did find her voice, she managed to say something completely ridiculous. “It was a piece of cake.”

He chuckled again, wincing, and placing a hand over the wound. “Don't say things like that, precious. I'm afraid laughter hurts a great deal.” He offered her a hand, his face warm, open. “Would you let me hold you?”

She felt tears pierce her eyes and she moved towards him, resting her head on his shoulder as one of his arms stole around her own and his hand held hers, playing with her fingers. “Jareth, what happened?” She lifted her face, looking up at him, worried. “The shield broke. They stabbed me, I felt it. Yet...you're laying here with a wound exactly the same size my own would have been-”

“I was not going to let them kill you, darling,” his voice was gentle but firm. “I used my magic one night after you made it clear that you intended to give your life for your family. I created a portal of sorts; something very similar to a doorway; directly above every major organ in your body. Each of those led to corresponding places on my own body. A failsafe. So that should the shield fail, you would still be able to survive.”

She looked up at him, stunned. “Why would you do that?!” Her fierce whisper drew his eyes back to her face.

“Very few things can kill a fae. Iron, or cutting out our heart. I was fortunate. It seems their blade was a hair too short to take my life.” He watched as understanding dawned on her face and she sat up, drawing away from him abruptly. He didn't like the sudden distance and was about to voice his opinion when she picked something up off the floor and turned towards him.

Sarah clutched her book against her chest, tears in her eyes. She saw him focus on it, specifically on the tear down the middle, the corresponding tear in her jerkin and his eyes widened.

“Sarah...”

“I...had put it here...” She opened the jerkin, then replaced it, showing that it didn't show at all beneath the thick leather. “I put it here before I ever left the castle.” She dropped to her knees, the book falling to her lap. “It was a compulsion. I saw the book in my bag and I...just stuck it there, and it fit, it didn't bother me. It felt right to have it there...”

His gaze softened and he caressed the scar on the cover. “I am very sorry. I know you loved this story-”

“This story ended one night five years ago.” She said, cutting him off. “It's important to me, it always will be, but...if I had to chose between the book or you...” His fingers touched her lips, stilling her speech. She couldn't meet his gaze. She'd managed to avoid seeing his disdain when she'd been pulled to the dark tower by Balor, but now-

She heard him grunt in pain and suddenly, his arms were around her, pressing her face to his shoulder. She blushed, turning to look at his face. “Jareth, you shouldn't move, you could tear your stitches-” She blinked when she noticed his ear was flushed an odd shade. They were blue. “Jareth...why are your ears blue?”

“Don't worry about it...” He muttered, simply holding her tightly. She couldn't see that it wasn't only his ears which were that color. His face was flushed, and his eyes were shining. On his lips was a faint, very happy smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Varden panted as he ran, but even in the darkness of the city, he could see them, hear them coming for him. They weren't that fast, so he couldn't understand why it sounded as though they were catching up with him. It was frightening, terrifying. He ran down one alley way, then another, trying to pretend he couldn't hear the snarling and hissing approaching him from behind.

He hadn't heard from Maren, save for a panicked shriek which echoed through the tower shortly after Varden had left. He didn't bother going to check on the other fae. He knew the idiot was dead. Granted, he'd always felt affection for the other fae, but his loyalty didn't include suicide missions through unstable doorways.

Heaven only knew where that doorway had led to. He would never have stepped in without knowing, but Maren...

He turned a corner and then another, trying to lose those who pursued him. He wouldn't get caught. He couldn't get caught. He was the last of the small group of leaders of the Dark City. Still, he couldn't understand why the city of ever twilight appeared to be growing brighter and brighter.

Frustration clawed at him. How could his studies have been so wrong? Up until the point where they attempted to kidnap the boy, everything was going fine, but that one thing seemed to send everything else spiraling out of control. It wasn't a surprise when the girl had turned up shielded, but it was a surprise when they broke through the shield, and attempted to sacrifice her.

No blood, and that intense, brilliant glow. It was like the girl was made from starlight, and in that moment, he'd known that they'd underestimated the Goblin Kingdom. Underestimated the king's desire to protect the mortal he was fond of, underestimated the girl's own powers. That dark fog ought to have destroyed her, but he'd seen it curling away from her, as though it feared her.

Yes, this whole thing had been one giant failure.

Varden turned another corner and stopped abruptly, finding himself staring down into the beady black eyes of a green goblin. They bared their teeth at him threateningly, and before he could say a word, lunged towards him, their claws tearing. He didn't even have time to scream.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jareth has to send Sarah and Toby home.

The camp had been torn down, Toby had been reunited with his sister, and Sarah had been given the opportunity to visit the Williams adults, who were sedated and had been since their arrival at camp. For the most part, however, during those last few hours, she'd stuck close to Jareth.

He hadn't responded to her confession, save for relaxing in her presence. Sarah didn't mind much, no, that wasn't true. She did mind. A lot. She'd bared her heart to him, and he was leaving her hanging. She didn't wish to push him, however, so she maintained her silence about it. During their trip back to the Goblin City, she shared a carriage with him, while Toby rode with his parents.

Sarah figured it was probably best that way. From what she'd heard Karen and Robert were not handling the situation very well. Perhaps better than they could have, but not well. Sedated, they couldn't undergo more stress from a situation they were having a great deal of difficulty being part of and found it impossible to believe.

The carriage jostled along the road, Sarah lending Jareth her lap as a pillow when he needed rest. She'd never seen the Goblin King so exhausted, and she got the impression he'd once again over-taxed his magic. Perhaps he'd attempted to shield himself before that final blow had fallen, tried to protect himself. Perhaps he'd just used up too much of his magic between shielding her and fighting in the war. From what Nuada and Sebastian had said, the fae had put up an impressive display of magic prowess just prior to falling from the wound.

She'd learned quickly upon arriving that when Jareth utilized too much of his power too quickly, the tole it took on his body was staggering. She sort of wondered if that wasn't part of the reason it had taken him so long to wake from his wounds, as well. The goblins seemed to think it was all her doing, however, she couldn't claim credit.

“You've been quiet.” The Goblin King's voice drifted up through her thoughts and she looked down, finding his eyes open, looking up at her, a patient expression on his face.

She smiled slightly, leaning down and kissing his forehead. “I'm okay. Just thinking...”

“About what?” He inclined his head, his eyes warm.

She played with the ends of his shorter hairs, brushing her hand across it, noting that it felt a bit like velvet when she did. “Lots of things.” She sighed, shaking her head. She turned and stared out of the window. “It's complicated.”

“I would still like to hear.”

Shyly, she returned her gaze back to him. “I'm just worried...about Dad and Karen...and you...” She blushed, looking away. She felt him shift in her lap and reached to help him as he sat upright. “I'm sorry, you probably don't need me to worry about you, but-”

“Precious, I would never be upset with you for expressing concern for my welfare,” he said. His lips turned up into a faint smile and he chucked her chin lightly. He seemed to examine her face for a long time, making her feel awkward and self-conscious. When he spoke, his voice was pleading, wistful. “Kiss me, Sarah.”

She blinked, her eyes snapped to his. There was an almost yearning expression on his face and she couldn't stop the blush that spread down her cheeks. “I...” His hands drew her gently closer and she felt her breaths grow ragged.

His eyes were all she could see. They were so filled with emotions, she couldn't read them all. Her heart lodged in her throat and she slipped her hands into his hair as she wound her arms around his neck. She leaned that tiny remaining space between them, pressing her lips lightly against his own. She felt his hands flex convulsively on her arms and she sighed, catching his lower lip between her own. Shyly, she caressed his lip with her tongue, gasping in surprise when his arms stole around her, so tight she could scarcely breathe.

His lips pulled from hers, and his head met with her shoulder, his lips caressing her jaw and neck on the way. A sharp gasp escaped her and her head fell back, her own hands fisting in his hair.

“Ow.” He mumbled, even as he kissed her shoulder, scraping it lightly with his teeth.

She released his hair from the death grip she was placing on it and gave a soft giggle. “Sorry.”

He drew back, looking into her eyes, his own warm. “Say it again, Sarah.” He said softly, holding her back to the side of the carriage. “Those words you called before you were taken. Just so I know it wasn't my imagination. Just once.”

She stared up at him, a tremor working through her. She swallowed hard, and then nodded. “I...” She saw his eyes were clear, open. He wasn't hiding behind a mask. He was looking at her in a way she'd never seen before. No, that wasn't true. He'd looked at her like this on the eve of Beltaine, right before he stole her breath and her lips. “Goblin King,” she whispered. “I love you, Jareth.”

His eyes burned. His hands slid up her shoulders, holding her face gently. “Oh, precious, how long I have waited to hear that...” He kissed her tenderly, his lips sliding across hers while his hands caressed her face gently. He was surprised when she punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“You could at least give me an answer...” she said when he pulled back. “You know, before you snog me senseless...”

He laughed, pulling her against his chest and holding her there. Her arms involuntarily wrapped around his waist and she burrowed into his chest, while she waited. And waited. When she was about to pull back, Jareth's lips met her ear and a shiver worked through her. “How could you not already know, precious? How is it possible you are the only one who can't see the depth of the feelings I have for you. I, over the course of those ten hours in the Labyrinth, playing mental chess with you, was so enchanted by you...”

He gently pushed her back, staring down into her face. “Your strength, that inner fire. You fight so hard for the things you care for, and I wondered...” He rested his forehead against hers, smiling. “I wondered what it would be like for someone to care so deeply for me that they would fight for me like that. I wondered how it would feel to love someone so completely that you sacrificed yourself for them.” He chuckled, a raw sound, his hands coming up to cup her face, thumbs gently stroking her cheeks.

She felt a ragged sob rise in her throat and she bit her knuckle to quell the sound. “Jareth...” How could she not have seen? How could she not have known? If the feelings had been there for so long, why was she only discovering now-

“And when the clock struck thirteen, and I'd finally realized how much I needed you, it was too late. I'd cast myself from the beginning as your villain, and as I made my offer, you rejected it soundly. I knew you would, but even knowing...” He chuckled again, sounding bitter. “It hurt. Oh, darling, I've loved you for a very long time.”

Sarah threw her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as she was able. Tears fell down her face and she fought against the urge to sob like a baby into his chest. She felt his arms wrap just as tightly around her and she smiled that watery smile. “Stupid jerk, why didn't you just say so?” She whispered.

He chuckled softly. “To be honest, darling, I was afraid.” She pulled back, staring at him, as though stunned, which made him laugh harder, and wince, putting his hand over his chest.

“You? The Goblin King? Afraid?!”

He tweaked her nose, chuckling again when she crossed her eyes to watch. “You did reject me once, precious. Also, I have not been especially wise in dealing with you since your return...” He smiled a bit bitterly.

She nodded in agreement. “You screw up a lot.” She laughed outright when he gave her a dirty look and touched his face to soothe the bruise she'd laid on his ego. “So did I. I'm an adult, but, I think in many ways I'm still just a little girl.” She paused for a long moment, just looking at his face. “Jareth, what...happens now?”

He sighed softly, pulling her against his chest and holding. “For now, we return to the castle. We rest, we have real baths, and then we'll think about the rest later.”

Sarah sighed, snuggling into the man's side. “That sounds good to me...” She agreed, resting her head against his chest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they reached the castle beyond the Goblin City, they did precisely that. Sarah and Jareth separated at Sarah and Toby's room after a brief kiss, and both went and soaked in their respective bathrooms for the next hour (and a half in Sarah's case).

Jareth lay in his own, staring at the ceiling with discontent. He wasn't certain what had happened in that tower, but he could feel the doorway which had opened there. It was an uncomfortable sensation, feeling much like pops and skips on a record. It grated on his nerves, and gave him a distinct sensation of discomfort. The doorway which had opened was not in harmony with the pre-existing doorways.

It was a problem which had to be remedied as soon as possible, however, the solution to the problem caused his freshly warmed heart to cool. He didn't wish to think of it, didn't wish to discuss it. His wound was closing quickly, and with all the rest he'd been getting his magic was returning quickly. Soon, the time would come when...

He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want this, not now that he finally had her in his grasp. She was his, he didn't want to let her go. Not now. She was safe, she was here, now he could take the steps necessary to be his queen. Yet, somehow he knew she wasn't ready to let go of her own world just yet. If he did what he must do without letting her go, she could resent him for the rest of their lives.

He let his head fall back hard against the porcelain tub, staring up at the ceiling. “What am I to do, precious?” He wondered aloud. “I do not wish to hurt you, but I know that any choice I make will cause someone pain.”

It was with a heavy sigh that he finally left the tub, wrapping the towel around his waist. He had no real choice. He had to send her back. It wasn't like this would be permanent. If he played his cards right, he could have her leave with a fond memory of him, unlike the last several times, when it went so horribly wrong that it was practically impossible to imagining it going right. Still, he knew that once, it had gone right. Very right, in it's own strange way. Right after she'd come back into his life, after finding her drunk in the Den.

He smiled, remembering her shock at seeing him again. He was obviously not what she expected first thing that morning. And the way she'd lay there with her eyes closed, sniffing his pillow was rather endearing. Not that he'd ever mention he watched her lay there the entirety of the evening.

With a groan of frustration, he threw open his wardrobe. He pulled down suitably dark clothing for his mood, yet a glance out the window found the sun shining. There was an almost giddy pulse beneath his feet and he knew that the Labyrinth was not reacting to his own feelings. It was responding to Sarah. He dressed quickly, and a glance towards the mirror verified that he was 'acceptable'.

He headed out of the room and strode towards Sarah's, pushing open the door. He found Sarah laying on her bed, her dark hair spilling around her as she slept. Toby was nowhere to be seen. Quietly, Jareth moved towards her, sitting beside her on the soft bed, which was currently covered in pale lilac linens. They reminded her of that lovely undergarment which Gip had stolen. Funny, for the first time, Jareth felt truly blessed to be the Goblin King. If not for their interference, Sarah would have never come back into his life.

Reaching out, he stroked her hair from her face and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He felt her smile even as her arms came up, wrapping around his neck. He opened his eyes and pulled back even as she started responding. Her eyes opened and looked up at him in confusion. Her eyes focused on him for a long moment and then spoke. “Jareth, what's the matter?”

He took a long deep breath, and smiled sadly. “Nothing yet, darling. Nothing yet.” He pulled her against his chest and lay down on the bed, holding her close, burying his nose into her hair, trying to memorize it, hoping, perhaps unreasonably, that for just a while time could stop for them. “Ah, darling. I love you.”

He felt her snuggle into his chest and felt her breath sigh across his chest. “I love you, too.”

He smiled, closing his eyes and stroking her back gently. He heard the sound of the door opening and glanced towards it in time to see Toby come wandering in. The boy blinked, focused on them and flashed him a broad smile, then put his hands over his eyes, as if to say he didn't see anything, and wandered out again.

Jareth smirked, chuckling softly into Sarah's hair. He was going to miss them both dearly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next few days were like a dream. A sweet, wonderful dream. Jareth spent several hours a day just talking to her, telling her about himself, or even talking about nothing at all. He would sit, stretched out on one of the chaise loungers in one of their rooms, and speak of many things. Sarah found herself happier than she'd been in a very long time.

However, she suspected that today was not going to be one of those days. Last night, Jareth had seemed withdrawn, quiet, holding her tightly to his chest, even as she dozed off. Usually, he'd let her return to her own room, however, when she'd moved to get up, he'd hugged her closer. She'd woken the next morning, still curled up on the chaise with the Goblin King.

Now, she stood with her brother in his office, and Jareth was looking terribly official. He even had that indifferent court mask on. She hated that mask. She wanted to scream, yell at him to look at her, but he simply looked at the top of his hands for a long minute. When his face rose and his eyes met hers, she saw the anguish that mask was hiding.

“These past few days I've had some very difficult decisions to make,” he began quietly. “First off, your parents cannot remain in the Underground beyond today. This place changes people, and both of you have been here so long...it might not be completely possible to return to your lives as you knew them.”

“Return...?” Sarah saw his eyes glaze over and she took an unsteady breath. She felt like as though the world as she knew it was being rearranged again.

Slowly, he lifted a hand, requesting silence. “Precious, just let me finish.” He lowered his gaze again, letting his hand fall. “Not only must they return to the above, they must also have their memories modified so that they don't remember their time in the Underground. It is better for them, believe me. I have looked in on them and they are both simply too logical to understand or accept that a parallel world exists alongside their own. If they keep these memories, their mental and physical health will suffer.”

Slowly, they both nodded.

Jareth turned a bit, addressing her brother. “Toby, it has been a joy having you here, but your place is with your parents. You are very young, very special. The Above needs more people like you, and I cannot knowingly divest it of such a valuable asset. I truly hope that I shall see you again, but you must return home with your parents.”

Toby straightened, his ego sufficiently stroked and nodded. “Of course I'll go, mom and dad will need me to take care of them.”

“It is your choice if you retain your memories of this place, Toby Williams. By all rights, I'm supposed to remove your memory of this place as well, however, you've shown a resilience and knowledge beyond your years. So I leave that in your hands. You have an hour to make your decision...” Those mis-matched eyes swiveled towards her and then fell once again. “Please give your sister and I a moment alone, Toby.”

Toby looked towards her. Sarah squeezed his shoulders. “Go find Leumpy, I'm sure she'll sneak you a cookie or two...” The boy nodded, gave Jareth one last worried look, then left the room.

There was a long moment of silence. Sarah turned back and saw Jareth searching for words. She knew at once what he was going to say before he said it. She found herself praying that he remained silent or even said the opposite of the words she knew were rising to his lips. “Don't, please...” She whispered, feeling faint.

Jareth stood, moving towards her, his hands gently holding her arms as he looked down at her with a pained expression. “I must ask you to leave as well, Sarah.”

She shook her head furiously.

He sighed, cupping her chin, lifting her face so that he could look down at her. “You're saying that you are going to walk up to your six year old brother this after noon and tell him goodbye?”

“It doesn't have to be goodbye! I can see him if I go through the doorways-”

“No, darling, you can't.”

She went very still, pulling away and looking up at him, stunned. “What...?”

He closed his eyes, sighing softly. “I noticed shortly after I woke from my injuries. A passage has formed in the dark city, however, it was a doorway of sacrifice, not dreams. Those manner of doorways are incredibly unstable, and it is destabilizing the other doorways.” He cupped her face in his hands, searching her eyes. “So if you decide to stay, you can't go back. I have no way of knowing when another doorway within your home will open. Toby is a strong dreamer, however...most of those doors were yours.”

She felt tears pierce her eyes. “You're saying that if I don't go back, I might never see them again. Ever.”

“Just so, darling.” He leaned down, kissing that first tear away. “Do not weep, precious. It hurts, it is painful, I know this. I feel it, too. Sill, I must ask you to go home. Take the time you wait to reach for your dreams, dream new ones. Those dreams will open a doorway here, and even if...even if they don't, even if you are never able to return on your own, don't forget, I'm a selfish king.”

She sniffled, nodding. “I...I find I'm selfish too.” She threw her arms around him, tears in her eyes. “I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you.” She whispered fiercely.

He laughed softly, his own arms wrapping around her, holding her close. “Do not worry, precious thing. Those doorways are created through dreams and you've always been an exceptionally strong dreamer.” He gave her an extra squeeze, then lifted her face, looking down at her. “Probably because you came from dreams.”

“Jareth?” She asked softly, confused.

He simply caressed her cheeks for a long moment, staring down at her lovingly. “I've always dreamed of a strong queen. Ever since I was young enough to know eventually I would be a king. I could never marry one of those weak, swooning gossiping girls at court, and I'd always looked for someone who could stand beside me as my equal.”

Her heart swelled, lodging in her throat, cutting off her ability to speak. She fisted her hands in his shirt, a tear slipping down her face.

“Imagine my surprise when I find such a person in a spoiled little mortal girl. If only I hadn't been so foolish then...” He lifted a few strands of her hair, smiling fondly at the memory. “As if you would have ever taken my offer then. You were more a child than a woman, at that point and did not know what you wanted. It was simply a game, and that is no way to start a relationship...”

“I didn't even know what you were trying to offer me.” She said, in complete honesty. “It was only recently I began to wonder if perhaps you weren't just trying to distract me from my task.”

“Partially that. Having Toby here would have negated my need for an heir, because he simply would have become it. The Labyrinth had already accepted him, much as it's already accepted you, precious.”

“Accepted me?” She looked up at him in curiosity, even as he smiled fondly at her. “What do you mean?”

“You can feel it, can't you? When your feet walk it's paths, when you touch it's walls. It has a pulse, a breath. The Labyrinth is not merely a stone Goliath. It is a sentient being. And it has named you it's queen since before you defeated it the last time.” Gently, he kissed her, then released her. “Just as you've been mine for as long.”

Tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks. “Yet you would have me leave...”

He sighed softly. “I must. There are things I must do when you leave. I cannot just close a single doorway, Sarah. When I call that power, every door between the worlds will snap shut and lock tight. You still have...unfulfilled and incomplete dreams waiting for you in the Above. When those dreams have been touched, when you're truly ready, precious, then believe when I say, I will come for you, and I will make you my queen in every respect. Until this is completed, I can't truly be a proper husband for you, regardless.”

She wouldn't change his mind. He had known this for days, he'd made this decision days ago, but waited until now to tell her. “Why did you wait to tell me this?”

He smiled faintly. “So that our remaining days would be happy, pleasant, rather than weighed with the knowledge that after a few short, blissfully wonderful weeks together, we would be separated once again for an undisclosed amount of time.” He saw her tears and cupped her face, licking the path they'd taken gently.

She closed her eyes when his arms went around her again and buried her face into his chest. “Okay, Jareth. I'll go.” She whispered. “But for now...could you please hold me?”

Jareth lifted her into his arms, carrying her over to the chaise by the window, holding her gently in his lap, resting his chin against the crown of her head, as he usually did. She squirmed around, wrapping her arms around his midsection, her hands fisted into his shirt so tightly that it physically hurt. She lay against him, tears still falling down her face. She felt her crown grow damp as well, but when she tried to look up at him, he simply held her head where it was, refusing to let her.

They stayed like that for hours, and Sarah had just begun to doze off when Jareth shifted, a hand scrubbing over his face. “Sarah, it is time...” He said gently.

She clutched his shirt tighter, and then, painfully released him.

He helped her stand, leading her from the room. They met with Toby in the kitchen and a hand full of goblins were assisting in the transport of Karen and Robert's still sedated bodies. They'd only been woken briefly to eat, to bathe, to utilize the facilities. The rest of their time since coming under the care of the Goblin King, they'd been asleep.

Sarah looked down at her father and step-mother, then looked towards Jareth. “You'll rearrange their memories? They won't remember anything? What will we do about the house?”

He smiled faintly. “It is already taken care of.” He looked around. “Everyone gather close, this could be a tricky transport.” He put an arm securely around both Toby and Sarah, and the others gathered close to the two William's children. Gip was part of the little group as well.

Sarah realized that these were the last few minutes she was going to see the Goblin King for a long time and her breath sobbed out of her. The next thing she knew, they stood in the living room of their home, and the goblins were already rushing Karen and Robert upstairs. She clung to Jareth for a moment longer, before he gently set her away, following the small creatures.

She wasn't ready. She knew that with glaring certainty. She loved her family and she'd be sad if she couldn't see them again, but what if she never saw Jareth again? She followed the fae up the stairs, hearing Toby pounding up behind her. A breath rushed out of her as she watched the Goblin King set one of those gloved fingertips against her step mother's head.

That fingertip glowed for a moment, then Jareth moved towards her father, and repeated the process. Then, he moved towards them, unable to really meet Sarah's gaze. “I've modified their memories. They think they've been on vacation and that you two have been here alone. They came home and fell asleep right away.”

“What about luggage?”

He waved a hand and two bags appeared, half-unpacked. “I must return to set things right in the Underground.” He said quietly.

Tears pierced her eyes and she stepped towards him. “Jareth...”

He looked towards her, his eyes pained. “Yes, precious?”

She rested her hands lightly against his chest and pressed up onto her tip toes, brushing her lips against his. “I love you.”

His expression turned to one of anguish. His hand lifted and wiped an errant tear from her face. “I love you as well, darling. Whenever you're able to return, you needn't worry about someone taking your place. I waited five years...I can wait as long as it takes.”

She clutched his shirt, sobbing. “There's no one else for me, either...” She noticed he was starting to look rather transparent. “No...no, don't go...” She gripped his couldn't feel his shirt any more. “Jareth...” She felt her knees give out and she watched as he disappeared in a swirl of smoke and glitter.

Sarah watched the glitter fall down, and caught it with her hands, cradling it gently against her chest, even as she felt her brother's arms go around her.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all's well that ends well.

Sarah had nearly fallen apart. For the first several days after he left, she couldn't eat, and spent more time crying in her room than talking to anyone in the family. She couldn't even tell Toby any stories for several days, which caused a great deal of worry among those in the family. To everyone's surprise, however, it was not Robert or even Toby which snapped Sarah out of her morose attitude.

It was Karen.

The woman came up to the room and grabbed Sarah by the wrist drug her into the bathroom, where there was the shower was going full blast on cold and tossed her step-daughter fully dressed under the shower head. Sarah let out a shrill shriek and started swearing at the older woman, who nodded in acceptance and said “anger is good.” She followed that up with. “Now get a bath and stop feeling sorry for yourself.”

Those words and actions were what drug Sarah from the deep depression the sudden separation from Jareth had caused and forced her to look at what she was doing. When she'd realized she'd been behaving like a child rather than an adult, she set aside her grief and threw herself back into her life, not trying to forget her time in the Underground, but trying to come to terms with the knowledge that it would be awhile before she was able to see Jareth again.

She threw herself back into her schoolwork, participating in several performances the following school year, thrilled every time she was cast into a particular role. Her ability to wrap a character around herself had caused her to be cast as the leading character several times. After graduating, she received several requests to act in local plays, all of which she accepted.

She managed to lose herself in the passage of time, but never forgot those weeks with the Goblin King, and while several men during the following years attempted to catch her eye and she casually dated a few of them, she found they never quite measured up. She didn't do things by halves and so falling for Jareth had given him her heart completely. There was nothing left for any other man.

So time passed both in the Above and the Underground, but Sarah had no idea how Jareth was. As he'd said, the closing of the doors had affected all of the entrances which had been inside her home. Even the mirror, with which she was once able to contact her friends in the Underground no longer worked. No one could hear her call, and if they could, they couldn't answer back.

Her fears of being trapped in the Above were nothing compared to the reality of the situation. She found herself seeking those of similar dispositions within the theater, just to have some companionship, even if it required her hiding her truest self. It unfortunately often did. She never told them stories, reserving those for her brother, smiling secretively if they touched upon something that was close to her heart.

Yet, even as badly as it hurt to be in a world where she didn't fit in, she knew Jareth was right. Had she chosen to stay behind instead of come back, she would have had regrets that lingered for the rest of her life. She simply forced herself to believe that as she made these leaps and bounds in her life in the Above, Jareth was watching her from the Underground and smiling. She told herself again and again that soon, someday soon, he'd come for her.

In the end, it had been nearly five more years. Her family helped to celebrate her success at the plays by holding lavish parties on the final evening of each. The adults from the community, Robert's co-workers, young gentleman who were interested in the young, single, and moderately wealthy Sarah Williams, and others came to drink Champagne, laughing and discussing the lovely young lady. To be frank, they always reminded her a little bit of the crystal ballroom, where Jareth had tried to spellbind her into forgetting her brother.

She moved among the people, seeking out her brother's time and company. The congratulations she received meant so little. She didn't know these people, nor did she really care for them. They were friends of her parents, not friends of hers. Wealthy socialites who likely thought she was (or should be) glowing from all the praise she received. She didn't bother mentioning it took something a little more magical than a rich bitch telling her how successful she'd be to make her glow.

She located her brother, who was standing beside the table which was laden with nibbles and treats and drinks for the children. In his hand was a glass of punch. He seemed to be looking at someone, wearing a peculiar expression on his face. “Toby?” She asked, moving towards him.

He looked towards her and smiled. “Look, Sarah, one of the fae donated that man's suit,” the now eleven year old boy said, smirking and pointing.

Her brow wrinkled in curiosity and she searched the crowd, trying to locate what her brother was talking about. A snort left her nose and she covered her mouth, turning away. Yes, there was enough embellishment on that man's horrid orange velvet suit to qualify for a formal fay function. She coughed, trying to beat back her laughter.

Her brother was looking up at her, his lips turned up in that wide, mischievous smile. She'd noticed as he'd gotten older that those soft blond eyebrows had darkened to brown, and had a curious upward arch. Upon discovering that, she'd noticed her own had begun that upward slant of their own will as well.

Jareth was right, all that time in the Underground had changed them. Their blood wasn't dark red any longer. They were becoming something besides human, but not quite fae either.

She smiled softly at her brother, giving him the expected wince of pain. “Ouch, that fashion train must have wrecked years ago.” She watched him laugh and ruffled his hair, laughing herself even as he scowled up at her. “You know, Toby, Jareth would skin you if he heard you say that.”

Toby looked mildly affronted. “Jareth isn't just a fae, he's also the Goblin King. He's cool.” The boy grew quiet for a moment, his face growing pensive. The serious expression was not unusual to see on him. Toby had seen and done too much since that fateful period in the Underground. “Sarah,” he asked after that long moment. “Will we ever see him again?”

She smiled sadly, and leaned down, kissing the crown of the boy's head. “Maybe someday, Toby,” she allowed, resting her cheek against his hair as she embraced him.

That party drug on for what felt like ages to Sarah while she tried to remain back, being polite but distant. More than once, Karen had sent over a young man to speak with her and while he spoke, she allowed herself to drift off on the melody which played softly in the background. Toby always looked up at the men in distaste, but he'd made clear years ago who his choice of suitor was for her. Too bad for the young businessman that Toby's taste suited her own more than Karen's.

As this one bored her with tales of Wall Street and she pretended to be interested, Toby scowled, wandering off amongst the party guests.

Sarah hid a yawn behind her glass of punch, pretending to listen politely while she tuned the man out, focusing on that curious melody. It was sweet, romantic, a tinkling melody which made her wish to dance and so she swayed in place to the rhythm. As she swayed, she hummed along, her eyes falling closed.

Until she realized where she knew the tune from. Her eyes then snapped open and she whipped her head towards the radio she'd believed to be playing that song. Her breath caught. The standby light on the radio was lit up meaning the radio was off.

“Jareth...” she whispered, turning again as her eyes sought the man she knew had to be there. She found herself pushing through the throngs of people, searching for where the music was coming from, seeking the man who'd sung that particular tune to her in the crystal ballroom. Music she always had and always would associate with him. She'd likened these parties to that event before, but now it felt as though once again, she were searching through throngs of fae dancers, looking for one in particular.

As she searched, she turned instinctively towards the stairs, catching a fleeting glimpse of someone moving easily up them, catching a glimpse of leather pants and knee high boots. She moved as quickly as she was able in the suffocating crowd, pushing past her step-mother, barely hearing the woman call out to her. A moment later, she passed her father and Toby, but she only had eyes for one person in this house currently. As she reached the top of the stairs, she saw silvery-blond hair trail around a corner, followed by a gloved hand, which caressed the wall.

Her throat closed and she ran after him. “Jareth!” she gasped, her heart pounding in excitement and anticipation. She came around that same corner, but there was nothing there. Before she could stop herself, a sob left her and she sagged. Her heart ached, felt bruised. But still, she could hear that song, as if Jareth were calling out to her. She searched the hallway desperately, until she noticed the door to the hall closet was cracked open.

The closet was rarely used. It was simply where they stored seasonal items, winter coats and such. With it being summer, it shouldn't be open at all. Her hands shook as she moved towards that door and opened it slowly. Nothing looked out of place. Yet still...Slowly, she stepped closer.

“Sarah?”

Hearing her brother's voice stopped her and she turned, finding him standing down the hall, his gray suit-vest unbuttoned, his hands twiddling his thumbs in front of him. “I have to go, Toby,” she said softly. She watched as understanding dawned upon his face and he ran towards her, throwing his arms around her waist, his face pressed into her stomach. She smiled, kneeling down and hugging her brother tightly.

“You're not coming back, are you?” It wasn't a question. Not really. Toby knew what was happening. With a sigh, she rested her forehead against his own, closing her eyes.

“Probably not,” she agreed, gently pushing him away after holding him for a long moment. “But you're a grown boy now. You don't need me here to look after you.” She met his blue eyes and gave him a warm smile. “You're a dreamer, like me. That makes you special. Maybe someday you'll decide that you have dreams which can't be achieved here.” She kissed his forehead, cradling his face between her hands and smiling brightly. “When and if that ever happens, we'll be waiting.”

He sniffled, his eyes watering, but he firmed his lower lip, stopping the faint tremble. “I'll miss you, Sarah.” He said quietly.

“I'll miss you too, you scamp.” She mussed his hair a bit, hugging him one last time. Slowly she eased him back, feeling a little scared. “Go back downstairs, okay? Just in case?” She stood, glancing towards the closet. When she looked back, she saw understanding on his face.

“Okay, Sarah,” he agreed, nodding and turning, running off down the hall.

Sarah watched him go and smiled sadly. Then, taking a deep, steadying breath, she stepped into the closet, closing the door behind her. She moved past coats and boots and boxes, finding the back of the closet wasn't there. Her heart nearly choked her and she felt hope rising in her chest. Less than halfway through that tunnel, she felt the change. The air grew sweet, fragrant, clean. Then, she saw bright light at the end of the tunnel.

She licked her lips, knowing that it was possible, even likely, that when she arrived Jareth could already be gone. That didn't really matter, though, because if there was a passage which would lead her to the Underground, she could reach him eventually.

She reached the end of the tunnel and wince as she stepped out into the light of the setting sun. It washed the world in purples and pinks and golds and her throat closed, choking her words, as she realized where she was. Her eyes swept over the pagodas where people were meditating, praying. Her eyes swept over Yoshani, who was speaking quietly with a rather distraught looking young lady. They located and froze upon that old familiar oak tree.

Sanctuary.

She stepped forward, closing her eyes and lifting her face to the warm air, as the wind caught her hair, tugging at the ends playfully. She listened to the sound of rustling leaves and the soft sound of wind chimes. As her breath sighed out of her, she felt tears welling in her eyes.

Five years with no word, five years without being able to call her friends. Five years without him.

The sudden ability to breath the air of a place she felt she truly belonged caused joy to fill her, and she found herself thinking that if only he were here, standing beside her, then it would be perfect...

Slowly, she moved down the hill, towards the tree which seemed to call to her. That ancient oak with the wide base, and beautiful bright green leaves. As she moved, her eyes caught a flutter of hair from behind it, and her heart jumped as joy surged through her. She felt her feet begin moving faster, turning into a full run. “Jareth?!”

A head popped around the base of the tree and she watched his lips turn up into that wonderful, familiar smirk. He stood, moving around, facing her. His back was as straight as ever, his hair a little longer, his face seemed a little weary and worn. She felt a thrill of delight when a moment's shock flashed over his face as she didn't check her stride, jumping when she was about a foot away from him and throwing her arms around his neck and shoulders, knocking him flat onto his backside.

The Goblin King stared down at her, wide-eyed, until his lips turned up into a roguish grin. “Hello again, darling. Miss me?”

To answer, she fisted her hands in his hair and pressed her lips against his, kissing him desperately. She felt his smirk broaden and his hands came to the base of her spine, holding her against him. Beneath hers, his lips came alive, just as desperate, just as hungry. She squirmed around in his lap until she was straddling him taking deep breaths through her nose to verify to herself that she really was with him. That sweet and spicy scent caused her to moan and she tore her lips away, staring down at him for a long moment, before she leaned down again, kissing him deeply, tenderly, an echo of the first kiss they'd shared.

When it eventually became difficult to breath, she pulled her lips away, resting her forehead against his. “Does that answer your question?” She took several soothing breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. “Where have you been? What took so long?”

“Between several trials, which can take awhile in the Underground, several small uprisings within the dark city, a thorough investigation regarding the events which occurred by both the Goblin Kingdom and the High court, it was going to take awhile precious.” He smiled a bit, looking up at her. “I wasn't certain you were coming. What kept you?”

She pulled back, staring down into his face. “At first I wasn't certain...and then when I got to the doorway, Toby caught me. I had to say goodbye, I couldn't just disappear and leave him.”

His eyes widened, as though surprised. “Goodbye?”

She combed her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, even as she tried to catch her breath. “I'm not going back.” She breathed. “Not again, not if it means not being with you. I've had all the dreams I can have there come true. I acted on stage, I made sure Toby would never let go of his dreams. I graduated from college. All my other dreams are here.” She closed her eyes, smiling. “With you.”

His hands tightened on her back and she opened her eyes, looking down at him. His face was so open, so joyful, she couldn't help the thrilling tremble that raced through her stomach. “You precious thing,” he breathed, brushing her hair back with one hand.

She smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again. “Does that mean I can stay?”

His lips turned up into a wicked smirk. “That means welcome home, Sarah. Welcome home.”


End file.
